Broken
by CattleyaP
Summary: La vida no siempre está escrita y no siempre obtienes lo que quieres... Hermione y Draco estaban a punto de casarse cuando un error los separó. Ahora con ella de regreso en Londres, podrá él regresar con ella? Y como hacerlo si su error siempre está entrometiéndose?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

...

Correr.

Eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Correr y correr aún más rápido. Debía llegar a tiempo. Debía encontrarlo, hablar con él y hacerle entender.

Hermione Granger veía el amanecer de un nuevo día. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los que había visto en su vida, hoy no esperaba a que amaneciera para realizar la tarea más importante de su vida. Corría por ella. Por primera vez no le importaba a quien se llevaba por delante. Tampoco tenía tiempo para disculparse por ello. Debía apresurarse.

Debía encontrarlo. Debía explicarle lo que sucedió. Que lo que vió fue un gran malentendido. Pero el se había ido antes de siquiera poder formar un pensamiento. -Algo raro, cuando usualmente él le decía que pensaba mucho las cosas-

Al fin había dado con él. Le costó mucho trabajo. Ya había buscado en casa de sus padres, de sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo e incluso en bares. Lo último definitivamente fue desagradable. Pero él valía la pena. Ellos valían la pena.

Nosotros valemos la pena, pensó.

Imaginen su sorpresa tras saber por Kreacher - De todos los elfos - Que él había ido a la mansión de los Black. Ese era definitivamente el último lugar donde lo buscaría.

Inteligente.

Entrando a la mansión que una vez fue el hogar de una de las familias más estrictas y fanática de la pureza de la sangre y que funcionó como cuartel general de La orden Del Fénix en la guerra de la segunda guerra mágica, no pudo menos que notar la ironía, al tiempo que colocaba un hechizo silenciador en sus pasos, no quería alertarlo y que suponiendo su presencia tuviera una oportunidad de escapar antes de su explicación.

Tuvo que detenerse y pensar en lo que iba a hacer. De escucharla le explicaría todo, eso era obvio y de allí en más lo decidiría él, a fin de cuentas era él quien estaba ofendido - Aún sin razón -. Pero era él quien decidía si deseaba seguir con la relación o no. Era obvio que ella quería. No estaría allí de no ser así. Pero si no...

Pero si no...

Pero si no deseaba hacerlo, lo dejaría ir. Dejaría que fuera feliz incluso si no era con ella, incluso si de esa manera cancelaban la boda que tendrían al atardecer. La boda por la que habían esperado tanto. Por la que habían soñado. Por la que habían peleado contra viento y marea. La que los uniría hasta el final de sus días.

Tomando un par de respiraciones y calmando las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir después de esa última línea de pensamiento, decidió seguir comprobando habitación por habitación... Hasta que lo encontró. Sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. El sonido la dejó en trance viendo en dirección a la cama.

No estaba solo.

Notó cabellos rubios y cabellos pelirrojos.

Notó la ola y la intensidad de su sexo salvaje, mientras veía como el empujaba hacia adentro y hacia afuera de la mujer en la cama. Al parecer el hechizo silenciador fue muy efectivo y no sólo en sus huellas.

Mirando más de cerca, era imposible negar quienes eran...

Su prometido y su mejor amiga...

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley...

Sintió una vibración en su mano izquierda su celular y sin querer respondió la llamada. Alzó los ojos y pudo verlos mirándola pero no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por negar o explicar lo obvio o siquiera vestirse.

\- Pensé en encontrarte y explicar lo que sucedió. Pensé en tantas cosas... Todas excepto por esta. - Comenzó Hermione con voz trémula.

\- Amor pero que- Comenzó Draco con un tono de burla.

\- Yo no soy nada tuyo. Ya no. Lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros es obvio que acabó, de la misma manera en yo ya acabé contigo y con ella. - Interrumpió Hermione.

\- Hermione por favor- Comenzó la pelirroja con el mismo tono burlón.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor que? Estabas teniendo sexo con él. El era mi prometido y tu mi mejor amiga mientras ustedes todavía estaban en la cama. Por favor nada. Yo a ti no te debo nada. - Contestó Hermione con rabia.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡No te hagas la digna ahora! ¡Si muy bien que habías estado haciendo lo mismo con Potter! - Reclamó iracundo el rubio.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad crees que soy ese tipo de mujer? ¿De verdad crees que te engañé y te traicioné como tu lo hiciste? ¿Como ambos lo hicieron?...

\- Eso pensé - Dijo la castaña después de unos minutos de silencio.

Realidad cayó como una ola, en especial en los todavía desnudos individuos en la cama.

\- Hermione por favor escuchame. No es lo que piensas. No es lo que parece. Nosotros no... - Comenzó el rubio. Súplica evidente en su voz y en su mirada.

\- ¿No? ¿No es así? ¿Acaso no estaban teniendo sexo salvaje? ¿Traicionándonos, engañándonos y burlándose de Harry y de mi? ¿No es así? ¿No estaban vengándose de nosotros, sin esperar una explicación o un por qué de lo que pasó? ¿Sólo asumiendo lo que vieron sin un contexto de las cosas?

Tanto Draco como Ginny tuvieron que bajar la cabeza y la mirada en vergüenza, ahora efectivamente tratando de cubrir su desnudez. La última pensando en lo que pasó y maldiciendo su temperamento Weasley, que le hacía actuar sin pensar. El primero viendo el error tan grande que había cometido. Pero aún quedaba algo por saber.

\- ¿Y que pasó entre tú y Potter que te encontré en su cama, con su camisa, y él semidesnudo a la una de la mañana?

\- Nada que remotamente te interese, te incumba o te importe... Malfoy. - Respondió Hermione fría y duramente ya disponiéndose a irse.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Hermione espera! - Se apresuró Draco al ver que se iba tomándola por el codo, e ignorando el dolor de ver que ya no era Draco, era Malfoy para ella.

-¡Sueltame! - Exigió ella soltándose como si quemara de su agarre - Primero no me toques me das asco, me repugnas. Segundo vuelve a la cama y termina con ella, te está esperando y tercero, por si no te ha quedado claro no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no quiero que me toques, no quiero verte ni en pintura y tampoco quiero que me hables y si fuese el caso, soy Granger para ti.

\- Hermione por favor. Nos íbamos a casar hoy. No me puedes dejar, no ves que- Draco comenzó tratando de calmarle pero se detuvo al ver que su castaña se reía. Pero no era esa risa alegre y feliz que le escuchaba desde algún tiempo. Esta era una risa fría y vacía. Vacía de cualquiera cosa a que se pudiera asociar con felicidad. Se podría decir que de si algo estaba llena era de amargura. Entonces comprendió lo mucho que lo había cagado.

\- Es cierto. Nos íbamos a casar. Pasado. Por así no te había quedado claro he terminado todo lo que tenía que ver contigo. Ah y otra cosa, cuando salgas procura ponerte ropa en vez de andar desnudo. - Replicó la castaña fríamente saliendo de una vez por todas de la habitación y de la vida del rubio.

Solamente al llegar afuera, dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y al fin terminó la llamada que no sabía que todavía cursaba viendo la identidad de quien la llamó.

Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

...

Hola sé que algunos han tenido dudas con respecto a este fic, trataré de aclararlas todas sin revelar mucho del fic. Para aquellos que preguntaron si es un dramione, la historia comienza un poco diferente de la mayoría, pero quiero explorar lo que sería una relación desde este comienzo. Segundo, con respecto a Ginny y a Draco, por obvias razones no son pareja, pero si veremos una Ginny diferente o al menos eso intentaré...

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción tampoco.

Broken - Seether.

...

Todavía no salía del shock. No podía creerlo. Incluso si fue él quien destruyó todo...

No. Aún podía alcanzarla. Podían arreglar las cosas. Debía hacerlo.

Practicando un hechizo limpiador y otro que le colocara de nuevo su ropa tan inmaculadamente como la tenía desde hacía horas antes, salió corriendo tras ella y sin mirar atrás a la pelirroja, esperando encontrarla aún en la casa.

Su decepción fue inmensa al comprobar que no era así.

.¿Y luego que esperabas idiota? ¿Que tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría a tus brazos luego de que la engañaras con su mejor amiga, confidente y dama de honor? - Pensó el rubio sarcásticamente.

¿Donde podría estar? ¿Sus padres? No se habían ido de Australia y aún no tenían ninguna pista.

¿Potter? No, después de su último encuentro había estado berserquer buscando a Ginny y ésta valquiria evadiéndolo, y luego de lo de Ginny...

¿Weasley? No, Rumania jugando el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada y el resto de la familia lo acompañaba, todos trataban de estar en todos sus partidos.

¿Lovegood? Ni idea.

Suspiró pesadamente. Debía calmarse. Tal vez debería comenzar por allí o tal vez por los alrededores. Por la agitación de Hermione no podría haberse aparecido o al menos muy poco probable.

¡Se estaba viviendo loco! ¿Porque? Ah si... Por su maldita desconfianza. Por sus malditos celos. Porque aún conociéndola no era capaz de procesar que alguien tan pura como Hermione teniendo tanto tipo tras ella, no pudiera fijarse en uno y al fin ver lo que todos veían... Que él no era suficientemente bueno y que ella estaría mejor con otro...

Enfócate Draco, debes recuperarla no terminar de perderla. Piensa.

Su apartamento.

Si ese sería un buen lugar para buscar. Ya había comprobado que no estaba por los alrededores, por lo tanto tal vez podría estar por allá. Apareciendo en la sala revisó la misma, el comedor, el patio y la cocina; subiendo las escaleras entró en su habitación. Y por un momento sintió que dejó de respirar...

En la cama, su vestido de novia - ese mismo que se suponía que usaría al atardecer, ese mismo que con insistencia ella nunca dejo dejó que él viera - con todos los accesorios estaban esparcidos, también sus zapatos, lencería y bodice; las maletas aún estaban hechas a un lado de la cama y encima del tocador estaban sus joyas. Todas aquellas de su familia y que él le había regalado...

Al menos todo estaba igual. Lo que significaba que ella aún no llegaba y que era su oportunidad para esperarla. Pero algo no cuadraba.

En las joyas faltaban algunas, las de Jane Granger, pero entonces...

Salió disparado a la cama. Las maletas. Contándolas faltaban dos. No. No podía ser posible. Abriéndolas por completo en la cama se dio cuenta. Parte de su ropa no estaba. Corrió al closet. Estaban colgadas todas aquellas que él le había regalado, nada que ella hubiese comprado. También era lo mismo con sus zapatos. Corrió al baño. Su maquillaje, sus perfumes y cosas para el baño tampoco estaban. Y entonces lo vió...

En la misma pequeña caja de terciopelo en que lo había traído estaba el anillo de compromiso junto con el de matrimonio que todas las esposas de su familia habían utilizado para casarse. Los mismos anillos que se suponían adornarían la mano de Hermione desde hoy hasta... Nunca.

Porque nunca pasaría.

_**C**__**uz i'm broken**_

_**W**__**hen i'm lonesome**_

_**A**__**nd i don't feel right,**_

_**W**__**hen you're gone away**_

En su rabia, dolor e impotencia comenzó a llorar, llorar y gritar como no lo hizo ni siquiera en su sexto año. Eran sonidos guturales que dejaban su garganta, lastimaban su pecho y ensordecía su oído, acompañados de lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

La había perdido. Eso era seguro. La había perdido para siempre. Se había ido. Finalmente había alejado lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su miserable vida.

_**The**__**re's so much left to learn**_

_**A**__**nd no one left to fight**_

_**I **__**want to hold you high**_

_**A**__**nd steal your pain**_

\- ¡No, no, no, no! - Exclamó a todo pulmón - ¡No pudiste haberte ido! ¡No! ¡Perdoname! Perdoname, Hermione perdoname! No quería lastimarte! ¡Por favor regresa! ¡Regresa te necesito! ¡Por favor ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven por Dios que no quiero estar sin ti! ¡No soy nada sin ti! ¡Regresa ven por favor!

Pero lastimosamente no había nadie más que el rubio para escuchar las súplicas que tan fervientemente declaraba.

No había nadie porque de todos los errores y todas las cagadas que había hecho en su vida había hecho la peor, de todas las equivocaciones que había cometido y que habían lastimado a Hermione, había cometido la peor, tan terrible que finalmente la había perdido.

Se había ido.

En su rabia, desesperación, angustia y sobretodo dolor comenzó a golpear todo, a destrozar todo. Necesitaba saber si el dolor físico sobrepasaba al emocional y así no sentir ese peso y ese vacío en su pecho. Necesitaba descargar y dejar salir todo el odio que sentía, ese odio hacia sí mismo.

\- ¡Maldita puta vida mierda!

Siguió, siguió y siguió. Para luego continuar siguiendo. Pero así como ni sus lágrimas ni sus gritos cesaron, tampoco su dolor. Tenía los nudillos lacerados y abiertos de tanto descargar su ira en las paredes, muebles y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en su camino.

Pero nada apagaba su dolor.

Nada llenaba su vacío.

Nada hacía que ella regresara.

Sucumbiendo finalmente en la cama, apartó todo dejando el vestido de novia - SU vestido de novia - para finalmente abrazarlo y acercar el vestido y la almohada que usualmente Hermione utilizaba para dormir, inhalando su floral aroma, recordando su calor, anhelando su presencia, sus caricias, sus besos y todo acerca de ella. Pensando, recordando y anhelando todo de ella, sucumbió al sueño, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tendría la compañía de la castaña.

Un sueño inducido más por las lágrimas y cansancio físico que sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y la canción a Lifehouse._

_**Capítulo**__** 3**_

_**Between the raindrops - Lifehouse.**_

...

Las gotas de lluvia caían y caían por todo el lugar mojando y empapando todo y a todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance. Algo normal en el clima de Gran Bretaña, sin embargo hoy lo molestaba. Le había prometido un tour por los jardines de la mansión antes de venir y tras el enorme disgusto que pasó esta mañana con sus padres, estaba más que dispuesto a enseñárselos, era su manera de compensarla.

Maldita lluvia, pensó.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó dándole una mirada llena de molestia, casi de odio a la lluvia, hasta que sintió unos brazos encerrar y abrazar su torso, girándose vió la mirada divertida en esos cálidos y hermosos ojos miel.

\- ¿Sabes que tu mirada molesta no afecta en nada a la lluvia, cierto? - Preguntó la castaña pasando sus brazos de su torso a su cuello

\- Muy graciosa. - Fue lo único que él respondió, al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos en las caderas de la castaña, acercándola mas a él.

\- Draco, sabes que muy bien podemos salir a los jardines en otra ocasión. No es necesario que sea hoy. Ven vamos a tomar una tasa de chocolate caliente.

Ella comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a la planta baja, pasando por varios corredores y bajando por varias escaleras.

\- Mione, sabes que no es solo por mi promesa que quería salir hoy.

\- Lo sé, amor. Lo que pasó esta mañana con tus padres no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero entiende que no es tu culpa.

\- Pero es que quería hacer buenos recuerdos aquí, luego de lo que pasó y...

\- Bueno y quién dice que no podemos hacer buenos recuerdos aquí. Mmmm, pensándolo bien creó que tengo una idea de como comenzar... - Susurró ella a su oído.

\- ¿ En mi habitación? - Preguntó él expectante.

\- No afuera en los jardines. - Replicó ella propinando un golpe en el brazo por su insinuación.

\- ¿ Estas loca? ¡Esta lloviendo a cantaros!

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Nunca te has bañado bajo la lluvia? ¿Ni siquiera de pequeño?

\- Vamos, Mi. ¿Quien se baña en la lluvia? ¿Eh?

\- Pues yo. Sucede que me encantaba de pequeña. Recuerdo como corría y jugaba bajo la lluvia con mis amigos de mi localidad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro. De hecho vamos a remediar tu problema Sr. Malfoy.

_**Look around,**_

_**There's no one but you and me,**_

_**Right here and now,**_

_**The way it was meant to be...**_

Y así, sin esperar respuesta y riendo, lo jaló fuera de la seguridad de la casa a los jardines, enfrentando una fuerte lluvia que no daba cuartel y que los dejó empapados al instante.

_**There's a smile on my face,**_

_**Knowing that together,**_

_**Everything that's in our way, **_

_**We are better than alright...**_

Como nunca disfrutó y jugo con ella abajo la lluvia. Lo hizo como nunca, ni siquiera como niño, le echó agua de la lluvia y de algunos charcos que se habían formado por la incesante tormenta. En una de esas, ella resbaló y no teniendo más, lo jaló consigo misma y ambos rodaron por el césped de los jardines, quedando sucios de lodo y hierba.

Sin embargo no tenía en si mismo para enfadarse o para que le importase la suciedad de su ropa, no cuando la estaba pasando tan bien en un inocente e infantil juego como lo era bañarse bajo el diluvio que era la lluvia actual.

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock beside you**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to lose**_

Y todo por ella. No importaba lo que hiciera siempre y cuando estuviera con ella nada importaba. Ella era suficiente. Era más que suficiente. Lo hacia feliz incluso con cosas como ésta. Realmente no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y él no dejaba de amarla, e incluso mucho más con cada momento que pasaban juntos.

Ahora, con ambos empapados por la lluvia, sucios por el lodo y adornados por el césped en sus ropas, probablemente eran un asco. Aún así a sus ojos ella era la criatura más hermosa - Por dentro y por fuera - que él hubiera podido conocer y en la que pudiera haber puesto sus ojos.

_**Ch**__**asing after gold mines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**I'll be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you**_

\- Sabes, hay a algo que siempre quise hacer bajo la lluvia. .- Dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio.

\- ¿ Y que será ese algo, si se puede saber? - Respondió él acercándose más a ella.

\- Pues... Besar a alguien que amo bajo la lluvia.

Aún si ambos no habían dicho 'Te amo', ambos lo habían demostrado con acciones. Sin embargo el eschucharlo de sus labios era mil veces mejor que deducirlo de sus acciones, como la de ir a la mansión en la que fue torturada y conocer oficialmente a unos individuos que la habían despreciado y se lo habían hecho saber desde el primer momento.

Y no olvidemos la mejor, estar con el individuo que le hizo la vida cuadritos cada vez que podía desde los once años.

\- Supongo que eso lo podemos remediar, ¿No crees?

Y sin esperar respuesta, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo de inmediato un choque eléctrico y un inmenso calor en contraposición al frío que ocasionaba en ellos diluvio del que eran presas.

Comenzó su tarea besándola suavemente. Colocó su brazo, alrededor de su torso y una mano, tras su cuello para acercarla más a él. A lo que ella correspondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo también.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar y acariciar su boca. Primero con sus labios y luego con su lengua. Pasando su lengua por su boca, le causó un pequeño estremecimiento y temblor -Adoraba cuando ella temblaba y se estremecía en sus brazos- por su espina dorsal. Lo que los mandó a un tortuoso pero dulce y apasionado frenesí, haciendo el beso aún más intenso.

Siguiendo con el beso, él le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, a lo que él pudo meter su lengua en la dulce boca de su novia, robándole un gemido. Pronto estaban batallando con sus lenguas.

Cuando su necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, en vez de romper el beso, lo que hizo fue comenzar a besar su cuello, saboreando la piel de la castaña junto al refrescante sabor de las gotas de lluvia, para luego regresar a su boca dando besos dulces, apasionados y lentos.

\- Te amo, Draco Malfoy. - Dijo la castaña sin aliento mirando directamente a sus ojos grises.

\- También te amo, Hermione Granger. - Hizo saber el rubio, mirando a esos ojos miel.

_**Be**__**tween the raindrops**_

_**With you**_

_**Between the raindrops**_

_**With you...**_

Después no necesitaron palabras para comunicar sus sentimientos, sus labios y manos hicieron el trabajo bajo aquella torrencial lluvia...

La lluvia lo despertó, haciendo gala del diluvio que caía con fuerza y poder. Tocaba la cama, esperando encontrar el cuerpo caliente de su amada, desafortunadamente encontrando el lugar frío y vacío.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero entonces recordó lo que pasó, Hermione y Potter, la chica Weasley, Hermione llegando a la mansión de los Black, Hermione dejándolo, él buscándola y luego...

Entonces no era un sueño, todo eso en realidad pasó, en realidad la perdió. Se sintió aún peor, porque en el sueño que en realidad tuvo, era el recuerdo de la primera vez en que le dijo 'Te amo' en un día lluvioso como el actual, sólo que hoy no estaba ella allí y quizás nunca más lo estaría... lo que sólo hizo aún más miserable.

Pero aún había alguien que tal vez podría saber de su paradero. Requeriría no sólo tiempo para encontrarlo, sino también mucho más de él... Paciencia. Y tras los últimos sucesos especialmente con él, no sabría si lo ayudaría...

Pero si había alguien a quien Hermione pediría ayuda sería él. Y Hermione lo valía.

Lo valía todo.

Y él todavía no estaba preparado para dejarla ir.

Sin importar si no se casaban hoy o mañana, necesitaba hablar con ella, - Rogarle - algo que ningún Malfoy hacía, que regresara con él.

Entonces debía encontrarlo...

\- Te encontraré... Potter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo:**__** 4**_

...

Ya había amanecido y estaba un poco avanzada la mañana, como cualquier otro día, sin embargo no era así para Harry Potter. No al menos para él y su acompañante en aquel parque en el centro de Londres.

Primero pelea con su pelirroja novia, ella saliendo de su apartamento porque no quería verlo, la razón... Hermione.

Segundo, Hermione su mejor amiga y hermana no consanguínea, viene a su casa llorando por algo que ni siquiera le puede decir, por primera vez, la griffyndoriana sin palabras que decir, pero del dolor tan grande que experimentaba, tanto que no le importó ir a su casa bajo el diluvio que se presentó esa noche y a media noche, peor.

Tercero, su enemigo-amigo viene a casa con su novia, después de haber calmado a su amiga y haberse dormido tras una larga hora de llanto; para después los recién llegados malinterpretarlos al verlos en la cama y luego irse cada uno por su camino como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuarto -y peor- su novia y enemigo-amigo... Duermen juntos; lo que se enteró tras llamar a chequear a su amiga, sin saber que ella contestaría la llamada dándole a saber algo más que su estado de ánimo...

Y sin saber que empeoraría el suyo.

Y ahora...

No sabía exactamente que era más grande o pesaba más en su corazón...

Si la decepción, la traición, el dolor y la rabia por el traidor par...

O la preocupación, amor e incertidumbre por su mejor amiga...

Y viéndola en el estado actual...

Es decir, llorando como Magdalena, con ojos rojos e hinchados, apagados y llenos de dolor y traición.

Probablemente lo segundo...

\- Mione...

\- Harry... - Trató ella entre las lágrimas.

\- Ya Mione, todo estará bien. No lo mereces. No los merecemos. Llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, yo estoy aquí para ti. - Dijo el ojiverde envolviéndola en un confortante abrazo.

\- ¿Pero y tu? ¿Quien está para ti? ¿Tu que también estas pasando por lo mismo? - Preguntó ella.

\- Yo estoy bien...

\- No. No mientas. Tú también estas mal.

\- Sí pero ahora quien importa eres tú.

\- No. No soy más importante que tú. Tu eres más importante para mí.

\- Y tú para mi pequeña.

\- En ese caso, si tu estas para mi, entonces yo estoy para ti.

\- Bien.

El la conocía lo suficiente para no discutir con ella. Su postura, palabras y tono de voz no daban espacio para discutir nada.

Típica Mione, sin importar que tan mal o bien estaba siempre ponía a otros en primer lugar.

Siempre fue así con sus amigos, familiares y conocidos e incluso desconocidos. Especialmente durante y después de la guerra sacó a relucir su generoso, gentil y amable corazón.

Lástima que el sentimiento no era siempre reciprocado, como ahora con el hurón... Y Ginny.

Ginny.

Y entonces todo aquello que había semi-bloqueado por su amiga se desbordó, y tal como cuando el agua rompe un dique, sus sentimientos se desbordaron y todo volvió más fuerte y revuelto que nunca.

Ginny.

Ginny y Malfoy.

¿Como pudo pasar esto? ¿Como pudo hacerlo?

\- ¿Como pudo hacerme esto, Mione? ¿Hacernos esto? ¿No fui lo suficiente para ella? ¿Acaso no me amaba, como decía? ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Porque lo hizo si desde que estoy con ella nunca he mirado a alguien con ese interés, incluso con tantas literalmente tirándose ellas mismas? ¿Porque?

La castaña comenzó a revolverse en los brazos del pelinegro chico, para luego mirarlo furibunda y con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡No voy a permitir que pienses o siquiera consideres ninguna de esas preguntas! ¡Fue el error de ellos, no nuestro! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te culpes por ello!

Al ver que él estaba asimilando sus palabras, decidió seguir pero con un tono más suave y gentil; en vez del furioso y fuerte del anterior.

\- Como dijiste ellos no nos merecen... Tú no mereces ésto... Y definitivamente no la mereces a ella... Mereces algo mucho mejor... Y a alguien mucho mejor.

Él simplemente no podía formar palabra, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos decidieron calmarse por unos minutos, por lo que buscaron bancas en ese parque en el que estaban, quedándose en un cómodo silencio.

Uno en el que, Harry notando los alrededores con aire ausente, por fin se dió cuenta de algo en la castaña.

La ausencia del anillo de compromiso y el bolso con el encantamiento extensible que utilizaron en la guerra, tras perder el primero.

Oh.

-Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo **__**5.**_

...

Ya había pasado un rato desde la última conversación en el parque y sabía de la existencia de las muchas preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de su mejor amigo. A simple vista podría parecer calmado e impasible, pero ella conocía mejor. Ella lo conocía mejor.

En especial al ver que su amigo no dejaba de ver su mano y su bolsa con incertidumbre y algo de preocupación.

Aquí vamos, pensó.

\- Harry la verdad no sé como comenzar a decirte esto.

\- Eso sería una primera vez. - Respondió el aludido con una leve risa que sirvió para iluminar un poco el ambiente. Lo que funciono, ya que la oji miel rió un poco.

\- Si, tienes razón en eso, definitivamente sería una primera vez. - Replicó ella a su vez.

Pero para él, eso aún no quitaba ese enorme peso en el corazón del oji verde, ni tampoco ese presentimiento de que algo iba mal y de que lo que estaba por escuchar no era algo bueno de escuchar o afrontar.

Y para ella eso no quitaba el estrés de decirle lo que estaba por decir, mucho más si ella misma no lo había... Creído o afrontado como tal.

\- Harry, sé que no solo te preguntarás porque llegué en el estado en que llegué anoche, sino también que voy a hacer con mis cosas y ahora sin... La boda y todo eso. - Aún no podía hacer a sí misma decir su nombre o pensar en todo lo que hubiese tenido hoy si...

No. No podía ir ahí.

Necesitaba estar lúcida y sin pensar en eso si quería hablar como necesitaba y debía ahora con Harry.

Al menos era sólo Harry.

No quería pensar en que hubiese sido si tuviese que hablar con Ron en vez de Harry.

Probablemente sería un completo desastre.

Mejor ir directamente al grano. De igual forma, ella no era del tipo que se iba a por las ramas.

Aquí vamos. Otra vez, pensó Hermione.

\- Harry encontré a mis padres.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como así? ¿Cuando? ¿Estan bien? ¿Que- Comenzó histérico el oji verde.

\- Ya Harry, ¡Calmate por favor! - Reprendió la castaña.

\- ¡Solo lo haré si me cuenta as lo que pasó Mione! ¡Tu sabes lo locos que hemos estado buscándolos! ¡Todos en especial tú y ahora sales que sólo los encontraste! - Gritó el aludido.

\- ¡Pues te lo explicaría si me dejaras hablar! - Siguió la chica también gritando.

\- ¡Pues hazlo!

\- ¡Pues callate! No te diré absolutamente nada hasta que me dejes hablar y sin interrupciones. ¿Podrás Harry?

\- Si, perdón Mione. Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que desaparecieron y aún más buscándolos que... Solo enloquecí.

Pasaron aún algunos minutos en los que se calmaron antes de poder articular palabra. Y por alguna razón, el peli negro sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno y mucho menos si su amiga no encontraba palabras para expresarse... Eso era lo preocupante... Porque ella siempre las encontraba.

Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para calmarse, luego de lo cual se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas de aquel parque en el que se encontraron tras lo sucedido con sus ex parejas.

\- Bien comenzaré... La verdad es que después de modificar sus recuerdos y darles sus nuevas identidades para que comenzaran de nuevo en Australia, no creí que nada malo pudiera pasarles allá o que al menos los mortífagos no los alcanzarían.

Pero la realidad fue otra. Sabes bien como yo que tras la batalla final no todos los mortífagos fueron capturados... Bueno un grupo fueron y atacaron a mis padres. Por suerte, yo había hablado con el Ministerio australiano y con ellos colocamos hechizos escudos alrededor de la casa...

Pero cuando llegaron era casi demasiado tarde... Los mortios... Aún no habían escapado del lugar, tras haberlos torturado con el cruciatus y verlos hechos un desastre en el piso, sólo quisieron rgodearse, ellos ya les habían regresado sus recuerdos y querían burlarse de mí... Por ser una sangre sucia.

Los aurores llegaron y los atraparon... Luego llevaron a mis padres a San Murgos, allá trataron sus heridas, afortunadamente no muy difíciles de tratar... Pero cuando estuvieron bien ellos...

Durante el relato ella comenzó con un tono suave y gentil, pero lleno de emociones, para a ya al final pasar a las lágrimas, por lo que el chico se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, de tal forma que ahora estaba prácticamente en su regazo y llorando en su hombro.

\- ¿Ellos qué Mione? - Preguntó él gentilmente.

\- Ellos se fugaron... Por medios muggles... No pudieron o han podido encontrar como o adónde fueron... - Respondió ella luchando con las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y si sabías todo ésto porque no lo habías dicho?

\- Yo sí lo dije... Lo pasé en un archivo junto con las fotos de mis padres... Pero al parecer eso no había dado resultados... Hasta ahora.

\- ¿Que quieres decir que con hasta ahora?

\- Quiero decir que hasta ahora, porque con el Investigador Privado que contraté... Pude encontrarlos... Harry encontré a mis padres.

\- ¿Y déjame adivinar... Este investigador te dijo donde estaban ayer?

\- Sí, además también me dijo lo que pasó en Australia que te acabo de contar...

\- ¿Entonces tu no sabías nada de esto?

\- No para nada. En el reporte de los autores sólo decía de un pequeño asalto por los mortios, pero nada de lo que les pasó a mis padres... O de que quemaron la casa donde estaban...

\- Entonces te enteraste de todo ayer y...

\- Si es por eso que estaba mal... Y sin... Sólo pensé en ti...

Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que pasó y es que vino empapada a altas horas de la a noche y sin varita... Era obvio que estaba desesperada, sola y triste...

Y entonces Malfoy y Ginny...

Definitivamente no pudieron tener un peor momento para hacer sus babosadas y con todo esto...

Su lugar estaba apoyando a la castaña.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer Mione?

\- Harry... Voy a irme... Voy a ver a mis padres.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Capítulo **__**6**_

...

Que había quedado consternado con todo lo que le había contado era una cosa, y aunque el irse era lo más lógico en la situación en la que estaba, no quitaba el sentimiento de impotencia y frustración que sentía.

Ahí estaba su amiga chequeando y dejando todo listo antes de irse, no pudo evitar odiar a Malfoy y desear odiar a Ginny por todo lo que pasó.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Sería tan poco lo que Ginny lo conocía o le confiaba que de verdad llegaría a traicionarlo porque creyó que había algo más entre el y Hermione? Por más que quisiera pensar lo contrario, los hechos decían que sí, que esa fue la razón por la que lo traicionó. Venganza por algo que solo existía en su imaginación, porque en la realidad él y Hermione eran hermanos en todo excepto sangre.

¿Acaso hizo algo mal? ¿No fue suficiente para ella que él la amara con todo lo que tenía, que fue su recuerdo lo único que lo ayudó durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron escondiéndose de los mortios y que todos los días abría el mapa de los merodeadores no sólo para ver a Snape sino también a ella?

¿Hubiese podido cambiar su opinión si supiera que cuando él tenía dudas o pensaba en tirar la toalla en su relación era precisamente Hermione quien lo animaba a seguir y a abrirse a ella como lo hacía con sus dos mejores amigos? Porque era ella, Hermione quien era su consejera, con Ron no podía hacerlo porque al ser Ginny su hermana no quería involucrarse de ninguna manera se le hacía incómodo y le molestaba cualquier cosa que le dijera.

Por lo que la persona a la que siempre iba con sus problemas en su relación era Hermione y ver lo que Ginny hizo...

Suspiró pesadamente pasándose una mano por su cara en frustración.

\- ¿Y al final como piensas ir a donde están tus padres? - Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio y sus pensamientos.

\- He pensado en eso y va a ser en la manera muggle. Ir al ministerio por un traslador sería ser rastreable y ahora es lo menos que quiero...

\- Es lo menos que quieres por tus padres... O por Malfoy?

_Buena pregunta, _pensó la castaña. Con el estado en que estaban sus padres, lo último que quería era que la prensa mágica los persiguiera, eso sin contar con el estado actual de su relación, que después de haberles quitado los recuerdos y memorias de ella, no sabía en donde estaban...

Y ahora con Draco... _Malfoy..._ Con Ginny... Si lo último que quería era escuchar los murmuros, y evitar las miradas victoriosas de todos aquellos_ y en especial de aquellas_ que le dijeron que su relación con Malfoy terminaría todo menos bien.

Alejarse sonaba bien, era algo cobarde para una Griffyndor, pero ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para ser valiente y quedarse a enfrentar todo lo que le sobrevendría.

\- Creo que por ambas cosas...

\- Odio decirte esto Mione, pero sabes que tarde o temprano te vas a encontrar con él, ¿Cierto?

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé Harry... Pero por ahora sólo quiero irme, ver a mis padres y concentrarme en ellos y no pensar en... Y no pensar en él.

Suspirando pesadamente, el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda dejó pasar el asunto. No era ni el momento ni las circunstancias adecuadas, su amiga tenía otras cosas de las cuales encargarse. Como sus padres, por ejemplo.

\- Bien. Me dijiste que te ibas por transportes muggles, pero no me dijiste cual. ¿Ya elegiste?

\- Sí. Ya aparté un boleto de avión...

Al chico le extrañó que escogiera el avión, siendo conocida por su temor a las alturas, pero recordando su tercer grado y _las vuelticas _que hicieron con aquel hipogrifo, luego para en quinto grado aquel _pequeño viaje _en Thestrals hasta Londres, luego su paseo con Kingsley en la _pequeña y segura aventura de los siete Potters... _Y sin contar la mejor, la vez que escaparon de Gringots en un inmenso dragón con alas atrofiadas...

Sí, definitivamente ya debió haberle perdido el miedo a las alturas...

Y probablemente sería más seguro así, por la forma muggle.

Sin embargo el que lo hiciera mejor o más factible no hacía mejor la situación. Suspiró pesadamente pasando ambas manos por su ya enremolinado cabello.

\- ¿Y cuando sale?

\- En hora y media. Por lo que me debo ir ahora mismo...

\- Entiendo, ¿pero y tus maletas? ¿Sabes que será extraño viajar en avión sin una, cierto?

\- Claro que lo sé, por lo que...- Dijo ella sacando algo de su bolsa extensible- Aquí tengo conmigo...

\- ¿Y de donde las sacaste?

\- Pues verás... Las tenía preparadas para la...

No pudo continuar la oración. Las maletas las había preparado para la luna de miel que nunca se daría, luego de una boda que nunca sucedería. Y el chico pareció entender aquello, por lo que no presionó más el asunto, más bien cambió de tema.

\- Entiendo. Lo siento. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- ¿De verdad irías conmigo? - Preguntó la oji miel con total sorpresa. Imaginaba que no iría con ella, pues después de todo aún tenía muchas cosas que resolver.

\- Claro tontita. Si no soy yo entonces ¿quien?

Y con eso cayó el peso de la situación en Hermione. En ése momento sólo contaba con Harry, con Ron no podía, él no estaba allí y una parte de ella agradecía que así era, simplemente no podía lidiar con él ahora, no con la situación de sus padres y ahora con lo que pasó con... Él, con Draco, con quien ya no contaba y probablemente no contaría nunca más, no después de tal traición y dolor...

\- Tienes razón. Y agradezco que sea así, si fuera Ron... No quiero ni pensar que haría él en éste momento...

\- Probablemente estaría dándole la paliza que bien merecida tiene el hurón... La única razón por lo que no se la estoy dando, es porque tú me necesitas más de lo que yo necesito dársela...

\- Pero, ¿Por mí o por Ginny?

\- Por tí... Por ella... Está bien, probablemente ambas...

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró pesadamente guardando silencio. Era increíble que después de lo que había hecho la pelirroja aún siguiera queriéndola, pero el problema de la situación es que sin importar lo que hubiese hecho la chica, sus sentimientos no cambiarían solo porque él así lo quisiera. Aunque tal vez algo de tiempo y distancia le ayudaran en el proceso.

Hermione veía el rostro tenso e inexpresivo de su amigo. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, pero ella lo conocía mejor. Sabía lo que le estaba y por lo que estaba pasando si al final de cuentas ella estaba igual; y era que sin importar en que tantos pedacitos tuviese roto el corazón, éste todavía latía, éste todavía decía Draco. _Sí, muy mazoquista_, _pero que se le puede hacer;_ pensó.

\- Harry es normal sentirse así, pero sabes que eso no cambiará nada... No borrará lo que ellos hicieron.

\- Sí es así, ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿Y que hay de mí? ¡Él jugó contigo y te hirió de la forma más horrible y más dolorosa, incluso sin Ginny en medio él merece que le de miles de crucios por hacerte tanto daño! Aunque no sea Ron, créeme cuando te digo que seré igual o peor que él en esto...

\- Harry por favor no digas eso! ¡No pienses así!

\- ¿Y todavía lo defiendes? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo defiendo! ¡¿No ves que sólo no quiero que tengas problemas? ¡Eres un auror Harry! ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras cuando lo quieras! ¡Tienes una posición que exige que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas!... Y además, él simplemente no vale la pena. Prométeme que una ves me haya ido no harás nada estúpido o que ponga en peligro tu posición como auror.

\- Hermione...

\- ¡Promételo Harry James Potter!

Viendo el ojiverde que la castaña ojimiel no le daría una salida de ésta, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Dilo, Harry. - Insistió la castaña.

\- Está bien, Mione... Prometo controlarme y tratar de no hacer nada que ponga en peligro mi posición como auror.

\- Harry...

\- No Mione, no presiones tu suerte. Es lo máximo que obtendrás de mí en esta situación.

La chica bufó con exasperación. Sabía que no podía presionar más el asunto. Su amigo no daría su brazo a torcer. Por lo que decidió enfocarse en lo que debía hacer en la situación actual. Enfocarse en su viaje.

\- Bien. Ahora acompáñame al aeropuerto, tengo un vuelo que alcanzar


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Recuerdan que éste es un fic Rated M, ¿Cierto? Bien, éste capítulo tendrá algunas escenas de sexo. Vimos en capítulos anteriores lo que pasó desde el punto de vista de Hermione, bueno ahora veremos que pasó esa noche desde el punto de vista de Draco.**_

_**¡Ahora sí a la historia!**_

_**Capítulo 7.**_

...

_La lluvia lo despertó, haciendo gala del diluvio que caía con fuerza y poder. Tocaba la cama, esperando encontrar el cuerpo caliente de su amada, desafortunadamente encontrando el lugar frío y vacío._

_No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero entonces recordó lo que pasó, Hermione y Potter, la chica Weasley, Hermione llegando a la mansión de los Black, Hermione dejándolo, él buscándola y luego..._

_Entonces no era un sueño, todo eso en realidad pasó, en realidad la perdió. Se sintió aún peor, porque en el sueño que en realidad tuvo, era el recuerdo de la primera vez en que le dijo 'Te amo' en un día lluvioso como el actual, sólo que hoy no estaba ella allí y quizás nunca más lo estaría... lo que sólo hizo aún más miserable._

_Pero aún había alguien que tal vez podría saber de su paradero. Requeriría no sólo tiempo para encontrarlo, sino también mucho más de él... Paciencia. Y tras los últimos sucesos especialmente con él, no sabría si lo ayudaría..._

_Pero si había alguien a quien Hermione pediría ayuda sería él. Y Hermione lo valía. _

_Lo valía todo._

_Y él todavía no estaba preparado para dejarla ir._

_Sin importar si no se casaban hoy o mañana, necesitaba hablar con ella, - Rogarle - algo que ningún Malfoy hacía, que regresara con él._

_Entonces debía encontrarlo... _

_\- Te encontraré... Potter_.

Teniendo una nueva determinación y objetivo que alcanzar, el platinado se levantó de la cama en la que la mezcla de cansancio, dolor y arrepentimiento, lo habían noqueado a la inconsciencia, se levantó de ella, no sin antes posar su nariz en el vestido y almohada a la que había sucumbido abrazado._ Aún conservan su olor, _ pensó.

Con ello y viendo las fachas en las que estaba, decidió darse un baño y cambiarse. _Sería un poco irónico y descarado que fuera a ver a Potter con la misma ropa que usé antes de acostarme con su novia,_ pensó.

Luego de darse una ducha - E ignorando el desastre que actualmente era el lugar,- procedió a arreglar y reparar con uno - o bien varios - hechizos su apartamento, tan bien que quedó como nuevo._ Si mi castaña regresa y ve el apartamento así, probablemente me colgará por..._

Detuvo ese tren de pensamiento.

Primero porque era doloroso y esa parte sensible de su cuerpo le haría mucha falta. Y segundo, porque las posibilidades de que encontrara a su castaña eran pocas y las de que ella regresara con el era casi nulas.

Suspiró pesadamente pasando ambas manos por su platino y liso cabello, en un gesto de innegable frustración.

Tras eso, con un pop apareció en el apartamento al que hacían alrededor de doce horas había ido con la pelirroja que más tarde había sido su cómplice en la peor de las traiciones. En donde se podía decir, se dió el inicio del fin.

Sentándose en el sofá en la sala, rememoró como pasó todo.

**Flashback.**

_A pesar de que había salido relativamente temprano del trabajo, Draco no quiso regresar a su casa. Regresar significaría ver de nuevo a Hermione y verla de nuevo significaría disculparse por la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana._

_Suspirando internamente, decidió ir a un pequeño y discreto bar a tomarse un par de tragos. Tal vez un poco de vodka o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica le ayudaría a enfriar se cabeza lo suficiente como para regresar._

_La verdad, ese día había amanecido bien. Despertando abrazado a su castaña era grandioso y mucho más cuando ese día iba a ser el último en el que ella estaría como su prometida, ya que a pesar de que el siguiente no dormirían juntos, la próxima vez que despertasen lo harían como esposos._

_Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco, al ver una foto de su prometida con el niño - que - vivió y mejor amigo Harry Potter. Una fotografía que los mostraban como una feliz y enamorada pareja. Una fotografía añadida a un reportaje en el que básicamente decían lo linda pareja que parecían y lo mucho que esperaban que lo fueran en el futuro._

_Eso hizo su sangre hervir._

_¡Por Merlín se casarían al día siguiente!_

_Si es cierto. Nadie lo sabía excepto los más allegados a ambos futuros cónyuges. No deseaban hacerlo público por evadir la prensa en un día tan especial entre otras cosas._

_¡Pero aún así!_

_Por eso cuando Hermione se despertó tuvieron una enorme discusión. Él no quería ver a su futura esposa tan cerca de otro tipo que no fuera él - incluso si este tenía novia -. Ella no quería dejar de ver a su mejor amigo solo por lo que un periódico publicara - y lo que él dijera -. Al final ninguno de los dos dió su brazo a torcer y comenzaron su día peleados el uno con el otro. _

_En el fondo él supo incluso mientras discutían que ella tenía razón. Ella no podía dejar de ver a su mejor amigo por lo que un periódico publicara y menos si este era el profeta y la redactora del artículo Rita Skeeter._

_Pero eso no extinguía sus celos._

_Perdido en sus pensamientos, no midió la hora, ni la cantidad de vasos de whiskey que tomó o el tiempo que pasó. Tampoco se dió cuenta de la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente desde la esquina hasta que ella vino y se sentó frente a él._

_\- ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy? - Preguntó la muchacha._

_\- Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta, comadreja. ¿Y donde dejaste a cara rajada?_

_La chica se quedó observándolo intensamente un buen tiempo antes de responder. _

_\- Creo que eso sinceramente no te importa, Malfoy. __Y __créeme cuando te digo que la última persona de la que quiero hablar ahora es de él. - Respondió la pelirroja en un tono hosco y lleno de acidez._

_\- Creo entender el motivo. ¿Viste el artículo de el Profeta ésta mañana, cierto?_

_\- ¿Y eso en que te incumbe, Malfoy?_

_\- En nada, chica Weasley. Nos vemos por ahí..._

_El rubio se disponía a irse del lugar y tal vez regresar a su casa, pues lo último que deseaba era una confrontación, fue por eso que fue allí en primer lugar. Pero al parecer la pelirroja no se lo permitiría._

_\- Espera Malfoy - Dijo la chica sujetándolo por la manga de su abrigo - Disculpa mi actitud.. No debí decirte eso... Es solo que... La fotografía y el reportaje..._

_La chica no necesitó terminar la oración para que el rubio entendiera lo que quería decir._

_\- Te molesta porque a pesar de que ellos no son pareja como tal, todo el mundo los ve así... Es como si estuvieras pintada en la pared... No es así, ¿Chica Weasley?_

_\- Sí, es así, Malfoy... Pero parece que tú no estás mejor..._

_\- No, no lo estoy..._

_\- Me siento como la..._

_\- ¿Mierda? - Terminó el rubio en una pregunta más afirmada que preguntada._

_\- Se podría decir... - Dijo la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza._

_\- Yo igual... ¿Quieres?... ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?_

_\- ¿Me estás invitando a tomar un trago contigo, chica Weasley?_

_\- Sí, es así, no hagas un gran alboroto de eso y deja de llamarme chica Weasley. Lo odiaba en Hogwarts y lo odio ahora..._

_\- Sí, ese es el punto precisamente._

_\- Arrrg, eres imposible, Malfoy._

_\- Si, así me han dicho._

_¿Eran ideas suyas o después de que estuvieron hablando parecía como si estuvieran... Bromeando... Incluso flirteando? Tenían que ser ideas suyas. Sí eso era, el alcohol puede hacer eso en la mente de quienes lo toman. Sin embargo, eso no significaría que dejaría de beber y eso no explicaba el brillo apreciativo en los ojos de la pelirroja. Decidió no darle mucha importancia en el momento._

_Y así siguieron hablando. Ambos despechados, celosos y molestos sin razón. Y con eso siguieron bebiendo, bebiendo y hablando. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin tener que fingir que se caían bien por sus parejas, y era la primera vez que se llevaban bien sin tener referís o mediadores entre los dos. A decir verdad la chica Weasley no era tan mala cuando se lo proponía._

_Se la pasaron tan bien que cuando vieron el reloj, y tomaron consciencia de la hora eran las 12:30 Am y estaban un pasados de tragos que la chica apenas podía caminar. Sin embargo, Draco siendo el menos intoxicado, llevó a la pelirroja a casa de Potter. Aunque con todo les tomó al menos media hora hacerlo._

_Y lo que vió en el cuarto donde estaba la cama, donde se suponía, descansaría la pelirroja le rompió el corazón. El sonido le dejó sordo por un momento, antes de que su furia, dolor e intoxicación explotaran._

_En la cama estaban sus parejas._

_Hermione Granger y Harry Potter._

_Ella, con una camisa de él y él en pijamas de seda. Ambos envueltos fuertemente el uno con el otro en una posición muy comprometedora y nada fraternal o amistosa, a simple vista. Él la tenía fuertemente apretada a él, con su brazo en la cintura de la castaña en un gesto que usualmente denotaba posesión, de haber visto más de cerca, habrían notado su ceño fruncido en preocupación aún dormido. Y ella, con su cabeza en su hombro y el brazo en su pecho desnudo. De haber visto más de cerca, hubieran visto rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y en su rostro aún dormido, con una leve mueca de congoja y dolor._

_Lastimosamente no lo vieron así. _

_Aquello que estaba escrito en luces de neón en los rostros de los ocupantes de la cama pasó totalmente desapercibido para los recién llegados._

_Y entonces el infierno se desató._

_Draco no recordaba bien lo dicho a su prometida o a su amigo - enemigo, ya que su intoxicación, dolor y rabia no se lo permitían. Recordaba si algunas palabras hirientes con las que insultaba a Hermione y le reclamaba sus mentiras, engaños y su traición. Con Potter casi se fueron a los golpes, de no haber sido por Hermione y por la pelirroja que en ese momento se despertó. _

_Habiendo tomado una poción para que los efectos del alcohol que tomó se desvanecieran, se podría decir que la pelirroja estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para saber - o creer saber - lo que pasaba y por consiguiente, también tuvo una gran participación en los insultos y reclamos entre ambas parejas._

_Al final, Draco sólo quiso salir de allí, por lo que tomando la varita de la pelirroja que aún se apoyaba en él, desaparecieron de la casa y aparecieron a las afueras del bar del que hacía poco, habían salido. Lo último que vieron antes de salir, fue a Potter tras la pelirroja diciéndole que la buscaría y que lo escucharía cuando ese momento llegase._

_Draco notó que la varita que tenía la pelirroja no era suya, sino de Potter y como si quemara se la devolvió. Dedujo que debió tenerla antes de salir la primera vez, ya que al regresar no podía pararse del todo bien y mucho menos tomar la varita del Niño - Que - Vivió. Le resultó extraño, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidió no presionar el asunto._

_Lo que si presionaron - Y entre ambos - fue tomar tanto alcohol como pudieran, tomarlo sin reparar en el sabor, o en la quemazón que dejaba en la garganta el tomar whiskey de fuego. Tomaron tanto, que llegó un punto en el que parecía agua._

_Dejaron el lugar cuando éste cerro alrededor de las tres de la mañana, no sin antes comprar más licor. Fueron caminando y bebiendo por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a 'La casa Noble Y Ancestral de los Black', en donde Kreacher, los recibió y tuvo que levitarlos hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados en el segundo piso, en donde siguieron bebiendo hasta que se acabara el alcohol en la botella restante que tenían._

_\- Sabes, te diría que nunca lo esperé de esa zorra sabelotodo, pero entonces te estaría mintiendo, siempre lo creí y siempre lo sospeché... Eso de que estuvieron tanto tiempo solos y nunca tuvieron nada... Nunca lo creí... __Y mi hermano, siempre tras ella... Siempre supe que algo debía de darle para tenerlo así, como un perrito faldero... Y veo que él no fue el único al que se lo dió... Maldita mosca muerta... Siempre jugando a la que no rompe un plato, pero destrozas toda la vajilla..._

_\- ¿Porque nunca lo creíste, chica Weasley si durante el tiempo en que estuvieron solos tu hermano comadreja estuvo con ellos?_

_\- Porque hubo un tiempo en que él los dejó... ¿No lo sabías?... Y ella se quedó con Harry y dejó ir a mi hermano..._

_Por supuesto que lo sabía, como también sabía que nunca pasó nada entre ellos o al menos nada como lo que la pelirroja insinuaba, ya que él había sido el primero de la castaña... Y lastimosamente por lo que vió unas horas atrás... No fue él único._

_Y fue por el dolor de esa verdad, que lo que escuchó a continuación en el monólogo que la pelirroja le estaba dando, le llamó la atención._

_-... ¿Sabes?, creo que deberíamos pagarles con la misma moneda... ¿Te interesa?_

_\- ¿Que si me interesa, qué exactamente? - Preguntó el rubio, él sabía a que se refería la chica, pero quería que lo dijera sin tapujos y no mediante insinuaciones que muy fácilmente se podían transgiversar._

_\- Creo que deberíamos pagarles con la misma muy moneda... De que sí ellos nos traicionaron acostándose durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo... Nosotros deberíamos pagarles igual... Nosotros deberíamos acostarnos también... Entonces... ¿Que dices?_

_La proposición de la menor de los Weasley era muy tentadora y una verdadera forma de devolvérsela a su prometida, pero, ¿Sería capaz?_

_La respuesta le vino inmediatamente. Su ego herido, más la traición, rabia y dolor tomaron la decisión. _

_En vez de responderle, acortó la distancia y comenzó a besarle. Besarle con rabia y frustración. Besarle tan ruda e intensamente que por un momento, casi probó sangre en los labios de su compañera. Ella se dejaba hacer y trataba de responderle con igual ahínco y fuerza, sin embargo, podía darse cuenta que se quedaba corta. Y mientras se dejaba hacer él fue quitándose la ropa también hasta quedar en el bóxer negro que traía puesto._

_Comenzó a depositar besos en el cremoso y a la vez pecoso cuello de la muchacha, hasta encontrar ese punto detrás de la oreja, que le dió escalofríos. Sin perder tiempo, no le quitó la camisa a la chica, simplemente se la arrancó, la arrancó tan fuerte, que los botones de ésta salieron volando por toda la habitación. Lo mismo le pasó al sujetador de color crema que utilizaba la chica en aquella ocasión y también a su falda. _

_Siguió con su reguero de besos del cuello hasta el pecho de la chica, donde con sus labios chupaba, halaba y mordía con fuerza y dureza, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia la última prenda de la chica y palpaba con sus dedos su humedad. _

_Era cierto que él estaba siendo rudo, duro y nada gentil con ella, pero aún así escuchaba sus gemidos, suspiros y palabras con las que le pedía más, más duro y más rápido. Y además no era como cuando estaba con la que era su aún prometida, porque con ella aún siendo igual o más intenso que ahora, además de que le significaba algo, ella le respondía con tanta intensidad y ahínco como él, aveces aún más, no muchos lo creerían, pero la princesa de los leones, era una verdadera leona en la cama._

_Una cama que no compartió sólo con él._

_Sino también con San Potter._

_Cuando llegó al sexo de la pelirroja, con sus dedos encontró que más que húmeda estaba empapada, por lo que sin más preámbulo o aviso arrancó con rápidez la última prenda de la chica - y la de él - y se hundió en ella. Se hundió y siguió empujando su miembro de adentro hacia afuera, tan ensimismado en todo, que no se dió cuenta de que la puerta se abría mientras la mujer en la cama se venía y él luego de ella en un orgasmo que para él fue tan intenso al igual que vacío._

_Fue después de eso que pudo ver a la mujer que había entrado a la habitación. Una mujer castaña y de ojos miel. La mujer que aún era su prometida y la que era la razón de la más grande de sus penas. La mujer de la que aún él estando dentro de otra, era la dueña de su corazón y alma._

_Sin embargo, tal como fue progresando la conversación, también se dió cuenta de que era la mujer a la que había traicionado de la peor manera y a la que había perdido._

_Sin siquiera voltear a mirar a la otra mujer en la cama, salió de la cama tras la mujer que amaba y que aún con los recientes sucesos, era su dueña._

_Lastimosamente el problema no era de si ella era su dueña._

_Era que él ya no era su dueño._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí sentado con sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta que un ruido que venía de la cocina lo sacó de su trance.

Siguiendo al ruido hasta su fuente, encontró a quién menos esperaba - y deseaba - encontrar...

Su compañera de cama de hacía unas horas.

\- Chica Weasley...

\- Draco...

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó a la puerta principal ser abierta, por nada más y nada menos que el niño maravilla en persona.

Harry Potter.

_**¡Mi primer lemmon! Lastimosamente no Draco y Hermione, para ellos tengo preparado algo mejor.**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**...**_

Despedir a su amiga en aquel aeropuerto no fue nada fácil, para el niño que vivió, pero comprendía que era lo mejor a hacer. Para alguien tan leal como Hermione, la traición era algo muy difícil de perdonar y en la situación en la que estaba con sus padres era necesario que fuera por ellos. Había mucho que hablar, explicar y acordar.

Definitivamente iba de mal en peor.

Y mucho más cuando al cruzar la sala se dió cuenta de que no era el único en su casa.

En la cocina estaba el par de personas que menos quería ver.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

Era cierto que independientemente de la situación su amiga habría tenido que ir a donde sea que estuvieran sus padres. Pero pudo haberlo hecho sin el corazón hecho pedazos gracias a ese par.

Al hurón lo odiaba en el momento y aunque a ella aún la amaba, eso no significaba que la quería cerca. No después de todo lo que hizo.

Al llegar allí decidió mejor regresar a la sala, donde el rubio y la pelirroja lo siguieron sin romper el tenso silencio que se formaba. Se dió cuenta, de que el par no cruzaba palabras pero sí miradas culpables. La de Ginny en sus ya acuosos ojos y Malfoy en sus fríos y duros grises irises.

\- Harry... - Fue la pelirroja la primera en romper el tenso silencio en el que se encontraban.

Oh, era cierto. Ellos no sabían que él sabía.

Bien. Los dejaría hablar para ver que querían y si tenían los pantalones para decirle en su cara, lo que hicieron.

\- ¿Si Ginny? ¿Que haces aquí? La última vez que te ví estabas ebria junto con el hurón y querías alejarte lo más rápido de aquí y de mí. - Respondió en un tono hosco el oji verde.

\- Sí... Ehm... Pensé en lo que pasó y me dí cuenta de que es absurdo pensar en que tú y Hermione tengan algo... Digo, si lo hubiesen querido tener, lo hubiesen hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás... Y que no tengo razones para desconfiar de ti... Y...

\- ¿Y qué hace el hurón contigo? - Interrumpió Harry, quería ver si le iba a seguir dando excusas de mierda, a seguir mintiéndole en la cara y a tapar el que se acostó con él. - ¿No han estado juntos todo este tiempo?

\- Pues la verdad no... No lo he visto desde que nos fuimos en la madrugada... Lo vine a encontrar aquí ahora que llegué... Y Harry...

\- ¿Entonces que quieres aquí, Malfoy? - De nuevo interrumpió Harry. Por lo visto sí iba a mentirle y de la manera más descarada. Ahora a ver si el hurón mentía también.

\- Estoy buscando a mi prometida... - Respondió secamente el rubio.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Sabes que ella te estaba buscando, verdad? ¿No la has visto? - Ahora sí sabría si este también le iba a mentir.

\- Sólo dime donde está Potter. - Fue lo que dijo el rubio de forma molesta - Es lo único que me interesa.

Así que en vez de darle una respuesta, lo que iba a hacer era evadir el tema. _Pues mala suerte la tuya, _pensó. No lo iba a dejar irse así como así.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta, Malfoy. - Insistió el moreno.

\- Y no tengo porque hacerlo, Potter.

\- Pues si quieres saber donde esta Mione, vas a tener que hacerlo... - Respondió el moreno con desafío y rabia apenas contenida. ¿Como se atrevía a preguntar y exigir respuestas después de lo que hizo? - Entonces hurón, ¿Vas a hablar sí o no?

\- No quien va a hablar aquí eres tú... No tienes ningún derecho a esconderla de mí soy su prometido. - Exigió el rubio con rabia.

\- Veo que no, te puedes ir yendo entonces, buscando hábitat para la especie rastrera a la que perteneces.

\- ¿Rastrera? A arrastrarte voy yo si no vas hablando ahora mismo, Potter.

Para éste punto, ambos hombres estaban gritandose el uno al otro y ya halando de sus camisas. Una pelea se avecinaba.

_No puedo permitirlo, necesito arreglar las cosas con Harry,_ pensó Ginny antes de interponerse entre ambos hombres.

\- ¡Paren ya! ¡Dejen esto ya! ¡No pueden pelearse! ¡Harry sólo dile a Malfoy donde está Hermione para que él se vaya, tu y yo debemos hablar! ¡Maldición paren ya! - Gritó Ginny a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Pararlo? ¿Pararlo dices? ¿Que le diga donde está Mione, para que él se vaya y entonces podamos hablar, dices?... ¿Pues que hay de esto? ¿Porque no simplemente tu también me dices como fue que dormiste con el hurón y que Hermione los encontró unas horas atrás? ¿EH?... ¿Creías que no lo sabía? - En éste punto, Harry estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Decir que con esto tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se quedaron quietos fue decir poco, parecían petrificados. Y dejándolos petrificados, subió a su cuarto. Necesitaba prepararse para ir al ministerio. Tenía una nueva misión.

\- Pero Harry como... ¿Como te enteraste? - Preguntó la menor de los Weasley entrando en el cuarto, para luego hacer un disimulado _muffliato._

\- Eso no importa... - Replicó el aludido con furia.

\- ¡Claro que sí importa! ¿No ves que te pudieron men...

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa oración... Sabes muy bien que no hay mentira en esto... A diferencia de las que me decías hacia un rato...

\- ¿Porque te lo dijo tu preciosa Hermione?

\- Cuidado con la forma en que hablas de ella... Weasley... Ella es mejor mujer de lo que tú nunca podrás aspirar a ser. Porque no mejor tu y tu maldito Malfoy se van a la mierda, o mejor al mismísimo infierno... Al final de cuentas nos harían un gran favor...

\- Harry, por favor... No eches todo esto por la borda... Solo por un error... Somos humanos, todos cometemos errores...

\- Sí, todos cometemos errores... Y tal vez si no me hubieses mentido antes hubiésemos podido encontrar una manera de arreglar todo este desastre... Pero estabas dispuesta a mentirme y a verme la cara de idiota frente a con quien me engañaste... Y además tuviste la osadía de querer hablar mal de Hermione frente a mí... Diciéndome que ella me mentía, cuando eras tú quien me veía la cara... Fue eso lo que hizo imposible que yo alguna vez pueda tener o seguir teniendo algo contigo... Vete Ginny.

\- Pero aún tenemos una oportunidad... No nos eches por la borda sólo por lo que la insípida esa te dijo...

\- ¿Insípida? ¿Insípida le dijiste?... Ella fue tu amiga, no entiendo ¿Como pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Y como tienes todavía la cara para hablar mal de ella después de todo el daño que le hiciste?

\- Ella nunca fue mi amiga... Siempre te tuvo... Y siempre me lo restregó en la cara... Siempre estaba contigo, incluso cuando nadie más lo estaba... Esa te quería y te alejó de mí... Fue por eso que me acosté con Malfoy... Para hacerle saber lo que se siente. - _Y porque además está más bueno que el pan integral, _pensó la pelirroja.

\- Creo que entonces no hay más nada que decir... Vete.

\- Entiendo... - Respondió la mujer, con lágrimas corriendo como ríos por sus mejillas; tras lo cual comenzó a buscar sus cosas para irse de allí, no sin antes dejarle su varita en la mesa al lado de la cama.

Para Harry era tortuosamente doloroso el ver salir a la pelirroja de su vida y mucho más si era él quien la echaba, pero no podía seguir así. Su traición pudo haberla perdonado con el tiempo, pero no las mentiras que pensaba decirle y mucho menos el que hablara mal de su amiga.

Sentía su corazón hecho trizas y las trizas volviéndose a romper con cada momento que pasaba, pero siendo sincero, él no veía una buena relación con Ginny en el futuro cercano después de esto, o al menos no una buena. Es de humanos normales equivocarse, pero es de aquellos quienes aman, procurar el bienestar de su ser amado y cuando ella y Malfoy hicieron su jugada la noche anterior, no pensaron sino en ellos mismos y en vengarse, y no quería vivir en una relación en la que caminara sobre cáscaras de huevo y tuviera que pensar cada cosa que hacía, porque si se equivocaba, su novia se la cobraría con creces. No esa ni era una forma de vivir y mucho menos de tener una relación.

¿Como lo sabía?

Porque así había sido desde el comienzo, solo que él nunca lo quiso ver o fue muy optimista al respecto porque la amaba y creía que podían trabajar en ello, pero al final no fue así, y por eso cuando discutieron la mañana del día anterior y ella le dijo que escogiera entre Hermione y ella, sabía que aunque ella se había ido antes de que él le pudiera dar respuesta a su pregunta, ésa fue el fin y muerte de su relación.

Sólo que su traición y _todo _lo que vino después le hizo su decisión más fácil.

Eso y toda la mierda que dijo después. Ya sabía él que lo que pasó con Malfoy no fue simple coincidencia, al parecer ella había puesto su ojo en él y aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerlo, porque además de interesarle, él era el prometido de Hermione, era la mejor y más directa forma de hacerle daño.

Por Merlín, ¡Que arpía!

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dió cuenta de que Malfoy todavía seguía en la casa y que había entrado en la habitación hasta que éste carraspeó muy fuerte, sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿No te dije que te fueras tu también?

\- No me importa si lo dijiste o no. Pero lo que me importa que dijiste que sabes donde esta _mi prometida_, y quiero que me lo digas ahora. No me voy a ir de aquí sin saberlo, cueste lo que me cueste, Potter.

**...**

_**N/A: ¿Porque la actualización tan pronta? Pues porque es mi... ¡Cumpleaños!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**...**_

Hacía un tiempo de que Potter había subido y la chica Weasley tras él, pero para Draco, era un tormento esperar abajo en lo que esos dos hablaban lo que tenían que hablar. Y por una vez, el rubio había decidido ser paciente, si al final de cuentas él también tenía parte de la culpa en la situación actual. Sin embargo, había algo que daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente.

Comenzó a caminar por la sala de la casa.

Así que Hermione por lo visto había por lo menos hablado con Potter, ¿Pero cuando exactamente? Si estaba bien entrado el día y era casi el mediodía, pero ¿Cuando lo hizo? Tuvo que ser después de que salió de su apartamento. Por lo que el dijo, hablaba como si el supiera donde está y que estaba haciendo, pero era muy extraño, por un momento, pensó que ella se iba a ir o se había ido. La idea era inconcebible.

Durante su 'conversación' con Potter, pudo ver en su nublada mente, - por medio de la legemerancia, - que Hermione le decía algo en persona y había sido hoy por la ropa que llevaba puesta, era la misma que llevaba cuando los encontró a él y a la pelirroja. También pudo ver que era algo relacionado con los señores Granger, los padres de Hermione, ¿Los habrán encontrado? ¿Tendrán pistas sobre ellos? ¿Sería por eso que _su castaña _había estado con Potter para empezar? ¿Seía que algo les pasó?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Se pasó una mano por su rubio y revuelto cabello en un gesto de innegable frustración.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor para él. Si los padres de Hermione estaban involucrados, entonces necesitaba saber que había pasado. Ella podía necesitarlo. Pero quien podía responderle estaba ocupado lidiando con parte del desastre que él mismo había causado.

Esos dos ya debían haber terminado, ¿Verdad? Bueno, no había manera segura de saber, seguramente la obra de un hechizo silenciador, pero ya había pasado media hora y el no podía esperar más.

Al llegar al cuarto de Potter, decidió no mirar a la cama, le sería muy difícil recordar de que si su prometida estuvo allí, fue porque él no quiso llegar temprano a casa.

Pero al parecer, Potter estaba dentro de otros planes, estaba frente a la ventana mirando hacia la calle pero realmente viendo nada. Se aclaró fuertemente la garganta.

Ahora sí tenía su completa y total atención.

\- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? ¿No te dije que te fueras tu también? - Preguntó el auror en un tono hosco.

\- No me importa si lo dijiste o no. Pero lo que me importa que dijiste que sabes donde esta _mi prometida_, y quiero que me lo digas ahora. No me voy a ir de aquí sin saberlo, cueste lo que me cueste, Potter. - Le informó el rubio.

Y esa era la única respuesta que le daría, incluso si era a la fuerza, o buscando en su mente el averiguaría donde estaba Hermione, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella y no iba a permitir que san Potter se metiera en su camino.

\- No estas en posición de exigir nada Malfoy. ¿Porque no mejor esperas a Ginny y te vas tu con ella también?

\- No vine por la chica Weasley, si eso es lo que todavía piensas. Te hice una pregunta y sólo la repetiré una vez más y quiero que la respondas Potter... - Expresó el oji gris en un tono frío.

\- ¿Y que pasa si no te lo digo? ¿Porque habría de hacerlo después de todo lo que has hecho, si al final no sólo heriste a Mione, también me afectaste a mí?

\- En ese caso tendré que utilizar otros... Métodos. Sé que la viste hoy, Potter, sólo habla y me iré de aquí.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?... ¿Legemerancia? ¿Te metiste en mi mente, Malfoy?

\- Haré lo que sea para saber de _mi prometida, _Potter.

\- ¿Y porque no hiciste _lo que sea _para no herirla?

\- Eso no viene al caso, Potter. Sólo escupe lo que sepas... O te haré escupir sangre si es necesario.

\- Evadiendo el tema de nuevo, eh Malfoy... Pero sí viene al caso. Es por _tu caso,_ que estás en esto, ¿No es así?... Y de llegar a ello, no me quedaré muy atrás Malfoy. Le prometí a Mione que trataría de no hacer algo que pusiese en el peligro mi posición como auror... Pero no prometo contenerme si _tú _comienzas algo.

\- ¿Es una advertencia?

\- Tómalo como quieras, maldito hurón.

\- Sólo dime donde está, Potter. Es eso lo único que quiero y lo único que busco. - El tragó audiblemente antes de continuar, acompañado por un pesado suspiro en frustración. - Sé que éramos cercanos antes de ésto, Potter... Y lamento lo que sucedió, no sólo con ella, sino también contigo, pero necesito saber donde está, necesito encontrarla... Hablar con ella... Y lo haré cueste lo que me cueste... _Petrificus totalus._

Y así un haz de luz, golpeó el pecho del pelinegro, quien sin poder defenderse, ya que había estado sin varita por ya un día, desde que Ginny la había tomado y aunque recién se la había devuelto, no estaba a su disposición para defenderse. Por lo que el pelinegro, sólo pudo observar como el albino luego de hechizarlo, apareció en su campo de visión, cuando vino a caer sobre sus rodillas para realizar mejor el hechizo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó...

_Legermenens..._

_..._

_._

_\- Harry encontré a mis padres._

_\- ¿Que? ¿Como así? ¿Cuando? ¿Estan bien? ¿Que- Comenzó histérico el oji verde._

_\- Ya Harry, ¡Calmate por favor! - Reprendió la castaña._

_\- ¡Solo lo haré si me cuenta as lo que pasó Mione! ¡Tu sabes lo locos que hemos estado buscándolos! ¡Todos en especial tú y ahora sales que sólo los encontraste! - Gritó el aludido._

_\- ¡Pues te lo explicaría si me dejaras hablar! - Siguió la chica también gritando._

_\- ¡Pues hazlo!_

_\- ¡Pues callate! No te diré absolutamente nada hasta que me dejes hablar y sin interrupciones. ¿Podrás Harry?_

_\- Si, perdón Mione. Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que desaparecieron y aún más buscándolos que... Solo enloquecí._

_Pasaron aún algunos minutos en los que se calmaron antes de poder articular palabra. Y por alguna razón, el peli negro sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno y mucho menos si su amiga no encontraba palabras para expresarse... Eso era lo preocupante... Porque ella siempre las encontraba. _

_Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para calmarse, luego de lo cual se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas de aquel parque en el que se encontraron tras lo sucedido con sus ex parejas._

_\- Bien comenzaré... La verdad es que después de modificar sus recuerdos y darles sus nuevas identidades para que comenzaran de nuevo en Australia, no creí que nada malo pudiera pasarles allá o que al menos los mortífagos no los alcanzarían. _

_ Pero la realidad fue otra. Sabes bien como yo que tras la batalla final no todos los mortífagos fueron capturados... Bueno un grupo fueron y atacaron a mis padres. Por suerte, yo había hablado con el Ministerio australiano y con ellos colocamos hechizos escudos alrededor de la casa..._

_Pero cuando llegaron era casi demasiado tarde... Los mortios... Aún no habían escapado del lugar, tras haberlos torturado con el cruciatus y verlos hechos un desastre en el piso, sólo quisieron rgodearse, ellos ya les habían regresado sus recuerdos y querían burlarse de mí... Por ser una sangre sucia._

_ Los aurores llegaron y los atraparon... Luego llevaron a mis padres a San Murgos, allá trataron sus heridas, afortunadamente no muy difíciles de tratar... Pero cuando estuvieron bien ellos..._

_Durante el relato ella comenzó con un tono suave y gentil, pero lleno de emociones, para a ya al final pasar a las lágrimas, por lo que el chico se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, de tal forma que ahora estaba prácticamente en su regazo y llorando en su hombro._

_\- ¿Ellos qué Mione? - Preguntó él gentilmente._

_\- Ellos se fugaron... Por medios muggles... No pudieron o han podido encontrar como o adónde fueron... - Respondió ella luchando con las lágrimas._

_\- ¿Y si sabías todo ésto porque no lo habías dicho?_

_\- Yo sí lo dije... Lo pasé en un archivo junto con las fotos de mis padres... Pero al parecer eso no había dado resultados... Hasta ahora._

_\- ¿Que quieres decir que con hasta ahora?_

_\- Quiero decir que hasta ahora, porque con el Investigador Privado que contraté... Pude encontrarlos... Harry encontré a mis padres._

_\- ¿Y déjame adivinar... Este investigador te dijo donde estaban ayer?_

_\- Sí, además también me dijo lo que pasó en Australia que te acabo de contar..._

_\- ¿Entonces tu no sabías nada de esto?_

_\- No para nada. En el reporte de los autores sólo decía de un pequeño asalto por los mortios, pero nada de lo que les pasó a mis padres... O de que quemaron la casa donde estaban..._

_\- Entonces te enteraste de todo ayer y..._

_\- Si es por eso que estaba mal... Y sin... Sólo pensé en ti..._

_Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que pasó y es que vino empapada a altas horas de la a noche y sin varita... Era obvio que estaba desesperada, sola y triste... _

_Y entonces Malfoy y Ginny..._

_Definitivamente no pudieron tener un peor momento para hacer sus babosadas y con todo esto..._

_Su lugar estaba apoyando a la castaña._

_\- ¿Y que piensas hacer Mione?_

_\- Harry... Voy a irme... Voy a ver a mis padres._

_..._

_\- ¿Y al final como piensas ir a donde están tus padres? - Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio y sus pensamientos._

_\- He pensado en eso y va a ser en la manera muggle. Ir al ministerio por un traslador sería ser rastreable y ahora es lo menos que quiero..._

_..._

_._

_\- Bien. Me dijiste que te ibas por transportes muggles, pero no me dijiste cual. Ya elegiste?_

_\- Sí. Ya aparté un boleto de avión..._

_\- ¿Y cuando sale?_

_\- En hora y media. Por lo que me debo ir ahora mismo..._

_\- Entiendo, ¿pero y tus maletas? Sabes que será extraño viajar en avión sin una, cierto?_

_\- Claro que lo sé, por lo que...- Dijo ella sacando algo de su bolsa extensible- Aquí tengo conmigo..._

_\- ¿Y de donde las sacaste?_

_\- Pues verás... Las tenía preparadas para la... _

_..._

_._

_\- Harry es normal sentirse así, pero sabes que eso no cambiará nada... No borrará lo que ellos hicieron._

_\- Sí es así, ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿Y que hay de mí? ¡Él jugó contigo y te hirió de la forma más horrible y más dolorosa, incluso sin Ginny en medio él merece que le de miles de crucios por hacerte tanto daño! Aunque no sea Ron, créeme cuando te digo que seré igual o peor que él en esto..._

_\- Harry por favor no digas eso! ¡No pienses así!_

_\- ¿Y todavía lo defiendes? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?_

_\- ¡No! ¡No lo defiendo! ¡¿No ves que sólo no quiero que tengas problemas? ¡Eres un auror Harry! ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras cuando lo quieras! ¡Tienes una posición que exige que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas!... Y además, él simplemente no vale la pena. Prométeme que una ves me haya ido no harás nada estúpido o que ponga en peligro tu posición como auror._

_\- Hermione..._

_\- ¡Promételo Harry James Potter!_

_Viendo el ojiverde que la castaña ojimiel no le daría una salida de ésta, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_\- Dilo, Harry. - Insistió la castaña._

_\- Está bien, Mione... Prometo controlarme y tratar de no hacer nada que ponga en peligro mi posición como auror._

_\- Harry..._

_\- No Mione, no presiones tu suerte. Es lo máximo que obtendrás de mí en esta situación._

_\- Bien. Ahora acompáñame al aeropuerto, tengo un vuelo que alcanzar._

_..._

_._

Eso último fue, calculando en su cabeza, hacía poco más de una hora... Su vuelo, ya debió de haber salido...

La había perdido.

Sus ojos se desenfocaron un momento y mecánicamente levantó el hechizo sobre Potter. Fue después que sintió un dolor fuerte en su mejilla derecha y algo caliente bajando por sus nariz. Pasando su mano por allí, se dió cuenta de que era sangre. Sangre. Potter le había pegado tan fuerte que probablemente le había roto la nariz.

Pero no le importaba. Nada importaba ya. Le había perdido. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, no le dijo a Potter, probablemente por cuestiones de seguridad. Al parecer la situación con sus padres era más seria de lo que aparentaba. A lo lejos escuchaba Potter decir algo como 'Eso lo tienes merecido, maldito hurón'.

Fue allí cuando la pelirroja que había estado buscando y recogiendo todas sus cosas, salió a darle las llaves de la casa a Potter y que un patronus en forma de colibrí llegó, que el finalmente salió de su trance.

El conocía ese patronus.

Y no presagiaba nada bueno.

_Draco, querido hijo. _

_Necesito de tu ayuda._

_Estoy en San Mungos, en la _

_habitación 312._

_Por favor ven por mí_

_en cuanto recibas este mensaje._

_Es una emergencia._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Ni siquiera lo pensó e ignorando a las personas en la habitación, empuñó su varita y apareció directamente en el vestíbulo del tan renombrado hospital mágico.

**.**

**.**

Tras la partida de Malfoy y de Ginny, Harry se dirigió al ministerio para saber al fin de la nueva misión de la que le había escrito el jefe de aurores ésa mañana, antes de hablar con Hermione.

Con cuidado apareció cerca de la cabina telefónica de llamativo color rojo que le llevaría hasta el vestíbulo del ministerio. Llegando a la cabina, escribió el código, dijo su motivo a la monótona voz que siempre se escuchaba y bajó al vestíbulo.

De camino al atrio tratando de no divagar en lo sucedido en las últimas y exhaustivas veinticuatro horas, fue saludado por numerosos colegas y personas que iban al ministerio ese día; era algo que siempre le pasaba y a lo que probablemente nunca se acostumbraría, se dijo en su mente.

Al fin llegando a la oficina de John Dawlish, el actual jefe de aurores, vió que este de hecho le esperaba y al parecer no era el único en ir a donde sea que fuese la misión. Tanto a él como a sus otros dos compañeros, - Alexa Morgan y Damien Grant - o Lexi y Dem como eran para el grupo, les hicieron pasar juntos a la oficina del jefe.

Sea lo que fuese, parecía serio.

\- Señores y señorita, se preguntarán porque están aquí y porque los mandé a llamar, - Comenzó Dawlish, - Se les ha recomendado para seguir con su entrenamiento de auror para avanzar a un rango más alto. Morgan, usted ha probado ser una bruja de gran ayuda en las misiones de inteligencia vez tras vez, dejando asombrado a más de uno por su flexibilidad en las misiones. Grant, usted ha probado como auror ser excelente en las misiones de ataque arrestando y trayendo fugitivos y más que todo ex mortífagos a enfrentar a la ley. Potter, su solo nombre llama la atención afuera por sus... Antecedentes y adentro por sus logros, ha sido el en completar más misiones en un año donde, mientras usted destaca por su ofensiva en el ataque, brilla más por las estrategias que utiliza con una madurez que sólo algunos de los más viejos aurores tienen. Previamente mencioné que se les había recomendado para seguir con su entrenamiento de aurores, ésto obviamente para que obtengan nuevos conocimientos y avancen a capitanes de escuadrón.

Dicho entrenamiento, no será aquí en Inglaterra, comenzará en Rusia y seguirá en distintas partes del mundo. Les advierto, de querer seguir éste camino han de dejar atrás todo, al menos por un tiempo. Con los entrenamientos que pasarán y los conocimientos que aprender no tendrán tiempo, fuerzas, cabeza o siquiera alma para nadie más que ustedes. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni novias o novio... Nada ni nadie más. Les daré tiempo para que piensen su respuesta, independiente de cual sea, los espero aquí mañana a la misma hora. Que les sea sabido, ésta es una oportunidad posiblemente única en la vida.

De ser positiva su respuesta, han de traer mañana las pertenencias que han de llevar con ustedes. Piensen bien lo que harán, pues pueda que no la tendrán de nuevo tocando a su puerta, como también piensen lo que aceptar podría conllevar. Les deseo suerte con su decisión. Ya pueden partir. Los espero mañana.

Harry ya había hecho su decisión al momento de ser informado de la oportunidad, por lo que no tuvo mucho que pensar. Dejó unas cartas para los Weasley - Una de Hermione y otra de él - en donde explicaba_toda_ la situación a los pelirrojos y se encaminó al ministerio con su bolsa de viaje.

Se iba a Rusia.

**.**

**.**

Antes de que pudiera llegar a lahabitación de su madre, Draco encontró al medimago encargado del paciente de esa habitación. Al parecer su padre había tenido un fuerte ataque al corazón, su madre había estado con él, pero por su peso encima de ella, se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente por algunas horas. Afortunadamente ambos estaban fueran de peligro, aunque su madre sería dada de alta dentro de poco, su padre debía quedarse para que tuviera los cuidados necesarios después de su ataque. El medimago sospechaba que su padre ya tenía algún tiempo mal y que al menos por ahora debía guardar completo reposo.

Al llegar a la habitación de su madre, no la encontró allí; siguiendo una corazonada fue a la habitación donde estaba su padre y en efecto allí encontró a su madre al lado de la cama de su padre, en una silla con una de las manos de su padre agarrada fuertemente en las suyas.

Su madre estaba pálida y se observaban unas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus azules ojos. Su padre, estaba realmente pálido como un fantasma y ojeroso. Incluso descansando, se veía cansado y se escuchaba dificultoso para respirar. Su madre, sintiéndose observada, giró grácilmente su cabeza y lo vió allí parado en la puerta.

\- ¡Ay hijo, al fin estas aquí! - Exclamó la matriarca tirándose en los brazos de su hijo.

\- Claro que estoy aquí, ¿Donde más estaría sino aquí?

\- Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y que no nos despedimos en los mejores términos...

Era cierto. Le habían echado de la casa en cuanto se enteraron de su compromiso con Hermione. No es necesario decir que no fue nada bueno. Pero en ese momento, no venía al caso.

\- Shhhh, eso no es importante en el momento.

\- Draco estoy tan aliviada de que estas aquí... Fue horrible... - Contó Narcisa entre sollozos - En un momento estábamos hablando tranquilamente y luego... Él sólo... No quería que se cayera y se golpeara la cabeza... No contaba con que sería demasiado para mí... Fue horroso...

\- Shhhh. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí, él esta bien y yo me encargaré de todo, está bien.

\- ¡Oh, hijo no sé que haría sin ti!

\- Mucho estoy seguro.

Su padre siguió por una semana luego en el hospital mágico de eso. Fue dado de alta pero con la condición de guardar reposo absoluto, no tener emociones fuertes y comer de una forma más sana.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, su padre le solicitó en el estudio. La única razón por la que se había quedado tanto tiempo sin ningún problema era por su madre, pero ya viéndolo mejor en la mansión, escucharía lo que tuviese que decir y luego se iría. A pesar de que había pasado ya una semana, aún tenía cosas que hacer con respecto a Hermione.

Al llegar tocó antes de entrar. Al entrar a la habitación notó a su padre tras el escritorio de ébano negro. También habían varios documentos y lo que parecía eran libros de contabilidad.

\- Padre dijo madre que usted solicitó mi presencia. - Comenzó Draco en un tono frío y carente de emociones. Siempre tenia que ser así con su padre.

\- Si solicité tu presencia, hijo. He notado que desde que has estado con nosotros en el hospital y ahora aquí no he visto o escuchado de ningún contacto entre tú y la señorita Granger. ¿Paso algo que deba saber?

\- No ha pasado nada que usted deba saber. - No iba a hablar de sus problemas con Hermione con su padre. - En verdad no sabía que era de su interés y aunque lo fuese, séale conocido que no compartiré nada en lo referente a ella con usted. Si era eso, lo que usted deseaba, he de retirarme.

\- No hijo, era sólo curiosidad. Tengo algo que proponerte.

\- Lo que sea, no me interesa.

\- Es en nombre de tu madre. - Maldición, sabía que ahí lo tenía. - Como verás debido a mi... Condición, me es imposible encargarme de _nuestras _empresas y propiedades. Tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien que time el liderazgo de todo por el tiempo que dure mi convalecencia.

\- Le recuerdo que ya no hay nada _nuestro, _como usted bien declaró en mi última visita a la mansión.

\- Recuerdo tu visita, pero ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu madre quien se encargue de todo? ¿Especialmente ahora que ella estará a mi cuidado y que no sabe como manejar lo que _hemos _adquirido? Creí que al menos _ella _te importaba.

\- ¿Que es lo que quiere? Vaya al grano, tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero perder el tiempo. - Él tenía sospechas de lo que su padre quería con él, pero quería que él pusiera todas las cartas sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

\- Quiero que tomes el control total de nuestras empresas y de nuestras inversiones. Quiero que ocupes mi lugar en lo que yo me mejoro.

\- Pero usted me removió de su testamento y de su casa. No soy nada suyo o al menos no legalmente. Tendría que redactar un documento en el que expresa su deseo de reincorporarme a la familia para después, redactar otro en el que me estipula como su reemplazo durante el tiempo que necesite.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar _hijo _que no lo tengo ya? Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Aceptas?

Draco pensó en lo que su padre le decía. Aún era un bastardo sin corazón que sólo se interesaba por aquellos que amaba, entre ellos, su madre. No le podía dejar todo a ella, ni siquiera conocía el manejo de todo y ahora con la situación actual de su padre, era obvio que tendría sus manos llenas como para dirigir las empresas de los Malfoy también.

Por otro lado, aún quería encontrar a Hermione, sin importar todo lo ocurrido la encontraría sin importar el costo.

Pero para ello necesitaría recursos que no cualquiera tenía y que él en la actualidad no disponía.

La decisión estaba hecha.

\- Acepto... Padre.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Sólo la historia es mía. **_

_**La canción se llama All Of Me de **__**John Legend.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo **_ _**10**_

_**Cuatro**__** años después.**_

_Aquel restaurante muggle había sido una buena elección para cenar en celebración del evento que se acercaba. Buen lugar, buen ambiente y sobre todo, buena compañía. Que lo condenaran, pero aquel restaurante muggle había sido mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese podido escoger en el mundo mágico y eso era mucho de un ex mortífago sangre pura como él. Pero estaba seguro que de haber escogido otro, no tendrían la privacidad e intimidad de la que ahora disfrutaban._

_\- ¿Deseas bailar? - Preguntó con su mano abierta en su dirección._

_\- Me encantaría. - Replicó la aludida tomando la mano ofrecida._

_Así, se dirigieron al centro de aquel restaurante, donde habían otras parejas bailando. Al levantarse, pudo darse cuenta de las numerosas miradas que les fueron dirigidas, especialmente a su acompañante. _

_Y no podía culparlos._

_Con su cabello castaño cayendo a un lado de su hombro, en un elegante peinado. Vestida con un vestido verde que acentuaba todas sus curvas en los lugares correctos, siendo tentadora y sofisticada al mismo tiempo, mostrando poco pero lo suficiente para dejar a más de uno queriendo ver más y calzada con unos plateadas y altas zapatillas que hacían ver sus piernas largas._

_Si, estaba vestida de acuerdo con los colores de Slytherin, su casa en Hogwarts, pero no era por eso su felicidad._

_Hoy era su última cena como prometidos, la próxima la tendrían como casados._

_Comenzó una canción que él muy bien conocía, ella la escuchaba a menudo al escuchar la radio muggle en su casa._

_._

_**What would I do without your smart mouth**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

_Allí, ambos moviéndose al ritmo lento de la música, ella contra él, no podía haber un momento más perfecto, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta; se había vuelto 'blandito' gracias a ella, pero quería conservar parte de su 'máscara fría y dura' como ella le llamaba._

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

'_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all, all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you**_

_Ella estaba cantando la canción en voz baja. Con sus zapatos le llegaba hasta el hombro, por lo que su aliento le caía al oído, y le estaba prendiendo._

_\- A partir de nuestro gran día te daré todo de mí. - Susurró ella en su hombro, mirándolo a sus grises ojos. - No puedo esperar a que llegue nuestra boda..._

_\- Lo sé... No puedo esperar a que seas total y completamente mía._

_\- Ya lo soy..._

_\- Pero en dos días serás mi esposa... ¿Estas preparada para lo que viene? _

_\- Total, completa y absolutamente..._

_\- ¿Estas segura? Después de que acabe la ceremonia no habrá vuelta atrás, no te dejaré ir..._

_\- No quiero dejarte ir... Te quiero aquí, conmigo... ¿Y tu?_

_\- Yo sé lo que quiero... Y te quiero a tí._

_\- Eso es dulce..._

_\- Tú me conviertes en un 'blandito con sentimientos'._

_\- Lo sé, y me encanta que sea así._

_\- Sólo por tí._

_\- Sólo por mí._

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

'_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_\- Tal vez nunca te lo he dicho, pero es una de las cosas que más amo de tí. - Comenzó su prometida, aún desde su hombro.- Por fuera eres este macho duro y sin sentimientos, frío e intocable, nada puede alcanzarte... Pero cuando estas conmigo, todo eso se va, eres comprensivo, amoroso y gentil... Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y más._

_\- Que no te escuchen los demás, mataría mi fachada de 'macho duro y sin sentimientos, frío e intocable,' sabes que soy así solo contigo y solo para tí._

_\- Lo sé..._

_\- Y si lo soy es porque tú me sacaste de ese lugar frío y oscuro donde estaba..._

_\- Tú me hiciste sentir viva después de todo lo que pasó, creo que estamos a mano entonces..._

_\- No, nunca, eres demasiado buena para mí, pero soy un afortunado bastardo, porque aún así te vas a casar conmigo._

_\- Draco, nunca pienses eso... Tú eres más de lo que crees..._

_\- No gatita, - Dijo el rubio utilizando su apodo especial - Tú eres más de lo que crees. Tú eres mi comienzo y mi final._

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you**_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

'_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

_\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? Muero por estar junto a tí - Le hizo saber su castaña con una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_\- Felizmente lo haré. Estoy para complacer. - Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa ladina y ojos refulgentes de deseo._

_**I give you all, all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you...**_

_Sin más, pagó la cuenta. Salieron agarrados de mano, sin embargo al apenas llegar a la puerta del restaurante muggle, comenzó a besarla con ahínco y pasión. Ardía por ella y quería hacérselo saber con sus besos y caricias. Entre besos y agarrados de la mano, llegaron a un oscuro callejón cerca del restaurante del que habían acabado de salir y con un pop aparecieron dentro de su casa._

_Se besaron con pasión, saboreando cada confín de sus bocas, saboreando la conexión que tenían, como con un beso podían transmitir amor, pasión y lujuria. Se besaron frenéticamente hasta que la necesidad de aire les hizo parar. _

_Sin embargo, el comenzó a besarle en cuello, especialmente ese punto detrás de su oreja que la hacía estremecer, cuando ella dirigió sus dedos a su rubio platino cabello, el dirigió sus manos hacia abajo, sintiendo como ella se volvía arcilla en ellas. Bajó sus manos por sus pechos, donde deliberadamente pasó sus pulgares por sus pezones, haciéndola jadear de deseo. Bajó sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde los masajeó por encima de la ropa, atrayéndola más a él, haciéndola sentir su dureza por encima de la ropa y gemir por el contacto._

_Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, mientras le besaba su barbilla y su cuello. Con sus manos, le tocó sus pectorales por encima de la ropa hasta pasar a sus hombros hasta quitarle su abrigo para luego atraerlo más cerca, para luego comenzar a quitale la camisa siguiendo besándolo de nuevo en su boca mientras el pasaba las manos por sus largas piernas. Ella se sacudió sus zapatillas, tirándolas en direcciones diferentes en la sala, donde actualmente habían aparecido._

_Él comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación principal, donde por su deseo haciéndose presente le pegó contra la puerta y comenzó a quitar el vestido, como se amarraba arriba, lo desató de tal forma que quedó hasta las caderas de la castaña, para luego deleitarse en los pechos de la mujer. Comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos por encima del sujetador, para luego tratar de deshacerse de la molesta barrera._

_Pero al parecer, ella tenía otros planes, porque al él intentar quitarle el sujetador, ella bajó de la posición en la que estaba, para después separarse de él, de tal forma que el vestido le quedó enredado en su cintura, exponiendo sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje negro y verde. Muy Slytherin esta noche, pensó él._

_\- Eres tan hermosa, gatita. Y toda mía.- Murmuró él entre besos._

_Entonces ella terminó de deshacer los botones de la camisa de color verde del rubio, para luego tirarla al piso junto con su vestido en un montón de ropa. Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con pasión y entrega, pasando sus manos por sus pectorales, sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón y los botones del pantalón del rubio. Éstos se deshicieron rápidamente bajo las ya manos expertas de la castaña._

_Él sintió como ella le dirigía en dirección de la cama y lo tumbaba de tal manera que sus piernas colgaban a un lado de ésta, mientras la castaña quedaba a horcajadas de él y comenzaba a hacer un recorrido con sus labios por sus pectorales, deleitándose en la sensación que producía al lamer, besar y morder los pequeños pezones de sus pectorales. Con rapidez, se terminó de deshacer de sus zapatos y medias y de su pantalón._

_Entonces la atrajo más a él y la besó de nuevo en la boca, deleitándose del sabor de su __prometida, mientras hundía sus manos en los sedosos risos castaños.__ Se movió hasta estar en el centro de la cama, en donde de nuevo, quiso quitar el sujetador de la castaña, para ser de nuevo interrumpido por ésta._

_\- Tsk, tsk, Draco. Hoy no lo harás tú. Lo haré yo._

_\- Te gusta ser mandona, eh._

_\- Claro que sí. Ya me conoces._

_Y alcanzando la parte que estaba entre las copas del sujetador strapless que utilizaba y ante la mirada atenta del rubio debajo de ella, se quitó la prenda con deliberada lentitud. El rubio que había puesto las manos a cada lado de la cadera de la castaña, comenzó a subirlas hasta los pechos de ésta, para luego reemplazar sus manos con sus labios, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo suavemente uno hasta que estaba duro, erecto y sensible, ganando suaves gemidos y jadeos de la mujer, para luego pasar al otro y repetir lo mismo, deleitándose no solo en el cuerpo de su castaña sino también en las reacciones de su mujer._

_Ella comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la de él, causando que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos a medida que el placer y el ansia por perderse el uno en el cuerpo del otro aumentaba. Con sorpresa, la castaña descubrió que cuando el rubio se quitó sus pantalones también se quitó su bóxer, dejándolo desnudo bajo ella, por lo que los separaba era la delgada y fina tanga que aún llevaba._

_\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó el aludido señalando la última prenda de la castaña._

_\- Mucho. - Pudo articular como respuesta._

_\- Es una lástima, prometo que te llevaré a comprar más, éstas también me gustan._

_Y antes de que pudiera articular respuesta, Draco con sus manos rompió y deshizo la fina tela y se hundió en ella, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Ella bajo de él, comenzó a recibir las estocadas levantando sus caderas para __recibirlo y__ luego __le r__ode__ó __con sus piernas para profundizar el movimiento._

_\- Ohhhh Draco. - Gimió ella._

_\- Estás tan húmeda, tan estrecha. Promete que esto siempre será mío... Hermione._

_\- Tuyo y yo tuya, por siempre amor._

_\- Por siempre, gatita. Juntos._

_\- Te amo, Draco._

_\- También te amo, Hermione. Eres tan hermosa, gatita. Sólo para mí, sólo mía._

_Ella sólo pudo asentir, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que el rubio provocaba. El rubio comenzó de nuevo a deleitarse en la boca y pechos de su amada, absorbiendo cada gemido, cada suspiro y cada grito de la castaña. Ella le pasó las uñas por la espalda y se las clavó en sus omóplatos cuando las cosas se hicieron más intensas. _

_Siguió saliendo completamente de ella, para luego hundirse de nuevo en ella, concentrándose en ese punto que la volvía sólo sensaciones. La sintió comenzar a apretarse alrededor de él, y comprendió que ya estaba cerca, tras dos estocadas más, ambos se vinieron, él tan fuerte, que podía jurar, vió estrellas._

_Luego yacieron en la cama uno perdiéndose en el otro, toda la noche hasta que cayeron exhaustos..._

Con la luz de un nuevo día, Draco se despertó buscando un cuerpo a su lado, un cuerpo que no estaba. Asustado, se sentó en la cama, y entonces lo comprendió. Había sido un sueño o más bien un recuerdo. Fue el último día que pasaron juntos él y Hermione, al día siguiente había salido el condenado artículo y luego... Ni para qué recordarlo.

Luego vió el desastre que había en su cama, las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y el desastre de su entrepierna. Al parecer no se había venido sólo en el sueño. No era la primera vez que le pasaba con un sueño en el que ella estaba y al parecer después de tanto tiempo, no sería el último. Suspirando pesadamente, fue al baño a comenzar a prepararse para su día.

Al llegar a su oficina fue recibido por su secretaria, quien además de su café le pasó a leer su horario para ese día y los documentos que necesitaban para su revisión. Al parecer, tendría una reunión muy importante con el mismo Ministro de Magia y el actual director de San Mungos más tarde ese día. Tenía curiosidad de saber de que se trataba, parecía algo importante pero no podría estar seguro hasta la reunión.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en la oficina del heredero de los Malfoy y mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Ya tenía media hora esperando, pero no podía quejarse, sabía que su amigo estaba en na reunión importante con el mismo Ministro de Magia y con el actual director de San Mungos, el hospital mágico. Era algo extraño pero que prometía grandes cosas para su amigo.

Después de tomar el mando de las empresas Malfoy hacía ya cuatro años atrás, Draco no sólo cambió la forma en que se manejaban los negocios, empresas y adquisiciones de su familia, de tal manera en que se hicieran más ventajosas sino también en que beneficiaran a la comunidad mágica, efectivamente limpiando y engrandeciendo el nombre, posición y poderío de la antigua y sangre pura familia.

En efecto, a pesar de que todo se hacía de forma pragmática, estaba seguro de que la mayoría sino todas las acciones benéficas que la familia llevaba eran ideadas y priorizadas por Draco personalmente. Beneficencias que ayudaran a elfos y nacidos de muggles afectados por la guerra, todo lo elegía él. Era extraño el objeto de sus beneficiencias, especialmente con los nacidos de muggles siendo él un sangre pura que descendía de una familia con un fuerte prejuicio hacia ellos, aunque de alguna forma, tras lo ocurrido con el Lord Tenebroso, eso también funcionó para ellos.

Draco, quien había comenzado como cabeza de la familia tras la convalecencia de Lucius Malfoy, tras dos años la tuvo completa, cuando el actual patriarca de los Malfoy decidió que a pesar de que su salud había mejorado lo suficiente como para tomar el mando de sus empresas, el mando que llevaba su hijo era el mejor y más beneficioso para la compañía, especialmente tras la guerra.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para mirar a su amigo que entraba y se servía un generoso trago de whiskey de fuego,en notoria muestra de cansancio. Para luego, con vaso en mano, sentarse en el sillón otomano frente a Blaise.

\- Se te ve cansado, Draco.

\- Lo estoy, Blaise.

\- ¿Que querían el ministro y el director? Parece algo importante.

\- Lo era.

\- ¿Me dirás?

\- No por ahora. Es algo importante y también confidencial.

\- Entiendo.

Sin embargo, pudo notar al rubio distraído y con la mirada hacia fuera en la ventana, pero no viendo nada exactamente. _Debía estar pensando en ella._ Siempre era así. Y tomando en cuenta la fecha actual, es decir, hoy exactamente se habrían casado, no ayudaba.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello... O mejor dicho, de ella?

Eso pareció despertar al rubio de cualquier sueño o traerlo de regreso de cualquier lugar en el que estaba.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Hermione Granger.

El rubio se rió secamente antes de responder de nuevo con esa mirada lejana. Era un tanto inusual en él, ser un tanto transparente en esto, pero con ella él siempre fue diferente. Mientras que con todos siempre fue un bastardo sin corazón, con ella durante su relación - A excepción de Hogwarts - fue suave, transparente y nada Slytherin o Malfoy para el caso. Era una persona completamente diferente.

Como ahora.

\- ¿Que quieres saber? ¿Y porque de repente te interesas en ella y en lo que pasó? Recuerdo que cuando Pansy trató de interponerse entre nosotros no estuviste exactamente con nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues no quiero parecer cotilla, pero todo. Sí, es cierto, no me interesó mucho en el momento, nunca creí que lo suyo llegaría muy lejos, mucho menos que casi llegaras a casarte con ella.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y pasó ambas manos por su cabello en un gesto de exasperación. Era obvio que no quería hablar pero que por alguna razón lo haría.

\- ¿Y bien, hablarás? - Preguntó el italiano tras varios minutos de silencio.

\- Ella fue especial, y diferente... Muy diferente. Fue la primera y única persona que me quiso por mis defectos y no a pesar de ellos. Me escuchaba, me comprendía... Y me... Me amaba. No le importaba quien era yo, mi posición, mi imagen o mi familia. Era la única persona que me hacía querer cambiar y ser alguien mejor, alguien mejor por ella.

Eso era mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado y mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado el rubio le diría. Él era alguien cerrado y reservado, especialmente con sus sentimientos. Debía estar realmente mal.

\- ¿Es por eso que aún la buscas? Aunque debo decir que si la quieres de vuelta la tienes difícil siendo el mujeriego más renombrado de Inglaterra. Y la verdad, la prensa no es que te ayude mucho.

\- Aún no sé porque la sigo buscando. Diablos si ni siquiera sé que le diría de tenerla en frente.

\- Porque hablar, estoy seguro de que eres un _hombre de acción_ y tus _acciones _le demostrarían cuanto la extrañaste.

Ante eso el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco y el rubio dejó que sus labios se curvarán en una media sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Sí es cierto, tal vez podría.

\- ¿Has tenido alguna pista de su paradero?

\- No. La última fue hace un par de semanas, al parecer tras un tiempo fuera de Inglaterra se cambió de nombre. Se suponía hoy me dirían cuál y que había estado haciendo.

\- Ha resultado difícil dar con su paradero, eh.

\- No tienes la más jodida idea. - Dejó entrever el rubio con frustración. - Durante meses parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la maldita tierra.

\- ¿No era eso lo que esperabas de alguien como ella?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Veámoslo de esta manera: Ella es lista, como una genio. Tiene suficientes conocimientos como para manejarse en el mundo mágico y además es nacida de muggles, por lo que en su mundo también. Es recursiva, inteligente y astuta. Es una combinación muy rara de encontrar en un Griffyndor, pero malditamente efectiva para desaparecer, que es lo que ella quería.

\- Y por lo visto lo logró. - Murmuró Draco.

Él también había pensado lo mismo al comenzar la búsqueda, aunque no esperaba que Blaise también lo viera de esa manera. Sin embargo, era demasiado el esfuerzo por desaparecer, no sólo de él, sino de cualquiera que la buscase y eso no le daba muy buena espina que digamos.

\- De la forma en que lo veo, será más fácil encontrarla cuando ella así lo desee.

El rubio no dió muestra de haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo, más que la tensión y rigidez que de repente adquirió su cuerpo. Él también había llegado a esa conclusión hacía mucho tiempo, pero el escuchar lo mismo de otra persona hacía esa perspectiva más real y le daba menos oportunidades de encontrar a la que hace cuatro años, teniendo veinte años ambos, era su prometida.

Blaise pareció captar el ahora lúgubre ambiente por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Has recibido la invitación del Baile Anual del Ministerio? - Atentó el italiano como nuevo tema de conversación.

\- Sí, pero ni siquiera la he abierto.

\- Es mañana. ¿Y tu cita?

\- Está arreglada. La chica Weasley me hizo jurarle que iría con ella.

Blaise no lo mencionaría en voz alta, pero la pelirroja nunca le dió buena espina. Desde que comenzó a juntarse con Draco cuatro años atrás hubieron varias cosas que no le gustaban o cuadraban. Para comenzar esa insana necesidad de que Draco siempre sacara tiempo para llevarla a renombrados eventos del mundo mágico, como era el baile que se celebraría mañana en el salón de eventos del Ministerio. Y lo que menos cuadraba, era que ella se pegó como lapa a él fue precisamente tras la ruptura con Granger. Era demasiado sospechoso la coincidencia de que Potter también se había ido al mismo tiempo que Granger y que ella estuviera en medio de ello como para no tener parte en todo.

\- Así que la zanahoria irá contigo, eh. Siempre me pareció raro que tras la ida de Granger y luego la de Potter ustedes se hicieran... ¿Cercanos por falta de una mejor palabra?

\- ¿Insinuas algo, Blaise?

\- No, para nada. Sólo hago una observación.

\- Y hablando del dichoso Baile, ¿A quién llevarás?

\- A una modelo francesa que conocí.

\- Otra de tus amigas, supongo.

\- Supones bien, de hecho. - Consultando el reloj, añadió. - Bueno, he de irme. Mi amiga francesa dijo que quería tomar una copa. Ha de estar esperándome. Adiós Draco, nos vemos mañana.

\- Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Sin embargo, la ida del italiano no obstaculizó que los pensamientos de Draco se dirigieran de nuevo a su ex prometida.

\- ¿Donde estas Hermione? ¿De que estas huyendo y porque? ¿Te veré de nuevo algún día? - Preguntó el rubio a la vacía oficina. Tras un par de tragos más se resignó a no hacer más nada por el día y decidió regresar a su apartamento. Necesitaba descansar. Mañana sería un día ajetreado con una noche posiblemente larga.

Excepto que él no se imaginaba cuánto.

_**¡Mi primer lemmon DraMione! ¿Ooooh les pareció bueno?**_

_**Lean y comenten por favor.**_

_**CatleyaP.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Ronald Weasley caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Debía decir que el día hasta ahora resultaba satisfactorio. Hoy era el Baile Anual y a diferencia de su cuarto año, ahora no le era difícil conseguir una cita. Tenía una hermosa modelo italiana que lo probaba. Tras la guerra, su papel como héroe le proporcionó un séquito de admiradores que sólo se agrandó aún más cuando comenzó a jugar como guardián para el Puddlemere United, era el equipo en el que su antiguo compañero de casa Oliver Woods pertenecía, así que el adaptarse a un equipo de quidditch y lo que eso conllevaba no le fue tan difícil al tener al menos una cara conocida.

Sin embargo, caminar por los pasillos y pisos del Ministerio, le trajo cierto sentido de nostalgia. Aquel tiempo en el que Harry, Hermione y él habían estado allí para la mayoría de los juicios contra mortífagos y aquellos seguidores de Voldemort enfrentaron.

Aunque no fue eso lo único que lo hizo sentirse nostálgico.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se trasladaran a aquella época tras la guerra en que teniendo en cuenta su antigua promesa, el Trío de Oro decidió estudiar para hacerse aurores. Él comenzó la carrera con Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, tras algunos meses se dió cuenta que por más que quisiera la carrera de auror no era para él. Con la guerra experimentó muchas cosas, la peor de ellas, la muerte de uno de sus más cercanos hermanos.

La muerte de Fred.

La muerte de Fred le hizo saber que tras un mundo de atrocidades vistas en la guerra, no sería capaz de lidiar con todos los mismos errores de nuevo y mucho menos a diario, como lo requería el trabajo de auror. Alejarse de ellos y dejar atrás los planes que tanto habían ideado fue duro, pero al final fue lo mejor para él. Podía respirar más fácilmente, descubrió. Sus amigos no le dieron guerra por ello, al contrario, le ayudaron a hacerle las cosas más fáciles y por un tiempo todo estuvo bien.

Eso, hasta que entró hurón-demasiado-albino-e-idiota-Malfoy.

Algo bueno de la guerra, le enseñó a valorar mejor a las personas e ir por lo que quería, desvaneciendo muchas inhibiciones suyas, especialmente la del rechazo. Por eso, tras la guerra, quiso no sólo darle a conocer sus sentimientos a Hermione sino también tener algo serio con ella.

Desafortunadamente, su constante vacilación durante tantos años y su romance con Lavender Brown durante su sexto año, dañaron su oportunidad más de lo que su amiga dejó traslucir.

Por eso, cuando tras meses después de su partida, ella comenzó a salir con la rata albina Malfoy, su mundo se fue de cabeza.

Inesperadamente, el hurón y la castaña parecían funcionar bien. Hermione pasó por varias cosas que le entumecieron por dentro, cosas que no quiso compartir con nadie y parecía que el hurón le ayudó no solo a superar eso sino que también le hizo feliz. Eso fue suficiente para él.

Eso hasta la mañana en que encontró a la maldita-rata-albina-Malfoy en la mansión de los Black en la cama con su hermana.

A su hermana no le hizo nada, aunque le dió unas buenas palabras en que pensar, sin embargo debía admitir, tras eso su relación con ella no fue la misma; ni ella con el resto de la familia cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó. Fue un pandemónium en su casa.

Malfoy se llevó su buena paliza un mes más tarde cuando lo encontró en el Callejón Diagond. El idiota ni siquiera se defendió al saber de donde y porque venía su castigo. Era casi como si lo aceptara, en vez de defenderse. Algo raro, pero al parecer eso provocaba la culpa en Malfoy.

Harry, tras irse para Rusia, siguió contactándolo esporádicamente debido a la naturaleza de su extenuante entrenamiento. Hermione, tras establecerse donde quiera que fue, -No quiso decir su dirección por miedo a algún daño a sus padres, habían pasado por mucho y ella no quería que fuesen encontrados.-, también mandaba cartas a todos, nunca del mismo lugar y nunca a la misma persona o dirección, lo que la hizo imposible de rastrear o contactar.

Harry tras tres años y medio en el extranjero, decidió regresar a Inglaterra como comandante de escuadrón, por lo que eran más cercanos y se veían más seguido. Algo que los conectaba ahora de igual forma, era la ausencia de su amiga. Las cartas les hacían sentir cercanos pero no mitigaba el vacío que su ausencia dejaba. Lo último que les había escrito, estaba trabajando en una poción que ayudaría a muchos que sufrieron los horrores de la guerra y que probablemente tuviera que regresar a Inglaterra por ello. Sin embargo, no especificaba cuando regresaría.

Fue forzado a salir de sus pensamientos, cuando una fuerte palmadas en el hombro le hizo despertar, de cierta manera. Girándose se enfrentó a la divertida mirada de su mejor amigo y comandante de escuadrón de aurores, Harry Potter.

\- Amigo, ¿Donde estabas? - Le preguntó el pelinegro en forma de saludo.

\- En viejos tiempos, supongo.

Por el brillo de entendimiento y compresión que pasó por los ojos de su amigo, supo que comprendió muy bien a que y a quien se refería. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

\- Entiendo. Margaret, - Dijo el auror girando hacia su secretaria, - estaré en mi oficina con el Sr. Weasley. No permita que nos interrumpan a menos de que sea necesario.

\- Entiendo señor. - Contestó la susodicha batiendo las pestañas, - ¿Desea que les lleve café o té?

El auror prefirió ignorar los intentos de coqueteo de su secretaria y volteó a mirar a su amigo. Ante su asentamiento, respondió.

\- Claro, Margaret. Lo agradecería mucho.

\- De nada... Harry.

El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar en su pequeña pero cómoda oficina.

\- Harry, amigo, tu secretaria la tiene mal por ti.

\- Por favor ni me lo digas.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Pasó algo que no sepa?

\- Pues... Hace algunas semanas cerramos un caso muy importante y para celebrarlo, todos en mi departamento, - incluyendome - fuimos a tomar unos tragos. Le invité algunos y bailé con ella un par de canciones. Desde entonces no para de perseguirme.

\- ¿Sólo fueron algunos tragos y ya? ¿Con ella sola?

\- No. Yo invité para todos.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Skeeter tomó fotografías de los dos y publicó un artículo en _El Profeta _en el que la llamaba mi nueva conquista de turno.

\- ¿Y ella se lo creyó?

\- Al parecer.

\- Mierda.

\- Mis pensamientos exactamente.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

En ése momento como si fuera practicado, entro la rubia a la oficina del auror con su falda varios centímetros sobre la rodilla y con los primeros botones de su blusa deshechos, sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja en la que traía dos cafés, galletitas y algunos sobres.

\- Ésto llegó para usted... Señor Potter. - Hizo saber la mujer arrastrando las palabras en una manera en que creía sexy y fallando estrepitosamente en ello.

\- Gracias Margaret.

\- ¿Algo más que necesite?... Estoy para satisfacer sus necesidades.

El doble significado no pasó desapercibido para ambos hombres en la oficina, sin embargo, Ronald disfrutaba demasiado al ver a su amigo mirar a todos lados menos en dirección de su secretaria. Era tan gracioso, trató de camuflajear su risa con una repentina y extraña tos. No pareció que fue exitoso disimulando, porque su amigo le dirigió una mirada ácida al posar sus ojos en él.

\- No. Puedes irte a almorzar de hecho, si así lo prefieres.

\- ¿Desea entonces que le traiga algo, señor?

\- No. Nada más. Vete.

\- Hasta luego, señor.

Y con un exagerado movimiento de caderas y tras una larga mirada a Harry antes de abrir la puerta, salió de la habitación.

Tras unos segundos de su partida, ambos amigos partieron en risa.

\- Ay dulce Merlín, ¡Como desearía que Mione estuviera aquí! ¡Desearía ver como la pone en su lugar!

\- Desearía verlo también, sería épico.

\- ¿Recuerdas _todo _lo que le dijo a Cho y a su amiga en quinto año?

\- Sí, creo que nunca volvieron a mirarle a los ojos por el resto del año por eso.

\- Sí, si hasta salían espantadas cada vez que la veían.

\- Era gracioso verlas retorcerse en sus asientos en la mesa de los Claw durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor.

Tras terminar de reírse de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- La extraño mucho, ¿Sabes? - Murmuró el pelirrojo tras un extenso y nostálgico silencio.

\- Lo sé. Yo la extraño tanto como tú.

\- Sí, pero al menos tu te despediste de ella. Cuando regresé de mi juego ese día en la tarde para la supuesta boda, lo único que recibí fueron las noticias de lo que pasó y una carta de ella. Nada más.

\- Puede que tengas razón en eso que dices, pero las cartas que manda, sin importar que tan largas sean, me dejan con la misma sensación de nostalgia, vacío y anhelo.

\- Supongo que en eso estamos igual.

Tras eso, Harry se dirigió a leer la carta que le había llegado. Leyéndola, supo una noticia que hizo que sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieran casi cómicamente en sus cuencas y giraran en dirección de su amigo. Pero éste no se había dado cuenta de su reacción, - afortunadamente estaba concentrado en comer lo que su secretaria había traído, - y siguió leyendo la misiva. La leyó de nuevo tres veces, hasta estar seguro de que lo que leía era completamente cierto y no lo había imaginado. Dios sabía que más de una vez deseó con tanto anhelo escuchar, - o leer eso, - que tenía, corrección, necesitaba saber que era cierto.

Tras leerla por décima vez se dijo a sí mismo, _es cierto, ella volvía_. Pero aún había un margen de error y ella no pudiera regresar a tiempo. Había esperado tanto por ésto, que no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

\- ¿Vas a comer algo? - Interrumpió el jugador sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja con galletitas.

\- No, si quieres puedes tenerlas todas.

\- ¿A quien llevaras al baile de esta noche?

\- A una mujer.

\- Tan chistoso tú.

\- Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera hombre. ¿Y tú?

\- A Francesca Montesino.

\- ¿La modelo italiana?

\- La misma, ¿Y bien me vas a decir con quien vas a ir?

\- No.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque cabe también la posibilidad de que ella no pueda venir y no quiero armar revuelo por nada.

\- ¡No es justo! - Se quejó Ronald en el mismo tono llorón de un niño de cinco años al que le negaban su juguete. Harry tuvo que ahogar un risa.

\- Tal vez. Pero eso no cambia que para saber quien es, deberás esperar hasta la noche. Y puede que ni así la veas.

\- Humph.

Ahogar una risa era lo más prudente, pero Ronald con su actitud de niño chiquito no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

**.**

**.**

Tump. Tump. Tump.

Los golpes que Draco le daba al saco de arena resonaban por todas la habitación. Necesitaba algo con que desahogarse, en donde sacar o canalizar la rabia que sentía consigo mismo. Pegarle a un saco de boxeo parecía la mejor opción. Los muggles si que eran ingeniosos, a ningún mago se le había ocurrido.

Tump. Tump. Tump.

Anoche de nuevo soñó con ella. Soñó que durante estos años ella había caído en brazos de alguien más. Alguien a quien ella no encontró en la cama en el día de su boda. Alguien que no era una mierda como persona. Alguien que no fue mortífago. Alguien... Que no era él.

A pesar de la larga ausencia de su ex prometida, la sentía a su lado de muchas formas. Les pagaba a los elfos en su casa, -incluso si no tenía que hacerlo, - demonios, incluso apoyaba una beneficencia que ella ayudó a fundar en su beneficio. Ayudaba como podía de las mismas formas en que ella lo hubiera hecho de estar en su posición.

Soñar con ella teniendo una vida con un esposo que no era él, unos hijos que no eran suyos y una felicidad que no le daba, hacía que de pronto las paredes se le vinieran encima, hacía que algo obstruyera su pecho, asfixiándolo y de pronto no hubiera oxígeno que respirar. Eso sin contar el dolor que siempre lo acompañaba cuando pensaba en ella teniendo una vida que algunas veces se permitió soñar con ella.

Dolía como una madre. Parecía que se hubiese roto en dos y tenía una gran dificultad respirando.

Dolía más de lo que él se atrevería a admitir a nadie.

Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Tump. Tump. Tump.

Desde que pudo hacerlo al tomar el control de las empresas Malfoy tantos años atrás, hizo todo en su poder para buscarla, para qué hoy en día no tenía idea. De tenerla frente a él no sabría que decirle. Lo siento no parecía suficiente para lo que hizo y no sabía si lo necesitaría tras tanto tiempo. Demasiado había pasado en su vida, y supuso que en la de ella también para que eso fuera suficiente o _importara, _aunque no quería pensar en ello. Pensar en ella con alguien más lo volvía loco, prueba de ello, su estado actual.

Aunque no debería importarle, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

No sabía que pensar, por ello en vez de pensar sólo quemaba energía.

Era lo mejor para él de todos modos.

Y así siguió ventilando su frustración, ira e incertidumbre en el saco de arena.

Tump. Tump. Tump.

Y fue así como lo encontró su cita de esta noche unas horas después.

**.**

**.**

La menor de la familia de pelirrojos entró al gimnasio que en su cabe decir, enorme apartamento Draco tenía. Faltaban tan sólo algunas horas para que el evento del año, El Baile Anual Del Ministerio De Magia iniciara. Sabía que esta noche ambos como pareja serían la sensación y la mejor pareja que asistiera.

Al final de cuentas, ¿Quien luciría mejor al lado del gran Draco Malfoy que ella?

Nadie más.

Y mucho menos la estela de zorras con las que Draco se liaba. Había luchado por estar donde estaba y no dejaría que ninguna _aparecida _le quitara lo que era _suyo. _Y Draco Malfoy _era suyo. _Lo presentía, a partir de esta noche ella le mostraría al magnate lo que era estar con ella y se aseguraría de que le gustara tanto, que volvería por más. Nadie se lo quitaría.

Draco hoy había estado un poco distante y pensativo. Quiso atribuirlo a que hoy durante el baile se realizaría un anuncio que tendría que ver con lo que el Ministro y el director general de San Mungos fueron hablar ayer con él, pero no estaba segura. Sabía que era importante pero no de que se trataba, Draco había sido hermético en lo que a ese tema se concernía.

El condominio de Draco era lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien se perdiera, pero al no ser la primera vez de verlo tan extraño, supuso que a él le gustaría quemar energía y tiempo hasta el evento al que irían en la noche. Él no la iría a buscar, le había convencido de dejarla prepararse allí, Merlín sabía que habían más que habitaciones suficientes.

No tocó la puerta del gimnasio antes de entrar y eso la llevó a una vista que definitivamente le hizo el día.

Y que ella se encargaría de conocer más a fondo _personalmente _en la noche.

Draco se encontraba pegándole a un saco de boxeo, - al parecer ya llevaba tiempo en eso, - con tanta concentración que no se daba cuenta de nada más en la habitación, mucho menos de que ella había entrado al gimnasio; lo que le daba la perfecta oportunidad para observarlo.

Sin saberlo, le dirigió una mirada llena de hambre y lujuria, que cuando el rubio se dió vuelta y la vió, lo descolocó bastante, aunque supo escolarizar sus facciones antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Tras lo sucedido en vísperas de la boda que planeó con Hermione y que nunca se dió, el rubio y la pelirroja se hicieron cercanos. Tras perder a sus respectivas parejas por su error en común, tenían algo que compartir, a la vista de Draco, quien sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido, hizo todo en su poder para ayudar a la menor de los Weasley.

Y así pasó.

Ginny se convirtió en alguien cercana a su vida y en el trabajo, en la asistente que le ayudaba en los negocios de su familia. Actualmente era una importante ejecutiva que estaba en la dirección general de la cadena de hoteles que poseía su familia a lo largo de Inglaterra. Debía reconocer que si bien la pelirroja en un comienzo tuvo problemas para llevar la dirección que su puesto le exigía, hoy en día era tan eficiente que bajo su mando la cadena de hoteles no sólo mejoró, sino que creció y se expandió exponencialmente.

También algo a reconocer, había madurado para convertirse en una de las más deseables brujas en el país. La belleza, audacia y poder que con los años había adquirido, le facilitó una gran cantidad de pretendientes, por lo que le sorprendió enormemente cuando le pidió que fueran juntos al baile en el ministerio, pero como también funcionaba para él ya que con ella todo sería más fácil ya que no tendría ninguna bruja de la cual deshacerse después, sólo pudo aceptar.

\- Draco.

\- Ginevra. -El muchacho no dió más indicación de haberla escuchado que decir su nombre, siguió golpeando el saco de arena como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿No crees que es hora de que comiences a prepararte para el baile de esta noche?

\- ¿No deberías tu comenzar ya? Son las mujeres quienes más tardan.

\- De hecho, te venía a avisar que dentro de poco comenzaré, así que si necesitabas algo me lo dijeras ahora.

\- No necesito nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro. Puedes irte.

La respuesta fría del magnate descolocó a la pelirroja enormemente. Él usualmente no era así de esquivo con ella. Tras lo que pasó cuatro años atrás, él fue cuidadoso con ella, probablemente por sentirse culpable de lo que pasó, por lo que así se formó una cercanía entre ambos que pronto los llevó a la amistad. Extrañada, Ginny entró al gimnasio y se detuvo justo en frente de Draco.

\- ¿Draco que es lo que te tiene así? Te noto extraño. ¿Tiene que ver con el anuncio que harán hoy durante el baile?

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

\- Muy poco o nada. Es solo que te noto... Distante, por así decirlo y creí que era por eso. ¿Tan importante es?

\- Sí. Todo depende del Ministerio si dan el anuncio hoy, al parecer esperan a alguien para dar la noticia.

\- ¿Podría ser quien la creó tal vez?

\- Probablemente. De cualquier forma, la poción y los beneficios que ésta trae consigo ayudarán a muchos afectados por la guerra, especialmente aquellos que fueron torturados.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

\- Entre otras cosas.- Contestó esquivo, cosa desapercibida por la muchacha. - Quien sea que venga deberá tener guardaespaldas, a los mortífagos que aún andan sueltos no les vendrá bien la noticia.

\- Eso es cierto. ¿Pero aún los hay?

\- Tras la guerra hubo un grupo de mortífagos que escaparon de Azkabán y se fueron de Inglaterra. Han capturado a la mayoría pero aun faltan dos o tres más por capturar.

\- Entiendo. Bueno te dejaré y no olvides comenzar a prepararte pronto.

\- Te esperaré en el vestíbulo.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí en un par de horas.

Asintiendo para sí misma, la pelirroja pensó,_ no debe ser nada. Sólo la expectación por el anuncio de esta noche. _Satisfecha consigo misma, se dirigió a la habitación en donde tenía todo para comenzar a arreglarse. Se aseguraría de que Draco na despegara la vista de ella toda la noche.

\- Serás mío, Draco, ya lo verás. Comenzando desde ésta noche. - Murmuró para sí misma subiendo las escaleras.

**.**

**.**

Draco esperaba pacientemente en el vestíbulo de su condominio a la pelirroja que sería su cita de esta noche. Tras su sesión en el gimnasio, tomó una ducha y adelantó algo de trabajo, el cual terminó justo a tiempo para comenzar a prepararse para el evento de ésta noche. Mirando su reloj concluyó que estaban moderadamente tarde, lo suficiente para no ser los primeros ni tampoco los últimos, lo que le agradaba, no estaba muy conversador esta noche.

Unos pasos lo alertaron de la presencia de alguien más. Girándose observó la esbelta figura de su cita.

Ataviada en un hermoso vestido verde jade, el cual con un escote en forma de corazón se amoldaba a su pecho, donde tenía incrustaciones de piedras negras, en un patrón llamativo a la vista. El vestido se apegaba a su estómago y caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde del lado derecho tenía una larga ranura que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, cuyos pies calzaban altos tacones negros. Su maquillaje realzaba sus ojos y labios; su peinado que en un elaborado moño colocaba su rojo cabello a un lado, dejaba ver los pendientes hechos en piedras ónix, con su gargantilla y pulsera a juego en el mismo material.

Estaba despampanante. Y ella lo sabía. Lo jugaría a su favor ésta noche.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo la miró de arriba hacia abajo y le ofreció su mano. Aunque pudo ver el brillo apreciativo en sus ojos. Le gustaba lo que veía. - Estás hermosa esta noche. Vamos señorita. - Mencionó simplemente.

\- Vamos señor.

Al llegar al lugar como era de esperar, los fotógrafos y periodistas se enfocaron en ellos al caminar por la alfombra roja que los llevaría dentro del salón de baile especial que se disponía en el ministerio para eventos especiales como el programado para esa noche. No estaba conectado de la manera en que la otra puerta del ministerio estaba, por lo que cada invitado no tenía que ir por aquel baño muggle, sino que como cualquier otro lugar de eventos tenía una gran llamativa, lujosa y espaciosa entrada amoldada al estilo victoriano, que le daba un aire de elegancia, belleza y antigüedad a la fachada exterior del lugar como muchos otros salones y lugares en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, no era la elegancia del lugar lo que llamaba la atención de los reporteros, sino la pareja compuesta por un rubio de cabellos platinados y de la pelirroja que lo acompañaba. Las preguntas comenzaron a caerles como gotas de lluvia en un diluvio sin cuartel.

_¿Esta saliendo con Draco Malfoy, señorita Weasley?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?_

_Hemos notado que no ha salido con otras brujas señor Malfoy y ahora aparece con la señorita Weasley, ¿Eso significa que son pareja?_

_¿Que se siente haber atrapado al soltero más codiciado de Gran Bretaña, Sta. Weasley?_

_¿Algo que quiera decirnos respecto a su relación con la , Sr. Malfoy?_

_¿Hay planes de una boda en camino?_

No hicieron comentarios acerca de las preguntas altamente vociferadas a su alrededor, no obstante, podía verse claramente una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de la pelirroja mientras los reporteros preguntaban e insinuaban cosas más absurdas con cada pregunta nueva que vocalizaban.

Al entrar, muchos personas de la alta y élite sociedad mágica se apresuraron para saludarlos y entablar vanas y pequeñas conversaciones, si embargo, Draco no estaba de humor para hablar y mucho menos con personas para las que necesitaría la paciencia de un santo muggle en un día en el que su temperamento estaba al borde, o al menos eso pensaba Ginny.

También se dió cuenta de las numerosas miradas que les fueron dirigidas a ella por ser la acompañante de Draco para el evento. Notó especialmente que la mayoría de ellas venían de mujeres que la miraban con celos y envidia, incluso las casadas, al prospecto de venir con como lo nombraron los reporteros afuera del salón, el soltero más codiciado de gran Bretaña.

Por favor, como si fuera a permitir que cualquiera de _esas _se quedara con Draco o que siquiera viniese con alguna de ellas. _Ilusaaaaas, _cantó mentalmente.

Draco hablaba con Albert Montgomery, el director general de San Mungos acerca del proyecto para la poción que se estaría realizando en orden para ayudar a aquellos que sufrieron bajo la maldición _cruciatus._ Al parecer si se iba a realizar el anuncio que daría a conocer el gran descubrimiento durante el baile. De hecho, al parecer se esforzaron enormemente por hacer éste baile en particular memorable por el descubrimiento.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

\- Quien logró sintetizar la poción vendrá esta noche. Ha estado fuera del país por años, por lo que tanto Kingsley como yo, hemos acordado en no anunciar nada hasta que llegue. Queremos que ella dé el anuncio.

\- Parece justo.

\- Lo es. Pasó mucho tiempo en éste proyecto.

\- Es una poción que nadie había logrado antes, estoy seguro que le tomó mucho hacerla.

\- Sí, pero siempre supuse que si alguien lograría algo como ésto sería ella.

\- ¿Y puedo saber de quien estamos hablando?

\- Creo que deberías voltear y ver por tí mismo.

Confundido, Draco se giró lentamente. Sus orbes plata se dirigieron de inmediato a las grandes puertas de caoba que se abrían para dejar pasar a la última invitada de la noche y que al parecer era también la cita de Potter, quien con una gran sonrisa no perdía de vista la esbelta figura de la mujer que venía entrando. Varios jadeos colectivos fueron escuchados en la sala al mismo tiempo que la locura de los reporteros afuera se incrementaba.

No podía creerlo. Parpadeó un par de veces para discretamente convencerse de que quien estaba viendo en la puerta en los brazos de Potter no era una alucinación y que en verdad estaba allí. Cuando ella se giró para enfrentar la multitud con el brazo de Potter enlazado con el suyo, sus ojos miel quedaron enlazados con sus grises, y sin darle mucho pensamiento, volvió a mirar a la multitud a la que se dirigía.

No había forma de negarlo, había regresado.

La cita de Potter esta noche y la creadora de la poción no era ninguna otra que su ex prometida y la mujer que aún tras cuatro años de ausencia acechaba sus sueños.

Hermione Granger.

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**Ok, ya sé ha sido un tiempo desde que subí algún **__**capítulo, por ahora les dejo con este, son al menos 11 hojas de word y más de cuatro mil palabras. Aprecio sus comentarios. Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**CattleyaP.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**_

_**.**_

_***•*•***_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Harry Potter caminaba de un lado a otro a las puertas del gran salón de eventos del ministerio, fue cuidadosamente astuto como para realizar un hechizo invisible sobre él, no quería que ninguno de los buitres, -er paparazzis- notaran su presencia, sería vergonzoso aún sin ellos el estar allí caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Suspiró pesadamente dirigiendo una mirada a la calle.

Esperaba que ella viniera pronto, había acumulado tantas esperanzas de verla al fin esta noche que parecía la espera le mataba más de lo que estos años de su ausencia juntos. Habían muchas cosas que nunca fueron su fuerte, esperar y ser paciente eran las principales en su lista.

Al menos Ron no lo sabía, ignoraba si era para mejor o peor, aunque de momento iba por lo primero; de Ron haber estado allí le estaría volviendo loco y no estaría para nada satisfecho como lo parecía cuando pasó con la modelo que tenía como cita para la velada. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban con emoción como lo hacían en el tipo de eventos como el de la presente noche y era uno de los principales invitados, eso se lo ganó jugando quidditch y como uno de los más renombrados héroes de la última guerra mágica.

Una gran conmoción causada por los reporteros a los lados de la alfombra roja que llevaba a los invitados dentro del lugar le llamó la atención. Lo primero que vió fue una masa de cabello castaño con algunos risos fuera del elaborado moño de la aclamada mujer que era su dueña, seguidos por un par de hermosos ojos miel y una amplia sonrisa en unos apetecibles labios rosados una vez sus orbes verdes esmeraldas se encontraron con aquellos orbes miel.

Era ella sin lugar a dudas, su mejor amiga estaba de vuelta.

Hermione Granger.

Emprendió la carrera en su dirección y ella a su vez también hizo lo mismo. A mitad del camino se encontraron y se fundieron en un fraternal y cálido abrazo que duró varios minutos en los que sólo se dedicaron a con el calor de sus cuerpos reafirmarse de que ambos estaban allí y que su reencuentro si era verdadero y no producto de alguna alucinación.

Lamentablemente, el momento fue roto cuando los reporteros en su lluvia de preguntas hicieron sus voces audiblemente más notorias y el ruido causado por ellos hizo imposible que mutuamente pudieran escucharse sin tener que gritar.

_¿Su presencia en el evento de hoy significa su regreso a Inglaterra, Sta. Granger?_

_¿Es su cita de hoy su nueva conquista, Sr. Potter?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo han estado juntos?_

_¿Es el Sr. Potter la razón de su regreso, Sta Granger?_

_Cuando se fue hace cuatro años, su partida fue acompañada por la del Sr. Potter, ¿Han estado juntos todo este tiempo?_

_¿Fue el Sr. Potter la razón de su ruptura con el Sr. Malfoy, Sta. Granger?_

_¿Sabe el Sr. Malfoy de su presencia esta noche, Sta. Granger?_

Con el caos que se desató les fue imposible avanzar por algunos momentos hasta que el personal de seguridad contratado intervino e hizo camino entre la enloquecida marea de reporteros para que la pareja pasara; con rapidez avanzaron hasta las puertas del vestíbulo del lugar donde al fin encontraron refugio contra la turba enloquecida de reporteros.

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio casi esperando ser atacados por los banshees informativos tras las puertas. Cuando tras algunos minutos se hizo claro que no entrarían giraron a verse y a fundirse de nuevo en aquel abrazo fraternal que tan hoscamente fue interrumpido momentos antes.

\- Te extrañé tanto, Hermione.

\- Lo sé, yo los extrañé a todos también. ¿Y Ronald? ¿Ya llegó con su cita?

\- Sí, ya están adentro como todos excepto nosotros.

\- Siento mi tardanza, tuve problemas con el traslador que me trajo de vuelta.

\- No importa eso.- Murmuró en su cabello comenzando a separarse - Lo que realmente importa es que estás aquí. ¿Y regresaste para quedarte?

\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde con más detalles, - le hizo saber la castaña, pero tras ver como caía el rostro de su mejor amigo, rápidamente agregó,- pero sí esa es la idea. Además estaré de lleno involucrada en el proyecto de hacer aquella poción que les escribí en mi última carta, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, si recuerdo. ¿Entonces regresaste para hacerla?

\- En realidad es más complicado que eso, pero vamos, luego te lo explico, me muero por ver a todos de nuevo.

\- Y ellos se morirán al verte, Mione, estás hermosa.

Despampanante era más la palabra adecuada, pero él nunca fue bueno con ellas. Su amiga estaba ataviada en un vestido púrpura que era elegante, sencillo pero abrazaba todas sus curvas. De un lado, se unía por delgados y finos hilos de plata, dejando a la vista el cuello y los delicados hombros de la chica. Bajaba por su pecho, adhiriéndose a éste y su plano abdomen como si fuera una segunda piel hasta sus caderas, donde era suelto y tenía una abertura que iba desde la mitad de su muslo, dejando a la vista sus piernas y pies, que iban calzados por plateadas y altas zapatillas que hacían ver sus piernas largas e interminables. Como el vestido iba ribeteado por piedras plateadas, la joyería de la muchacha iba reducida a un par de aretes largos de diamantes y una pulsera en el mismo material en su muñeca derecha. Iba maquillada levemente en sus ojos y labios, resaltando su belleza natural y su cabello iba entretejido en un elaborado peinado que dejaba varios risos delineando su rostro y cuello. Sí, despampanante.

\- Oh, gracias Harry.

\- Despampanante.

La castaña sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, pero pudo ver como sus mejillas levemente enrojecían con el halago, ella no estaba acostumbrada a los de este tipo, siempre a aquellos por su inteligencia pero nunca a aquellos por su belleza.

Pues bien, que se preparara, esta noche estaba seguro que recibiría muchos.

Silenciosamente, le ofreció su codo para que entrelazara su brazo con el de él, cuando al fin lo hizo, avanzaron a las puertas que los llevarían al gran salón en donde el baile se celebraba.

El colectivo jadeo que produjo la aparición de la pareja fue audible, incluso a la distancia en la que ambos se encontraban. Analizando las miradas que les fueron dirigidas, Harry pudo notar que la mayoría, sino todas se concentraban en su amiga e iban llenas de lo que parecía ser sorpresa, felicidad, curiosidad y lujuria, la última, venía de la mayoría de los hombres en la sala que discreta y no tan discretamente estaban comiéndose con los ojos a su amiga. Eso hasta la ardiente mirada de alguien en la habitación en particular.

Draco Malfoy.

Parecía que el magnate quemaba con alarmante intensidad sus orbes plata en los orbes miel de Hermione, mientras la aludida le daba una rápida y breve mirada; para luego desplazar su atención a los demás invitados que la observaban con los ojos y bocas abiertos de la impresión y sorpresa.

La intervención del ministro, dió por terminada la fase de sorpresa para hacer que la atención de los presentes pasara de los recién llegados a la suprema autoridad mágica del país.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros presentes aquí esta noche. Hoy, estamos reunidos en este lugar como no solo la celebración de seis años ya desde el fin del régimen de terror causado por el que no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores, sino también como la conmemoración de aquellos que murieron durante la guerra. Nos reunimos aquí para recordar y agradecer sus esfuerzos, sus vidas y su aguante. Un científico muggle una vez dijo, que los logros de algunos se basan en los logros que otros han conseguido con anterioridad; pues bien, ninguno de los aquí presentes estaríamos aquí de no ser por los logros de aquellos que no están con nosotros en carne y hueso, pero que permanecen con nosotros en nuestra memoria y corazón. Propongo, que esta noche celebremos por aquellos que ya no pueden, honrando la oportunidad que en base a sus vidas y a el conjunto esfuerzo de muchos que aún permanecen con nosotros, se ha logrado. Propongo también que celebremos en base a un nuevo anuncio que hoy daremos a conocer que mejorará la vida de aquellos presentes y ausentes que pasaron por grandes obstáculos durante la guerra y que sufren las secuelas de los mismos y que a partir de hoy, podrán dejar atrás aquel episodio de gran dolor gracias al logro que se ha realizado. Llamo a la persona, cuyos esfuerzos y dedicación por más de tres años dió fruto a esta dichosa expectativa que pronto muchos hemos de disfrutar. Por favor, acércate... Hermione Granger.

Los presentes tras rápidamente recomponerse de la sorpresa de que la recién llegada no solo regresaba y hacía acto de presencia en el evento del año, sino que también al parecer había logrado un gran descubrimiento, rompieron en una fuerte ronda de aplausos que si bien trataban de dar algún sentido de entusiasmo o respeto, no enmascaraba la creciente curiosidad y expectación entre el público.

Con elegancia y lentitud, la aludida por el ministro hizo su camino hasta la plataforma desde la cual el mismo había impartido su discurso y hacia la cual era llamada. Comenzó su discurso con voz suave pero firme, al parecer sería un tema sensible.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Como el Ministro ha mencionado, he de hacer un anuncio que sé removerá mucho de nuestro pasado en común, ya que todos hemos tenido que ver directa o indirectamente con la guerra que hace ya seis años tuvo fin. Durante la misma, muchos de nosotros pasamos varias penurias e incluso torturas, algunas de las últimas tenían con frecuencia la maldición _cruciatus _involucrada, siendo esta realizada en muchas ocasiones por la ya obcisa Bellatrix Lestrange. Muchos pasamos por sus sesiones de tortura, mi persona incluida; por lo cual, puedo decir con seguridad que aunque ella no esté entre quienes sobrevivieron la guerra o si aún la misma acabó, seguimos sintiendo los efectos de la maldición que tortura aún tras todo este tiempo, algunos de nosotros raras veces, otros de vez en cuando y pocos todos los días. Pero sin importar que tanto fuimos torturados, o que tanto sufrimos los efectos hoy en día, todos siempre tenemos y tendremos presente los efectos de todo aquello que sufrimos si no encontramos una manera de dejar este tipo de episodios atrás, en el pasado, donde pertenece. Por consiguiente, se habría de encontrar una manera de ya no sufrir los efectos de dicha maldición ni un solo día más y es precisamente de ello que trata el anuncio que através de mí se hará esta noche, y es eso, ya se ha encontrado la forma de contra arrestar todos y cada uno de los efectos y secuelas producidas por la maldición _cruciatus._ A partir de la próxima semana, en San Mungos se estará realizando una campaña para erradicar la maldición torturadora y sus secuelas de las vidas de todos aquellos que por culpa de esta han tenido que someterse lo que vivir con los efectos causados por la misma. Que tengan buena noche y gracias por su atención.

Durante el discurso, Harry notó que los presentes parecían estar pendientes de cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, especialmente tras nombrar la maldición _cruciatus_. Era obvio que muchos aún padecían de sus secuelas, si al final de cuentas no fueron solo los opositores a Voldemort quienes la experimentaron, sino también sus seguidores en sus castigos, de ambos grupos apostaría que irónicamente fueron los mortífagos quienes la experimentaron aún más al pasar aún más tiempo con el monstruo que era al que llamaban 'El Señor Tenebroso'.

La ronda de aplausos fue aún más fuerte ahora, interrumpiendo al Ministro que tan pronto como la castaña dejó de hablar, tomó su lugar en la plataforma para terminar con el discurso que previo a las palabras de su amiga, había iniciado.

\- Tal como mencionó la Sta. Granger, a partir de la próxima semana, se contará con un gran grupo de expertos para tratar los efectos y secuelas causadas por la maldición torturadora. Ahora, he de invitarlos a que este Baile Anual comience y que todos celebremos ante la nueva perspectiva que se abre ante esta nueva cura recién encontrada. Buenas noches damas y caballeros.

Tras las últimas palabras del Ministro, Hermione fue envuelta en un gran abrazo por el mismo, en donde le murmuraba cosas como 'Gracias por esto Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que significa ésto tanto para mí como para todos aquí.' Sabía que lo decía en agradecimiento, ya que su esposa también fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange con la maldición _cruciatus, _la que parecía ser su favorita con respecto a opositores o incluso mortífagos, incluso Dra-Malfoy había pasado por lo mismo y esa mujer era su tía.

¡Por Merlín que mujer tan desquiciada!

Tras un largo abrazo, Hermione bajó las escaleras a un lado de la plataforma, para ser envuelta en otro por el mismo niño que vivió. A su lado, Ronald Weasley la embutió en otro en donde ni siquiera respirar podía.

\- ¡Respirar! ¡No puedo respirar! - Comenzó a boquear mientras con una mano le golpeaba el brazo y la otra trataba de separar el pecho del pelirrojo de su cara.

\- Lo siento, - Murmuró él mientras le sonreía con disculpa,- Te extrañé.

\- Te extrañé mucho Ronald, pero la próxima vez en vez golpear tus brazos golpearé tus joyas.

Con un pequeño estremecimiento, el pelirrojo colocó sus manos sobre su entrepierna casi sintiendo el golpe.

\- Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Bien. Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo que no destruya mis costillas, ¿está bien?.

\- Bien. - Con sumo cuidado el pelirrojo colocó sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, con tanta lentitud pensando en lo mucho que le dolería luego si ella cumplía su promesa.

\- Buen chico. - Dijo ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Soy tu amigo, no tu perro, no me trates como si lo fuera.

\- Eso lo dijiste tú no yo.

\- No sé si me estas insultando o corrigiéndome.

\- Eso nunca lo sabraaaaaaás. - Cantó ella separándose de él.

\- Supongo que no. - Replicó él haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo que la castaña riera suavemente y que su cita dejara salir la risa que había estado conteniendo desde hace mucho. - Extrañé esto. Te extrañé a tí. Mucho.

\- También te extrañé Ron. Los extrañé a todos en verdad.

\- Tus cartas nunca fueron lo suficiente largas como para cubrir tu ausencia.

\- ¿Incluso si eran un pergamino entero como poco?

\- Incluso si eran un pergamino o siete de hecho, nunca fue suficiente. ¿Volviste para quedarte?

\- Sí, Mione, nunca respondiste mi pregunta. - Intervino Harry por primera vez desde que Hermione bajó de la plataforma.

\- Bueno... Aún hay varias cosas que debo sortear... Pero sí o al menos en teoría, sí.

\- No pareces totalmente convencida. - Observó Ronald.

\- Lo estoy, no se imaginan lo difícil que fue no regresar antes, pero como dije, aún tengo cosas que debo ponerles orden antes de completamente regresar acá. - Emitió como respuesta Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué cosas son? ¿Algo en lo que debamos ayudar, tal vez?

\- Estoy segura que apreciaré su ayuda, cuando venga el momento, pero, ¿Les importaría hablarlo luego y en un lugar más privado? - Mencionó la ojimiel dando una no tan disimulada mirada a los reporteros que fueron invitados a cubrir el evento y que no tan discretamente trataban de escuchar su conversación tratando de encontrar algo sobre lo que escribir mañana, un chisme sobre el trio de oro y en especial de la recién llegada Hermione sería oro en papeles.

Los otros dos tercios del trio rápidamente siguieron su mirada y asintieron levemente con la cabeza. Ninguno de los tres quería que la prensa y en especial Rita Skeeter entrometieran sus manos en ningún asunto que les concerniera, suficiente de ello tuvieron cuando tras al finalizar la guerra, sacaban a luz temas personales y algo embarazosos como cuando Hermione rechazó a Ron o peor cuando publicaron unas fotos de Harry y Ginny en una sesión de besuqueo que echaba llamas de lo caliente que fue, O aquella vez que publicó aquella historia de Ronald en la que aparecía obviamente recién levantado en pijama, cabello revuelto y un gran camino de baba que tuvo como laguna el suéter gris que llevaba puesto.

¡Embarazoso!

\- Concuerdo contigo, ¿Vendrás mañana a la madriguera a visitarnos y así hablar? Sé que mamá te extraña y ya que no pudo venir hoy querrá verte. - Propuso el jugador de quidditch.

\- Me encantaría pero, ¿Me querrá ella allí? - Preguntó con inseguridad Hermione, la pregunta había bailado en su mente muchas veces tras lo que pasó con Ginevra. - Ya sabes tras lo de tu hermana.

\- Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema, así que por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar o al menos deja de pensar en ello. Todo estará bien y además Harry y yo estaremos allí por si algo sale mal, que estoy seguro no pasará.

\- De acuerdo, es sólo que... Ella, tú y tu familia significan mucho para mí no quiero que lo que pasó con tu... Con ella... Cause una ruptura entre todos nosotros, bueno más de lo que ya se hizo.

\- Mira, Hermione, - Dijo Ron sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos así no tendría que mirar a otro lado si no a él, - entiendo que tienes miedo de perderla, pero eso no va a pasar, créeme. Ella te extrañó tanto como nosotros, para ella eres como una hija también, nunca creas lo contrario. Lo que pasó con mi hermana le hirió mucho a ella también pero mi madre nunca pensó en tomar su lado o justificarla, ella hizo su elección y eligió traicionarte pero mi madre no le dió cuartel diciéndole lo mal que estuvieron sus acciones. Ella querrá verte.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias Ronald. - Murmuró en su cuello conteniendo las lágrimas tras envolverlo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Molly Weasley significaba mucho para ella, había sido como una madre en el mundo mágico desde que la conoció, perderla tras lo que le pasó a sus padres sería simplemente demoledor.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno; - Interrumpió Harry, tratando de levantar sus ánimos, - no creas que no sé lo que haces, Guardián Weasley, pero independientemente de guardar los aros del Puddlemere United no te guardarás con mi cita.

\- Creí que no te habías dado cuenta, Auror Potter.

\- Es imposible no darse cuenta cuando no le quitas los brazos de encima a mi cita.

\- ¿No te parece que si tu cita no me quisiera ya me habría golpeado? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo violenta que es? ¿No ves que a la larga te estoy haciendo un favor, Har-

\- ¿Saben que la cita está aquí y que no le gusta que hablen de ella en tercera persona como si no estuviera presente, mucho menos cuando esta justo en medio de ustedes dos par de idiotas? - Interrumpió la aludida lo que sea que Ron fuese a decir, para luego propinarles dos palmadas detrás de la cabeza a cada uno.

\- ¿Ves amigo? V - I - O - L - E - N - T - A.

\- Sí, compañero. V - I - O - L - E - N - T - A. - Repuso Harry.

\- ¿Saben que la aludida puede escucharlos, perfectamente si debo agregar? - Replicó Hermione.

\- ¿Porque no mejor bailamos un poco, viol- es que digo Hermione? - Preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo el cabeza de escuadrón.

\- Sí, mejor entretenme en algo más antes de que los deje sin descendencia. - Les hizo saber la castaña disfrutando el breve brillo de miedo que pasó por los rostros de sus mejores amigos. Rió por dentro, eso siempre funcionaba.

\- Creo que mi cita me llama, - Acentuó el guardián, - si querida ya voy, enseguida.

\- Ronald nadie te está llamando. - Mencionó Harry ahogando la risa.

\- Es que... Es que... Ella me llama y solo yo puedo oírla... ¿No escuchas eso?... Ya voy amor... Ya voy Roberta.

\- Es Francesca. - Indicó el pelinegro.

\- Eso, eso... Ya voy... ¿Si ves, es impaciente?... Hablamos luego.

Sólo cuando el ojiazul salio salió caminando-corriendo a Dios sabe donde, Harry y Hermione dejaron salir las risas que tanto estaban conteniendo.

\- Eso nunca pasa de moda. - Sacó a relucir la castaña.

\- ¿Viste su cara?

\- Sí, la misma que pone cuando le nombran las arañas.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios, sí!

\- Todo porque durante aquella discusión en la cocina del Grimauld Place el cuchillo con el que estabas abriendo aquella carne se te deslizó de la mano y casi le dejó eunuco.

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

\- Eso lo sé yo, pero no él. No lo culpo por querer proteger sus joyas.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Y además, cuando discutían aquella vez lo amenazaste también con castrarlo.

\- ¡No, no lo hice!

\- Sí, si lo hiciste. Si recuerdo bien tus palabras fueron, '¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que yo misma te castraré con un cuchillo muggle que no tenga filo y sin anestesia!'

\- ¡No fue así!

\- Sí, si fue así y luego 'convenientemente' se te resbaló el cuchillo que debo agregar si tenía filo.

\- No digas 'convenientemente', fue un accidente y tu lo sabes.

\- ¿Lo fue? No lo recuerdo bien.

\- Sí tarado, si lo recuerdas hace menos de cinco minutos lo dijiste.

\- Um-hum, tristemente no puedo negar lo último.

\- Y además el cuchillo no le pasó tan cerca.

\- Afortunadamente eso si lo puedo negar, hubieses podido castrar a Ron si él no se hubiese movido.

\- ¡No fue así!

\- Claro que si fue así. Diablos, si no entró de nuevo a la cocina del Grimauld Place por meses después de eso; e incluso hoy en día le es difícil entrar y no estremecerse.

\- Oh.

\- Sí, oh.

\- Eso explica porque su cara de completo y absoluto terror.

\- No lo puedes culpar por ello.

\- No, no puedo, pero me ayudará si en el futuro quiero tenerle algo en contra.

\- Los Slytherin te corrompieron demasiado.

\- Nunca lo negué. Ahora, ¿Te parece si bailamos como dijiste antes? Y trata por favor de no pisarme mucho, mis pies no pueden soportar mucho.

\- De hecho, he improvisado desde la última vez que bailamos.

\- Eso habrá que verlo.

\- Guía el camino.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Bailando con el cararajada su ex parecía dichosa, feliz incluso. Apretó fuertemente los puños para controlar la ira y los celos que como lava caliente corría por su cuerpo. Verla entrar con Potter, luego hablar, reír y bromear con el mismo y con Weasley era demasiado, pero no quería perderse nada de lo que en su hermoso rostro se reflejaba, tanto tiempo sin verla, sin escucharla reír o apreciar como su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, le dejó hambriento por observar - incluso si era desde lejos, - cada una de sus expresiones, sin importar si éstas no le eran dirigidas a él.

Por otro lado, ver como tras su llegada o su discurso acaparaba la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes en el lugar despertando admiración, curiosidad e incluso orgullo, no le fue difícil, él mismo se sentía igual, eso fue así hasta que llegó a la forma en la que era observada por casi todos los hombres en la habitación, - incluyéndolo, - en aquel vestido púrpura que además de acentuar cada una de sus curvas, daba una buena vista de sus hombros, parte de su espalda y sus piernas lo hacía hervir de nuevo.

Y como no, si la miraban con lujuria y deseo.

Esos malditos se la estaban discreta y no tan discretamente, comiéndosela con los ojos. Apestaba ser él, porque a diferencia de ellos, él no podía acercársele, en especial por el par de idiotas de sus mejores amigos que al menos actuaban como sus guardaespaldas protegiéndola de todos los malditos que la miraban así.

Desgraciadamente eso también lo incluía, por eso y por otras razones.

Por primera vez, apestaba ser Draco Malfoy.

A su lado, Ginny estaba sentada en silencio, pero le dirigía una mirada que variaba entre celos, frustración y decepción. El porque no lo sabía, no era como si tras aquella noche en el antiguo cuartel de la orden del fénix hubiera pasado algo más entre ellos, más de una vez ella había intentado que algo pasara entre ellos, pero a diferencia de aquella noche, él siempre la rechazó.

Cada vez sus intentos por atraer _ese _tipo de atención hacia ella eran más obvios, aunque su motivo u objetivo no le eran tan claros, ella no podía querer una repetición de aquella noche, ¿O sí? De cualquier forma, era ya hora de irse alejando de ella, no quería pasar por otro episodio en donde sus 'toques inocentes' le incomodaban cuando sus manos pasaban cerca a su entrepierna.

Por la esquina de su ojo vió como el renombrado mujeriego, Anthony Goldstain se acercaba a su ex y sin disimular le chequeaba de los pies a la cabeza, incomodándola notablemente en el proceso. Necesitaba acercarse a ella, ¿Pero como? Repentinamente una idea le vino a la cabeza, requeriría mucho de él, pero por una oportunidad de acercarse a ella, reconsideraría su propuesta.

Con sus orbes plata, con facilidad y rapidez econtró a Albert Montgomery al otro lado de la sala, murmurando algo sobre necesitar hablar con él, se dirigió hacia el director del hospital del mundo mágico.

\- Sr. Malfoy.

\- Sr. Montgomery.

\- Ha sido una velada excelente la esta noche, ¿No lo piensa usted?

\- Excelente e interesante, debo decir.

\- Tras el anuncio que se emitió al comienzo de la noche, ¿Ha pensado usted en la propuesta que le hice la última vez que nos reunimos en su oficina?

\- Sí, de hecho venía a comunicársela. La acepto.

\- Las implicaciones de su aceptación necesitarán de que pase menos tiempo en su oficina.

\- Estoy al corriente de lo que mi aceptación implica, y estoy bien con ello.

\- Será un gusto contar con usted durante la realización de este proyecto.

\- Espero ser de mucha ayuda.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo será. Entonces, el lunes a primera hora le informaré a la Sta. Granger que usted será su compañero para hacer la poción en contra de la maldición cruciatus. Pasaran mucho tiempo juntos a partir de la próxima semana.

\- No se preocupe señor, cuento con ello.

_Muy pronto estaremos cara a cara, lo quieras o no... Hermione Granger... Y esta vez no estarán ni Potter ni Weasley para detenerme._

_**...**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí el que mi historia les guste mucho. Cuando la comencé a escribir no pensé en publicarla, mucho menos en que gustaría algo, gracias por sus comentarios ellos me hacen feliz de estar equivocada.**_

_**Besos y abrazos,**_

_**CattleyaP.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**...**_

_Terminando de arreglarse para el día que tenía por comenzar, revisó que tuviera todas las cosas que necesitaba. El día pintaba ser largo, pero con suerte, la noche que le esperaba haría que valiera todo, después de todo si solo te graduabas una vez, debías hacer que contara. Tras año y medio de estudios, a partir de esa noche ella y Draco serían aurores certificados._

_El susodicho aún yacía en la cama en medio de un desorden de sábanas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su rostro, sus fuertes brazos y su pecho y abdomen definidos, ante los cuales no podía evitar preguntarse si lo despertaría si pasaba su lengua por sus abdominales marcados._

_Puede que tal vez se hubiese convertido en una loca ninfómana._

_Pero debería ser ilegal verse tan bien, si lo ponía de esa forma, era culpa de su novio por lucir tan irresistible, tanto que ella no pudiera evitar esos arranques de loca por el sexo, cada vez que lo veía con o sin ropa... Especialmente sin ella... Draco había tenido un cuerpo atlético y bien formado debido al quidditch, pero el entrenamiento para aurores formó y tonificó sus músculos, tanto que tenía un orgulloso abdomen de lavadero y una muy buena marcada v bajo ellos._

_¡Eureka! No era su culpa el tener esos impulsos, era culpa de Draco._

_Siiiip. Incluso en su propia cabeza, eso sonaba ridículo. ¿A quién trataba de engañar?_

_El objeto de sus deseos y ensoñaciones se removió un poco, haciendo que la sábana bajara un poco más y no pudo evitar desear que se moviera de nuevo para así poder ver más. Y mentalmente se pateó por ello. _Basta, tienes que salir de aquí porque sino saltarás sobre él literalmente y no puedes retrasarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho, _se regañó mentalmente._

_Con decisión, se acercó a la cama en donde su novio, amante y amigo descansaba, con el propósito de despedirse con un beso, no aguantaba no tocarlo de alguna manera antes de irse. Su rostro se veía despejado de la dosis de dureza y preocupación que casi siempre lo acompañaban en su vigilia, y con la luz del sol que escapaba por las ventanas, creaban un pequeño halo de ángel en donde ésta iluminaba su cabello, diría que parecía un dios griego pero su piel blanquecina, cabello rubio platino y ojos gris plata ahora cerrados, lo hacían parecer más bien un dios nórdico._

_Su dios nórdico._

_Justo cuando estaba a un centímetro de su boca, él abrió sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento, la colocó debajo suyo, y sujetando sus muñecas, comenzó a besarla sin darle momento o lugar a oponerse. Cuando los labios de su dios nórdico tocaron los suyos supo que estaba en problemas, no porque no quisiera que pasara a lo que irían con esto, sino por que lo deseaba, demasiado de hecho, por lo que era un problema para sus planes del día. En el momento en el que sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo buscando contacto de piel contra piel, supo que debía detenerlo antes de que le hiciera tardarse con algo que ambos disfrutarían pero que desajustaría enormemente lo planeado._

_Sin embargo, era difícil detenerlo cuando se sentían tan bien sus caricias, sus labios en su boca, su cuello y su clavícula, con sus manos recorriendo sus curvas, con su m__asculi__nidad deliciosamente cerca a su pubis, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con..._

¡Enfócate!

_Con un movimiento rápido parecido al de él siguió besándolo hasta liberar sus manos y colocarse encima suyo a horcajadas sobre su cincelado abdomen, deliberadamente evitando ir más abajo, no se podría detener a sí misma si lo hiciera. Con rapidez, tomó su bolso que había caído al lado de la cama y se levantó dispuesta a irse en línea recta hasta la puerta._

_Eso hasta que una mano en su muñeca la detuvo._

_Problemas._

_Tanto para salir rápido._

_\- ¿A donde crees que vas? - Le cuestionó su dios nórdico con genuina curiosidad. Ella no le rechazaba sin motivo alguno. No le rechazaba, punto._

_\- Afuera. - Respondió con simplicidad sin voltearlo a mirar._

_\- ¿Y porqué la prisa? - Preguntó levantándose de la cama aún con su mano alrededor de su muñeca._

_\- Tengo cosas que hacer. - La proximidad del cuerpo de su dios nórdico con la del suyo estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su capacidad de pensamiento._

_\- ¿Y no puedes hacer esas cosas aquí conmigo? - Murmuró besando su cuello._

_\- No. Son cosas de chica... _

_\- __¿Y no puedes hacer esas cosas de chica aquí conmigo? - Su voz era levemente apagada por el rastro de besos de su boca sobre su cuello y ahora desnudo hombro._

_\- No..._

_\- Porque recuerdo muchas cosas de chica que hemos hecho juntos, de hecho..._

_¡Por Circe! Sentía como lentamente iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y como éste buscaba cada vez más el contacto y las caricias que venían con el de parte de su hombre. Él estaba jugando sucio, sus ministraciones la volvían un complejo de hormonas a su merced, y él lo sabía perfectamente, como buen Slytherin lo utilizaba a su favor._

_Pero pensando en la recompensa que supondría no solo el vencerlo en su propio juego, sino también en lo que tenía planeado para la noche, tuvo una recarga de perseverancia para su plan._

_Aún de espaldas, dejó que su cuerpo se curveara buscando el contacto de Draco, dando medio giro, llegó a estar frente a frente con él hasta que buscó el contacto de sus labios contra los de su amado, envolviéndolos en un apasionado beso, para luego enterrar sus manos en su rubio platino cabello. Comenzó a tocarlo, confiando en que no se daría cuenta de que en vez de ir en dirección de la cama, iban en dirección de la puerta._

_Besándolo con frenesí, lo pegó de espaldas a la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Permitiéndose saborear el momento y el sabor de los labios de su amado un poco más, dió medio giro y salió corriendo por la puerta._

_Creyó haber escapado de él hasta que su recurrente parte delantera, se encontró con su trasero clavándola a la puerta principal._

_Tanto para escapar._

_De nuevo._

_Podía sentir su media sonrisa satisfecha bailando con diversión en su cuello, sin tener que verla._

_\- Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿A donde crees que vas? Y no me vengas con esa respuesta de mierda que afuera._

_\- Tengo cosas que hacer._

_\- Eso cualquiera lo habría podido deducir, gatita. ¿Porque la prisa?_

_\- Porque voy tarde._

_\- Esa es otra respuesta de mierda que no me responde nada. Estas evadiendo mis preguntas._

_Supo en ese momento que aún si no quería decirle de nada acerca de su sorpresa para la noche, algo debía contarle. Él no la dejaría ir de otra manera. Su cuerpo que la atrapaba contra la puerta así lo confirmaba. Giró, aún atrapada para encararlo._

_\- Es una sorpresa._

_\- ¿Para esta noche?_

_Asintió a regañadientes._

_\- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? Es solo una graduación._

_\- Porque es nuestra graduación. Eso es algo importante en sí. Ambos sabemos que no soy alguien que le gusten las fiestas, o al menos no hasta a ti y aún así usualmente no tienen mucha importancia._

_\- ¿Y porque esta sí?_

_\- Porque esta es nuestra primera como pareja desde que hicimos nuestra relación pública. Porque sé que es duro para ti no tener a tus padres allí para tí. Porque es algo por lo que ambos y en especial tú, trabajaste duro, fue algo que ganaste con tu propio sudor y sangre. - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, viendo firmemente al par de ojos grises plata con amor y adoración. - Porque no tuvimos una graduación en Hogwarts y sé que eso aún pesa enormemente en tí. Por eso y mil razones más._

_Él no encontró palabras para rebatir lo dicho, en vez de responder los ojos miel se quedaron prendados en los orbes gris plata y los brazos que hasta hacía unos minutos la atrapaban, la sostenían fuerte, transmitiendo lo que él no podía expresar en palabras._

_\- ¿Es realmente importante para tí, cierto?_

_Fue pronunciada como una pregunta, pero era más una afirmación._

_\- Tú eres realmente importante para mí._

_Él no opuso más resistencia y sólo la besó fuerte y profundo, poniendo en el contacto y movimiento de sus labios las palabras que ella sabía le era difícil decir, pero fácil demostrar._

_Y demostrar eso hizo._

_**.**_

_Cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con Draco de nuevo, ya que durante la ceremonia de graduación los habían sentado por apellidos, corrió a besarlo._

_\- Te extrañé. - Admitió sonriendo contra sus labios._

_\- Yo también. _

_Ahora, eso allí la extrañó y la hizo feliz a partes iguales. Tras un año de noviazgo, sin contar los seis meses de amistad antes de su relación, él nunca había sido uno de hablar de sus sentimientos. Eran momentos raros y distantes entre sí. Esas eran las razones por las que esos momentos preciosamente invaluables._

_Al igual que él._

_Aún estaban en túnicas debido a que la ceremonia de graduación había acabado, pero debían quedarse en el lugar ya que el ministerio había organizado un pequeño baile en honor a los graduados, por lo que se dirigieron a un lado del salón donde un pequeño grupo de personas estaban recolectando las túnicas de graduación que los recién graduados dejaban al salir._

_Hermione se dirigió a los servicios para dejar su túnica, desvelando así parte de la sorpresa que había preparado, reparando en el vestido que había escogido para la noche. Sabía que a Draco le encantaría._

_Era un vestido verde oscuro, que iba bien con su tono de piel y color de cabello. Era largo y ajustado en su pecho, en donde con una forma V daba un buen vistazo de sus pechos y se adhería como una segunda piel en gran parte de su abdomen hasta sus caderas, en donde en el centro en la mitad de sus muslos tenía una ranura que dividía el vestido dejando ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas. El vestido atrás era casi inexistente, dejando al descubierto más de la mitad de su espalda, adhiriéndose a su cadera, dando una atención especial a sus glúteos._

_Había escogido un maquillaje más suave, que realzara sus rasgos como sus ojos y labios en vez de hacerla ver como una persona diferente. Su largo cabello de color castaño con algunos vistos rubio miel, estaba recogido en un peinado que agrupaba sus risos y a la vez hacían que estos delinearan su rostro y cuello, deliberadamente dejando completamente al descubierto su desnuda espalda._

_No era muy cercana con los accesorios, pero decidió llevar un par de pendientes hechos de plata que iban a juego con su brazalete en su mano derecha y eran del mismo color de los altos tacones que había decidido llevar._

_¡Draco enloquecería cuando la viera! ¡No sabría que le pegó!_

_Estaba consciente de que llevaba los colores de Slytherin, pero no le importaba. Era algo tonto de todas formas, pensar que porque era una Griffyndor debía vestir sólo en rojo y dorado, en especial cuando se graduó bastante tiempo atrás. Los prejuicios aún existían pero no se dejaría llevar por ellos, ni tampoco por el que dirán._

_Era suficiente con los murmullos y chismes que circulaban en torno a su relación con Draco, en especial los rumores que empezaban aquellas que tuvieron algo en el pasado con su dios nórdico y aún estaban dolidas de que él la hubiese escogido a ella, una sangre sucia. Ellas no entendían como el Príncipe de Slytherin, el Heredero de los Malfoy, el noble de mayor rango entre los sangrepura y el rey de las serpientes podía fijarse en la más común y simple de las sangresucia, alguien a quien él mismo en el pasado le había hecho la vida imposible, llamándola sangre sucia e incluso deseándole la muerte en su segundo grado._

_Y así se lo hacían saber cada vez que se encontraba con algunas de esas arpías._

_Dejó salir un pesado suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese sería un cuento de nunca acabar. Ya había pasado un año teniendo una relación con Draco y unos seis meses de amistad antes de ello y a lo largo de todo los insultos, chismes y diatribas en contra suya aún seguían. Draco sabía parte de ello, pero no todo en su totalidad, era algo tonto, aunque doloroso para ella, especialmente cuando le echaban en cara todo lo que él había hecho con ellas con lujo de detalles, -sí al parecer no conocían el significado de la palabra intimidad o privacidad o tal vez solo querían echárselo en cara o una mezcla de ambas- pero aunque quisiera no podría culparlo, todo lo que pasó con ellas era pasado y era imposible cambiarlo por más que lo deseara - y vaya que lo hacia- y tampoco quería darles el gusto de verla sufrir por sus comentarios malintencionados, aunque lo hiciera._

_Decidió que ya era hora de salir. Procedió a recoger su túnica de graduación luego de retocar su brillo labial y máscara, asintiendo para sí misma, cuadró sus hombros y marchó hacia afuera, no dejaría que esas arpías le dañaran la noche._

_Dejó que los encargados en la salida se encargaran de su túnica y comenzó a buscar a su cita para la noche, logró localizar a Draco en las grandes puertas de caoba, que marcaban la entrada al gran salón en donde se realizaría el baile en honor a los graduados de esa noche._

_Su dios nórdico como siempre, vestía un traje de gala color negro, que acentuaba la palidez de sus rasgos y la hermosura de su fisonomía, especialmente su rostro, siendo sus ojos acero con vestigios azules su rasgo más atrayente e hipnótico._

_Él había estado despreocupadamente hablando con uno de los más importantes funcionarios del ministerio, el jefe del departamento de aurores cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella._

_Parecía acariciarla con su fija y penetrante mirada._

_El jefe de aurores trató de decirle algo, sin que él le respondiera o desviara su atención, luego siguiendo la dirección de sus orbes la observó y luego a él, para entonces dirigirle una divertida y conocedora mirada mientras dejaba el lado de su novio, en lo que se dirigía a ella._

_\- No sé que le habrá hecho a ese joven, Sta. Granger, solo siga su camino y ahórrele parte de la vergüenza. - Le susurró el hombre al pasar, soltando una carcajada._

_Hermione asintió, pero no dijo nada más en lo que se acercaba a su novio._

_\- Estás hermosa, Hermione. - Halagó Draco dándole un pequeño giro sobre sí misma, en lo que admiraba como el vestido colgaba a sus curvas._

_\- Gracias Dray._

_\- Supongo que ésta era tu sorpresa para hoy... - La acercó más a él hasta poner sus manos en su cintura. - He de decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido._

_\- Es bueno escuchar eso, pero ésta es solo una parte de la sorpresa... - Sintió su dureza a través de la ropa, - Deduzco que... ¿Te gusta?_

_\- Bastante. - Respondió el blondo con sus finos labios recorriendo su cuello._

_\- Lo empiezo a sentir. - Comentó refiriéndose a la dureza en su pantalón._

_\- Eres una incitadora._

_\- Draco... - No pudo evitar el suspiro que se le salió junto con el nombre de su amado cuando éste comenzó a besarla con ahínco y un poco de pasión. Parecía que era una eternidad cuando Draco cesó parte de sus ministraciones._

_\- ¿Sabes lo que me causa verte así? Pareces una diosa, aquella de la mitología griega que tiene tu nombre, aunque dudo que ella haya sido tan bella o tan sexy, - Susurró Draco en su oído con voz gruesa y sedosa, - Debes saberlo, si no, no me tentarías de esta forma, o a ellos, - Apuntó con sus ojos al resto del salón, - Ellos te desean ahora, y por eso desearía enviarles un buen crucio, pero, ¿sabes porque no lo hago?_

_\- ¿Porqué? - Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a la conversación cuando sus manos y oh, sus labios le hacían sentir tantas cosas que los involucraban a ellos dos solos y con menos ropa. - ¿Porqué no lo haces?_

_\- Porque no puedo evitar que ellos te deseen, lo hacen y siempre lo harán, pero ninguno de ellos puede o podrá llegar a tenerte, tú eres mía Hermione, mía y sólo mía._

_\- Sí Draco, tuya y sólo tuya. - Sus ministraciones se volvieron erráticas e intensas con esas palabras, parecía que él aún necesitaba que le confirmara sus sentimientos hacia él, porque no estaba segura, no podría estar más loca de amor por él, incluso con mil corazones más; pero si necesitaba su palabra de que así era, ella lo haría una y mil veces... En especial por los beneficios... Como los de sus talentosos labios y manos sobre ella..._

_Oh, que beneficios eran._

_Pero debían detenerse antes de que su pequeño numerito de caricias se convirtiera en un show porno. Difícil cuando se sentía tan bien, pero así lo hicieron. Él un poco renuente, alegando, 'Gatita me tienes mal desde la mañana, podremos parar ahora pero no significa que detendré mis ministraciones contigo.' Eso más que un pensamiento, era una promesa, la de encenderla lo suficiente como para seguir lo iniciado hace poco antes de regresar a casa. Una promesa que estaba segura él trataría de cumplir durante el resto de la velada._

_Parecía que la noche acababa de hacerse aún más larga._

_No estaba segura de cuánto podría aguantar sus 'avances' antes de que ella socavara._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya había avanzado parte de la velada, Hermione no había podido alejarse de Draco o el de ella para el caso. Cuando vió un no tan conocido patronus en las puertas del salón, supo que otra parte de su sorpresa, -una con la que no estaba segura de contar- ya estaba lista y esperando._

_Actualmente estaban con sus amigos, bueno ella estaba y él la acompañaba; él no tenía una mala relación con ellos como en Hogwarts pero tampoco era la de amigos más bien la de conocidos con amigos en común. El único más cercano era Harry, quien con el entrenamiento para ser auror era más cercano a Draco por obvias razones._

_\- Dray, hay algo que quiero mostrarte._

_Ambos se separaron de sus amigos y acompañantes un poco antes de seguir con la conversación._

_\- ¿Nos incluye estando juntos con poca ropa? - Preguntó con una lasciva media sonrisa._

_Ella le correspondió con una misma sonrisa en sus labios. Desde el comienzo de la velada él había entrado en el pequeño juego de accidentales' toques en zonas en donde ambos sabían le gustaba demasiado para ser apropiado en público. Como él cuando tomando su mano le dibujaba círculos mientras le dedicaba miradas calientes casi desapercibidas para el resto. O como cuando le hablaba al oído con su aliento fresco causándole escalofríos, que empeoraban cuando supuestamente le hablaba al oído y más bien le daba un beso frío y mojado en donde su cuello y su hombro se unían, él sabía que ella era especialmente sensible allí. Como todo Slytherin se aprovechaba de sus debilidades para hacer que las cosas se hicieran en la forma en que él quería. No era que ella no quisiera, era sólo que estaban en un evento público y nunca había sido de las de dar espectáculos de 'cariñitos' al ojo público. Y menos con Skeeter merodeando por allí._

_Pero un poco más y tal vez cambiaría de opinión._

_\- No, al menos no ahora._

_\- ¿Nos incluye en un rincón oscuro en el balcón?_

_\- Si nos incluye en el balcón que además es oscuro, pero no de la manera en que piensas. - Escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Esta parte de la sorpresa podría no agradarle tanto. Y él pareció entender parte de ello._

_\- ¿Deduzco que tiene que ver con parte de la sorpresa que has planeado para nosotros hoy? _

_\- Parte de ella está ligado con lo que hay esperándote en el balcón._

_\- ¿Esperándome? ¿No esperándonos?_

_Él parecía confundido e intrigado. Ella negó con su cabeza no quitando sus ojos de él antes de responder._

_\- Esta parte te involucra a ti y solo a ti. Puedo acompañarte, pero te advierto que no me quedaré._

_Él se quedó en silencio, no quitando sus ojos de los de ella, sin embargo, más que mirarla parecía estar sopesando sus opciones. Finalmente asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano como 'guía el camino'. _

_Supuso que si bien no había deducido lo que pasaba, suponía bien en parte de ello. Tomó su brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo sin dar ninguna pista de lo que sucedía a ningún espectador mientras lo guiaba hacia el balcón en donde esa persona lo estaba esperando. No sabía que sucedería a continuación entre ellos, pero para lo que fuese que pasara, ella estaría a su lado. _

_Finalmente llegaron al balcón designado. Estaba específicamente escogido porque era el único que además de estar apartado de los demás, daba privacidad de ojos y oídos indiscretos en busca de chismes. También era oscuro y cerrado, por lo que incluso si se pudiesen llegar a observar figuras en él, nadie podría saber a ciencia cierta quien o quienes estuvieron allí, en especial figuras con reconocibles cabelleras platinadas._

_Tocó un par de veces, haciéndole saber a la persona dentro del lugar de su presencia. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie les había seguido antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. La figura de una persona se hizo más visible con cada paso que daba acercándose más a ellos, dejando ver su identidad._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

_Como siempre, arreglada fina y elegantemente con un vestido azul medianoche, ribeteado en las puntas con finos hilos gris plata bajo una oscura túnica que si bien cubría gran parte de su forma, no escondía su identidad._

_Su mirada azul cielo fija en su hijo, por primera vez en su presencia, denotaba emociones, incredulidad, dolor y añoranza en esta ocasión. Era consciente de que tanto Lucius como ella habían cortado relaciones con su hijo seis meses atrás cuando Draco había hecho claro que la relación que tenía con ella era todo menos pasajera, 'no un acto de rebeldía en contra de su padre,' o su frase favorita 'una fiebre de momento combinada de alguna retorcida forma de vengarse de la sangre-sucia-Granger'._

_Ambos esperaban que cortando contacto y los fondos de Draco, él 'recapacitaría y regresaría al buen camino,' o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Lucius Malfoy aquella vez en que fueron a la Mansión Malfoy. Obviamente no había esperado una cálida bienvenida, pero tampoco la frialdad o sencillez con la que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, como si fuera alguna ley común tan conocida y aceptada como la ley de la gravedad._

_Sobraba decir que tras tales palabras el resto del día fue todo menos placentero, y al final cuando durante la cena Lucius no había dejado de decir tantas no tan sutiles indirectas de su origenes muggles o de que su heredero estando mejor con alguien de su alcurnia y estatus social, Draco finalmente les sacó a ambos de la mansión, no sin antes dejar claro que no regresaría hasta que a ella, Hermione Granger, se le diera el lugar que como su novia y prospecto a futura Sra. Malfoy, se merecía._

_Por mucho tiempo creyó que recapacitarían, viendo como ella no estaba tras el dinero, estatus o poder que su hijo como heredero de los Malfoy poseía. Tras la guerra, fue esclarecido que si bien Lucius Malfoy había sido mortífago, había sido de utilidad durante los juicios de sus demás compañeros y que por cooperación, si bien evitaba ir a Azkabán, pagaría una 'apropiada suma de dinero' y estaría en libertad condicional por un año sin derecho a varita y con libertad restringida a su propia casa por el mismo período de tiempo, por lo que si bien fue afectado por 'la justicia por sus crímenes,' conservó la mayor parte de su poder y alcurnia, cosas que firmemente creía ella deseaba._

_Narcisa era arena de otro costal. Ella a pesar de ser esposa y madre de un mortífago, fue considerada como uno de los héroes de la guerra al mentirle al mismo Voldemort y salvando a Harry. Teniendo en cuenta que además de que nunca fue marcada como mortífaga, tuvo tanto a su favor como para evitar un juicio y restaurar el buen nombre de su familia._

_Tras cuatro meses de silencio, Hermione creyó que en verdad toda relación entre Draco y su familia estaría acabada no por su culpa, pero si por su indirecto involucramiento. O al menos fue así hasta una mañana cuando tras salir de sus clases matutinas en la Academia para Aurores, la matriarca de los Malfoy no sólo se le acercó, sino que además le pidió algunos minutos de su tiempo cuando se dirigía a Flourish &amp; Botts en el callejón Diagond. Los detalles serían para otro momento, viendo que tanto madre como hijo se habían quedado mirándose en silencio durante los minutos en los que estuvo en sus recuerdos de dos meses atrás._

_Aclaró su garganta, atrayendo brevemente la atención de ambos hacia sí misma._

_\- Los dejaré solos. Sra. Malfoy... Narcisa... Lo que me dijo aquella vez en el callejón Diagond, sería bueno que se lo dijera ahora... Draco, - se acercó a él observando sus ojos plata antes de colocar un tierno beso en su mejilla, - escúchala. Sé que tras todo éste tiempo no querrás hacerlo, más que por orgullo, será porque aún te sientes herido. Pero es importante que lo hagas. Estaré para tí afuera si me necesitas. Te estaré esperando si sales en quince minutos, en una hora, en un año o el próximo siglo. Pero estaré allí para ti, para lo que sea que me necesites... Te amo._

_Él sólo asintió sin murmurar palabra, pero sabía que las suyas habían calado hondo en aquel corazón que muchos calificarían de piedra. Con una mirada a Narcisa y otra a su novio, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí._

_._

_._

_Había pasado algún tiempo desde que esos dos se quedaron en aquel solitario balcón, no sabía exactamente cuanto, tal vez una hora. Probablemente los invitados ya se habrían ido y sus amigos con ellos, preguntándose en donde se habrían metido ella y Draco, tal vez pensarían que ellos se habían ido también. El día de mañana posiblemente le pedirían varias explicaciones por su abrupta y no anunciada partida, pero de momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en que les diría. Estaba muy preocupada para que sus pensamientos se alejaran de Draco y su madre para tener cabeza para algo más._

_Sin embargo, había algo o alguien de quien no podía evitar pensar en ése momento._

_Ginny._

_La menor de los Weasley había estado despampanante en la velada en un ajustado vestido negro que acentuaba sus curvas y vibrante cabello rojo, fue el centro de muchas miradas no solo por su atuendo, sino también por venir de la mano de su mejor amigo y El Elegido, Harry Potter, quien tampoco pudo alejar sus orbes verde esmeralda de su novia de más de un año de relación._

_Sin embargo, los ojos de la menor de los Weasley habían estado en alguien más._

_Su novio._

_Por mucho tiempo pensó que quizás lo imaginaba, pero cada vez en que nadie creía que la observaba, la novia de su mejor amigo no quitaba los ojos de su dios nórdico, dándole gran parte de su atención, atención que debió estar en su mejor amigo. Se reprochó mentalmente por pensar mal de ella, cuando por algún tiempo fueron muy cercanas, decidiendo que si bien su antigua amiga había estado actuando extraño, no era suficiente para pensar que tal vez miraba con diferentes ojos a Draco._

_Sin embargo, eso no callaba aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que podría estar en lo cierto y que debía cuidarse de ella._

_Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió y la figura de Narcisa Malfoy se hizo visible. La rubia cerró la puerta del lugar con elegancia, si es que eso era posible, antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Qué podría querer con ella, no tenía la más mínima idea, lo más probable era que tuviese algo que ver con Draco. La matriarca de los Malfoy siguió caminando, sólo deteniéndose al estar frente a ella. Por primera vez en su mirada no se veía el desprecio o desdén como en días de antaño, más bien se observaba ¿agradecimiento? Con una leve cuota de arrepentimiento y culpa, las últimas posiblemente debido a Draco, después de todo, ni ella ni su esposo supieron cuanto daño le hicieron a Draco con su rechazo y desaprobación, sin mencionar el corte de relaciones y ausencias en días como el presente._

_\- Gracias, - murmuró tomando sus manos, - sé que nunca te he dado razones para hacer algo en mi beneficio, pero cualquiera que sea la razón para ayudarme hoy, gracias._

_Negó con la cabeza._

_\- No hay nada que agradecer, Sra. Malfoy, no lo hice por usted. Draco la necesitaba incluso si nunca lo hubiese admitido él ha tomado muy duro lo que pasó hace meses atrás._

_\- Y por eso he de agradecerte aún más. Cuidas de él de la manera en que ni Lucius ni yo hemos hecho, no creas que no noto a mi hijo feliz, más de lo que alguna vez lo ha estado a nuestro lado, incluso aceptaste hablar conmigo cuando fui tan grosera y... Otras cosas que no quiero mencionar; contigo la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me acercara a tí aquella mañana en el Callejón Diagond._

_Nunca creyó posible ver a Narcisa Malfoy tan... Humana... Y mucho menos con una sangre sucia._

_Hablando de las sorpresas que te da la vida._

_Fue entonces cuando supo que sin importar si sus decisiones o juicios, la mujer frente a ella también era humana y cometía errores. Cortar relaciones con Draco para que dejara a su novia sangre sucia fue algo duro y excesivo, pero comprendía que en el entorno en el que la matriarca de los Malfoy había crecido no era para menos e independientemente de si era correcto o no, sus decisiones -a su modo- buscaban el bien de su novio y no podía culparla por ello._

_Ambas amaban a Draco y al menos ese era un punto de partida para cualquier relación que pudiera nacer entre ellas en el futuro._

_\- Como dije lo hice por Draco... Sin importar lo que pasó meses atrás ambas lo amamos y queremos lo mejor para él... Tal vez de maneras diferentes, sin embargo, siempre tendremos eso en común._

_\- ¿Sería mucho pedirte el que formemos una relación de nuera-suegra? Comprendo si de deniegas mi petición, pero me haría muy feliz el que aceptaras._

_Le tendió una mano al frente._

_\- Estaré feliz de hacerlo. Y aún no debería llamarme nuera, Draco y yo no hemos hablado al respecto._

_\- Por Merlín, - ella sacudió su mano restándole importancia a sus palabras, - ése chico quiere casarse contigo, Hermione, no me sorprendería si él se propusiera pronto, después de todo él tiene el anillo para proponerse desde que cumplió los dieciséis años._

_\- Sra. Malfoy-_

_\- Narcisa, llámame Narcisa. Aquella vez en el café me pediste que ante llamará por tu nombre, ahora pido la misma cortesía._

_\- Narcisa-_

_\- Gracias-_

_\- Draco y yo sólo llevamos un año de relación, nunca hemos discutido matrimonio y si él realmente quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría mencionado..._

_Era bizarro. Completamente bizarro, de hablar de comenzar una relación nuera-suegra a discutir su posible compromiso con Draco._

_\- Tsk, tsk. Hermione creí que eras lista. Mi hijo nunca hace nada a medias. ¿Sabes porque mi hijo nunca tuvo una novia antes de ti cuando en Hogwarts fue tan promiscuo? No me mires así, una cosa es hacerse la ciega ante la estela de mujeres que... Estuvieron con mi hijo y otra cosa es serlo..._

_\- ¿Por sus hormonas y la inhabilidad de esas chicas de decirle no?_

_Narcisa dejó salir una pequeña risita en diversión._

_\- Además de eso, porque nunca quiso. Nunca se vió con ellas en algo más serio y a largo plazo. Tú cambiaste eso en él. ¿Crees que ni Lucius ni yo lo presionamos para que se comprometiera con alguna de estas chicas? ¡Claro que lo hicimos! _

_Oh. Eso no lo sabía._

_\- ¿Y qué pasó?_

_\- Él nunca dió su brazo a torcer. Esa es la razón de que él tenga su anillo de compromiso desde los dieciséis años, era más fácil que él escogiera en vez de presionarlo para que lo hiciera. Es una de las pocas cosas además de su relación contigo en la que ha sido tan firme... Tú cambiaste eso para él, así que no te sorprendas si él pone un anillo en tu dedo pronto._

_\- No sé que decir... Wow..._

_Ella hizo otra cosa que nunca pensó que Narcisa Malfoy Black hiciera._

_Ella le sonrió._

_\- ¿Porque no mejor me dices cuando nos podemos encontrar para tomar el té o un café de nuevo?_

_Hermione hizo otra cosa que nunca pensó en hacer._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa._

_\- ¿Le parece bien si el próximo fin de semana nos encontramos de nuevo en el Callejón Diagond y de allí comenzamos?_

_\- Me parece perfecto. ¿Te escribo los detalles más tarde por lechuza?_

_\- Perfecto._

_\- Ten una buena noche, Hermione. Ahora ves y hazle compañía a Draco en el balcón, no creo que vaya a salir pronto._

_\- Lo haré. Tenga una buena noche, Narcisa._

_Con eso la bruja se fue y ella quedó de nuevo sola en aquel pasillo. Sólo le tomó un minuto decidirse si entrar o no._

_Con decisión, tomó el cerrojo, haló de el y entró._

_._

_._

_La habitación estaba oscura, siendo la luz de la luna llena la única iluminación del lugar, luz que entraba por las puertas dobles de cristal que daban al balcón, lugar donde Draco estaba en ese preciso instante. Su postura de espaldas, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y las piernas un poco separadas, dejaba entrever el pasado aristocrático en el que nació y le dejaba saber que si bien su conversación o lo que sea que hubiese pasado con Narcisa se había acabado, él aún seguía pensando en ello._

_\- Creí que nunca vendrías, gatita. - Rompió él el silencio aún frente a las puertas._

_\- No sabía si me querías contigo. - Respondió desde la puerta que había acabado de cerrar._

_Él se giró hacia ella y levantó una mano en invitación._

_\- Yo siempre te quiero conmigo, Hermione._

_Fue entonces que atravesando la habitación, se dirigió a él. Tomó la mano ofrecida y se pegó a él, no sin pegar sus labios en un pequeño beso también. _

_Un pequeño beso que pronto escaló fronteras. Él siguió uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado encuentro, mientras con sus manos delineaba su cuerpo aún cubierto por la tela del vestido, reviviendo las sensaciones que durante la velada había sentido y creía apagado._

_¡Que equivocada estaba!_

_Sin embargo, era hora de parar._

_Por ahora._

_\- Creí que estarías molesto conmigo. - Murmuró contra sus labios tras romper el beso. - No sabía si tras tanto tiempo encerrados aquí, aún me querías contigo por algunas horas tal vez._

_\- Como dije antes siempre te quiero conmigo, Hermione. Lo que pasó con Madre fue inesperado y por un momento no supe como manejarlo, sin embargo, nunca dudes de que si te quiero o no conmigo, la respuesta es siempre sí._

_\- Me alegro, porque tenemos planes para el próximo fin de semana._

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_

_\- Sí. Ella misma lo sugirió._

_\- Es una de las cosas que nunca creí que haría._

_\- ¿Invitar a una sangre sucia a tomar el té con ella?_

_\- Invitar a mi novia nacida de muggles a tomar el té. - Hizo una pausa, claramente enojado, - ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te llames así? No eres sangre sucia, tu sangre y la mía son iguales, si acaso la tuya y todo lo que venga de tí es más precioso que cualquier otra cosa, tu eres pura de maneras que nadie más será._

_\- Awwww. Y justo cuando tantos piensan que no eres dulce, romántico o considerado conmigo vas y dices todo eso..._

_\- Digo eso porque es verdad._

_\- ¿Es esa la única razón?_

_\- Puede que sea porque también te ame._

_\- Pueda que yo también te ame._

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_

_\- Sí. Completa, absoluta y totalmente enamorada de ti._

_\- Y eso me hace el bastardo con más suerte de todos, Hermione. Creo que nunca sabrás cuánto._

_\- ¿Y porque no me lo demuestras?_

_\- ¿Estas sugiriendo lo que creo estas sugiriendo?_

_\- Sí, ¿te molesta?_

_\- Todo lo contrario, ¿pero no eras tú la que no quería nada en un lugar público?_

_\- Cambié de opinión._

_\- En ese caso déjame pensarlo._

_Ella sonrió satisfecha antes de pasar los brazos por su cuello antes de hablar a su oído. Esto sería tan fácil._

_\- ¿Ayudaría a tu decisión si te dijera que no llevo ropa interior arriba... O abajo?_

_Su dura inspiración de aire le dió la respuesta._

_¡Bingo!_

_\- Por Merlín mujer, avisa antes de decir cosas así._

_Ella solo le dió esa media vanidosa sonrisa que tanto había aprendido de él en respuesta._

_\- ¿Y bien?_

_\- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste antes? ¿Que te lo demostrara? Bien lo haré._

_Oh, y vaya que lo hizo._

_Inmediatamente sus manos se enterraron en su cabello y sus labios la devoraron hambrientos e implacables, en lo que Draco le dirigía a una mesa cercana en donde la subió y se posicionó entre sus piernas, todo el tiempo sin dejar de besarla. _

_El contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos era posesivo, casi como si la reclamara de alguna manera, tratando de poner en caricias y besos lo que pocas veces dejaba salir con palabras. Hoy había algo diferente en la forma en como la besaba, tocaba y observaba, era casi como si la adorara._

_Pasó sus gruesas y grandes manos por sus piernas antes de entrelazarlas tras su espalda, eliminando así cualquier espacio entre ambos, lo que a Hermione le encantaba, entre menos espacio, mejor. El siguió acariciando sus piernas, subiendo sus manos desde sus pantorrillas y rodillas, pausando un momento en sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Sintió como él tomaba su trasero con ambas manos y acercaba sus centros, deliciosamente sintiendo su dureza através del pantalón contra su parte más sensible. Ella hizo más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre él entre sus piernas, en lo que sacaba sus manos en los suaves cabellos rubios casi blancos a la luz de la luna y las utilizaba en algo más útil para ella, como desvestir a su novio._

_El saco fue más fácil de sacar, teniendo solo unos pocos botones que desojar. Tras pasarla por los brazos de su amado, sacó y tiró el saco en alguna parte de la habitación. Sin embargo, algo raro sucedió cuando comenzó a sacarle la camisa._

_Él la detuvo._

_Lo observó extrañada cuando separó sus labios y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Parecía indeciso sobre algo. Recordó como a lo largo de la velada le daba miradas extrañas cuando creía que ella no lo miraba. Entonces si estaba en lo cierto y no estaba imaginando cosas. Sin embargo, en vez de ser alivio el confirmarlo, sólo sirvió para preocuparla. ¿Que podría estar le preocupando tanto para que se alejara de esa forma? _

_¡Oh por Merlín!_

_¿Y si había empeorado todo trayendo a Narcisa Malfoy con él?_

_No lo habían hablado apropiadamente, ella no quería asfixiarlo con preguntas cuando sabía lo difícil que fue el sólo aceptar el hablar con ella, independientemente de lo que sea que hablaron y de los términos en que quedaron. De cualquier forma, sólo existía una forma de saber._

_\- ¿Draco te pasa algo que quieras contarme?_

_Ella aún seguía en la mesa con sus piernas balanceándose sobre el mueble y su cabello revuelto por las manos de Draco. Al escucharla romper el silencio en la habitación, él se había quedado mirándola fijamente sin parpadear, pero más que mirándola a ella, parecía estar mirando a través de ella._

_Esto comenzaba a asustarla._

_\- ¿Draco que pasa? - Él siguió en silencio. - Draco, estas comenzando a asustarme. Dime, ¿que te pasa?... ¿Fue algo con tu madre? ¿O tu padre?_

_Él pareció salir de su letargo al escuchar el desnudo pánico en su voz y sus orbes grises se enfocaron en su forma aun sobre la mesa. Parecía que ahora la congelada era ella. Sólo esperaba que aquel mueble pudiera resistir su peso por más tiempo. No parecía que ella fuese a bajarse de allí pronto._

_\- No. No es nada de eso._

_\- ¿Y entonces qué?_

_Él comenzó a pasearse de nuevo por la habitación, solo que esta vez quedó frente a ella, y tras bajarla de la mesa, silenciosamente la tomó de las manos, hizo un accio a su saco y los llevó fuera de la habitación._

.

.

_Cuando salieron de aquella habitación esperaba que lo que sea que tuviera que decirle se lo dijera pronto o que los llevara a algún punto del lugar para que pudieran conversar. En vez de eso, la condujo por varios pasillos del lugar en el que pocas horas antes habían celebrado su graduación._

_Mientras se dejaba guiar por Draco, observó que no había ningún invitado por los pasillos y escaleras por los que cruzaron. También que ninguno de los lugares por los que pasaron, le eran conocidos. Vagamente se preguntaba a donde les estaría conduciendo e internamente agradeció el no encontrar a nadie conocido por donde sea que fueran. No tenia la menor idea de que le diría a Harry si por alguna razón se lo cruzaban o peor aún, a Ron._

_El pelirrojo nunca terminó de aceptar su relación con su dios nórdico de actitud extraña, lo toleraba a medias por ella, pero nunca trató de entablar algún tipo de relación con él como lo hizo Harry. Lo comprendía hasta cierto punto, tras la batalla de Hogwarts y aquel beso en La Cámara De Los Secretos él esperaba alguna clase de relación más de pareja que de amistad con ella, cosa que fue imposible. Con el tiempo, se dió cuenta de que si bien tuvo sentimientos por Ron alguna vez de amigos a algo más, cambiaron cuando inició aquella relación con Lavender Brown._

_Aunque en aquel momento en ocasiones se sintió morir, ahora profundamente lo agradecía. Aquella relación le ayudó a abrir los ojos y ver que si bien Ronald era un muy buen amigo, no sería compatible con ella como novio y quizás si eso no hubiera pasado, no estaría tan segura de que Draco era todo lo que quería en un hombre y más._

_Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el susodicho detuvo su paso y con el suyo el de ella también. Se percató de que habían salido del lugar y que estaban en un punto apto para la aparición. _

_Repentinamente, los brazos de su amado la rodeadon y sintió el característico jalón en su abdomen que causaba la aparición. Pero era algo diferente, ¿Estaba utilizando un traslador?_

_¿A donde demonios iban?_

_Casi esperaba que al aparecer, estuvieran en el porche que llevaba a su casa en aquel conjunto de apartamentos en el Valle de Godric. En vez de su porche, se vió a sí misma y a su novio en un lugar rodeado por extrañas estructuras de metal, ¿Eran estructuras de metal muggles?_

_Apartándose un poco de su dios nórdico, inspeccionó con sus orbes miel sus alrededores. El lugar era alto, mucho. Tanto que las luces de la ciudad quedaban por debajo en su mayoría. El aire que cruzaba le era refrescante tras casi-correr-siendo-sacada-del-Ministerio-por-su-novio. _

_Era un lugar hermoso, del tipo que querría visitar seguido, pero extrañamente, no reconocía el lugar. De hecho, no se parecía a ningún lugar en Inglaterra. _

_¿Podría ser...?_

_Recordaba haberle dicho una vez a Draco su deseo de visitar y aprender más de la ciudad, visitar El Louvre, El Arco del Triunfo y muchos otros lugares que la ciudad ofrecía, pero aún no podía creer el que estuvieran allí._

_Corrió a la barandilla y efectivamente, estaban a tal altura en que si se caía, dudaba mucho que quedara algo para recoger en una pala._

_Se estremeció internamente ante el pensamiento._

_Sintió a alguien tras de sí y el inconfundible olor a sándalo, canela y pino entró a sus fosas nasales. Con certeza se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándose recostar en la parte frontal de Draco. Reconocería su aroma en cualquier parte. Éste a su vez la envolvió con ambos brazos, dejando caer su mentón en el lugar en el que su cuello y su hombro se unían, para luego colocar un pequeño beso allí en lo que lo sintió oler con profundidad el olor de su cabello._

_\- ¿Que quieres decirme aquí que no me pudiste decir en el balcón, Dray?_

_Lo sintió quitar su mentón de su cuello y llevarlo hasta arriba de su cabeza antes de responder._

_\- Estas un poco impaciente por saber, ¿No es así?_

_Estaba tratando de evadir la pregunta. ¿Que tramaba? Decidió ser directa._

_\- Claro que sí. No todos los días o noches debería decir, me traes a París._

_París. Aún no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, allí estaban. Y en la Torre Eiffel de todos los lugares._

_\- No te estas yendo por las ramas, ¿Eh? - Su silencio pareció de alguna manera darle respuesta. El asintió, como captando la idea y con renuencia comenzó a contarle. - Tú planeaste algo para nosotros hoy, ¿Que te hizo pensar que yo no lo hice también?_

_Oh. Vaya._

_No es que él no fuera romántico o así por el estilo. Era sólo que Draco si bien había crecido en un hogar con padres que lo amaban, - tan improbable como eso pareciera, - nunca tuvo grandes muestras de afecto, los regalos eran vistos más como caprichos satisfechos que algún gesto de cariño, había sido así con todos los sangre puras en Slytherin. Si bien eso hacía difícil un poco su relación con su renuencia a compartir sus sentimientos y en un comienzo le hizo ver frío y distante, ahora hacía que sus palabras, gestos y regalos guardaran un mayor significado y un increíble aprecio._

_Como ahora._

_Draco finalmente la giró hasta encararlo y tras depositar un casto beso en sus labios, se apartó un poco tomando su mano y con la libre apuntó al resto de la sorpresa que había preparado. Dejó salir un jadeo en sorpresa._

_Oh, ¡Y vaya que sorpresa era!_

_En un lado de la torre había un pequeño grupo de músicos que al ella poner su mirada en ellos, comenzaron a tocar una canción suave y romántica, no que ella supiera de música, era sólo la sensación que provocaba. O tal vez ese fuera su corazón hablando._

_En el centro del lugar, había una mesa con pétalos de varias flores, entre ellas la orquídea, - su favorita, - regadas en el mantel, con varias velas en varios vasos pequeños y dos platos cuidadosamente tapados. La pequeña banda, si bien estaba lo suficiente cerca para que su música pudiera escucharse, también estaba lo suficiente lejos para darles privacidad._

_Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia estilo edad media, y besándole la mano, le preguntó._

_\- ¿Me haría el honor de venir conmigo, mi Lady?_

_Ella siguió con el acto y colocó su mano sobre la de él._

_\- El honor sería mío, mi Lord._

_Entonces la guió hasta la mesa, y con los modales sin duda aprendidos de la clase aristócrata en la que nació, la ayudó a sentarse. No le pasó inadvertido de que si bien había respondido su última pregunta, nunca le dijo que estaba pensando o que le sucedió en aquel balcón. _

_La cena, si bien había comenzado de manera excéntrica, estaba yendo bien. La comida era deliciosa y se percató de que todos los platos servidos, eran sus favoritos. Si lo demás no se lo había indicado, esto fue una clara muestra de que todo fue orquestado para ella y con el fin de cmplacerla. De entre las delicias gastronómicas, el fondue que ahora estaba degustando se llevaba el premio de el más rico. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido de su garganta en deleite._

_Ups. Tal vez no tan pequeño._

_Draco la veía con una expresión hambrienta, su mirada plata enfocada en sus labios y sus ojos parecían estar casi devorándola. Él quitó los ojos de sus labios y los dirigió a sus propios orbes y lo que sea que vió allí, le deleitó. Su mirada si bien no perdió su intensidad, si se controló. Él se levantó y le extendió una mano._

_\- ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo, mi Lady?_

_Sonriendo, asintió y tomó la mano que su amado le ofrecía._

_\- Sería un honor mi Lord._

_El olor de su colonia invadió sus sentidos, atrapándola ante la cercanía de su cuerpo. Se movían lentamente, pasos de acuerdo al suave ritmo que los músicos tocaban, empañándose en la intimidad y magia de un momento que los envolvía y transportaba a otro lugar. _

_El aire si bien era frío, siendo ya muy entrada la noche, no superaba el calor que le brindaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco con el suyo. Allí, con sus brazos alrededor suyo podría considerarse una mujer feliz._

_Sin embargo, tarde que temprano ese pequeño pedacito de cielo debía acabar._

_Y de la forma más inesperada._

_Con Draco pidiéndole matrimonio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertó con un respingo en su cama y no en aquella estructura de metal, despertó sola y no en brazos de su 'dios nórdico' como en aquel entonces llegó a llamar a Draco y como en muchas veces en los últimos cuatro años, despertó con ése dolor en el pecho que cada día se le hacía más familiar.

Uno pensaría que con todo el tiempo transcurrido entre aquella fatídica mañana y la actualidad, cuatro años después, no sentiría nada por la traición que Malfoy, -se negaba a llamarlo Draco, _su _Draco nunca la habría herido de tal manera- pero no, ahora era un dolor que si bien no la asfixiaba como lo hacía en un comienzo, aún le dificultaba su respiración.

Tal vez sería algo con lo que siempre viviría.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió detener ese tren de pensamiento. Nada bueno venía de él.

Su experiencia así lo había probado en numerosas ocasiones.

Decidió más bien tomar una ducha y arreglarse para su día, al fin de cuentas planeaba ser uno muy largo y comenzar con el recuerdo de aquella noche de graduación era agridulce, si bien no era completamente malo, tampoco era totalmente bueno y en un día como hoy, necesitaba todas las cosas positivas que pudiera reunir.

Después de todo, no todos los días te reencontrabas con la familia de la mujer que se acostó con tu prometido en el que hubiera sido el día de tu boda.

.

.

Ajustando de nuevo la toalla que le rodeaba el cuerpo y la otra que le rodeaba el cabello, Hermione regresó de nuevo al closet donde estaba su guardarropa. Tirando un par de prendas en la cama, miró de nuevo la combinación que ambas hacían y silenciosamente negó con la cabeza. Al igual que con las otras nada parecía funcionar.

Cabe decir que mientras estuvo en Francia, hizo un par de amigas que si bien no la convirtieron en una fashionista, si improvisaron su gusto en la moda, especialmente en los zapatos, su guardarropa era prueba de ello, habían zapatos para cada prenda y para cada color probablemente, algo opuesto a su personalidad de años atrás en donde tanta ropa, zapatos o accesorios en su armario sería algo tanto improbable como imposible, pero tener como amigas a una sangre pura francesa que era periodista y a otra mestiza diseñadora italiana, traía sus cambios.

Fue algo muy bueno, en el tiempo en que llegaron a conocerse, ella había estado pasando por un momento muy duro con la situación de sus padres y todo aquello que pasó antes de dejar Londres cuatro años atrás, y ambas fueron un gran apoyo y una gran distracción en los momentos en que una o ambas eran necesitadas.

Y ahora mismo lo eran.

Gracias a Dios que a pesar de sus estatus en el mundo mágico ambas decidieron tomar algo de lo muggle que el ser mejor amiga de Hermione Granger, traía. Con rapidez, marcó el número de Gia, su amiga italiana más conocida para el mundo como Giana Materazzi silenciosamente pidiendo que contestara.

\- ¿Hola? - Respondió una voz con un tono ronco.

\- ¿Gia?

\- ¿Mione?

\- ¿Acabaste de despertar?

\- Corrección, me acabaste de despertar. ¿Confío en que anoche fue bien?

\- Fue perfecto.

\- ¿Y entonces porque la llamada? No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto, a decir verdad. No después de hablar anoche ¿O fue hoy en la madrugada?

\- Anoche acá y madrugada allá.

\- Oh, bien. Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta.

\- Sólo quería hablar contigo, te extrañaba.

\- ¿Después de despedirnos hace menos de veinticuatro horas? Si, prueba con otra y tal vez te crea. Escúpelo.

\- ¿Escupir qué?

\- Lo que sea que pasó anoche que te tiene así. Hoy se suponía que estarías con tus amigos no llamando a los que dejaste acá. Vamos, escúpelo.

Maldición. A veces odiaba que la conociera tan bien. Pues bien, al diablo con todo, si no podía mentirle, bien podía decirle la verdad.

\- Ugh, bien... Anoche encontré a los dos juntos...

Hubo una pausa en la otra línea. Si conocía en algo a su amiga, entonces ella debía estar pensando no solo en lo que dijo, sino en que responderle también. Ella sabía cuanto daño le hizo la traición de esos dos.

\- Pero sabías que eso iba a pasar, incluso tu sabes que ellos tienen alguna clase de retorcida relación, demonios incluso los hemos visto juntos.

Su amiga muchas veces tendía a ser dolorosamente franca y el que eligiera cuidadosamente sus palabras, le hizo quererla un poco más.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. - Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras que buscaba. - Es sólo que... ¡Arrrrrrrg! Ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa.

\- Las rupturas nunca son fáciles y ustedes nunca le dieron un cierre a la suya.

\- ¿Insinuas acaso que aún tengo la loca impresión de que estamos juntos? ¿Tras cuatro años separados?

\- No, sólo digo que tienes sentimientos encontrados hacia él. ¿No es así?

Ella suspiró negando la cabeza antes de responderle a Gia.

\- Los he tenido todo este tiempo. Creí que era por la forma en que dejamos las cosas o por la falta de ellas, pero...

\- Una vez que lo viste todo regresó con gran fuerza...

Su amiga dió justo en el clavo.

\- Sí... De nuevo me sentí allí, en esa habitación de la mansión de los Black con ellos...

Su voz finalmente se apagó dejando salir un pequeño sollozo. Era increíble que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley aún le hicieran llorar.

\- Ohhhh cariño...

Parecía que ahora que el dique de sus lágrimas se había abierto, no tenía oportunidad de cerrarse pronto.

\- No sé porque, pero todo lo que veo es a ambos en esa cama, burlándose de mí y ahora que regreso los veo a ambos juntos frescos, campantes, como si no hubieran hecho nada mientras yo estaba muriéndome de dolor...

\- Cuéntame cariño, desahógate...

\- Ayer entré con Harry y allí estaba él, como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí. No sabes lo difícil que fue ignorarlo, sentí el peso de su mirada toda la noche, te juro que por un momento creí que quería decirme algo...

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

\- No. Por supuesto que no. Tampoco creo que lo hubiera podido hacer, de cualquier forma, Harry y Ron no se despegaron de mí en toda la noche.

\- ¿Y si él si se hubiese acercado a ti? ¿Le hubieses escuchado?

\- No sé realmente, no es como si tuviera forma de saber.

Y no era una situación que quería saber ni ahora, ni en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Porque? Viven en la misma ciudad, no creo que no se puedan encontrar de alguna forma.

\- Tal vez. Pero las probabilidades son pocas. No trabajamos juntos o tenemos amigos en común. No era así cuatro años atrás y no lo es ahora.

Ése era su consuelo, hasta cierto punto. No saber de él sin que el se enterara de ello, ése era también su punto malo.

No que quisiera saber de él, por supuesto.

¡A quien trataba de engañar! ¡Claro que quería saber de él!

Era una mazoquista sin remedio, y tenia la leve impresión de que su amiga había captado parte de ello.

\- Supongo que en parte eso es bueno. Te dará más tiempo para ordenar tus pensamientos.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, obviamente pensando en la situación.

\- Pero, ¿Mione?

\- ¿Sí, Gia?

\- Yo creo que deberías prepararte para algún reencuentro con él, por si las moscas.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Porque si él es al menos un poquito como hace cuatro años, estoy completamente segura de que irá por tí.

Oh. Esa perspectiva si bien estuvo en su mente como un posibilidad, nunca estuvo como una opción.

Y de hacerse realidad...

No quería ni pensarlo.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Preguntó casi temerosa. Si había alguien que conocía de hombres, era Gia.

\- Si.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, acordando hablar más seguido y de paso hablar con el último tercio de su trio de amigas. Hermione decidió no contarle a Gia de su sueño o recuerdo sobre Draco, no estaba en un momento adecuado para pensar mucho menos para hablar de ello. Por lo pronto, su consuelo era que mientras estaban en la misma ciudad tras tanto tiempo separados, las probabilidades de encontrarse eran pocas.

Suspiró en alivio antes de comenzar a prepararse para su día. Después de todo, tenía Weasleys a los cuales visitar.

Poco sospechaba Hermione que más temprano que pronto se daría cuenta de su error.

_**A/N: Siento tanto mi ausencia todos estos meses, muchas cosas en mi vida han estado ocupando mi tiempo y mi mente.**_

_**Por otro lado, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Éste en particular ha llevado bastante de mi tiempo, hemos visto 'ventanas', por así decirlo, de la relación pasada de Draco y Hermione, pero siempre desde el punto de vista de Draco, nunca desde el de Hermione.**_

_**El resto de la noche y la propuesta de matrimonio que va con ella, vendrá mucho después.**_

_**¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**_

_**Saludos desde Colombia, parces.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

Apareciendo tras cuatro largos años en los límites de aparición de La Madriguera con Harry, Hermione pudo apreciar como apesar de que el lugar seguía siendo el mismo, tenía varios cambios con el paso del tiempo. Seguía siendo una casa mágica rural rara, nada que se comparara con la de Luna Lovegood, pero seguía siendo excéntrica.

Con nostalgia, recordó todo el tiempo que allí pasaba en los veranos cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, siempre era un caos entre tanta gente que allí se quedaba, pero se sentía el amor y el cariño entre los miembros de la familia y aquellos que allí venían.

Si alguien la hizo sentir bienvenida y querida en el mundo mágico, fue Molly Weasley, ella fue como una madre tanto para ella, como para el auror a su lado en tiempos en donde más la necesitaba, le dolió más a ella la fallida relación que nunca se dió entre Hermione y Ronald que al susodicho pelirrojo.

Harry hizo saber su presencia tomándole la mano, viendo que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde que había pasado buscarla en la mañana a la antigua casa de sus padres donde actualmente se estaba quedando, la notó aprehensiva y nerviosa, indudablemente por el reencuentro con el resto de la familia Weasley en el día de hoy, nada como la comunicativa y alegre Hermione de la noche anterior.

Los domingos, los Weasley tenían un almuerzo en donde toda la familia y amigos estaban incluidos, era una forma de pasar tiempo en familia y que raramente alguien se perdía, - a excepción de Ginny, - por lo que hoy la castaña tendría que ver a todos los Weasley, que sin contar con el prospecto de ver a la pelirroja menor de los Weasley, era abrumador por decir lo menos.

Su amiga le brindó una pequeña sonrisa llena de agradecimiento que era más de lo que le había dado desde que pasó por ella minutos atrás. Avanzaron hasta llegar y tocar la puerta, no muy bien había dado el pelinegro el primer golpe y ya la matriarca de la familia había salido y lo había envuelto en un cálido abrazo, hasta que su mirada pasó a la chica que sostenía su mano como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Sin despegar la vista de la recién llegada, Molly desenredó sus brazos del auror y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer, tras lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron minutos, ambas féminas se abrazaron con un leve rastro de lágrimas en los ojos que ninguna dejó caer mientras sus brazos se acercaban y se enredaban en la forma de la otra que no podía ser más filial.

Harry se sintió incómodo por un momento, como si estuviera viendo algo que no debía ver o como si estuviera en medio de algo privado. Decidió entrar y ver donde se encontraba su otro mejor amigo, para así darle la pricacidad que sentía ambas mujeres ameritaban.

Dudaba que fueran a salir de tal abrazo pronto, especialmente ahora que Arthur y George se habían unido al mismo.

Adentrándose en la casa, encuentró a Ron con una expresión pensativa en el rostro mientras observaba como Hermione era pasaba de abrazar a Molly, luego a Arthur y por último a George.

\- Casi no puedo creer que ella está aquí, ¿sabes? - Finalmente preguntó el último de los hombres Weasley.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Es casi surrealista verla aquí, después de tantas veces esperar que regresara.

\- Lo sé.

Comprendió entonces que su amigo necesitaba descargar y sacar algo de lo que llevaba dentro en cuestión a la castaña que era abrazada ahora por Bill y Fleur, quienes acababan de llegar con su pequeña hija Victoire, presentándosela en el acto.

\- Muchas veces cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse, casi esperaba que fuera ella quien la atravesara. O que en algunas de sus cartas nos dijera de su regreso para navidad, algún cumpleaños o aniversario de mis padres.

Percy, quien tras el término de la guerra se hizo más cercano a la familia y acostumbraba a no perderse los almuerzos en familia de los domingos, saludó a Hermione con un formal apretón de manos, en lo que le presentaba a su novia, Aubrey.

Los Weasley no parecían querer dejar ir a Hermione, ni ella tampoco a ellos. La pequeña Victoire colgaba a las piernas de la castaña con fuerza y la miraba con gran admiración, a pesar de la distancia, Hermione nunca había sido una desconocida para la pequeña Weasley, si su tía Mione no le era conocida personalmente, le era conocida por historias, fotos y los regalos que nunca olvidaba enviarle.

\- Lo último que esperaba era que llegara ayer siendo tu cita para el Baile Anual del Ministerio.

Algo de reproche tiñó el tono de voz del pelirrojo. Aunque mentiría si no era algo que estaba esperando de él, incluso le sorprendió cuando anoche al llegar con Hermione al baile, el guardián de Puddlemere no le dijo nada. Supuso que la llegada de Hermione había puesto sus recelos en un segundo lugar, pero hoy, cuando la estadía de su amiga era algo más fijo, y el shock de su llegada ya había pasado, era de esperar que las preguntas llegaran.

\- A decir verdad su regreso no era algo sólido, incluso ayer en la noche pasé lo que parecieron horas esperándola.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Si. Ella se enteró de que no tenía cita para el evento y en una carta me dijo que vendría y me pedía ser su cita.

\- ¿Y cuando llegó la carta?

\- La última vez que fuiste a mi oficina, entre los pastelillos y bebidas, mi secretaria también trajo una carta.

\- ¿El día antes del baile?

\- Si. Pero aclaraba el que tal vez no pudiera asistir. Por eso me lo pidió a mí.

\- ¿Fue sólo por eso?

El tono de escepticismo con el que Ron pronunció la pregunta, parecía que había algo más de trasfondo en la conversación que sólo el que Hermione hubiera ido al baile con él.

Decidió no irse por las ramas y ser directo.

\- ¿Que estas insinuando, Ron?

\- Sé que puede sonar loco, pero necesito saber y necesito que seas honesto.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Hay o hubo algo entre tú y Hermione?

La pregunta descolocó momentáneamente al auror.

\- ¿Que te hace preguntar eso?

\- No evadas mi pregunta con otra, responde.

Si bien ambos se quedaron en silencio tras eso, sus miradas se enfrentaron inflexibles, constantes y firmes, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a desviar la mirada primero. Harry no sabía cual era el motivo de Ron para tal inquisición que le estaba haciendo, pero no permitiría que manchara su nombre o el de Hermione con tales insinuaciones.

\- No. No hubo ni tampoco hay algo entre Hermione y yo. Ahora que respondí tu pregunta, debes responderme tú a mí... ¿Que te hace preguntar si Hermione o yo tenemos o tuvimos otro tipo de relación que no sea amistad?

De nuevo, los orbes verdes se encontraron con los azul eléctrico del pelirrojo, esta vez su dueño esperando respuesta.

**.**

**.**

La luz del día se colaba por las ventanas del cuarto en el que se encontraba, señalando el inicio de un nuevo día. Sólo esperaba que a diferencia de la noche de ayer, hoy si fuera agradable con sus planes de conquista. Si bien ayer en el Baile Anual del Ministerio nada salió de acuerdo a sus maquinaciones, no significaba que hoy fuera así.

Decidió levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para su día, al final de cuentas debía atraer la atención del magnate en quien había puesto sus ojos, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con su apariencia, siempre le habían dicho que era bella y nunca lo había dudado.

Sin embargo, una parte de sí misma le dijo que no sería tan fácil lograr su cometido ahora, eso se lo dejó muy claro la velada de anoche.

¡Y como no saberlo si Draco no le quitó la vista a la que fue su prometida!

Fue obvio para muchos, - incluyendo la bruja en cuestión, - que el rubio no quitó su mirada gris de la castaña durante toda la velada y que además en el proceso ignoró olímpicamente a cualquier otras mujer, - incluyéndola, - que no fuera Hermione Granger.

¡Maldita sangre sucia!

De todas las veces que podía aparecer, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Si conquistar a Draco antes parecía requerir de mucho esfuerzo, la tarea se había hecho ahora bastante difícil.

Decidió calmarse un poco, terminar de arreglarse y buscar al rubio en cuestión, al final de cuentas aún estaba en su casa. Ya pensaría más tarde que hacer con respecto a la piedra en su zapato que le había aparecido.

Draco Malfoy era suyo, y nadie, ni siquiera la gran Hermione Granger se lo quitaría.

**.**

**.**

Ronald se quedó mirando a su amigo con atención tras si pregunta. Parecía molesto, demasiado, como si el solo hecho de insinuar que había algo más entre él y Hermione le fuera ofensivo, descabellado e impensable. Supuso que desde su perspectiva así era.

Si bien tanto él como Hermione habían afirmado siempre tener una relación de sólo amigos, de casi hermanos, incluso él tuvo sus dudas en más de una ocasión. Ambos siempre habían permanecido juntos, cuando en muchas ocasiones difíciles incluso él se había alejado. Por otro lado si su cercanía muchas veces fue cuestionada, ellos nunca dieron ningún indicio de alguna relación que no fuera fraternal. Pero no podía evitar cuestionar su relación con la castaña.

También supuso que era hora de decirle porque.

Mentalmente se preparó para lo que había de venir, estaba totalmente seguro de que no sería algo que a Harry le gustaría y no estaba del todo seguro de como manejarlo.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo... Ginny me ha estado diciendo de que si pasó lo que pasó entre ella y Malfoy... Fue porque en primer lugar los encontraron juntos a ustedes dos... En la cama.

Justo cuando su amigo parecía no poder ponerse más molesto, comenzó a temblar de la rabia y su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin embargo, no fue él quien hizo la pregunta. Ambos se voltearon para ver a Hermione con el resto de los Weasleys con ella. El rostro de sus familiares reflejaba estupefacción absoluta...

Pero Hermione estaba completamente livida.

\- ¡Respóndeme, Ronald! ¡¿Que Ginny dijo qué?!

**.**

**.**

Había bajado al comedor viendo que ya era hora de desayunar y probablemente Draco todavía estaría allí. Había puesto especial atención a su ropa, optando por usar un vestido color azul rey que iba con el eléctrico color de sus ojos y que además realzaba los atributos de su cuerpo.

Como era de esperar, Draco ya estaba en la mesa tomando un mug de café mientras leía El Profeta con usual atención. Lo inusual en la escena, era la compañía de la madre del heredero de los Malfoy en la mesa, con un poco de té como bebida en lo que esperaba el resto del curso del desayuno que Witzy - la elfa de la casa, - sirviera.

Su relación con Narcisa Malfoy había sido casi inexistente en un principio, en la actualidad, cordialmente fría la mayoría de los días. No que fuera por faltas de intentos de su parte, - al contrario, se había cansado de intentarlo, - era sólo que a la bruja no le agradaba y ella no dudaba en hacérselo saber cada vez que intentaba.

No sabía a ciencia cierta los motivos de su claro desagrado hacia ella, al final de cuentas era sangre pura, había hecho un nombre por sí misma en los círculos sociales que ambas frecuentaban y además era rica. Sin embargo, sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con Hermione. Paradójicamente, a pesar del estatus de sangre de la que fue su amiga, la matriarca de los Malfoy siempre tuvo en alta estima a la castaña, también estaba el factor Sly que Narcisa había ganado de su casa, seguramente había conectado la abrupta y repentina partida de Hermione con la llegada de ella a la vida de Draco y sus problemas familiares por la compañía del rubio, su familia nunca fue exactamente sutil o discreta, por lo que muchos se enteraron del pandemónium en su casa por su cercanía al más joven de los Malfoy.

Abiertamente, Narcisa nunca le dijo nada, pero por si algo eran conocidos los Slytherin, eran por la sutileza de sus acciones y palabras.

\- Buenos días, Draco, Sra. Malfoy. - Dijo con aparente serenidad, no le agradaba tener a una Narcisa Malfoy en su mesa para desayunar tras la aparición de Hermione la noche anterior.

Draco solo le dió un asentimiento con la cabeza en lo que tomaba un sorbo de café y dejaba el periódico de lado, en lo que Witzy servía el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Sta. Weasley. - Saludó la rubia con fría educación.

No le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de la mujer, apretó los dientes tratando de disimular el desagrado ante su respuesta, sin embargo pareció no haberlo hecho bien, la rubia le disparó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha que se lo dejaba saber con claridad. Con esfuerzo, logró escolarizar sus rasgos para no dejar salir la burbujeante rabia que le invadía; más bien, falsamente le sonrió al pedirle que le pasara la mantequilla. Draco, si notó algo, como siempre no lo dejó exteriorizar. El desayuno por lo tanto, fue un silencioso y tenso asunto en lo que los tres participantes tomaban sus alimentos en completo silencio.

Finalmente, fue Narcisa quien interrumpió el silencio en la mesa de ébano del comedor del condominio de Draco.

\- Draco, querido, al final no me terminaste de contar como te fue anoche tras nuestra partida.

Ah, sí. Poco después de que finalizara el anuncio acerca de la poción para eliminar los efectos tras recibir la maldición cruciatus, Narcisa y Lucius se marcharon del baile.

\- Como habría de esperarse, madre, en este tipo de eventos, de acuerdo a lo planeado. - Respondió vagamente Draco.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Persistió la rubia.

Era claro que a algo quería llegar y sólo podría imaginarse qué... O más bien a quien.

\- Se hizo público el descubrimiento de la poción, se invitó a todos aquellos afectados por la misma y poco antes de finalizar, el Ministro hizo que el Trío de Oro dijeran algunas palabras.

\- Oh, ya veo. - La matriarca tomó un sorbo de té con usual gracia. - Supongo que fue todo un acontecimiento, con el Trío de Oro al fin completo.

Draco asintió no prestando atención realmente.

\- Fue una completa locura.

\- Me imagino, en especial por la aparición de Hermione.

La tostada que hacía camino a la boca de Draco abruptamente se detuvo, para que luego, regresara intacta al plato. Ella, ni siquiera pudo fingir que jugaba con su comida. Si bien, lo que había pasado era la razón por la que Draco y ella comenzaron su... ¿Amistad?, nunca entablaron alguna conversación que involucrara a Harry o a Hermione, aunque ella sabía de la incansable búsqueda que llevó el rubio buscando a la castaña.

No sabía con exactitud cuales eran los sentimientos del heredero de los Malfoy por la recién llegada pocionista, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que Hermione no era un tema de conversación que quisiera tener temprano un domingo, y menos cuando aún no sabía como entraba la mujer en cuestión entre sus planes con Draco. Por un instante realmente odió a la rubia frente a ella por traerla a colación.

\- Así fue, madre.

\- ¿Cómo la viste, Draco querido? Realmente no pude detallarla mucho, Lucius apenas pudo quedarse para escucharla hablar, menos para observarla.

\- Hermosa. Brillante. Exitosa. Fue el tema de conversación de la noche.

No esperaba que Draco le diera respuesta a la pregunta de Narcisa, mucho menos que fuera tan... Expresivo con ella. También notó el tono de voz que Draco había utilizado para hablar de Hermione, era el mismo tono suave y cálido que en antaño utilizaba cuando ella era su pareja, nunca lo había utilizado con Ginny. Eso definitivamente no la dejaba en un buen lugar.

\- Ciertamente lo imagino así. Ella siempre fue la bruja más talentosa de su generación, pero lograr algo así a su edad es simplemente extraordinario.

Narcisa le hablaba a su hijo, pero la miraba a ella, eran definitivamente, decidió, indirectas hacia ella. Se abstuvo de hacer un comentario acerca de como en su momento odió a la chica que tanto elogiaba, sabía que si bien Narcisa quería alabar a Hermione e involucrar a su hijo en el proceso, también quería herirla con sus palabras y no le pensaba dar el gusto. Jamás saldría de la vida de Draco.

\- Lo sé.

Orgullo coloreó el tono de voz del rubio, ira corrió por sus venas y satisfacción por el rostro de la mujer frente a ella.

\- ¿Crees que _Hermione _me aceptaría una invitación para tomar el té, si le escribo?

¿Ahora era Hermione? En los cuatro años que estuvo al mando de la cadena de hoteles de los Malfoy nunca la llamó por algo distinto a Sta. Weasley.

\- ¿Porqué Hermione le aceptaría una invitación para tomar el té?

La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerla. La media sonrisa de Narcisa se hizo ligeramente más grande ante su duda. Lentamente tomó un sorbo de su té antes de contestar, obviamente lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Oh, ¿No lo mencioné con anterioridad, Sta. Weasley? La Sta. Granger, _Hermione_ y yo fuimos muy cercanas antes de que ella se _alejara._

¡Maldita sangre sucia!, sólo pudo pensar en su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

Hermione era una extraña mezcla de furia y rabia. Describirla de momento como enervada y lívida, era quedarse pequeño.

Llegar a la casa de los Weasley había sido difícil, en un comienzo, no sabiendo que esperar con exactitud comprendiendo el conflicto de intereses entre ella y la menor de los hermanos Weasley. Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que Molly y luego Arthur la envolvieron en sus brazos, supo con seguridad de que -por más bizarro que fuera pensarlo,- Ron había tenido razón.

Los señores Weasley no le tenían ningún resentimiento como en un principio sospechó e incluso temió. Parecía que genuinamente le habían extrañado. Y parecía que no eran los únicos. George con su divertida y extrovertida naturaleza se lo había hecho recordar. Percy formalmente le saludó en lo que le presentaba a su novia, Audrey, era su forma de decir que todo estaba bien. Luego, el Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire aparecieron, los mayores dándole una cálida bienvenida, mientras que la pequeña rubia le colgaba a la pierna hasta que le pidió que la cargara, para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul plateado que la observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad, calidez y admiración.

Tras una larga y emocional bienvenida, finalmente se sentía bien. Todo estaría bien.

Decidieron pues, entrar a la casa, el sol ya comenzaba a molestar, y en palabras de Molly, 'había mucho que hacer'. Aún seguían riéndose por una broma que George contó acerca de como el pequeño Teddy, que actualmente estaba con Andrómeda y vendría poco después, ya mostraba signos de seguir con la tradición de bromista como su tío George, pues ya comenzaba a ser travieso con más de uno en su camino.

Se sentía dichosa, no la detestaban o la culpaban por lo ocurrido con Ginny.

O al menos así pensó hasta que los escuchó.

\- ...¿Que te hace preguntar si Hermione o yo tenemos o tuvimos otro tipo de relación que no sea amistad?

Las voces de Harry y de Ronald se escuchaban un poco ahogadas por la distancia, pero sus palabras eran lo suficientemente entendibles como para saber que su conversación tenía un buen rato ya de estar en proceso. Tampoco tenía buena pinta, Harry se escuchaba enojado y el que ella fuera tema de conversación no sabía como tomarlo.

\- Desde hace algún tiempo... Ginny me ha estado diciendo de que si pasó lo que pasó entre ella y Malfoy... Fue porque en primer lugar los encontraron juntos a ustedes dos... En la cama.

La renuencia en la voz de Ron, no apagó la seguridad con que hizo tal afirmación, con tristeza notó.

Ciertamente no debió esperar que Ron le hubiese creído a ella por encima de Ginny, mentalmente se reprendió, al final de cuentas él siempre fue el hermano más celoso de entre los Weasley, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el dolor que esa declaración trajo a su pecho. Como tampoco pudo reprimir las palabras que salieron de su boca.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Respóndeme, Ronald! ¡¿Que Ginny dijo qué?!

Sí, definitivamente Hermione era una extraña mezcla de furia y rabia. Estaba enervada y lívida de momento.

En su defensa Ronald parecía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, sin embargo notó con tristeza, que no había retirado lo dicho, aún si bien no parecía feliz con sus palabras.

Por otro lado, en el estado actual, Hermione no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. ¿Como pudo Ginny decir algo así? ¿Draco también pensaría así? ¿Como Ron pudo creerlo? Estaba consciente de que la bruja en cuestión era su hermana, y al ser ellos los menores de una larga sucesión de Weasleys, eran los más unidos, pero ¿Creer que Harry y ella eran capaces de hacer algo así? Giró a mirar a los demás Weasleys, no quería pensar que podrían ellos estar _pensando_ de momento, probablemente nada bueno. La estupefacción era el común denominador en sus rostros, seguido de cerca por furia y decepción.

¿Como pudo creer que todo estaría bien, en especial si Ginny era parte de su familia?

¿Como pudo esperar que le creyeran a ella?

Sólo podía quedar una cosa por hacer y esa no era quedarse, por susodichas razones, era claro que no era bienvenida. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Con decisión, se giró a encarar al pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente al lado del elegido.

Era hora de saber la verdad.

\- Me repetiré una vez más Ronald, ¿Que fue lo que dijo Ginny? - Su voz, si bien era calmada, le faltaba la calidez que usualmente tenía cuando se refería a su amigo, era fría como el hielo.

Ronald dió un respingo ante el abrupto cambio de su tono de voz, aunque evadiendo sus ojos respondió, - Ginny me ha estado diciendo desde hace algún tiempo que si ella se acostó con Malfoy, - ahora fue ella quien dió el respingo, aún no olvidaba el recuerdo en su sueño o su conversación con Gia antes de que Harry la pasara a buscar, - fue porque los encontró a ti y a Harry en la cama... No puedo evitar preguntar, ¿Fue eso cierto?... ¿Ustedes durmieron juntos?

Un espeso silencio cayó sobre todos los ocupantes de la sala, la tensión no se podría cortar ni con el mejor diffindo.

\- ¿Tuvieron una pillamada la tía Ginny y el Sr. Malfoy, mamam? - Preguntó la pequeña Victoire. Eso les sacó del estupor y rápidamente, Fleur, Bill y la pequeña rubia salieron de la sala en camino a la cocina.

Parecía que en cuestión de segundos silenciosamente todos se propusieron darles espacio y privacidad.

En cuestión de segundos todos despejaron la sala. Percy condujo a su novia al patio trasero, George y Arthur los siguieron y Molly se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de comida para su nieta. Silenciosamente, acordaron dejar la casa e ir a un gran sauce a unos pocos metros del hogar familiar.

Hermione no sabía como acabarían las cosas luego de que terminaran de hablar, pero sí tenía la certeza de que no se quedaría con la espina de la duda.

Pasara lo que pasara.

**.**

**.**

Narcisa se deslizaba por el vestíbulo de su casa, dejando su capa y su bolsa a Lehill, uno de los elfos con los que la familia Malfoy aún contaba.

\- El Amo dijo a Lehill que le dijera a la Ama que cuando la Ama llegara lo buscara en su estudio.

\- Gracias, Lehill.

El elfo desapareció en el aire, llevándose consigo sus cosas y cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle. Se dirigió al estudio de su esposo tomando varias escaleras, después de todo, el lugar estaba en el ala norte de la casa, cerca a los jardines. Tocó la inmensa puerta de caoba, recibiendo un ahogado 'Entre' de su esposo.

\- Narcisa. - Se dirigió hacia ella dándole un casto beso en su boca.

\- Lucius. - Respondió reciprocando la muestra de afecto.

\- ¿Gustarías desayunar en la veranda, querida? - Él sugirió, ofreciendo su brazo.

La veranda era un espacioso balcón justo arriba de los jardines. Era su lugar favorito, fue el único refugio en tiempos oscuros y era su lugar de paz en tiempos actuales.

\- Ya desayuné en el condominio de Draco, pero me agradaría un refresco. Está muy caluroso allá fuera.

Él sólo asintió, ya guiándola al lugar elegido antes de responder. Caminaron en silencio; él, pensando en su visita a su heredero, probablemente; ella, esperando respuesta de Lucius. Sabía que el margen de silencio actual, sólo era la forma de él recolectar sus pensamientos para preguntarle algo en específico.

Él le abrió las enormes puertas de cristal, y le ayudó a sentarse en la mesa, para luego ordenar su desayuno a Mopsy, otro elfo de la casa, y un jugo de calabaza, como sabía que era su favorito.

Una vez estuvieron establecidos y a solas, supo que no duraría mucho hasta que su esposo le preguntara acerca de su visita a Draco en la temprana mañana. Eso lo sabía por la experiencia de años anteriores.

\- ¿Y cómo estaba Draco?, Bien confío.

Mopsy la interrumpió de dar alguna respuesta cuando trajo el desayuno de su esposo y su jugo.

\- Oh, excelente.

Ella hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca al recordar con quien estaba su hijo, no le agradaba la señorita Weasley y menos cuando tenía sus ojos fijos en Draco desde hace tiempo.

Lucius asintió contento con su respuesta en lo que tomaba otro bocado de su plato.

\- ¿La Sta. Weasley estaba allí, cierto? Tu expresión lo dice todo.

Él la conocía tan bien... A fuerza de otras veces en la misma situación. No era la primera vez que tenía el _placer _ de encontrar a la pelirroja en compañía de Draco.

\- Ciertamente estaba allí, sí.

\- Aún después de tanto tiempo sigue sin agradarte. - Era la afirmación de un hecho, no su cuestionamiento.

\- En efecto, sí, querido Lucius.

\- Aún no entiendo tu desagrado hacia ella, querida. La Sta. Weasley se ha hecho un nombre en nuestra sociedad, tiene alta popularidad por su participación en la guerra, es rica y además es un buen partido para continuar con la pureza de nuestra línea de sangre.

La rubia tomó un sorbo de jugo antes de contestar. Su esposo pacientemente esperó por su respuesta.

\- ¿Aún te importa eso, Lucius?

\- ¿A ti no? Tú eres una Black.

\- Solía importarme, lo admito. Pero tras tener un loco psicópata obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre cuando sólo era un mestizo... Sin mencionar que casi perdimos a nuestro hijo... Sí, puedo decir que no me importa.

Su esposo sólo arqueó las cejas, lentamente masticando su comida, _casi_ sorprendido por su respuesta.

_Casi_, siendo la palabra clave.

No era la primera vez que vocalizaba esa respuesta. Cuatro años atrás el día de la boda de su hijo con aquella nacida de muggles, la dijo por primera vez.

La relación de su esposo con su hijo no había sido buena ni durante ni al término de la guerra. Draco resentía a su padre las consecuencias que la cuota de malas decisiones que tomó le habían causado. Lucius simplemente no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, y su indecisión le costó la relación con su hijo.

Tras el final de la guerra, Draco quiso hacer su propio camino. Uno lejos de los padres que no lo protegieron del Lord Tenebroso, uno con sus propias decisiones y errores, uno lejos de casa. Su primera discrepancia, vino cuando no quiso regresar a casa u obedecer como lo hacía en antaño. La segunda, vino cuando comenzó a estudiar para ser auror, en vez de tomar el control de los bienes de la familia. La tercera y más fatal de sus discrepancias fue su pareja y primera novia, ninguna otra que aquella impura que ayudó a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione Granger.

Por mucho tiempo creyeron que aquella impura era sólo niña parte de la fase de rebeldía por la que Draco pasaba. Creyeron que cortando de todo lo que le proveían al heredero recapacitaría y dejaría de lado no solo a la chica, sino también aquella carrera que según él, quería estudiar.

Pero no fue así.

Draco nunca dejó sus estudios, mucho menos a la chica. Se le veía feliz en cada una de las fotos y artículos que la prensa les sacaba, y esos eran varios. No había semana que no hubiera algo de ellos en los periódicos o revistas. Aún así, seguía esperando que su hijo cambiara de idea, recapacitara y diera el primer paso hacia ellos.

Sólo una cosa le hizo darse cuenta de su error y comprender de que Draco no cambiaría de parecer en el futuro próximo.

Era una pena que la distancia entre ella y su hijo se lo hiciera saberlo o verlo por un artículo en _Corazón de Bruja_ y no por la boca de su propio _hijo_.

Escuchar a Lucius llamar por el elfo para que recogiera los platos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Él parecía mirarla intensamente, como midiendo hasta donde iba la veracidad en sus palabras antes de responder.

\- Supongo que esperaba que dijeras algo diferente, Cissy. Por alguna razón esperaba que hubieras cambiado de parecer durante este tiempo.

\- Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, sino hubiera visto con mis propios ojos como una impura le daba la felicidad a mi hijo que nunca pude darle. No iba a perderlo de nuevo por las insulsas ideas que ya me habían hecho perderlo antes. Ya deberías saberlo, Lucius.

Quizás ése era un golpe bajo. Si bien, la relación de Lucius y Draco había improvisado en gran manera, no estaba ni de cerca en ser aquella en donde Draco confiaba y miraba a su padre con escondida admiración y orgullo. Sin embargo, apartando los remordimientos de lado, también sabía de que con el regreso de Hermione, era hora de que Lucius abriera los ojos de una vez y por todas. La expresión y comportamiento de Draco en la mañana sólo le reiteró lo que ya sabía: Su hijo no había olvidado a su ex-prometida y si conocía en algo a Draco, era que él siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que de momento, lo que más quería Draco era Hermione Granger.

**.**

**.**

La brisa de la ya bien adentrada la mañana era fresca y jugaba con sus cabellos, revolviéndolos ligeramente. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo allí, mirándose los rostros aún sin mutar palabra alguna. Aunque no sería así por mucho. Siempre hay una extensa calma antes de una gran tormenta.

\- Explica lo que dijiste antes Ronald. - La castaña no daría su brazo a torcer en el asunto. Su voz era calmadamente fría, ocultando la tormenta de emociones adentro. - Ilumínanos.

El pelirrojo, tenso, pareció captar parte de ello y asintió sin retirar sus orbes azul eléctrico de los miel de la chica.

\- Poco después de que la bomba estallara cuatro años atrás, estalló un pandemónium en mi casa. - Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo lejano, lleno de rabia y tristeza. No era algo que le gustaba rememorar. - Nadie podía creer que Ginny pudiera hacer algo así, mucho menos a tí, ella iba a ser tu madrina de honor. - Negó con la cabeza. Incredulidad recordada presente en sus facciones. - Increíble, era una forma de describirlo. Fue peor cuando Ginny se fue de la casa a vivir con Malfoy y luego comenzó a trabajar con él. Fueron casi inseparables por mucho tiempo.

Eso detuvo su corazón. Colocó una mano justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho sintiendo como el dolor crecía, aún después de tanto le dolía.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No lo sabías, nunca te lo quisimos decir. - Harry se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando a Ron explicarse, pero el dolor en la voz de su amiga le hizo romper su silencio. - Tus cartas no lo mencionaban, pero deducimos que aún te dolería, después de todo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde tu partida hasta cuando Ginny se fue con él. También queríamos esperar a ver que pasaba con ellos dos, no queríamos herirte innecesariamente.

Ella asintió no sabiendo que decir abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos quemaban pero no dejaría que las lágrimas cayeran.

Aún en Francia supo de la relación entre la menor de los Weasley y el heredero de los Malfoy, pero nunca creyó que hubiera comenzado poco tiempo después de su partida. Comprendía el que sus amigos le ocultaran tal información, si la situación entre ellos la había dejado rota, en aquel tiempo saber de la cercanía entre su ex-amiga y su ex-prometido le hubiera demolido por dentro, y con todo lo que pasó con sus padres...

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando y casi fracasando de sacudir también ese tren de pensamiento. De nada le serviría pensar en el pasado. Sólo quedaba el presente.

Tomó una respiración profunda, mentalmente se obligó a calmarse. No quería parecer débil en frente de sus amigos, y menos con respecto a un tema que debía haberlo superado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Desenlazó sus brazos de sí misma y relajó los hombros para luego levantarse y mirar a sus amigos.

Ron había crecido algunos centímetros y su cuerpo se había modificado levemente con los entrenamientos de quidditch. Sus hombros eran anchos y su cintura era más delgada. No era muy robusto, pero la camiseta gris que llevaba no obviaba los músculos debajo de ella. Su cabellera rojiza estaba ligeramente larga, llegándole casi a los hombros y sus ojos azul eléctrico, muy parecidos a los de Ginny, aún tenían un toque juguetón bajo el aire serio que ahora mostraban.

Harry seguía siendo alto, no tanto como Ronald, y su cuerpo si se había hecho robusto por sus continuos entrenamientos como auror. Sus hombros eran anchos, su pecho era prominente y sus brazos estaban bastante fornidos bajo el suéter de cuello V de color verde que ahora usaba. Aún utilizaba lentes y su cabellera negra azabache era corto a los lados y más largo en el centro. Algunos rizos le caían en la frente.

Ambos la observaban.

Y ambos le daban una misma mirada.

Lástima.

**.**

**.**

Lucius no había pronunciado palabra alguna tras aquella última réplica, aunque por experiencia sabía de que mucho sí tenía en mente. Sus palabras podrían a simple vista, ser pasadas como prueba de que aún veía las cosas como hace cuatro años atrás, sin embargo, con detallada comprensión, podía notar que poco le faltaba a su esposo para aceptar a alguien que no fuera sangre pura como pareja para su heredero y único hijo.

\- Entiendo que hablas con relación a la Sta. Granger, Cissy. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? - Preguntó finalmente.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada aún.

\- ¿A qué viene todo ésto? Sé que no es sólo tú desagrado a la Sta. Weasley, eres más profunda que eso.

\- Touché. - Parecía que su marido si había estado prestando atención. - Tienes razón, no es sólo por la Sta. Weasley, que te repetí todo aquello. Aunque admito que sí me desagrada en gran manera.

Su esposo casi bufó en acuerdo.

\- El eufemismo del siglo, querida.

Se levantó de su cómoda silla de ébano y se deslizó hasta una de las esquinas del balcón donde un gran seto de rosas blancas adornaban el lugar.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué viene todo ésto? - Él también se levantó siguiéndola a la esquina en donde estaba el seto. - Muchos pueden pensar que eres una esposa trofeo, Cissy, pero quedarían con la boca en el suelo si supieran la naturaleza de tu ser. Tú no eres de las que dan puntada sin dedal, no dirías algo sino tuvieras razones para hacerlo.

Ella asintió levemente, inspeccionando las florecientes rosas que comenzaban a extenderse por la rejilla de la baranda.

\- Me conoces bien, querido. No lo digo sólo por hacerlo. Creo... Creo que nuestro hijo aún tiene sentimientos por la Sta. Granger.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Ella se giró a encararlo.

\- Esta mañana fui en razón de la invitación al baile que se organizará en celebración al próximo aniversario de las Empresas Malfoy. Ciertamente, es algo que se debe planear con anticipación.

El asintió, sabiendo tanto como ella, que ésa era sólo una excusa para visitar a Draco y cuestionarle algún tema en particular. Probablemente uno en relación al baile de ayer y la presencia de la pocionista estrella que fue la sensación anoche.

\- ¿Y de qué terminaron hablando?

\- Otros asuntos... Como que pasó ayer luego de que nos fuimos, ya sabes algo digno de contar y además de la Sta. Granger. - Ella se detuvo abruptamente, como reorganizando sus pensamientos antes de continuar. - La forma en la que la describía, Lucius... Era cálida, suave, mesmerizada sólo con su recuerdo. Ambos sabemos que Draco no es uno de afectos al hablar de alguien más... Pero su expresión... Era única... Era la misma que guardaba para ella cuatro años atrás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras su explicación, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Esperaba que sus palabras hubieran calado en Lucius.

\- Entiendo. - Afirmó asintiendo y parecía que ésta vez, genuinamente había entendido.

Él tomó una de las rosas y tras quitarle las espinas, se la entregó, le dió un casto beso en la mejilla y acto seguido, salió del lugar con índole pensativa.

Puede que ésta vez, su esposo esté del lado de su hijo para variar.

**.**

**.**

No decidía con certeza qué era peor, saber lo poco que significó para Draco - habiendo estado viviendo con Ginny con su partida tan reciente, - o las miradas de lástima que le daban sus amigos. En eso estornudó de repente. Tal vez alguien estuviera hablando de ella. O tal vez eso era sólo un indicio de gripe.

\- Por favor, continúa, Ron. - Dijo con resolución. Necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Estás segura, Hermione? - Ron sonaba dudoso. _Y con justa razón_, pensó.

\- Estoy segura. Necesito saber, Ronald. Quiero saber.

Eso le hizo sacar una risita al pelirrojo. Ella lo miró interrogante.

\- Siempre quieres saberlo todo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿Eh, Mione?

Ahora los tres se rieron en común acuerdo.

\- No, no cambian Ronald. - Acordó sonriendo.

Sus risas no duraron mucho, en lo que recordaron el tema que estaban discutiendo. El ambiente se hizo sobrio de inmediato.

\- Continúa. - Presionó. - ¿Que pasó después de que Ginny se fuera con Malfoy?

\- Lucius Malfoy estuvo enfermo, nunca se supo exactamente con qué, sólo que estuvo en San Mungos y luego Malfoy reapareció. - Tomó la palabra el pelinegro, guiándola hasta una banca bajo el gran sauce en el que estaban. - Él obtuvo el control de las empresas y bienes materiales de su familia, Ginny comenzó a dirigir una pequeña cadena de hoteles en Cornualles.

\- Tras los problemas en casa por su traición y luego su partida, las cosas no quedaron muy bien. Mamá se molestó mucho con ella. - Tomó la palabra el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado en la banca. - Cuando comenzó a trabajar con Malfoy las cosas se pusieron peor. Dejó de venir a casa tan seguido. Luego no venía excepto los domingos y con el tiempo dejó de venir por completo. Es casi como si nos evitara. Aún ahora no viene, estoy seguro de que hoy tampoco vendrá. La última vez que lo hizo fue hace meses. Incluso mamá se ha dado cuenta de que nos evita, no sólo aquí en casa si no en la calle también. Es como si no le importáramos en absoluto.

\- ¡Oh. Por. Merlín!

\- Sí, ni si quiera yo lo creía, Mione. Durante los tres años en que estuve fuera del país en mi entrenamiento especial como auror, no estuve al tanto de todo, pero al regresar... De no haberlo visto no lo habría creído, Mione. - Intervino el auror a su lado con tristeza. - También comenzó a hacer amistades en la sociedad sangre pura, como Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, se puso tan elitista y narcicista como ellas.

\- Un día me la encontré en la calle y la confronté por todo lo que había estado haciendo, - retomó la palabra el guardián del Puddlemere, negando con la cabeza. - por mamá, por sus evasivas y por tí...

\- ¿Fue ahí que dijo que Harry y yo teníamos algo? - No pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

El pelirrojo asintió con gravedad.

\- Dijo que nos habíamos convertido en un obstáculo en su vida social, que se avergonzaba de ser vista con nosotros y que ya no nos necesitaba. - El dolor era casi palpable en la voz del oji azul. Era la hermana pequeña de la que siempre cuidó. - También fue ahí que dijo que entre tú y Harry había algo más, que siempre había sido así, que esa fue parte de la razón por la que estuvo con Malfoy en primer lugar.

\- Pero tú dijiste que...

\- Allí insinuó que entre ustedes hubo más que una relación fraternal, pero fue anoche que...

\- ¿Anoche? - Preguntó Harry con notable confusión. - ¿Cuando? Estuviste con nosotros casi todo el tiempo. Demonios, si incluso dejaste de lado a Francesca la mayor parte de la noche.

\- Poco antes de regresar a casa hablamos brevemente. Ella me buscó, imagina mi sorpresa. Entonces muchas cosas salieron en la conversación, entre ellas con que cara podía estar tan fresca con Malfoy allí, si tú Hermione estabas en el lugar. Fue entonces que dijo que ella podía hacerlo porque antes de ella estar en la cama con Malfoy, había encuentrado a Hermione en la tuya Harry.

\- Oh... - Susurró la castaña.

\- Sí, oh. - Repitió el pelirrojo. - Ahora que expliqué todo tengo que preguntar, ¿Estuvieron juntos ustedes dos?

\- Sí, - El pelirrojo se levantó abruptamente con intensión de irse. Ella lo tomó por el brazo. - Pero no de la manera en que piensas.

\- ¿Entonces en cuál? - Explotó Ron liberándose del agarre de la chica en él.

\- Sólo dormimos juntos, en la misma cama Ron. - Explicó Harry deteniéndolo de irse también. - Dormir, no tuvimos sexo.

Hermione decidió que ya era hora de relatar lo ocurrido esa noche o al menos parte de ello. Los detalles sórdidos de como encontró a su ex-prometido con su ex- amiga, se los guardaría para sí misma, ni siquiera se los había contado a Harry aquel día tras su llamada aún en la casa ancestral de los Black. Con algo más de renuencia comenzó su relato, después de todo, Ronald merecía saber la verdad.

\- Apenas me había enterado de lo que le había pasado a mis padres por medio de aquel investigador privado, Draco no estaba, tú tampoco, Ginny no me hablaba, no había nadie allí para mí excepto Harry. Estaba tan desesperada que salí en medio de la noche sola y sin varita. Me dirigí a la casa de Harry en un mar de lágrimas. Él me consoló después de que lloré por horas, al verme empapada por la lluvia me prestó algo de ropa y me dormí allí por cansancio.

Su voz se apagó en el mar de dolor que aquella noche aún le provocaba. Fue Harry quien siguió con su relato.

\- Estaba muy entrada la noche cuando escuchamos ruidos en la casa y luego la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Fue entonces que Malfoy y Ginny llegaron totalmente borrachos e hicieron sus propias conclusiones y ya sabes como terminó todo aquello...

\- Oh... - Susurró ésta vez el guardián, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas en vergüenza.

\- Si, oh... - Hizo eco el auror. - ¿Como podrías pensar que Hermione y yo...? Ni siquiera puedo terminar esa pregunta.

\- Oh, por Dios Ron. No puedo creer que tú pudieras creer eso... - Hermione no quería creer que fuera así, pero Ron sonaba demasiado sincero, renuente para que estuviera mintiendo. - Que Ginny pudiera creer eso o transgiversar todo de ésa manera... Que nos encontró juntos sí, pero de ahí a...

\- Después de encontrarme contigo en aquel parque, ella fue a la casa y trató de convencerme de que lo que tú me habías dicho era mentira. Decir que fue bajo, es quedarse corto. - A sabiendas Harry dejó de lado que Malfoy también lo visitó, no le veía el caso discutir de ello si nada cambiaría. - Ella era mala aún en aquel entonces, eso no es nuevo, Mione. Es sólo que nadie quiso verlo hasta que nos estalló en la cara.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por mucho tiempo creyó que lo que pasó en el Grimauld Place había sido un hecho aislado, pero por todo lo que Ronald le había dicho, parecía que había más que sólo difamarla, viéndola ayer con Draco le daba la impresión de que ella realmente estaba interesada en él y no parecía que el interés fuera reciente. Dejar a su familia para luego irse y permanecer con él todos éstos años, parecía respaldar su teoría.

\- Créelo, Mione. La forma en que lo dijo... Lamento haberlo creído. - Murmuró Ron con pesar sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Ella es una persona completamente diferente. - Harry habló, más para sí mismo. - Y Ron, nunca tendría algo con Mione.

\- No es que me moleste la idea, la verdad Harry. - Comentó el aludido. - Era sólo la duda antes, de hecho ustedes harían buena pareja. Digo si ella está soltera y tú estás soltero...

Hablando de los giros de 180 que ponen las cosas de cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora quieres juntarnos? - Preguntó Harry con escepticismo. - ¿Ahora nos quieres juntos, cuando hasta hace poco nos taladrabas con preguntas acerca de nuestra inexistente relación romántica?

El pelirrojo alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

\- Ey, sólo digo que por mí no hay problema...

\- Además no estoy soltero...

Ron y Hermione se giraron a verlo, cuestionantes miradas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Que no estoy soltero. Tengo pareja, sí ya saben, esa que es mujer y a quien le llamo novia. Esa con la que paso mi tiempo y con la que _sí_ tengo una _relación_ de tipo _romántica_.

\- Era mejor cuando no eras tan sarcástico, Potter. - Murmuró Hermione secamente.

\- Ella ha estado fregando cosas en mí. - Replicó pensativo.

\- Eso veo.

\- ¿Y cómo era que no tenías pareja para el baile ayer? - Intervino Ron. - Si tienes novia, que mejor ocasión para salir con ella que ayer.

Harry lo observó con ojos esmeraldas en rendijas. Ron ni siquiera trataba de esconder su escepticismo e incredulidad.

\- Si tengo novia Ron. Es sólo que está fuera del país. Llegará la próxima semana. - Aclaró el auror.

\- ¡Fue ella quien te enseñó a bailar! - Exclamó Hermione de repente tronando los dedos índice y el pulgar. - ¡Por eso por primera vez no me pisaste! ¡Eureka!

\- ¿Porque tan feliz? Fue sólo baile no una cura para el cáncer, Mione. - Replicó Harry secamente.

\- Quizás para tí, pero no para quien ha soportado la tortura de bailar con tus dos pies de troll, es todo un suceso y una bendición para días futuros.

\- Uhum. - Asintió el aludido no entendiendo realmente. ¿No podía haber sido tan malo bailando, verdad? - Cuando ella regrese comeremos juntos los cuatro, así podrán conocerla.

\- ¡Y le podré agradecer haber hecho el milagro de haberte enseñado a bailar! - Añadió la castaña.

\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? - Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Tsk. Tsk. - Reprobatoriamente murmuró el auror. - Tu incredulidad tiene un precio, no les contaré nada hasta que ella regrese. Sólo les puedo decir que se llevaran la sorpresa del siglo.

\- Humph. - Fue la réplica de su amigo, un poco infantil pero era reflejo de lo que sentía por no saber más de la misteriosa mujer de su amigo.

\- De acuerdo, regresemos a la casa, debo despedirme de todos. - Interrumpió la castaña.

\- ¿Te vas Hermione? - Cuestionó Ron. - A mamá no le gustará que te vayas. O al ésto de la tropa tampoco.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Después de escucharte preguntar si Harry y yo tuvimos sexo frente a todos ellos? No, no lo creo.

\- Yo tampoco creo que ella o el resto haya creído por un minuto que tu hayas podido hacer algo así Mione. - Él tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. - Yo fui muy crédulo con Ginny, siempre fue así. Pero eso no significa que ellos también lo son. Dáles una oportunidad, te aseguro que te sorprenderán, te han extrañado demasiado.

Fue allí que decidió ver si Ronald tenía razón. Y la tuvo, por segunda vez consecutiva. Tal vez algunas cosas habían cambiado para mejor, reflexionó.

**.**

**.**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio sintiéndose un poco agridulce de momento. Todo lo que una vez soñó hacer en el lugar, rápidamente cambió cuando un hecho doloroso e inesperado puso su mundo de cabeza cuatro años atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza, era un día importante y no quería pensar en cosas amargas que le quitaran el sabor a su día. Era, después de todo, su primer día de trabajo.

Actualmente se dirigía a la oficina de su amigo auror, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la puerta donde se encontraría con Albert Montgomery, quien además de ser el director de San Mungos, era quien le ayudaría a coordinar la titánica tarea que se le venía no sólo con la preparación de la poción para la cura de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, sino también para su distribución.

Eran varias las etapas del tratamiento y cada una de ellas llevaba un tipo especial de poción. Siendo la primera vez que se fabricaba y distribuía en Inglaterra, necesitaría de su ayuda y presencia en todo el proceso. Estaba feliz de ayudar, sólo desearía una mano extra con las pociones. Muchas eran sumamente complicadas, con ingredientes poco conocidos y pasos que exigían precisión para que la poción fuera un éxito en aquellos que la necesitaban.

El Sr. Montgomery se encontraba en una división especial del Ministerio, una en donde no se podría entrar sin la presencia de un auror, por ende, Harry se había ofrecido a llevarla ayer tras el exitoso almuerzo con los Weasley.

Llegó a la oficina de su amigo, extrañada de no ver una secretaria afuera. Miró de un lado a otro y luego comprobó su reloj. El lugar estaba desierto. Era temprano, había sido el auror quien había escogido la hora, pero tampoco se imaginó que sería tan temprano.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió avanzar hasta la oficial a de su amigo cuando notó de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Con sospecha sacó su varita y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Lo que vió allí estaba segura que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo.

Bajó su varita, era obvio que no la necesitaría, excepto que su amigo llegara a necesitar ayuda despegando sus labios de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Su amigo si estaba en la oficina... En brazos o labios de una pelinegra que lo besaba con pasión y fervor tanto como él a ella.

Viendo su rostro más de cerca, no podía negar que no era otra más que...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N : ¿Quién será la misteriosa novia de Harry? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

**...**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio sintiéndose un poco agridulce de momento. Todo lo que una vez soñó hacer en el lugar, rápidamente cambió cuando un hecho doloroso e inesperado puso su mundo de cabeza cuatro años atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza, era un día importante y no quería pensar en cosas amargas que le quitaran el sabor a su día. Era, después de todo, su primer día de trabajo.

Actualmente se dirigía a la oficina de su amigo auror, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la puerta donde se encontraría con Albert Montgomery, quien además de ser el director de San Mungos, era quien le ayudaría a coordinar la titánica tarea que se le venía no sólo con la preparación de la poción para la cura de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, sino también para su distribución.

Eran varias las etapas del tratamiento y cada una de ellas llevaba un tipo especial de poción. Siendo la primera vez que se fabricaba y distribuía en Inglaterra, necesitaría de su ayuda y presencia en todo el proceso. Estaba feliz de ayudar, sólo desearía una mano extra con las pociones. Muchas eran sumamente complicadas, con ingredientes poco conocidos y pasos que exigían precisión para que la poción fuera un éxito en aquellos que la necesitaban.

El Sr. Montgomery se encontraba en una división especial del Ministerio, una en donde no se podría entrar sin la presencia de un auror, por ende, Harry se había ofrecido a llevarla ayer tras el exitoso almuerzo con los Weasley.

Llegó a la oficina de su amigo, extrañada de no ver una secretaria afuera. Miró de un lado a otro y luego comprobó su reloj. El lugar estaba desierto. Era temprano, había sido el auror quien había escogido la hora, pero tampoco se imaginó que sería tan temprano.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió avanzar hasta la oficial a de su amigo cuando notó de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Con sospecha sacó su varita y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Lo que vió allí estaba segura que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo.

Bajó su varita, era obvio que no la necesitaría, excepto que su amigo llegara a necesitar ayuda despegando sus labios de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Su amigo si estaba en la oficina... En brazos o labios de una pelinegra que lo besaba con pasión y fervor tanto como él a ella.

Viendo su rostro más de cerca, no podía negar que no era otra que...

Pansy Parkinson.

Oh, Por. Merlín.

Excepto que no lo pensó. Puede que lo dijera en voz alta porque al instante los dos amantes se voltearon a verla con idénticas expresiones de un ciervo en las luces.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

.

.

Harry se separó de la deleitable boca y cuerpo de Pansy al escuchar algo en las líneas de 'Oh. Por. Merlín.' Ambos se giraron a ver a su amiga pocionista observándolos con ojos enormemente abiertos y su boca en una O en sorpresa y estupefacción.

Apresuradamente tomó conciencia del estado de sus ropas y de donde estaban sus manos. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tomaron un leve tono de rosa en vergüenza. Pero decidió mantener un brazo alrededor de su novia, no estaba avergonzado de ella y sabía que de sus amigos la pelinegra se llevaba peor con Hermione, a Ron simplemente lo había ignorado, pero con Hermione si llegó a tener disputas por temas y personas que prefería no rememorar.

Alzó sus ojos verde esmeralda para ver a su amiga, quien los observaba con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, demasiado socarrona para su gusto. Al observar a Pansy la encontró con una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban confusión y miedo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Mejor aclarar todo de inmediato, por el bien de todos en la oficina.

\- Hermione no es lo que-

\- ¿Piensas? ¿Parece? - Completó ella. - Pero es así, ¿No es cierto, Harry? Por cómo ustedes estaban tan inmersos en... - Hizo un gesto con las dos manos hacia ellos - Yo diría que es exactamente lo que pienso y lo que parece. Ustedes dos son pareja.

Él no respondió, más bien la estudió aún con su brazo alrededor de Pansy. Su amiga no parecía molesta, al contrario, se veía genuinamente alegre, parecía no tener problema alguno con su pareja.

Extraño. Hablando de las sorpresas que te da la vida.

Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntarle algo más, hubo un leve toque en la puerta y luego su secretaria entró.

Margaret parecía estar desafiando los límites de la decencia con la ropa que llevaba ese día puesta, una blusa casi transparente que no ocultaba su gran busto y una falda de lápiz muchos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y altos tacones rojos, inadecuados cualquier ambiente laboral de oficina. Strike uno.

La mirada de odio que Pansy hacia la secretaria no se hizo esperar. Casi la hizo devolver.

Casi.

\- Buenos días, querido Harry. - Su voz era melosa, demasiado dulce para ser cierta. La mujer tampoco reconoció la presencia de Hermione o peor aún, Pansy, cuando se acercó a darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que tuvo un contacto más alargado de lo decente en público. Strike dos. - ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

El auror no supo como responder esa última pregunta, y mucho menos con Hermione y Pansy en la oficina, la última tensándose instantáneamente con el tono bajo y seductor de la rubia. Aunque a ella no pareció importarle su falta de respuesta como siguió hablando.

\- Espero que sí. Hoy tenemos un día muy largo juntos. - Ella rió tontamente, negando con la cabeza, pasando un dedo por su pecho lentamente. - Pero pasar tiempo contigo es todo menos aburrido.

Hermione aclaró fuertemente su garganta, Margaret fingió no haberla visto y Pansy no dejaba de lanzarle dagas con los ojos a la última. Él, sólo quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Hablando de situaciones incómodas.

\- De acuerdo, Margaret. - Optó por nerviosamente responder, alejándose con brusquedad. - Entiendo que tienes mi agenda del día a la mano.

\- La dejé en mi escritorio, lo lamento Harry. De cualquier forma venía a decirte que el Jefe de Aurores Dawlish te necesitaba en su oficina. Dijo que era importante.

\- Entiendo, iré a la oficina del Jefe de aurores y luego revisaré mi agenda.

\- Me aseguraré de esperarte para verla juntos.

\- De hecho... -

\- Eso no será necesario. - Interrumpió la pelinegra aún en brazos de Harry.

La rubia sólo le lanzó una mirada despectiva antes de responder.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso porqué será?

\- Porque cuando regrese debe acompañar a Hermione, - señaló a la aludida sin separar su gélida mirada de la secretaria, - a un nivel más abajo. ¿No es así, Hermione?

La castaña arqueó las cejas en sorpresa, claramente flipada por el casual uso de su nombre y el conocimiento del porqué de su temprana llegada, antes de responder.

\- Sí, fue por eso que vine. Harry se ofreció a acompañarme.

A Margaret eso no pareció gustarle. Torció el gesto con irritación, regresando la mirada a la pelinegra frente a ella.

\- ¿Y porqué tendría _él _que acompañarte?

Pansy le lanzó una mirada de triunfo antes de responder.

\- Por protocolo del Ministerio hay secciones _especiales_ a las que sólo se puede entrar con un auror, ¿No es así? - La ex-Slytherin habló de forma condescendiente, como si le explicara algo a un niño. - Creí que si _tú_ eras la secretaria de _mí_ Harry al menos sabrías eso. Claramente estaba equivocada. Que lástima.

La ex-Sly hablaba con la dosis exacta de falsa preocupación y burla para molestar a la rubia sin parecer que lo hacía. Típico de su casa. Pareció hacer efecto, ya que la secretaria frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una delgada línea en molestia e irritación.

\- Yo _soy_ la secretaria de Harry y _soy_ _muy_ cercana a él. Puedo decir con seguridad que _nunca_ ha hablado de _tí querida_...

Ella dejó la frase sin terminar como preguntando el nombre de la joven que posesivamente tenía su brazo alrededor del auror y su otra mano en su pecho.

\- Si no lo ha hecho es porque _yo_ se lo he pedido así.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y tú eres...

Pasó un minuto de silencio en el que si era posible, la sonrisa satisfecha de Pansy se hizo más grande antes de responder.

\- ¿No lo captas, _querida_? - Ella deslizó su mano por el pecho del auror, disfrutando de la molestia de la rubia, su enorme sonrisa pegada en el rostro. - Soy _su_ novia.

.

.

Draco tranquilamente tomaba su usual taza de café de las mañanas, era un hábito que había tomado de Hermione, quien en sus propias palabras, 'no podía funcionar correctamente sin su dosis de cafeína en las mañanas'. Era algo que había aprendido de ella y que aún después de su partida se había quedado con él.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, él era después de todo quien de los dos siempre se levantaba primero, aunque no por mucho. Pocos minutos después de él, ella bajaría las escaleras, su cabello castaño enmarañado y en direcciones imposibles e iría hasta la cocina caminando arrastrando los pies - y a ella, - le daría un descuidado beso en la boca, se dirigiría a la cafetera muggle, se haría un poco de café y lo vertería en uno de los mugs cerca a la cafetera. Entonces ella olfatearía el mug de café antes de tomar un gran sorbo del mismo mientras sonreía suavemente. Era su rutina diaria, de cierta forma. Era también el único modo de sentirse cerca de ella incluso si tras su incesante búsqueda de los últimos cuatro años, no tenía al menos algún indicio del paradero de la ex-Griff.

Se había convertido en su rutina de todos los días temprano en la mañana. Se preguntaba aún si la seguiría haciendo y si la estaría haciendo ahora también. Se preguntaba si algún día podría verla de nuevo y si ésta vez el podría acompañarla. Tal vez ella se sorprendería en un principio, ya que en un comienzo a él ni siquiera le gustaba el café, él al igual que su madre, creció con un gusto exclusivo por el té.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de tacones golpeando los pisos de mármol alertaron la presencia y rápida cercanía de alguien a la cocina. Minutos después la figura de una pelirroja con el cabello suelto en un vestido de tubo color rosa pálido y zapatos de tacón color crema salió a la vista con una sonrisa bailando en sus rojos labios.

\- Buenos días, Dray.

\- Buenos días, Ginevra.

Ella hizo una mueca al escucharlo decir su nombre. No le era desconocido que la pelirroja odiaba su nombre. Tampoco le era desconocido a la joven que a no le agradaba ése apodo. La única que podía decirle así no estaba en la mesa o en su vida, para el caso, nadie más podía llamarlo así a excepción de _ella_.

Ella asintió no contenta con la velada reprimenda. No era la primera vez que intentaba llamarlo por su apodo y terminaba de la misma manera. No sabía como explicarlo, pero el que ella le llamara así cuando había sido Hermione quien lo había inventado, se sentía incorrecto de alguna manera.

Ella alzó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición.

\- Entiendo. No más apodos.

Él sólo asintió en respuesta sin decir palabra. A decir verdad, estaba extrañado de que ella aún estuviera allí. Las pocas veces anteriores en que ella se había quedado en su casa para ir a un evento, se iba al día siguiente. Ahora era lunes y ella aún estaba allí. No era porque no tuviera habitaciones para alojarla, si quisiera podría evitar verla, tenía el suficiente espacio en la mansión para hacerlo; era que había algo que le molestaba en la parte de atrás de su mente. Había algo diferente en ella y eso le causaba un extraño presentimiento.

\- Noto que ya estás listo para ir a la oficina, - Ella interrumpió el silencio, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja. - ¿Alguna reunión temprano?

\- Sí, hoy Albert me pidió una cita. - Él asintió colocando una gran cantidad de mermelada en su tostada. - No tengo mucho tiempo libre, excepto en la mañana. Y parece que va a ser un encuentro largo.

\- Albert, Albert Montgomery, ¿El director general de San Mungos?

\- Si, el mismo.

\- ¿Estará relacionado con el anuncio del sábado en el baile?

\- Probablemente, sí.

\- ¿Estará Hermione allí?

Notó como la pregunta fue pronunciada con un borde tenso al final. Ella parecía querer esconder su aprehensión en el asunto, notó con perspicacia, sin embargo, la tensión en sus ahora rectos hombros y la tormenta en sus ojos desmentía la fachada tranquila que su rostro trataba de vender.

¿Que pasaba allí?

\- Quizás. - Optó por responder. A ciencia cierta no era un hecho sólido el que Hermione apareciera hoy, aunque por alguna razón le quiso responder tan vagamente como pudo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras masticaba algo de fruta que había tomado. Parecía estar en profundo pensamiento.

\- De acuerdo, - la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, - tal vez nos podamos encontrar para almorzar, ¿Que dices?

\- No sabría que decirte con seguridad. Puede que el asunto con Albert tome tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué debes hacer con Albert, exactamente? ¿Es algo relacionado con la poción para los efectos de la maldición cruciatus?

\- En efecto está relacionado, sí. Pero no es algo que pueda divulgar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

Ella parecía herida por ello. En el pasado acostumbraba contarle de algunos de sus proyectos, especialmente aquí relacionados con la cadena de hoteles que manejaba la pelirroja.

\- A nadie en particular. Es clasificado.

\- Has sido tan hermético con respecto a ésto que no sé que pensar. - Murmuró la pelirroja como para sí misma. - ¿Estarás involucrado con Hermione en ésto?

Ella parecía temer la respuesta y sus niveles de tensión habían escalado, ya que ahora ni siquiera su rostro aparentaba la falsa tranquilidad de antes. Él siguió estudiándola, pensando la mejor forma de responder esa última pregunta, que si bien fue cuestionada en un tono neutro, no escondía el veneno puesto en ella. Fue salvado de responder un segundo más tarde.

Un leve sonido de repiqueo se escuchó en la ventana que tenía vista al patio trasero. Una lechuza de plumas doradas y cafés traía una carta. Draco se levantó de la silla y le abrió la ventana al ave, que al retirar la carta se marchó de la misma manera abrupta en que había llegado.

Tras leer la misiva, agradeció tener una razón para irse. No sabía que hacer con respecto a Ginny.

\- Gin, no es que me moleste tenerte aquí; pero, ¿Cuando regresarás a tu apartamento?

\- Pensaba quedarme aquí esta semana, pero si es un problema para tí, entonces me iré hoy.

El asintió distraídamente.

\- No me es un problema tenerte aquí, sólo me es extraño. Nunca te quedas más de un día.

\- En ese caso talvez me debería quedar más seguido por más tiempo. ¿O es acaso alguna molestia para tí?

La irritación salió a flote en el controlado tono de voz de la pelirroja.

\- No, no es eso y lo sabes. - Trató de ser firme en su argumento. - Si te quedas más tiempo darás pie a más chismes falsos a la prensa y a todos acerca de nosotros juntos como algo más que amigos.

\- ¿Y sería eso tan malo? - Preguntó ella, su voz pequeña; pero su estancia fuerte.

Él entrecerró sus orbes grises hacia ella en suspicacia.

\- ¿Que exactamente?

Ella se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba, quedando justo enfrente suyo. Los ojos azul eléctrico de la pelirroja estaban más tormentosos que antes. Ella tomó sus manos en las de ella, en un gesto que más que calor, buscaba cercanía de él.

\- Nosotros. Nosotros como algo más que amigos, Draco.

.

.

Pansy aún mantenía esa enorme sonrisa satisfecha que probablemente mostraba todos sus dientes. De momento, la ex-Slytherin sólo disfrutaba de la irritación de la arpía que era la secretaria de Harry. ¿Como se atrevía esa insulsa a actuar de esa manera frente a ella? Desde que la vió entrar notó que la mujer tenía sus ojos puestos en su novio, ella fue todo, menos discreta o sutil hasta tal punto de ignorarla a ella y a Granger en lo que hacía comentarios que trataban de parecer que entre ambos había más que sólo una relación de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? - La rubia parecía más incrédula que conmocionada ante su anuncio. Parecía incluso dolida por la revelación.

Que pena por ella en verdad.

Se detuvo a pensar con detenimiento.

No, no realmente.

\- ¿Tampoco lo captas, querida? Soy su novia. - Su tono goteaba condescendencia, le encantaba su efecto en la rubia. - Significa que estamos juntos, somos pareja o que tenemos una relación. ¿Debo escribírtelo o prefieres que te lo deletree?

\- Tú... Tú... Tú...

La secretaria no parecía encontrar palabras. Lo que más que un poco le agradó a Pansy. Tal vez demasiado. Su sonrisa ciertamente, sí se hizo enorme de nuevo. Estaba segura que mostraba todos sus dientes y que cuando se fuera la pequeña arpía, le dolerían las mejillas.

Era merecedor del dolor si le hacía pagar a la pequeña arpía su atrevimiento, sin embargo.

\- ¿Sí, querida? - Su voz derramaba tanta dulzura, que tal vez pudiera volverse diabética.

La aludida comenzó a acercarse a Pansy con un brillo furioso en los ojos. Al parecer, buscaba tornarse física con ella, probablemente una pelea. Bien. Si eso quería, eso obtendría de ella. Se desenvolvió de los brazos de su novio y pasó a tomar una postura que definitivamente decía, 'tráelo, perra; estoy lista para la guerra'.

Sin embargo, antes de que la rubia terminara de llegar a ella, o que la pelinegra se acercara a la otra, un brazo extendido se interpuso entre ambas. Simultáneamente, ambas féminas giraron a ver a su dueño. Harry Potter se encontraba en medio de ambas con una firme, pero suave postura. Aunque sus ojos eran un par de fuegos esmeraldas que tenían su vista puesta en ambas.

Oh. Oh.

Mierda.

.

.

La última de los Weasley miraba fijamente al heredero de los Malfoy, buscando una pista, algo en ese esculpido rostro que desde mucho tiempo era la cara de sus ensoñaciones y más profundos deseos.

Los ojos grises plata del rubio frente a ella, parecían más bien estar taladrándola con el intenso estudio que el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos, parecía estar sometiéndola. Él también parecía buscar algo en su rostro, qué no sabía exactamente, pero algo le decía que no le gustaría.

El silencio sólo se estrechaba en el pasar de los minutos. Ginny seguía observándolo, notando como su estancia se tensaba y entonces obtuvo su respuesta. Él desenvolvió las manos de su agarre con suavidad.

\- Tengo que ir a la oficina. - Él habló alzando la recién llegada carta. - Eres libre de quedarte si así lo deseas. No me esperes para cenar.

Él se dirigió hasta la salida de la cocina, con evidente propósito de irse. Le tomó menos de un minuto decidirse a seguirlo y luego alcanzarlo tomándolo por el brazo. Él giró a mirarla, su rostro, un hermoso rostro de indiferencia.

\- ¿Crees que sólo te puedes ir así, dejándome sin ninguna respuesta? ¿Sólo dejándome en el aire?

El famoso y conocido temperamento Weasley se hizo presente en la pelirroja. Sin embargo, él parecía indiferente del mismo. No parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, lo que hizo aumentar su ya creciente furia.

\- Ginny voy tarde, luego hablamos.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de eso ahora? Pues que lástima por tí, porque yo sí. Así que Dime, respóndeme, ¿Sería tan malo nosotros como algo más que amigos? ¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto a mí? ¿Hay algo conmigo?

Su rápida inquisición pareció dar frutos, como él cambió su estancia. Tal vez ahora sí le respondería con algo más que evasivas.

\- No te quiero herir, Ginny.

En otro momento ese uso de su nombre la habría hecho desistir, demonios, incluso le habría puesto débiles sus rodillas; ahora en cambio, sólo la animaba a persistir.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguien más?

\- No, claro que no.

Su tono subió varias octavas, odiaba dejar que su creciente rubia se infiltrara en su voz, pero no parecía poder controlar sus emociones.

\- ¿Entonces porqué me rechazas?

\- Ginny, sólo puedo decirte que no es nada de lo que piensas; no es por tí, es por mí.

\- ¿Es algo que ves en alguien más y no en mí?

\- No. No hay nada malo en tí, es sólo que no te veo de forma romántica.

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio en los que la pelirroja pareció desinflarse más y más.

\- Entonces tu respuesta...

\- No es nada favorable. No te veo de esa forma, Ginny, nunca lo he hecho.

\- ¿Y habrá alguna esperanza en el futuro?

\- No, no lo creo.

Ella quedó pensativa momentáneamente, tal vez podría cambiar la forma de pensar de Draco con respecto a ellos si tan sólo le mostraba, si tan sólo le daba una muestra de lo bueno que podrían ser juntos, de lo buena que podría ser ella para él.

Alzó sus orbes azules, buscando los grises plata que tanto le gustaba ver. Pasó a examinar sus labios, rosados, el de abajo ligeramente más lleno que el de arriba. Eran perfección que pedían ser besados por ella. Lamió los suyos en anticipación para lo que había de venir.

\- ¿Y si te hago cambiar de opinión?

No le dejó terminar de formular respuesta, si es que le iba a dar una, se puso de puntillas y colocó sus labios sobre los de él, uniendo sus bocas en lo que esperaba, fuera una prueba de lo bueno que podría ser ella.

Con satisfacción comprobó que si bien parecía flipado por el súbito contacto, no se retiró o la alejó. Ella comenzó a masajear sus labios con los de él y pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, tratando de anular cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su felicidad fue corta, notando que si bien no la apartaba, tampoco le respondía con el mismo fuego que ella.

Utilizó su lengua para delinear los perfectos labios rosados que antes había examinado, maravillándose en su textura y sabor. El olor de su colonia invadió sus fosas nasales y quiso afianzar más la unión del contacto buscando que su lengua con la de él. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo él se separó.

Se quedó observándolo con intenso estudio. ¿Ya habría notado su punto? Observó sus labios que tras su beso estaban levemente hinchados, su mirada gris plata parecía carente de emociones y su postura parecía tensa e inflexible.

Algo no andaba bien. Esto no le daba un buen presentimiento.

\- ¿Comprobaste tu pequeña teoría?

Lo miró confundida. ¿No podría haber previsto su plan? ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Crees que no sé que todo fue parte de tu plan para 'hacerme' ver que éramos compatibles? - Él desenlazó con suavidad sus brazos de su cuello y se alejó unos pasos de ella, fría indiferencia en aquellos masculinos rasgos. - ¿Porqué crees que dejé que me besaras en primer lugar?

Ella evitó pensar en esa última pregunta y momentáneamente debatió en su mente sí admitir su pequeño plan o no. Si lo hacía se esclarecería si Draco vio la luz o no y si no podría salvar parte de su orgullo.

\- ¿Y bien, lo hiciste?

\- No. Te dije que no te veía así y es cierto. - Él negó con la cabeza. - Un beso no va a cambiar eso.

\- ¿Y algo más allá de los besos? ¿No lo hará?

\- Nada lo hará. - Él fue firme en su respuesta.

Ella quedó momentáneamente herida. No podía ser así. ¿Quién mejor para ella que él? ¿Porqué no podía verlo? ¿Sería por Hermione? El silencio llenó de nuevo el vestíbulo, aunque a pesar de la situación, ella fue la primera en romperlo.

\- ¿Que hay con esa vez en el Grimauld Place? ¿No sientes nada por mí después de eso? ¿Estas seguro de nunca llegar a poder sentirlo?

Aquella noche en el Hogar Ancestral de los Black era la razón de muchas cosas, incluyendo su cercanía actual. Nunca antes de aquella noche se habían visto como amigos o conocidos, no por su falta de intentos, claro, ella estuvo interesada en Draco mucho antes de aquella noche, sería la única de un millón si no; era sólo que el rubio si bien acompañaba a Hermione en algunas veces cuando estaba con sus amigos, no siempre signifiaba que se relacionara con ellos y por ende con ella.

En un comienzo no supo que esperar de él, aún más cuando tanto Hermione como Harry se fueron. Después de haberse encontrado por casualidad en el apartamento que Harry y ella compartían no se volvieron a hablar en mucho tiempo. Ella por el pandemónium en su casa y él, más tarde supo, porque estaba encargándose de los negocios de su familia. Cuando lo buscó semanas después de lo ocurrido contándole la situación en su casa, lo último que esperó fue que él la escuchara y más tarde le ayudara.

Ellos con el paso del tiempo formaron una tentativa amistad, y si bien lo que pasó en la noche previa a la boda que nunca se celebró siempre colgaba sobre ellos como una nube gris, nunca hablaron o discutieron acerca de ello. Era casi como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Casi.

Hasta ahora.

Era su último recurso, lo sabía, también desconocía como resultaría al final, pero ella no desfallecería o se amedrentaría en nada de la conversación si eso significaba un futuro con Draco. Lo había querido desde hacía más de cuatro años y no se rendiría estando tan cerca al premio.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en formas de convencer a Draco, la barítons voz del susodicho la sacó de sus maquinaciones de la forma más dura e inesperada posible.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquella noche en el Grimauld Place podría convencerme de que es correcto estar contigo, si puedo decir con seguridad y certeza que fue la peor noche de mi vida?

Eso la dejó helada de pies a cabeza.

.

.

El auror no dejaba de mirar simultáneamente a las mujeres en su oficina por miedo de que si le quitaba la vista a una, la otra pudiera lanzarse contra la restante. Ambas se miraban como si le quisieran arrancar la cabeza a la otra.

Entendía perfectamente como se sentía Pansy, si otro chico hubiese actuado con ella como su secretaria lo hizo, ya le habría partido la cara. Además la presencia de Hermione no parecía estar le ayudando de ningún modo, desde que la castaña llegó atrapándolos en el acto, la había sentido tensa, cosa que empeoró con la interrupción de su _agradable_ secretaria.

Hermione tenía razón, el sarcasmo de Pansy ya se había fregado mucho en él.

Tomó una estancia rígida, firme e inflexible, muy pocas veces lo hacía, aunque reconocía la necesidad de hacerlo de momento.

\- Margaret, - la rubia lo miró casi colgando a cada palabra, - por favor dirígete a tu cubículo y busca mi itinerario para hoy, tenlo a la mano para cuando regrese de la oficina del Jefe Dawlish.

\- ¿No será mejor que lo veamos juntos cuando usted regrese... Señor?

\- Eso no será necesario. Con que yo lo vea será suficiente, además debo llevar a Hermione a cierto nivel del Ministerio. Puedes retirarte.

La aludida con gran notable renuencia dejó la oficina, el tono de voz en que le habló el auror no dejaba lugar para réplicas, pero no se marchó sin antes cruzar miradas con Pansy y lanzarle dagas con los ojos a la misma.

De nuevo se quedó en su oficina en compañía de su novia y su mejor amiga, la primera con sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él, producto del último rifi rafe con Margaret y la segunda estudiándolos con interés no disimulado.

\- Hermione, tengo que ir a la oficina del Jefe Dawlish y luego regreso por ti. - Giró a mirar a su novia. - Pansy espérame aquí, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Miró de nuevo a ambas féminas, ambas en lados opuestos de la oficina, su preocupación creciendo. Hermione se había mantenido al margen de la situación con Margaret, de hecho, haciendo memoria ella no había dicho mucho desde que los encontró a Pansy a él demasiado cerca íntimamente para poder negar algo, además de que tampoco habían negado o admitido nada. Todo estaba en el aire.

Pansy, por otro lado, había tenido una muy fuerte y calentada confrontación con Margaret, nada que no entendiera claro, él no habría hablado con un tipo si se hubiera acercado a Pansy de la manera en que Margaret se acercó a él, con su temperamento impulsivo simplemente le habría golpeado la cara.

No había detenido los avances de su secretaria en él antes porque nunca había ido tan lejos con él. Nunca habían tenido algún contacto físico en la oficina, pero en luz de lo sucedido, quizás ya era hora de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, lo común con Hermione y Pansy, era que no sabía en qué punto estaba con ambas. Tanto Hermione como Pansy podían estar molestas, por razones distintas obviamente, pero la furia de ambas era algo a temer.

Lentamente se acercó a Pansy con intenciones de darle un corto beso, sus propósitos fueron truncados cuando el corto beso escaló ratings rápidamente.

\- Mantenganlo PG, ya tuve una muestra antes y no quiero una de nuevo. - Escuchó decir a Hermione, su voz claramente divertida.

Él se separó de Pansy suavemente no volteando a mirar a Hermione, más bien sonriendo cálidamente a la chica un poco más abajo de él. Ella también le devolvía la sonrisa. Le dió un pico de nuevo y fue entonces que salió de la oficina.

Tal vez no todo saldría tan mal.

.

.

Decir que estaba perpleja tras la declaración del rubio, era quedarse corto. Nunca esperó que él pensara algo así, aún si aquella noche estuvo llena de un intenso cóctel de emociones que iban desde amor, frustración, furia y odio. Decir que nada de lo que pasó era algo que ni siquiera en sus más salvajes sueños habría imaginado, era un eufemismo.

Aunque debía admitir que por meses previos a esa noche, se encontró deseando muchas veces el puesto de Hermione en la vida de Draco. Él, uno de los más jóvenes mortífagos, uno de los granujas más grandes de Hogwarts y uno de los más capacitados en el escuadrón de aurores, siempre fue suave con la castaña durante su tiempo juntos. Su relación era algo que envidiaba por mucho tiempo.

Tras su entrada en la vida de él, fue tratada casi como la castaña por él. _Casi_, nunca igual. Vivir de las migajas de la vida que siempre quiso tener, era difícil, pero se las aguantaba porque cada vez que _él_ la trataba como a _ella_, se veía más cerca a su ansiado premio.

Por esa razón, nunca esperó que él, precisamente él, dijera algo así.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que aquella noche en el Grimauld Place podría convencerme de que es correcto estar contigo, si puedo decir con seguridad y certeza que fue la peor noche de mi vida?_

Él estaba allí con ella, la forma en que estuvieron juntos en la cama era demasiado caliente e intensa para ser sólo un remordimiento más en su mente. No era algo que pudiera fingirse tan bien. No. Se negaba a creerlo. Era él quien estaba en negación. Y ella se encargaría de hacerle ver la luz.

\- ¡No es posible que pienses eso Draco! ¡Tú estuviste allí! - Su voz era tan alta que podría ser declarada tipo vociferador, no le importaba, si para hacerle ver razón debía perder su compostura, así sería. - ¿Como puedes pensar así con todo lo que hicimos? ¿Con todo lo que sentimos?

\- ¡Porque estuve allí es que sé que la última persona para mí podrías ser tú! - Había furia en su voz, incluso él estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. - ¿Como puedes pensar así si con todo lo que hicimos herimos a tu novio y a tu mejor amiga?

\- ¡Porque ella nunca fue mi amiga para comenzar!

Él pareció quedar paralizado por un momento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, así como lo oyes. Ella nunca fue mi amiga. ¿Como podría serlo si ella siempre me quitó lo que yo quería?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Estás equivocada-

Ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

\- No, no lo estoy. Ella siempre tuvo lo que yo quería, cuando yo lo quería y... A _quien_ yo quería. - Amargura se infiltró en su tono. - Siempre fue así... ¡Incluso tras cuatro años la maldita aún te tiene!

\- ¡No hables así de ella! ¡No te permito que lo hagas! ¡Ella tampoco merece que tú manches su esencia con tus palabras! ¡Si hay un ser puro, incorrupto, amable y perfecto... Esa es Hermione Granger!

\- Ohhh, ahora si piensas eso de ella, ¿No? ¿Donde quedó todo eso cuando me follabas en la Mansión de los Black? ¿Donde quedó eso cuando te introducías dentro de mí con el solo propósito de herirla, eh?

Él se quedó mudo después de eso, lo cual en otro momento eso habría significado que él había visto su punto, salvo que por alguna razón, sentía que era exactamente lo contrario.

\- No me enorgullezco de mis acciones, lejos de ello Ginevra. - En otra ocasión le habría reprochado el uso de su nombre como lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, la postura del rubio y su voz calmada, demasiado calmada para alguien que le había estado gritando sólo minutos antes, alguien que controlaba tan bien sus emociones que podría pasar como una piedra, le hizo detener sus palabras. - Te aseguro que esa noche cometí el peor error de mi vida, nada se le compara. No sé porque crees que significó algo diferente, pero al menos por mí te puedo decir que nunca me he sentido románticamente atraído hacia ti a raíz de esa noche o antes de ella. Sé que nunca lo haré. Tienes razón, Hermione aún me tiene, pero, aún si no existiera Hermione en mi vida, ten por seguro que mis sentimientos o falta de ellos por tí, nunca cambiarían. - Hizo una larga pausa. - Creo que será mejor que no te quedes en mi casa o que nos veamos por un tiempo para el caso.

Con eso, efectivamente recorrió la parte del vestíbulo que faltaba, abrió la enorme puerta de caoba y salió de la casa, dejándola sola y con el corazón roto. Ni una vez miró atrás. Ni una vez la miró. Quizás era para mejor. No quería que viera su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Tal vez para él ésto se había acabado, pero no era así para ella.

Lucharía con garras y dientes para tenerlo. No lo perdería ante nadie.

Ni siquiera ante Hermione Granger.

Con eso, aún en medio de lágrimas, llamó a uno de los elfos de la casa, pasando a ordenarle que le preparara la maleta. Se iría por algún tiempo, pero no definitivamente de la vida de Draco.

Lo quería mucho para hacerlo.

.

.

Pansy observó como su novio abría la puerta de su oficina y luego desaparecía tras ella al cerrarla. Un incómodo silencio se incorporó en la estancia, interrumpido solamente por el tic tac del reloj en la pared que actualmente Granger observaba. Entendía porque, tenía una figura extraña, ella también hizo lo mismo la primera vez que estuvo en la oficina de Harry. Sin embargo, el tic tac del reloj sólo servía para jugar de la peor manera con sus ya encrispados nervios.

¿Como era que la princesa de los leones podía estar tan tranquila tras encontrarla a ella precisamente con su mejor amigo?

El que la castaña no hiciera nada por romper el tenso silencio entre ambas, la enervaba más de lo que quería admitir. Una de las principales reglas de las serpientes era nunca denotar tus sentimientos y de momento era poco lo que podía hacer para no comerse las uñas como una niñita asustada.

Ella no era Gryffindor, pero tal vez era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Por Merlín. Su novio ya estaba fregando mucho de sí en ella.

\- ¿Y bien, Granger, piensas hacer algo con respecto a éste nuevo _desenvolvimiento_ entre Harry y yo?

La susodicha lentamente se giró a mirarla. No había juicio en sus ojos, lo que la flipaba más de lo que le gustaba para su gusto. Aunque reconocía que su aceptación haría las cosas más fáciles entre ella y Harry.

Ella sabía de primera mano lo que era que la mejor amiga de tu novio no te aceptara.

Después de todo, había sido así con Draco.

\- Creí que la sutileza era parte de la esencia de los Sly. Harry debe de estar influenciándote mucho.

Eso mismo había pensado justo antes de hablarle, pero nunca lo admitiría.

\- Y yo creí que la honestidad sin reparos era parte de la esencia de los Gryff. Draco debió de haber influenciado en tí mucho.

Mentalmente se pateó por sus palabras. Era cierto que no le agradó Granger en el pasado, pero al enterarse de lo ocurrido entre Draco y la pelirroja, admitía haber sentido simpatía hacia ella. Incluso le pegó varios manotazos al rubio, supo que le dolió más a ella que a él, -literalmente, el tipo tenía bíceps de acero- aún así, tuvo la satisfacción de haberlo hecho.

Aunque contra todo pronóstico, la leona simplemente sonrió levemente, dejando salir una pequeña y casi inaudible risa.

\- Sí, eso hizo. Puedo decir que aprendí del mejor.

Ella se sorprendió sonriendo de vuelta a la castaña.

\- Igual yo. No habría mejor ejemplo de un Gryffindor que Harry.

Ambas compartieron una breve risa ante ello. Era cierto. No había mejor Gryffindor que Harry. Noble, valiente, impulsivo, frecuentemente se dejaba llevar por su afán de ayudar a los demás y nunca controlaba sus emociones, más bien se dejaba llevar por ellas.

\- Aún no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Planeas hacer algo para separarme de Harry?

\- No, nunca lo haría.

Ella pareció sincera en su respuesta. Pero con el pasado que había entre las dos, no la culparía si estuviera mintiendo.

\- ¿Porque estas tan tranquila con todo ésto? Seré Slytherin y todo, pero cuando me enteré de lo tuyo con Draco me volví una completa demente.

Demente era quedarse corto. Psicópata era una palabra más apropiada para describirla.

\- Sí, si lo hiciste. Respondiendo tu pregunta, porque veo en sus ojos la felicidad que tiene, es la felicidad que tú le das. Admito que no habrías sido la mujer que hubiera escogido para él, pero si lo haces feliz eso es suficiente para mí, si alguien merece ser feliz, ése es Harry Potter y si es contigo, entonces no tengo ninguna razón para entrometerme. Además si lo dices por lo que pasó entre nosotras, hace rato que lo olvidé.

Aveces olvidaba lo perfecta que podía ser Granger. Era una de las razones por las que siempre le desagradó. En el mundo en el que ella y los de su clase habían crecido, nadie era así de perfecto o puro sin tener segundas intenciones. Granger era una gran contradicción a esa regla, fue así que supo que fue lo que había visto Draco en aquella muchacha para llegar a tal grado de querer incluso casarse con ella.

\- No tenías que dar un discurso, Granger.

\- Oh, pero tú necesitabas que lo hiciera.

Ella bufó.

\- Aveces odio lo perceptiva que eres.

Hermione le sonrió satisfecha.

\- Lo sé.

Draco definitivamente había hecho un majestuoso trabajo en ella. Incluso hablaba igual que él.

Que molestia. Como si con el rubio no fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, una nueva luz se encendió ante los ojos de Pansy. Quizás no podían cambiar el pasado. Tampoco predecir el futuro. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas con Granger no irían tan mal como imaginó en un principio.

Tal vez, cambiarían para mejor.

.

.

Harry se dirigía a su oficina a paso rápido, un poco más y estaría corriendo. Ignoró a todos los que se encontró en el camino que como siempre le saludaban temprano en la mañana. También ignoró a su secretaria y su agenda para hoy que tenía en la mano.

La reunión con Dawlish tomó más tiempo del que había calculado. Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué podrían estar haciendo esas dos solas y encerradas en su oficina. Sólo esperaba que al menos el estar en la oficina de uno de los jefes de escuadrón las detuviera de cometer homicidio.

¿Que estaba pensando al dejarlas solas tanto tiempo?

Rápidamente entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. No sería conveniente que alguien viera marcas de peleas o peor el cuerpo de alguna de las dos tirado en la mitad de su oficina. Con horror se giró a enfrentar el campo de guerra que debía ser su oficina.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

Con felicidad y estupefacción comprobó que todo estaba en el lugar en el que debía estar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pansy estaba observándolo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Acaso esperabas que tu oficina fuera un desastre o que el cuerpo de alguna estuviera en la mitad de la habitación?

¿Acaso leía su mente? La miró con suspicacia.

\- No necesito leer tu mente si tu cara lo dice todo. Transparentes Gryffindors.

Ella bufó moviendo su flequillo con el aire expulsado de su boca.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Donde está Hermione?

\- Para empezar no peleamos ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron?

\- Hablamos.

Respondió con simpleza, como si sólo hablaran del clima.

\- Hablaron. ¿Solo eso? ¿Hablaron?

\- Sí, Harry. Hablamos. ¿Quieres que te lo escriba? ¿Crees que así podrías entenderlo mejor? ¿O mejor te lo dibujo?

Ahh, allí estaba el sarcasmo. Mucho mejor.

\- Es sólo que... - Hizo una breve pausa. - Esperaba algo más... Ustedes nunca se han llevado bien... Y ni hablar de sus temperamentos.

Ella comenzó a acercarse a él con pasos lentos.

\- ¿Supongo que esperabas que ésto, - hizo un gesto a la oficina en general con las manos, - fuera una zona de guerra con trincheras, sangre y todo?

Él se encogió de hombros infantilmente. Ella pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, dejando poco espacio entre sus cuerpos.

\- Sí, podría decirse.

\- Te decepcioné, entonces.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy feliz de ser decepcionado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Que tanto?

\- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

\- Estaría feliz con una demostración, sí. Creo que entendería mejor tu punto.

\- ¿Y estarías feliz de entenderlo, no?

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que lo estaré.

Fue allí que él procedió a demostrarle que tan feliz estaba de ser decepcionado. Al menos ésta vez la puerta si estaba cerrada y nadie los interrumpiría.

.

.

Hermione era conducida al lugar en el que Albert Montgomery la estaba esperando por una de sus secretarias, era una mujer alta y de largo cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, parecía pertenecer más a una revista de modas que a una oficina a disposición de uno de los más importantes hombres de Gran Bretaña, pero así era. Su jefe al parecer, la había estado esperando y al enterarse de su presencia en el Ministerio, mandó a buscarla con una de sus asistentes.

Las personas al pasar le daban miradas que variaban entre curiosidad, extrañeza y reconocimiento. Viejos conocidos le daban saludos, otros no tan conocidos también y algunos la ignoraban completamente en lo que la seguían sus ojos cautos con suspicacia. Se sentía levemente apenada con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, la mayoría de las miradas eran todo menos sutiles. Casi se sentía enrojecer.

Mentalmente dió un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente pudo cruzar la puerta de la sección en la que el director general de San Mungos y futuro jefe suyo se encontraba.

Albert Montgomery, quien en sus cincuentas tenía varios cabellos grises que realzaban la mata de cabellos negros que aún llevaba. Había llegado a ser el director de San Mungos en la época culminante de la guerra, durante la que aún con pocos recursos ante la cuantiosa cantidad de pacientes fue capaz de asistir médicamente a todos, sin hacer distinción entre aquellos sangre puras y los que no. Su invaluable ayuda y dirección le dió un importante lugar en el corazón y la mente de todos. Incluso hoy en día era igual o aún más querido por la población en general. Esas habían sido parte de sus razones para trabajar con él.

Su oficina en el Departamento de Sanidad Mágica, era más grande que la de Harry, con enormes estanterías llenas de libros, - que la dejaron boquiabierta momentáneamente, - algunos extraños artefactos y el gran escritorio de roble oscuro tras del cual se encontraba el dueño del lugar.

El pelinegro, se hallaba escribiendo lo que parecía una carta en su largo escritorio pulcramente limpio con una gran pila de papeles en una esquina. Parecía estar en profunda concentración, sin embargo, al escucharla entrar giró a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Él se levantó de su silla y le hizo un gesto a la silla frente a su escritorio, en lo que arreglaba la inexistente arruga en su túnica verde oscuro.

\- Sta. Granger. Buenos días. ¡Que gusto tenerla por acá! - Él parecía genuinamente complacido.- Debo decir que cuando me fui informado de su presencia en el Ministerio, casi no pude creerlo.

Ahora se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado esperando por tantos minutos. Era imposible molestarse con el señor.

\- Claro que vine, usted me lo pidió, simplemente no podía negarme. Además, siento mi tardanza.

Él movió la mano como restándole importancia.

\- No es importante, además no sentí el paso del tiempo.

Ella señaló la ya sellada carta.

\- Veo que ha estado ocupado.

Él asintió mirando también la misiva.

\- Es un asunto urgente e importante. - Explicó en lo que le daba la carta a la asistente que le había guiado a la oficina. - Es para alguien vital en el proceso que vamos a comenzar con la poción. Espero que no le moleste un invitado de último momento.

\- No, claro que no. Pero si me permite preguntar, ¿En donde encaja el inesperado invitado?

\- Oh, excúseme usted Sta. Granger, no le he dicho con anterioridad. Pues verá, le había hecho la propuesta de unirse a usted a un joven y prometedor mago, pero él es un hombre muy ocupado, parte de mí no esperó que él realmente llegara a aceptar.

\- Oh, entiendo. Deduzco entonces que este hombre, ¿Aceptó?

\- Está usted en lo correcto, Sta. Granger.

\- ¿Y quien es?

Antes de poderle responder, otra secretaria que también tenía material para ser modelo de revista, ésta vez una hermosa castaña de exóticos ojos color almendra, entró tras tocar la puerta. Le dirigió un breve asentimiento en su dirección y se dirigió hacia el único hombre en la oficina. Tras intercambiar breves palabras con el mismo, la secretaria salió y por la desagraviada mirada que el hombre avanzado de edad le dirigió, supo que él la seguiría pronto.

\- Sta. Granger, lamento tener que dejarla un momento, debo arreglar un imprevisto con mis asistentes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario que lo haga, Sr. Montgomery, comprendo su situación. Además, creo que aprovecharé el tiempo libre para chequear su biblioteca.

Señaló a las estanterías en el fondo de la oficina que le habían llamado la atención desde que entró al lugar. Su dueño, rió suavemente, casi como esperando la petición.

\- Puede chequear tanto como guste, Sta. Granger. Y por su próximo compañero no me preocuparía, por lo que sé, fueron compañeros antes en varias ocasiones.

Acto seguido, le dió una última mirada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar su oficina, dejándola con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, todas acerca de quien sería su compañero. ¿Pero en qué exactamente? ¿A qué se refería con que ya habían trabajado anteriormente?

Decidió esperar, - después de todo el misterioso hombre ya estaba en camino, era inevitable que lo viera,- escogiendo más bien enfocarse en la gran cantidad de libros en las enormes estanterías. Había leído varias portadas hasta decidirse en uno que tenía que ver con relajantes musculares naturales, si bien ya había sintetizado la poción para los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, el contenido del libro podría ayudarle en el futuro próximo. Sin contar con su amor a la lectura.

Sí, incluso tras tantos años aún era una comelibros, así que demándenla.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta leyendo con atención el índice de contenidos del libro, cuando escuchó como la bisagra de la puerta giraba al entrar alguien a la estancia. Giró esperando ver el semi-gris cabello del director general de San Mungos, encontrando en cambio, la cabellera rubia platina de alguien más en un traje ejecutivo negro y gris. Acercó el libro a su pecho inconscientemente, como si fuera alguna clase de escudo contra el inesperado invitado, sabiendo que nada podría protegerla de él.

Gia tuvo razón.

Eventualmente se encontraría con él.

Pero lo último que esperó es que su compañero en el nuevo proyecto de su poción para ayudar a tantas personas afectadas por esa maldición imperdonable fuera ningún otro que su ex-prometido...

Draco Malfoy.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

**...**

_**A/N: Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste, y si les gusta un review por aquí por favooooooor.**_

_**Por aquí hay alguien que acertó en cuanto a la misteriosa novia de Harry. Ahora querido (a) ¿Que crees tú que pasará entre Draco y Hermione? Todos pueden escribir sus opiniones, ya tengo mucho en mente, (y escrito), pero aún así me gustaría leerlos.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**:)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

**...**

Estaba hermosa. Cierto, un par de días atrás la había visto despampanante encantado a más de un hombre sin siquiera percatarse al verla, por el resto de la velada. Él lo sabría, puesto que había sido uno de muchos, sin embargo, con seguridad también podía decir que era el único cuyos avances le darían otra cachetada en respuesta y no un simple y gentil rechazo.

Ahora llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul cielo que si bien realzaba varios de sus atributos, era lo suficientemente decoroso y apropiado para trabajar. Actualmente tenía el cabello suelto y pudo observar como sus hermosos rizos extrañamente definidos, le llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, mientras que algunos delineaban su hermoso rostro y le llegaban hasta el pecho. Sus ojos, aquellos orbes miel que tantas veces le dirigieron miradas de absoluta devoción y amor, estaban encendidos, realzando el tono dorado en sus pupilas, le lanzaban dagas de furia en lo que también distinguía un mar de confusión, supuso por su presencia y el significado de la misma en el despacho del director general de San Mungos.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera mutar palabra, el dueño del lugar apareció de repente, colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco.

\- ¡Draco, mi amigo! ¡Que bien que decidiste unirte a nosotros hoy! - Sus animadas palabras si bien fueron una buena distracción, no disiparon la tensa nube en la habitación.- ¡Por un momento pensé que no vendrías! ¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí!

Draco dió una larga mirada a Hermione, quien aún tenía un grueso libro de cubierta color marrón contra su pecho, como si fuera alguna clase de escudo que la pudiera proteger contra él.

Joder.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, Albert. - Murmuró sin quitar su mirada de la castaña en las estanterías. - Muy feliz.

Albert lo observó a él y luego dirigió sus ojos azul pálido a su línea de visión y asintió como si comprendiera sus palabras, a pesar de que en sus conversaciones nunca incluyeron algo acerca de Hermione.

\- De acuerdo. - Colocó una mano en su hombro y le dió un par de palmaditas. - Pero termina de entrar hombre, que la puerta no te morderá si pasas.

No era de la puerta de la que estaba aprehensivo.

Sino de la mujer que _aún _ tras cuatro años de ausencia, _aún_ dominaba sus pensamientos como si nunca se hubiera ido.

La misma que lo miraba como si fuera el más despreciable bicho bajo su zapato con el que pudo cruzarse, aunque supuso con algo de pena, que de cierta manera estaba en lo correcto.

Entró en la oficina, con su viejo amigo tras de sí, sin quitar sus orbes grises de los ojos miel al otro lado de la habitación. Sabía que debía dejar de mirarla, pero simplemente no podía. Mirarla desde lejos en el Baile Anual del Ministerio no se le hacía suficiente, conocía perfectamente que su estadía en Londres estaba garantizada por los próximos seis meses debido al proceso de recuperación en los pacientes que se iban a tratar con la poción _recovera mortis,_ el nombre de la cura para los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, pero aún así sentía que si la dejaba de mirar se desvanecería en el aire de nuevo.

Albert se aclaró sonora y fuertemente la garganta, entrando a la oficina y casi arrastrándolo con la mano que aún tenía en su hombro. Lo condujo hasta donde la mujer de sus pensamientos se encontraba su libro aún contra su pecho, con rígida postura y sus orbes miel haciéndose más enormes con cada paso que tomaba. El que fuera Albert quien lo acercara a ella garantizaría su seguridad contra cualquier daño que su ex-prometida pudiera causarle, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si acercarse sería lo mejor de momento.

\- Draco, Hermione, tengo entendido que ustedes se conocen, por lo que sé ambos fueron muy cercanos por mucho tiempo. - Ambos giraron a ver al hombre con expresiones de sorpresa y suspicacia, la de Draco enmascarada bajo una indiferente máscara y la de Hermione, con abierta confusión en sus orbes miel. - Sé que fueron compañeros tanto en Hogwarts como en la Academia de Aurores.

Draco se relajó levemente, sin embargo, casi pudo escuchar como Hermione suspiraba en alivio.

\- Sí, si nos conocimos, Sr. Montgomery.

\- Confirmó nerviosamente el objeto de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime Albert querida, después de todo somos familia.

Él le dirigió al peli-gris una mirada entre de adevertencia y poco escondida confusión que poco pudo enmascarar antes de adoptar la dosis estoicismo que siempre tenía en el rostro.

Era cierto que el director general del hospital mágico se habían hecho cercanos y posteriormente amigos tras tomar el mando de las empresas de su familia y expandir el negocio de la creación, realización y distribución de pociones, que al prosperar consideradamente, llegó a ser conexiones y contratos más adelante con San Mungos y por ende, con Albert. El hombre, además, había sido cercano con sus abuelos por lo que si bien había pasado tiempo sin relacionarse antes de su mandato como cabeza y heredero de la familia Malfoy, el hombre siempre había sido muy cercano y considerado parte de su familia. Sobra decir que tras muchos tratos y negocios cerrados, Draco personalmente, también llegó a ser considerado parte de la familia Montgomery, al punto en que Albert más de una vez indicó su aceptación si alguna vez quisiera tener algo más allá de amistad con su hija, Adriana.

\- ¿Porqué tan tímidos? Vamos dénse la mano como colegas que serán. - Habló el peli-gris poniéndose en medio de ambos; aún su mirada no se desviaba de la chica, ¿Lo haría?

Su renuencia a tocarlo era casi palpable, como también lo era su deseo de salir corriendo de la oficina. Sin embargo, tal como en antaño, ella colocó una máscara fría, educada e inexpresiva en su hermoso rostro, él reconocía la máscara, era la misma que adoptaba cada vez que él la molestaba durante el colegio y la misma que usó la última vez que la vió en la mansión de los Black la última vez que la vió.

Era la que adoptaba ante algo o alguien que despreciaba.

Creyó que cuando pudiera tomar su mano se sentiría un poco feliz, después de todo el tacto de su pequeña mano en la de él, era algo por lo que había deseado tras su larga ausencia; en vez de eso, cuando la castaña apretó manos con él su tacto se sintió frío, lejano y extraño. Nada que hubiera imaginado o esperado y vaya que lo había hecho. El contacto fue tan breve, silencioso como insatisfactorio, antes de poder comprender el hecho de que por fin no sólo la tenía frente a él y que no estaba maldiciéndolo, que también estaba tocándola, estaban en contacto piel contra piel, - por más pequeño que fuera, - la ex- Gryff ya estaba halando su mano.

Después de eso, Albert no tardó en llevarlos hasta el par de sillas frente a su gran escritorio con el propósito de explicar y establecer no sólo la sinterización de la poción _recovera mortis,_ sino también otros aspectos relacionados con ésta. Durante todo el tiempo que duró su explicación, su ex permaneció rígida, tensa y mirando determinadamente hacia el frente en dirección al director del hospital mágico, nunca dejó que sus orbes miel se desviaran hacia él o a cualquier otra parte de la oficina para el caso; era imposible no notarlo si bajo su máscara estoica siempre la estuvo observando.

Podría fácilmente ser confundido con un acosador.

Pero no le importaba.

La sutileza y la habilidad de hacer las cosas a plena vista sin que los demás se den cuenta, ésas eran una de las principales cualidades que los Slytherin desarrollaban, tanto como los Ravenclaw memorizarían la localización de la biblioteca en los primeros días de estadía en Hogwarts; Draco, con padres de una larga y continua ascendencia de dicha casa, para luego pertenecer a la misma, supo desarrollar tales habilidades desde muy pequeño, era una de las cosas por las que su padre siempre se enorgulleció de él, sin embargo ahora no podía evitar actuar como el más transparente Gryffindor que dejaba que cualquier con un par de ojos leyera sus pensamientos e intenciones con sólo mirarlo.

Joder.

¿Patético? Sí.

¿Inapropiado? Definitivamente.

¿Dejaría de mirarla? De ninguna maldita manera.

Aún tras tanto tiempo transcurrido, le era imposible evitar ser diferente con ella. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía, nunca lo supo y tenía la impresión de que nunca lo haría.

Al menos, la máscara de estoicismo, laconismo e inexpresión que había aprendido y usado desde pequeño aún estaba en su rostro. Evaluar la situación sin que ella se diera cuenta, -cuando siempre pudo leer su estado de ánimo,- era su objetivo y también su reto.

\- Trabajarán juntos por los próximos seis meses al menos, - escuchó decir a Albert, - Draco tú sólo estarás medio tiempo, como acordamos por tus obligaciones con tus empresas y compromisos. Hermione, parte de tu tiempo también será dividido para que estés en San Mungos, vigilando no sólo el proceso de sanación de los pacientes, sino también su evolución como pocionista y sanadora que eres, según tengo entendido.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más antes de retomar su posición normal. ¿Sanadora? Eso no lo sabía. Aunque tenía sentido. ¿Quién mejor para sintetizar una poción contra una maldición que tiene tanto efecto en los músculos, incluso con años después de haber sido lanzada? Sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo ante el hecho.

\- Sí, así fue. - Afirmó Hermione, asintió un poco tensa pudo notar. - Estudié medi-magia durante mi estancia en Francia.

¿Así que Francia, eh? Allí estuvo por mucho tiempo al menos. Se preguntó cuánto. Su paradero nunca le fue conocido, aún con su incansable búsqueda.

\- El campo de la medicina en Francia ha ido avanzando muy rápido en los últimos años, debo decir. - Añadió Albert.

\- Sí, incluso han adaptado parte de la medicina muggle en sus estudios y prácticas.

\- ¿Han sido exitosas sus adiciones?

\- Mucho. De hecho, el esquema de administración y dosis de la poción _recovera mortis _ lo tomé recordando el esquema de vacunas muggle. - Explicó Hermione con emoción brillando en sus orbes miel, pudo observar. - No es muy práctico o común erradicar una enfermedad o padecimiento con una sola dosis de medicamento, se necesitan varias para estar tanto completamente recuperado, como física, histológica e inmunológicamente preparado para un segundo posible contacto tras la administración de la medicina.

Albert parecía haberse quedado sin palabras tras tan superficialmente profunda explicación. Había más, él lo sabía incluso sin tener conocimientos en medicina. Sólo Hermione podría hacer algo así.

El director general de San Mungos asintió lentamente, impactado con el conocimiento y audacia de la joven. Él también lo estaba, bajo la máscara estoica e indiferente que aún llevaba.

\- Entiendo. Creo que será bueno que ésto lo expliques al cuerpo de sanadores con el que estarás trabajando. Les haría bien saber, no sólo les ayudaría a comprender mejor como trabaja la poción, por lo tanto administrando mejores dosis de acuerdo a los pacientes, sino que además como sanadores se beneficiarían de tan innovadores y beneficiosos conceptos. Puede que incluso en un futuro nosotros también estemos implementándolos en nuestros diagnósticos y tratamientos.

Ella asintió en común acuerdo, una pequeña pero brillante sonrisa en sus labios, parecía feliz de hacerlo.

\- Con mucho gusto lo haré, Sr. Montgomery. - El aludido le envió una severa mirada que pareció entender.- Está bien, Albert. ¿Y cuando iremos por San Mungos?

\- Esperaba que ahora, si no les molesta.

\- No, no me molesta, Albert. - Respondió Hermione.

Él aún no aportaba nada a la conversación o había respondido a la implícita pregunta, por lo que ambos giraron a observarlo.

\- A mí tampoco, Albert.

\- Eres un hombre muy ocupado, Draco, ya tuviste que hacer un espacio durante todo lo que va de ésta reunión, ¿Estas seguro de que podrás un poco más?

\- Claro que sí, Albert, soy después de todo el dueño de mi compañía.

El susodicho dejó salir una pequeña risa en lo que entronaba los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía haber previsto sus palabras.

\- Algo así imaginé que dirías. Estoy seguro de que no te irás pronto para tu oficina en ése caso.

No supo interpretar lo que quiso decir con la última oración, o tal vez sólo no quería saber. De igual forma no le importó, ya que su viejo amigo sonoramente palmó sus manos juntas sin hablar más del tema.

\- Bien, entonces eso está solucionado. Sin embargo, aún tenemos varios asuntos pendientes.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta de la vasta oficina del director general del hospital mágico. El aludido se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a la puerta. Una mujer alta de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Habló brevemente con Albert y le entregó algo en un sobre. El peligris asintió y se alejó de la puerta sin cerrarla regresando a su asiento, con la carta en mano y sin propósito de abrirla.

\- Solucionado ya eso, tenemos otro pequeño problema. Ustedes hoy vinieron escoltados por mis asistentes, por supuesto una vez no es un problema, sin embargo, ustedes estarán viniendo muy seguido por los próximos seis meses al menos, por lo que sería práctico que tuvieran el pase de seguridad para venir aquí cuantas veces quieran sin necesidad de ser acompañados por uno de mis empleados o por algún auror.

Él asintió levemente comprendiendo su punto. Si bien, no era la primera vez que venía a la oficina de Albert en el Ministerio, comprendía que era algo tedioso no sólo para él sino también para los empleados de Albert y los aurores del Ministerio el estar acompañándolos tanto a él como a Hermione cada vez que vinieran.

\- Me acaba de llegar la notificación de que les han garantizado el pase a ésta área del Ministerio al menos por los próximos meses. - Albert tomó y les pasó la carta, Hermione leyéndola con avidez justo cuando le fue pasada. - Por lo que de ahora en adelante cuando lleguen al Ministerio y necesiten llegar a mi oficina no tendrán que necesitar de mi personal o de los aurores. Aún así, es hora de que los conozcan. Primero mis asistentes.

Y como si lo hubieran practicado antes, la mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes entró acompañada de una castaña de ojos almendra, ambas dando miradas inescrutables tanto a la mujer a su lado, como a él. Los ojos de la castaña demorando más tiempo en él de lo educadamente normal.

\- Ella es Shana Carson, - la pelirrojiza dió un paso al frente, - y ella es Ashley Dawson, - la exótica castaña dió un paso al frente quedando al lado de la asistente de ojos verdes, - si me necesitan para algo, no duden en contar con ellas.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y sacudió manos con ambas mujeres; él también lo hizo, el tacto de la castaña demorando un poco más de lo normal antes de dejar ir su mano. Ambas asistentes les dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza y un 'encantado de conocerlo' o 'encantado de trabajar contigo', para entonces irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la castaña, dándole una mirada de espaldas a la que no quiso prestar atención.

Retomaron sus asientos un momento después.

\- Ambas estarán a sus órdenes cuando me necesiten o precisen contactarme. Bien, habiendo decidido ésto creo que es hora de que vayamos a San Mungos.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos con el propósito de irse. No parecía que fueran a terminar pronto.

No que a él le molestara mucho, por supuesto.

**.**

**.**

Sentía el peso de su mirada en su espalda, observándola, detallándola, _bebiéndola. _Elpesode aquella mirada gris que ahora tenía algunos brillos azul cielo la tensaba, la enervaba y la _emocionaba _ por completo. Realmente no sabía que hacer consigo misma o con _él_ para el caso, por lo que tras la primera vista de él desde aquella vez que por error se lo cruzó en Amsterdam, se colgó y se zambulló en la rabia que de repente sintió, no la cuestionó, la rabia era mejor que la confusión o desear que por un momento él se acercara y la...

Oh. Por. Merlín.

Era un completo desastre.

¿Y se suponía que debía trabajar con él por los próximos seis meses?

¿Como diablos podría?

Después de que él entrara a esa oficina, -considerando todo lo que eso significaba,- no supo que pensar o hacer, -aún no lo hacía,- por lo que ignorarlo fue su mejor opción. Sin embargo, a diferencia de el sábado durante el Baile Anual del Ministerio cuando él tuvo esa mirada plata y azul fija en ella, no contaba con la fijeza de sus orbes en ella, con la cantidad de personas en el recinto, la presencia de sus mejores amigos o su cercanía y lo que la última despertaba en ella...

Estaba jodida.

La cercanía de su persona, el calor de su cuerpo, la constancia de su intensa mirada y el olor de su colonia, la llevaban a un lugar y tiempo en donde en vez de debatirse entre añorar más cercanía entre ambos, tendría la resolución de querer más de ella y en donde él también lo querría. Donde en vez de poner la mayor distancia entre sus cuerpos, estarían lado a lado con aquella enorme y dura mano entre la suya. Ahora, por otro lado, aparte de la sorpresa en primera instancia y la intensidad de sus orbes en ella, no tenía ninguna respuesta o forma de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex-prometido, lo que con el tren de locura que pasaba por la suya, no era nada bueno.

En lo absoluto.

En especial cuando tras la introducción de las dos jóvenes y hermosas asistentes de Albert y la obvia fijación de la exótica castaña en él despertó la clase de posesividad y gran irritación -o molestia- que sentía cuando aquellas arpías se acercaban más de lo educadamente apropiado.

Definitivamente nada bueno en lo absoluto.

Por Merlín, aún no habían comenzado a trabajar juntos y ya estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Qué se quedaría para después?

Albert los había conducido desde su oficina hasta la entrada del Ministerio en donde se encontraban las chimeneas, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la particular llegada de alguien la hizo sacudirse de sus pensamientos.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si en el tumulto de gente que huía despavorida del hombre en llamas la empujó literalmente hacia el diablo mismo?

No _pudo _ ser consciente de nada más en el lugar que él.

Lo primero que notó fue ése olor a pino, sándalo y canela, el fino y profundo olor que siempre pareció emanar de él y que siempre permanecía en sus sábanas y ropa. Su calor la envolvió de repente. Sus brazos. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, _protegiéndola_, guardándola, _acercándola_, manteniéndola a salvo aún a costa de su constante contacto y lesionamiento con la multitud. Sus ojos. Aquellos orbes gris plata que cuando la observaban tenían esos brillos azul pálido que enaltecía su mirada y que ahora la clavaba en alguna clase de aturdimiento que la mantenían congelada y pegada a él.

_Como si nada más existiera. _

Como si no hubiera una horda de gente golpeándoles de un lado a otro.

_Como si nada hubiera pasado._

Comosi cuatro años de ausencia no hubiesen dejado su huella en ambos.

Era de ésto que tenía miedo, el verlo y traer de vuelta no aquella mañana casi madrugada en el Grimauld Place, sino recordar y sentirse como en antaño, como si nada más existiera o importara cuando estaba junto a él. Sentirse que no había otra persona para ella que él, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que si su felicidad existía, estaba con él.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

Estaba completamente jodida.

Un fuerte sonido sin embargo, les terminó la fijación del uno con el otro y fue entonces que el Jefe de Aurores, John Dawlish, pudo reconocer, se alzó sobre todos y con un no verbal _sonorus, _suvoz se hizo escuchar por sobre toda la algarabía.

\- ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

Parecía como si sobre todos en el lugar que se habían estado moviendo de un lado a otro, - bueno todos excepto ellos, - hubiera sido lanzado algún _inmobilus _u otro hechizo que los congelara en el lugar; se quedaron quietos observando con sumo cuidado y aprehensión al jefe de aurores.

\- El Departamento de Aurores, en compañía de el Departamento para Manejo de Magia Accidental Severa van a tratar éste desafortunado caso. Les garantizo que todo está bajo control. Les sugiero que regresen a sus programadas o habituales actividades y en caso de que sean necesitados para algo relacionado, se lo haremos saber.

Fue entonces que la multitud ya más calmada, abandonó la fachada similar a una incontrolable herda de ganado y como buenas hormigas se encaminaron cada cual a su destino, quedando sólo ellos en la ahora casi vacía entrada. Aún estaban unidos, fue sólo hasta que Albert hizo saber su presencia con una fuerte y falsa tos, se percató de que si bien él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, ella en algún momento también los puso alrededor de él, sujetándose y pegándose a él como lapa. Con vergüenza se separó rápidamente del ex-Sly y evadió la mirada de aquellos orbes que hasta hace poco la habían tenido aturdida en su hechizo.

Pero no fueron sólo aquellos orbes. Fue también lo que vió allí.

Draco no era tan indiferente hacia ella como creía. Observó tanto en aquellos hermosos orbes, que de momento no quería pensar en ello. No con él tan cerca que todavía podía oler su aroma, ¿O serían los residuos de el aroma de su piel en ella? No lo sabía. Lo que si tenía claro, era que la estaba enloqueciendo aún más, si es que eso era posible con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

\- Esa multitud fue espantosa, en un momento estaba a su lado y en el otro en el lado contrario de la habitación.- Albert caminó hacia ellos hasta quedar en medio de los dos.- Sé que habíamos quedado en ir a San Mungos, pero si después de ésto no quieren ir lo comprendo.

\- No tengo ningún problema. - Le escuchó decir.

Sintió de nuevo su mirada en ella, sus intensidad provocando reacciones en su cuerpo con las que aún no estaba de acuerdo o preparada para ello.

\- Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema, Albert. - Logró musitar.

No tenía idea de como seguiría el día, lo que si tenía claro, era que iba a ser un día muy, muy largo.

Y no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para lidiar con ello.

.

.

Con la última de sus pertenencias empacada por los elfos del condominio de Draco, Ginny se dirigió hasta el punto de aparición dando un silencioso y mudo hasta luego a la casa, estaba segura que más temprano que tarde estaría de vuelta en el lugar.

Debatió mentalmente si ir o no a la sede principal de Empresas Malfoy tras la discusión que tuvo hasta hacía un par de horas con Draco. Él quizás aún podría estar molesto, después de todo, en los cuatro años que llevaban juntos en la rara amistad que llevaban él nunca había perdido los papeles con ella de ésa forma, él siempre había sido cuidadoso con ella, aún cuando en antaño había cometido garrafales errores en el manejo de la cadena de hoteles de los Malfoy, nunca habían tenido una discusión tan grande.

Hasta ahora.

No sabía que hacer de ello, lo que si sabía era que había cometido un error, no en decirle sus sentimientos hacia él sino en la forma en que lo hizo. Si algo había aprendido de congeniar con tantos Sly en los últimos cuatro años, era la sutileza en sus acciones, nunca dar a conocer sus intenciones hasta tener a su objetivo en la bolsa y así creyó hacerlo.

Hasta ahora.

Si la sutileza no le dió el resultado que esperaba, entonces tal vez ya era hora de ir con un método Gryffindor y tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Asintió para sí misma, su decisión ya estaba hecha.

\- Larzt, - llamó a uno de los elfos del condominio, - lleva mi maleta a mi apartamento y organiza mis cosas en su lugar.

No esperó a que el elfo respondiera s su orden, desapareció con un _pop_ en el acto.

Lo primero que vió fue una gran reja negra con intrincados diseños decorativos que en la verja tenía la letra y abajo decía _Vincent Sanctimonia Semper, _el lema de la familia Malfoy. Asintió al guardia, quien Sly comprobar su identidad la dejó pasar con un 'Que tenga un buen día, Sta. Weasley,' dicho hacia ella en lo que pasaba.

Era algo que le gustaba y atraía enormemente de estar con Draco Malfoy. El poder. El poder que con su nombre traía, el poder que con su nombre daba y el poder que con su nombre tenía. De pequeña, nunca vió nada malo con las carencias en su casa hasta que fue a Hogwarts y observó, sintió y envidió lo que no tener carencias daba.

Estatus social, conexiones importantes y reconocimientos de los demás era algo que siempre anheló, especialmente cuando su familia nunca llenó ninguna de las anteriores. El ser respetado, reconocido y admirado por todos fue algo que siempre quiso, era algo en lo que Ronald y ella siempre se parecieron, él ciertamente comprendía su punto hasta cierta parte, ser el mejor amigo de El Elegido, ser parte del Trío Dorado y jugar un gran papel en la victoria sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ciertamente le garantizó todo a él. Harry también le dió parte de ello, pero Harry no nació entre los círculos sociales de la aristocracia sangre pura, por más elegido que fuera, no era algo que pudiera darle, por lo que si bien le dió bastante de lo que aspiró a tener, no fue el paquete completo.

Draco por otro lado, era la élite entre esos círculos sociales. El lucir como un Adonis ciertamente era un plus, el encanto que poseía y las sensaciones que en ella despertaba eran otras grandes ventajas. Él la hacía sentir viva, como ninguno de sus novios o amantes pudo, aquella noche en el Grimauld Place fue inolvidable en muchas maneras, la principal de ellas, lo bueno que fue Draco en la cama.

Su reputación como dios del sexo definitivamente se quedaba corta.

Tras la larga lista de mujeres que pasaron por él, era obvio que debía ser igual o aún mejor y ella simplemente moría por tenerlo para sí.

Sus piernas temblaban ante el pensamiento.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso, recibiendo más asentimientos con la cabeza y varios saludos de los empleados y ejecutivos de la empresa. Al salir del ascensor en el piso de Draco, reacomodó levemente su vestido y cabello, notando en una superficie de metal reflejante que lucía bien, su maquillaje intacto, no tenía un pelo fuera de lugar y su vestido color crema se pegaba a sus curvas de manera deseada. Perfecto.

Se paseó por la estancia hasta quedar justo en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Draco, una que también tenía una gran trazada en la bisagra de la puerta y se dividía en la mitad de ambas puertas. Justo cuando se disponía a girar la bisagra, la secretaria de la presidencia la detuvo colocando una mano en la puerta.

Cora Riley era una joven que había sido la secretaria de presidencia desde hacía un par de años atrás. No podía decir que le digustaba, tampoco que era de su agrado. La mujer había sido compañera en Hogwarts, diferente casa ella había sido Ravenclaw pero en el mismo año y a pesar de los años y clases juntas nunca habían congeniado, de momento se preguntaba si cultivar alguna clase de cercanía con la bruja no había sido algún error.

\- ¿El Sr. Malfoy, Cora?

\- Buenos días, Sta. Weasley. El Sr. Malfoy no está en el edificio y dió órdenes para no ser molestado durante su ausencia.

-_ ¡¿Qué?!_

\- Así como le digo, Sta. Weasley. El Sr. Malfoy dió explícitas órdenes de no ser molestado por el resto de la mañana.

Casi explotó con la petición del presidente de la compañía, pero a diferencia de antes pudo lograr controlarse. Perder el control parecía no ser una buena directriz ése día, de momento, descontrolarse podría conllevar a no saber más del paradero de Draco por Cora, lo que sería demasiado desventajoso para dejar pasar teniendo en cuenta su discusión con Draco horas antes en su condominio.

Giró completamente a encarar a la que fue su compañera. Con cabello rubio en un apretado moño, complexión delgada y baja en estatura, con lentes de montura cuadrada y sosas ropas, Cora no parecía la gran cosa, sin embargo, era su único tiquete para saber más del heredero de los Malfoy sin su conocimiento en medio de su situación.

Forzó una brillante sonrisa y tiró su cabello sobre su hombro. Ésto sería más fácil si fuera un hombre y sólo tuviera que tratarlo como tal.

\- ¿Mencionó él alrededor de a qué hora regresaría? - Preguntó, su tono suave y su sonrisa intacta.

Cora no pareció ser afectada por ello. Usualmente cuando era 'gentil', las empleadas solían tragarse el cuento y la ponían en un pedestal.

\- No, no mencionó su posible hora de llegada, sólo que estaría fuera toda la mañana y que no quería ser molestado.

Huh. La sosa no sería de mucha ayuda entonces. Aunque cultivar su cercanía no sería tan malo, tener un ojo en Draco en su trabajo sería muy ventajoso después de todo. Decidió seguir con su charada.

Estampó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oh, entiendo. - Puso de nuevo su mano en la bisagra. - En ése caso no creo que haya problema si lo espero adentro querida, no quiero ser una molestia para tí, después de todo.

La rubia la miró con irritante estoicismo en lo que reacomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- Temo que eso no podrá ser posible, Sta. Weasley. El Sr. Malfoy cierra y bloquea su oficina en su ausencia, por lo que la entrada a la misma es prohibida a cualquiera que no sea él o a quien él no haya dado acceso.

La sonrisa fue más difícil de mantener ahora, pero era más necesaria la falsa amabilidad si quería obtener lo que deseaba

\- Imagino que eso ha de ser difícil, con todos los que quieren entrar en la oficina de Draco, - ella fingió comprensión, - pero seguramente yo soy la excepción. Draco y yo hemos sido muy _cercanos_ por mucho tiempo.

\- Parece estar usted mal informada, Sta. Weasley. Déjeme decirle que no son muchos quienes intentan entrar a la oficina del Sr. Malfoy en su ausencia. Tampoco está usted excepta de obedecer al Sr. Malfoy en su regla, me temo. Hasta ahora no hay nadie que tenga el acceso permitido y pueda entrar allí en su ausencia.

No se pudo controlar más. Perdió los papeles.

Explotó.

\- ¡Pero debe haber algún error! ¡Si Draco podría dejar entrar a alguien en su ausencia, esa sería a mí!

\- En ese caso, el Sr. Malfoy ya habría dado notificación de ello. Temo que también tendré que pedirle que se retire, en ausencia del presidente nadie puede estar en éste piso tampoco, al menos por el día de hoy, están haciendo pruebas rutinarias en todo el edificio y ya tuve notificación de que éste será el próximo a evaluar.

Hervía de la rabia. Pero pensando en ello, en los cuatro años con Draco, nunca había pasado por la presidencia sin saber que él estuviera allí o sin una cita concertada. Odiaba irse, pero tampoco podía formar un numerito o algo parecido, era evidente que Cora no era un hueso fácil de roer y no ganaría su apoyo si le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Estampó una sonrisa falsa y afable en su rostro antes de responder.

Agradecía enormemente a las hermanas Greengrass por las clases de actuación.

\- Entiendo Cora. Supongo que volveré más tarde.

Entonces giró en sus talones y peleando contra el impulso de tirar una rabieta, se dirigió al ascensor efectivamente dejando el piso y próximamente el edificio.

Quizás no había visto a Draco ahora, pero eso no indicaba que no pudiera hacerlo más tarde...

.

.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que llegaron a San Mungos. El lugar era un hervidero de actividad, pacientes yendo de un lado a otro con los sanadores en sus espaldas y numerosos visitantes pululando el lugar, era difícil caminar sin cuidado de no chocar con alguien, especialmente cuando todos se quedaban mirándola.

Urrrgggg.

Comprendía que tras cuatro años de ausencia y la notoria presentación un par de días atrás en el Baile Anual del Ministerio, algo así estaba destinado a pasar, podría decirse que incluso lo esperaba. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que no se sintiera como algún animal exótico o extraño en el zoológico.

¡Por Merlín, que la dejaran de mirar!

Ahora entendía la recitencia de Harry a salir en lugares públicos y porque su renuencia a socializar en eventos sociales.

Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el lente de un microscopio.

De repente, un nubarrón de color negro se acercó y la cubrió de los entrometidos y fisgoneantes ojos chismosos del lugar. No necesitaba ver para saber quien era, su olor lo decía todo.

¿Y cómo olvidarlo si ése mismo olor se había quedado impregnado en ella pocos minutos atrás cuando también la salvó de una loca multitud?

¿Como olvidarlo si desde aquella vez en aquel salón olvidado de la Academia de Aurores casi seis años atrás aquel exquisito aroma se había quedado impregnado en sí misma?

Para ella, para bien o para mal ése exquisito e intoxicante olor a pino, sándalo y canela, aquel fino y ese profundo olor que siempre pareció emanar de él, ese que era sólo él, quedó grabado en su memoria mejor que cualquier rostro, tanto que más de una vez cuando percibía un olor similar no podía evitar recordarlo.

Añorarlo.

Y odiarse por eso.

Porque después de todo lo que le hizo debería desagradarle, despreciarle... Odiarle.

Y no podía. Nunca pudo.

Tal vez era esto a lo que se refería Gia con 'sentimientos encontrados y asuntos no resueltos' entre los dos y como la falta de un 'cierre' le afectaba tanto.

Pero no podía pensar en ello de momento.

Estaba enloqueciendo por su cercanía, pensar en hablar con él de la peor noche -o temprana mañana de su vida- colocaba sus nervios en tal frenesí que casi se sentía hiperventilar.

Casi no se reconocía.

Casi no lo hacía entre tanto miedo y desesperación.

¿Pero como hacerlo si perderlo y todas las razones para ello, la habían roto más allá de alguna posibilidad de reparación?

Sintió sus muros comenzar a temblar y entonces decidió.

Tomó un profundo aliento.

No se iba a dejar vencer por Draco Malfoy y lo que su presencia en su vida provocaba. No. No lo haría. Ella había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, por Merlín. No se iba a dejar por un hombre que la hirió de la peor manera. Terminaría la poción con su ayuda y asistencia y eso sería todo, después de eso cada quien por su camino. Sí, tal vez necesitaba un cierre, y eso requeriría no sólo estar cerca de él, sino también hablar de aquella vez en el Grimauld Place, pero lo haría en sus términos y cuando lo considerase apropiado.

Ella haría las cosas en su propia manera.

Sin embargo, aún si mientras consideraba todo eso, una molesta voz en su mente le decía que tal vez no todo sería tan fácil.

Con Draco Malfoy las cosas nunca lo eran.

Nunca lo habían sido.

.

.

Apenas llegaron al hospital mágico, sintió a Hermione tensarse como una cuerda ante el sinnúmero de miradas que la seguían y escrutaban su forma de la peor y más indiscreta manera. La rigidez de su cuerpo, -observó- continuó creciendo conforme las miradas siguieron puestas en ella, aún cuando siguieron caminando por los pasillos por los que Albert les guiaba al resto del equipo de sanadores que estarían a cargo de distribuir la poción _recovera mortis _ a los pacientes no sólo en San Mungos, sino también aquellos afectados que no estaban en el hospital mágico.

La Hermione de cuatro años atrás no era buena con la atención puesta en ella -a no ser por su inteligencia o los logros cumplidos- y parecía que ésta versión renovada de ella tampoco. El conocimiento de ello calmó algo en su interior.

Tal vez no había cambiado tanto.

Tal vez no sería tan difícil llegar a ella.

Sintió como las esquinas de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba. Se veía linda así.

Estaba caminando a su lado, pero entonces se acercó más a ella, se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y se lo pasó por los hombros, hasta cubrirle la cabeza. Sabía que así atraería atención de los sanadores, visitantes y pacientes del hospital, pero al menos así no sería mucha y ella tampoco lo notaría.

Sin mencionar claro que estaría cerca a ella de nuevo.

Dejó salir una media sonrisa satisfecha.

Era un ganar-ganar para ambas partes.

La acompañó disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo, la cual fue más larga y casi igual de satisfaciente que aquel momento en el Ministerio. Iba pegado a ella hasta que estaban justo a un pasillo cuando algo pasó. Repentinamente sintió como Hermione se revolvía y su cuerpo de nuevo se tensaba. Lo primero que sintió fue la ausencia del calor de su forma antes de que ella se retirara.

\- Espero no les moleste que los deje un momento en mi oficina, - Rompió Albert el silencio que se había instalado entre los tres. Los ojos azules del hombre iban de él a Hermione que si bien había quitado el saco de su cabeza, ahora lo tenía alrededor de sus hombros. Extrañamente una parte de sí se reconfortaba en verla con su ropa aún alrededor de ella. - Parece que me tomará un momento traer a todos a mi despacho. - El hizo un gesto a la estancia. - Tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos. Me aseguraré de traer a todos en el menor tiempo posible.

No esperó respuesta, tomando su silencio como la misma y salió de la espaciosa oficina dejándolos efectivamente solos.

Sus miradas se encontraron aún con ellos en esquinas opuestas de la oficina. El silencio que cayó sobre ellos era tenso y enervante.

Él no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza y aún cuando lo estaba mirando fijamente, tenía la impresión de que no lo veía a él, sino a través de él. Aquellos hermosos ojos miel con los que sonó por tanto tiempo estaban desenfocados y al igual que su mente estaban perdidos en los pensamientos de su dueña. Fue entonces que sus hermosos orbes salieron del trance en el que estaban y efectivamente llegaron a enfocarse en él. La indecisión que había antes le cedió el paso a un gran fuego que encendió aquellos orbes.

Determinación.

Podía verla brillando en esos orbes con la misma intensidad que el sol al medio día.

Ella se recompuso a sí misma y deslizando su saco por sus hombros, se lo quitó avanzando hacia él con lentos, firmes y decisivos pasos. Su cabeza alta, sus risos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y sus ojos llameantes.

Lucía hermosa.

Siempre lo hizo cuando estaba enfadada con él, incluso se admitía a sí mismo sin una pizca de vergüenza, que a veces la enfadaba a propósito, sólo para ver ese fuego llameando en sus ojos.

\- Agradezco tu saco, Malfoy. - Ella casi escupía las palabras. Humm. Aprendió bien de él. - Pero en el futuro, siéntete libre de invadir cualquier espacio personal, excepto el mío. Hoy lo dejaré pasar, debido a las circunstancias en ambas situaciones, pero no lo haré una segunda vez.

Quería alimentar su fuego. No lo más inteligente a hacer, pero si sería lo más satisfaciente.

Antes siempre lo era.

Se movió hasta estar justo a una respiración de ella. Su olor comenzó a llegar a sus fosas nasales y tomó todo de sí no enterrar su nariz en su cabello o peor aún, en el hueco de su cuello.

Joder.

\- No creí que fuera mucho problema, _Hermione_, - se aseguró de _degustar_ cada sílaba de su nombre, disfrutando de la chispa que en sus ojos nació al hacerlo. Una chispa que había visto cuatro años atrás, - especialmente cuando tu estabas tan cerca de mí, que no se distinguía donde tú terminabas y yo comenzaba, - fue valiente y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura, eliminando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos y con su mano libre comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por la línea de su quijada, - cuando tú colgabas tan pegada a mí que casi podía sentirte bajo mi piel y cuando tú estabas tan afectada por mí, como yo por tí.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos enormemente abiertos y su boca en una O. Extrañamente parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Había sido un movimiento intrépido y totalmente fuera de lugar. Debería estar tomando las cosas lento y con tacto, en vez de estar presionándola de tal forma, sin embargo, había funcionado de alguna forma. No lo había golpeado, lo cual era un comienzo, en vez de eso lo observaba con ojos guardados y cuidadosos, lo cual indicaba progreso, sólo no sabía que tanto.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta moviéndose debido a alguien tratando de abrirla, sacó sus miradas de la intercepción en la que estaban. Hermione le devolvió su saco y se apartó de él como si estuviera en llamas, evadiendo sus ojos, concentrando su mirada en la puerta y en quienes ya estaban por entrar.

Albert, quien estaba conversando animadamente con un colega del hospital, detuvo su conversación y pasó a observarlos detenidamente, casi estudiándolos, sus ojos azules iban de Hermione a él y luego de regreso a ella. Parecía que el hombre estaba atando cabos que no sabía que tenía.

Uno a uno, el equipo de sanadores convocados fueron llenado la estancia, hasta que casi no había espacio para moverse. Todos con su atención y ojos puestos en Albert, Hermione y él.

Él por su parte, decidió sentarse en un lugar apartado en la estancia. La única persona al lado de la cual hubiera querido sentarse era quien iba a hablar ahora y aún si no lo hiciera, apostaría todo su dinero a que ahora no toleraría su presencia o cercanía junto a ella y esa cachetada que momentos atrás no recibió ahora si llegaría a su mejilla.

La explicación de Hermione fue veraz, concisa y lógica desde el principio hasta el final, -nada que no esperara de ella, claro- pudo ver como más de uno, incluso Albert, estaba enfocado en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

¿Él?

Él estaba enfocado en ambas por partes iguales.

Uno a uno todos abandonaron la estancia, él quedándose atrás porque si bien Hermione lo había ignorado durante toda su cátedra, su atención en cualquier parte de la habitación excepto en la que él estaba, presentía que ella quería tener unas palabras con él.

¿Y quien era él para negarse?

Se levantó para irse a buscar a Albert, algo le decía que eso le ayudaría en más de una forma.

\- Draco espera. - Escuchó decir de la porcionista estrella del UK.

Bingo.

Se giró deliberadamente lento a encararla.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Él sintió como una esquina de su boca se curvaba y casi dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Soy todo oídos, _Hermione._

Ella avanzó hasta quedar justo en frente suyo y se cruzó de brazos con los labios fruncidos en molestia_. _

_\- _No puedesllamarme Hermione. Soy Granger para tí.

Él tranquilamente colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón en un gesto casual. Sabía que eso le molestaba. Parecía una maestra regañando a un niño pequeño, lo único que le faltaba era la regla.

\- ¿Y porque es eso? ¿Acaso estamos en Hogwarts de nuevo y nos estamos llamando por apellidos? Creí que íbamos a ser profesionales con todo ésto, ¿Sabes? - La tenía y lo sabía. Sólo faltaba un último comentario en el clavo. - No es cualquier cosa lo que estamos haciendo. Es una poción que puede cambiar vidas. Creí que tú de todas las personas entenderías eso. Me equivoqué, supongo.

Ella pareció más envalentonada por sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto que puedo ser profesional, por supuesto que sé y entiendo lo importante que es ésta poción, fui yo quien la inventó después de todo. ¿Y cómo afecta el que te llame por tu apellido el trabajo tras la sinterización de la poción? - Ella había liberado sus brazos y ahora lo apuntaba y lo tocaba con su dedo en el pecho.- ¿Comprendes tú la importancia de la poción? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas dependen de ello? ¿Guarda al menos alguna importancia para tí?

Él dejó que sus ojos observaran ése delgado dedo que lo apuntaba en su pecho y luego volvió a su rostro. Sus orbes miel estaban en llamas. Hermione era un petardo.

\- Claro que guarda importancia para mí, de no ser así no estaría aquí, _Hermione_. Yo mismo fui víctima de la maldición cruciatus varias veces y siento sus efectos en mis músculos en días fríos tanto como todos los demás que sufrieron bajo ella. Tanto como tú sufriste bajo ella. - Él había sufrido tanto a manos de su desquiciada tía y un par de veces bajo el mismo Voldemort, como castigo contra su padre. Solo por poco no había enloquecido a causa de la maldición. - ¿Crees que yo quiero estar aquí? No me malentiendas, no me molesta, en lo absoluto. Pero mi tiempo estaba delineado para mis empresas, no para ayudar a realizar una poción de éste grado de importancia. - Eso si bien no era mentira, tampoco era una completa verdad. Él tenía poco tiempo a su disposición, pero fue él mismo quien a sabiendas y principalmente, a causa de con quien estaría trabajando, aceptó la propuesta de Albert, no que Hermione necesitara saberlo de momento. - Ambos estamos igual de interesados en que todo vaya de la manera correcta, el uso de apellidos puede que parezca no tener mucha importancia, pero ambos sabemos que si la tiene; crea una barrera entre los dos que no podemos tener si vamos a trabajar juntos por los próximos meses con la magnitud que posee éste proyecto.

El fuego desapareció de sus ojos y en vez de llamas, adoptaron una gran suavidad y simpatía, probablemente por recordar su experiencia a las manos de Bellatrix y Voldemort.

\- Entiendo tu punto, _Malfoy_-

Felizmente la interrumpió.

\- _Draco_. De ahora en adelante será _Draco_.

Ella con casi palpable renuencia aceptó. Asintió reacia con la cabeza.

\- _Draco_. Te llamaré por tu nombre y no tu apellido, pero ten por seguro de que entre nosotros si hay una barrera que no caerá sólo porque estemos llamándonos por nuestros nombres.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. También estaba al corriente de lo que ella señalaba, aún si deseaba vehemente lo contrario.

\- Estoy al corriente de ello.

\- Bien. Odiaría repetirme de nuevo. - Ella se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de abrirla se giró en su dirección. Parecía tener algo más que decir. - Lo que sí quiero dejarte claro, _Draco_, es que sin importar la obligatoria cercanía entre ambos por los próximos meses, nunca vamos a regresar a lo que teníamos, en lo absoluto.

Acto seguido, giró la bisagra y salió de la oficina, efectivamente dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Ella creía que por la forma tan pobre y dañada en la que estaban las cosas entre ellos, él mantendría su distancia de ella, obviamente le había dejado minutos atrás con esa convicción firmemente plantada en su mente. En otro tiempo tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero había obtenido un vistazo de ella tras ése muro de furia y distancia que ella había puesto entre ambos, y lo que había visto allí en sus ojos le habría hecho ir al infierno mismo y de regreso.

No se rendiría.

Tenía mucho que hacer, pero al menos tenía seis meses en su compañía y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Era un comienzo.

.

.

Giana Materazzi rondaba su habitación como lo haría una leona enjaulada. De repente el sonido de la canción que señalaba una llamada entrante a su teléfono celular se hizo escuchar desde su lugar en su tocador. Hizo su camino rápidamente hacia él, alegrándose cuando vió la identidad de quien la llamaba.

\- ¡Gabrielle, al fin me devuelves la llamada!

\- Ya, ya Gia. Dime que te tiene así. - Fue la tranquila réplica de su rubia amiga.

\- Bueno comenzando por tu ausencia los últimos tres días y que no has devuelto mis llamadas.

\- Pero no es la primera vez que lo hago. Y creo que si no te respondí, ya tú debes saber porqué.

Comprendió todo en un instante. ¿Como pudo ser tan torpe?

Visita -que nunca eran voluntarias- a los padres. Los señores Delacour, si bien sostenían gran poder, estatus y respeto en la sociedad mágica francesa, apestaban en el departamento de padres épicamente.

\- ¡Merda! - Maldijo en italiano. - Juro que no lo recordaba, Gabi.

\- No te preocupes, Gia. Has tenido mucho en tu plato últimamente.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?

\- Lo usual, ya sabes. Porqué no puedo ser más como Fleur, que deje mi carrera como sanadora de lado y me concentre en encontrar algún desafortunado que me soporte como esposa.

Su amiga no estaba frente a ella, pero no tenía que estarlo para saber lo triste y deprimida que estaba. Sus padres si bien parecían buscar su bienestar, no se fijaban lo suficiente en su hija como para notar que lo que ellos querían no era lo que su hija deseaba.

Y eso apestaba cuando ellos eran tan persistentes en su propósito, que no veían como herían a su hija menor.

\- ¡Pezzo di merda! ¡No puedo creer que te dijeran eso!

\- Yo sí. Me lo han dicho toda la vida, sólo algunas cosas han cambiado. - Ella suspiró pesadamente. - No te preocupes, Gia.

\- No es justo que te hagan ésto, Gabrielle. - Ella usaba su nombre pocas veces, sabía que tenía su atención. - ¿Has pensado en terminar con sus hirientes comentarios alguna vez?

\- Si a lo que te refieres es a si he hablado con ellos al respecto, sí, si lo he hecho.

No pudo evitar presionar por respuesta.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nada. Ellos simplemente se rieron y me dijeron que estaba siendo tonta.

Ahora fue ella quien suspiró pesadamente.

Eso cambiaba las cosas. Siempre creyó que el problema de los Delacour padres, era que no sabían lo que su hija quería, con ellos sabiéndolo, las cosas obtenían otro panorama y más problemas.

De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

\- Gabrielle, Y que tal si... ¿Y que tal si nos fuéramos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó su amiga cuidadosamente.

\- A irnos de aquí. Sabes que eres una buena sanadora, podrías trabajar en cualquier hospital mágico y con mayor rapidez si se llega a saber que trabajaste con Mione mientras ella inventó la poción _recovera mortis._

\- Eso podría funcionar, si no estuviera quebrada, claro está. - Su voz fue suave, palpablemente triste. - Además, Mione llegó a hacer la poción por sí misma, yo sólo le señalé algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás quebrada?

\- Estoy quebrada, sin plata, en bancarrota, como quieras ponerlo.

\- ¿Y tus padres no te apoyan?

Escuchó un resoplido del otro extremo de la línea.

\- Mis padres me quitaron su 'apoyo' hace tiempo en un intento para que hiciera las cosas como ellos quieren. Sobra decir que no funcionó y que es poco probable que me ayuden si les pido ayuda y mucho menos después de hoy.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Finalmente exploté y les dije, groseramente si puedo agregar, que no me importaba lo que ellos quisieran para mí si no era lo que yo quería y que se metieran sus opiniones allá donde no les llega el sol.

No pudo evitarlo. Una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad les dijiste eso?

\- Sí. Lo he querido hacer por mucho tiempo. De haber sabido que se sentiría así de bien, lo habría hecho antes.

Siguió riendo, aunque al final detuvo su carcajada con una sonrisa triste. Parecía que ése era el día para enterarse de muchas cosas de la vida de Gabi. Sin embargo, era triste que ella lo estuviera haciendo por la gran tristeza que sentía.

\- Y si te propusiera irnos y yo te apoyo monetariamente hasta que encuentres trabajo, ¿Lo harías?

\- No puedo aprovecharme así de tí, Gia. Eres mi amiga y te quiero, no podría hacerte eso.

\- Pero no estarías aprovechándote de mí, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo. Y si tan mal te sientes al respecto, podrías considerarlo un préstamo hasta que puedas pagarme.

Escuchó la aguda inhalación al otro lado de la línea y supo que su amiga al menos estaba pensándolo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que su amiga habló de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo. Sólo aceptaré si es un préstamo y no una caridad.

\- Nunca sería caridad, Gabi. Y ya tengo pensado a donde nos mudaremos.

Escuchó una leve risa al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que pronto veremos a Mione?

Ella rió no dando respuesta a la pregunta, la misma no la necesitaba, tanto ella como Gabrielle sabían perfectamente a dónde irían.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella hoy, Gia?

Oh. Ahora estaba intrigada.

\- No, ¿Algo malo pasó?

\- Nada que ella haya confirmado. Es sólo que se escuchaba ansiosa y tensa por algo. Creo que nos está ocultando algo.

\- Ella ya estaba nerviosa tras el Baile Anual del Ministerio, sabes tan bien como yo que ella no trabaja muy bien con la atención puesta sólo en ella.

\- Quizás. Pero hay algo más. ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

\- Tú sabes algo. Vamos, escupe que ahora me tienes preocupada.

Gabrielle dejó salir un audible suspiro que Gia interpretaba como de resignación.

\- Bien. Sabes que hablo mucho con mi hermana, especialmente cuando ella sabe de mis visitas a mis padres. Algo que me dijo es que después del Baile Anual del Ministerio corrieron rumores de que ella no estaría trabajando sola en la poción _recovera_ _mortis_.

\- Supongo entonces que el problema es con su compañero...

\- Sí, y adivina quién es...

\- ¿Quién?

\- El diablo mismo en persona... Draco Malfoy.

Dejó salir un sonoro jadeo en sorpresa.

\- Oh. Por. Dios.

Humm. Hablando de las sorpresas que te da la vida.

¿Como estaría lidiando Hermione con todo ésto?

\- Sí, y como ella no ha hablado de ello no sé como abordarla al respecto. He pensado en esperar a que ella diga algo, estoy segura de que si no lo sabe, debe sospechar que algo sabré por Fleur, pero no sé si hacerlo.

Ambas se quedaron silenciosamente pensando en la nueva información.

\- ¿Sabes? - Murmuró a la rubia en la otra línea. - No sé como resultará ésto.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Porque la última vez que hablé con Mione ella no sabía que hacer si alguna vez llegara a encontrarse con él. Diablos, ni siquiera lo esperaba, debe estar enloqueciendo.

\- ¿Y? Cualquiera en su situación se sentiría igual. Ellos no dejaron las cosas de la mejor manera.

\- Sí, pero es algo más que eso. Ella aún no sabe que hacer o sentir con respecto a él. Y él...

\- ¿Y él qué?

\- No sé. Hay algo que no me cuadra, Gabi. Por lo poco que nos contó Mione acerca de él y su tiempo juntos nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que él la engañaría y menos con alguien a quien nunca prestó atención.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Que Mione nos omitió algo en su historia?

\- No, claro que no. Algo completamente distinto. Que hay algo más, que pasó _algo_ _más_ para que Draco Malfoy le hiciera eso a Mione.

\- Has pensado ésto por mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, pero sólo ahora tengo, _tenemos_ la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

\- Supongo que sí.

Terminaron de hablar poco después, prometiendo hablar luego para establecer los detalles de su viaje y otras cosas; sin embargo, su mente se quedó en el último tema de su conversación.

Era raro que un empresario de la talla de Malfoy fuera solicitado así como así para ayudar en una poción que además de especial le quitaría más tiempo del que él disponía. Eso, sin sumar el factor ex-prometida a la ecuación.

Algo no cuadraba una vez más.

Algo si era seguro de cualquier forma, llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto por el bien de su amiga. No dejaría que Draco Malfoy la hiriera de nuevo de la forma en que lo hizo, le haría comer sus testículos antes de eso. Ahora, si él estaba de verdad interesado en Mione, sería inteligente conocer mejor sus intenciones y propósitos, aunque algo le decía que no sería fácil.

Y que estaba en lo correcto al querer saber más de aquella noche.

**...**

_**A/N: ¿Estará Gia en lo correcto? ¿Habrá más que lo aparece a simple vista?**_

_**Lamento la espera de dos semanas, espero que éste largo capítulo lo recompense un poco.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17.**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

**.**

_Ya llevaban un buen rato bailando, pero más que moverse al ritmo de la suave música que tocaba el pequeño grupo de músicos en un esquina del lugar, se sentía no moverse al compás del cuerpo de su novio, sino más bien encajando con su forma, amoldándose con ella como si fueran dos partes de un rompecabezas que finalmente se encontraban y se fusionaban como uno solo._

_Sin embargo, por más que quiso, no pudo aguantar más la tortura que le imponían sus zapatos._

_Con sólo un casi imperceptible jadeo de dolor, Draco detuvo su baile observándola primero a los ojos, su penetrante e intensa mirada gris plata buscando algo en su rostro hasta que sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, pasó su mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros, pasando por su pecho, estomago, caderas y piernas para cuando finalmente llegó a sus pies rompió la mirada y se concentró en sus altos tacones plateados, fue allí que supo con seguridad cual era su intención. _

_No había caricia más tierna que pudiera ser tan erótica como esa, pensó antes de enfocarse en el problema actual. _

_\- No, Draco, no me los quites. El piso debe estar muy sucio para caminar descalza._

_Él la observó de nuevo con ojos penetrantes e intensos. Lo había estado haciendo mucho durante esa velada._

_\- Tal vez, ¿Pero crees que estaríamos aquí si no hubiese considerado esa posibilidad?_

_Ella parpadeó sorprendida. No sabía como responder a eso._

_\- Es la Torre Eiffel._

_Ofreció como explicación. Sí, estaban allí solos, pero antes de ellos millones de personas ya habían pasado por allí y la superficie del suelo no podría estar muy higiénica._

_\- Tal vez. Pero no te traería a un lugar que estuviera sucio si has llevado tacones por muchas horas y quisieras descansar. Yo sé que te son muy incómodos y aún no te acostumbras a ellos del todo._

_\- Oh._

_A él no le pareció importarle la falta de una respuesta inteligente. Ella tampoco supo decir otra cosa o dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente dulce que era ése pequeño gesto o lo mucho que lo amaba por ello, por lo que sólo se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de suprimir la boba sonrisa que quería salir._

_\- Pero también entiendo tu punto, por lo que también dispuse de ésto._

_Se refería a un chaise longue que había en una de las esquinas apartadas de la torre, una que daba una magnífica vista de la ciudad del amor. Él se levantó de nuevo, pasando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta dejarlas alrededor de su cintura, su vestido levantándose un poco en el proceso._

_\- No te preocupes, no tendrás que caminar, Hermione. - Habló a con voz sedosa a su oído causándole deliciosos escalofríos por su espina dorsal. - No lo harás porque yo te cargaré hasta allá._

_Observó el susodicho lugar. Era una distancia medianamente considerable, puesto que estaba en la esquina opuesta a ellos y con sus zapatos sería todo un dolor en el trasero caminar un solo paso, pero caminar hasta allá, sería toda una tortura._

_Lo que no imaginó era que cuando él dijo que la llevaría, se refería a cargarla a horcajadas de él._

_Oh. Por. Merlín._

_Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando un mejor balance y un mayor agarre, pero escondió su rostro en su cuello para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. El pecho y hombros de Draco se movían y supo que el maldito bastardo se estaba riendo de ella. Con mucho gusto le dió un manotazo en el brazo en molestia._

_\- ¡Ya deja de burlarte, maldito bastardo!_

_El capullo seguía riéndose y con más fuerza ahora._

_\- No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Te ves demasiado linda y graciosa así._

_\- No, no lo soy._

_\- Claro que sí. Y ahora hasta me haces un puchero._

_El bastardo siguió riéndose de su molestia, en lo que ella sólo miraba hacia otro lado, notando por primera vez que ni los músicos o los meseros estaban en el lugar. Le dió otro golpe a Draco y varios más después de ése._

_\- ¡Idiota¡ ¡Sabías que no había nadie y aún así no me dijiste y te seguiste riendo de mí!_

_Pero él sólo seguía riéndose a grandes carcajadas obviando sus golpes._

_\- ¡Detente, gatita!_

_\- ¡No, tú idiota que no me dijiste nada de nuestra falta de audiencia y sólo disfrutaste viéndome avergonzada!_

_\- ¡Me dejarás un moretón con tantos golpes!_

_\- ¡Pues eso es lo que intento!_

_\- ¡Te acusaré por violencia doméstica!_

_\- ¡Ja! ¡Tendrás más suerte si me acusas por violencia animal, los hurones son muy valorados por las sociedades de animales!_

_Eso hizo sobria sus burlas. Él -aún después de tantos años- todavía seguía muy sensible ante el asunto de 'el hurón botador' de cuarto año. Tampoco ayudaba que Ronald nunca dejaba pasar una ocasión para recordárselo. Era uno de los pocos apodos que de verdad se le metía bajo la piel._

_\- Eso no fue gracioso._

_Ahora el del puchero era él. E incluso con un puchero en sus deleitables labios lograba verse sexy._

_\- Claro que sí. Por eso te molesta._

_Él solo bufó molesto, ésta vez sin hacer un puchero, aunque parte de ella -la que estaba completamente demente por él- deseaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Finalmente llegaron al chaise longue, donde él la depositó con cuidado para luego agacharse y guiar sus manos de nuevo a sus pies en donde comenzó a desatar las correas de sus zapatos, para luego cuidadosamente sacar su pie y luego repetir el mismo proceso con el otro pie. Tras sacar sus pies, colocó sus zapatos a un lado en una pequeña mesita al lado del chaise longue, pero se quedó agachado entre sus piernas mirando la ciudad abajo pero con una mirada lejana en sus orbes plata._

_\- Sé que durante toda la noche te has estado preguntando porqué he estado actuando tan extraño. No es algo que haya cruzado por mi mente antes con ninguna chica que haya conocido, nunca creí que haría algo así, incluso si he sido presionado para hacerlo desde hace tiempo atrás. - Su mirada regresó de nievo a ella, esta vez un brillo de determinación iluminando sus ojos plata. Él tomó sus manos entre las de él, depositando un beso en el dorso de cada una antes de continuar. - Pues verás, hay algo que ha estado en mi mente más de una vez por los últimos meses y hoy he llegado a la decisión de seguir con ello y ser valiente y decírtelo como sé que lo harías tú. _

_Era extraño ver a Draco actuando así. Tenía razón él había estado actuando extraño, en su fiesta de graduación fue poco evidente, pero incluso allí había estado pensativo e ido, sin responder a las provocaciones que Ronald le había hecho desde que los vió. En el balcón fue más evidente hasta el punto de casi asustarla con la presencia de la Sra. Malfoy y durante la cena momentos atrás si conducta extraña había estado levemente oculta, pero igualmente presente. Él procedió con su pequeño discurso, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_\- Hermione, aunque sólo hemos estado juntos por casi un año, sé que eres la mujer para mí, Hermione, nadie nunca ha llegado tanto a mí como lo has hecho tú y sé que nadie más lo hará. Tú dices que me amas con mis faltas, pero yo nunca te he dicho que yo te amo por tus virtudes, porque tú eres la mejor parte de mí y eres todo lo que quiero, lo que veo y añoro no sólo para ahora, sino también para el resto de mis días, que espero pasemos juntos. Nunca entendí lo que era el amor hasta que realmente llegué a conocerte a tí. Tú dices que yo te regresé las ganas de vivir tras todo lo que pasó en la guerra, pero lo que nunca has comprendido es que tú me diste vida tras ése horrible episodio, y estaría honorado, agradecido y eufórico si siguieras siendo mi vida por el resto de mis días. Hermione, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_De haber tenido sus manos libres y no bajo el fuerte agarre en el que las tenía Draco, las hubiera puesto en su boca, para cubrir el sollozo que dejó salir. En vez de eso, su sollozo y sus lágrimas salieron libremente antes de responder la especial pregunta._

_\- Sí, sí Draco. Quiero ser tu esposa, quiero estar a tu lado ahora y por siempre._

_Él dejó salir un estremeciento y un ajado aliento, para luego dar otro beso a sus manos, y entonces procedió a sacar un pequeño estuche color azul medianoche de su bolsillo, abriéndolo y presentándole un anillo con una pequeña colección de esmeraldas rodeando un enorme diamante en el centro._

_\- Éste anillo lo he tenido conmigo desde que tenía dieciséis y mis padres han querido que se lo diera a quien escogiera como mi futura esposa. Pero, ¿Como dárselo a una mujer con quien nunca ví un futuro, menos como una esposa? Nunca pude y no creí que nunca pudiera hasta que me enamoré de tí. Desde el día que me dí cuenta de que el corazón que nunca creí dar estaba contigo, supe que pronto éste anillo también estaría en tu dedo._

_Él se sentó a su lado en el chaise longue y procedió a colocárselo en su dedo anular con sumo cuidado y ternura, para luego depositar un suave beso en su dedo con su anillo._

_\- Es hermoso, Draco._

_Observó en anillo con la enorme roca en su dedo. Le encantaba el anillo, pero amaba más lo que significaba ésa banda platina con esa colección de costosas rocas en su dedo. El valor material era más de lo que ganaría en un año o en una vida completa, pero el valor emocional era más de lo que ganaría en una eternidad._

_\- Que bueno que te guste. Estará en tu dedo de ahora en adelante, prometida._

_\- Me gusta el sonido de eso._

_\- Y a mí. ¿Eres consciente de que no hay salida de ésto, cierto? ¿De que nunca te dejaré ir ahora que aceptaste ser mía por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

_Ella dejó de observar momentáneamente el anillo en su dedo, y enfocó sus orbes miel en los gris plata con vistos azules de su prometido._

_\- Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Entiendes que después de esto nunca te dejaré ir?_

_\- Con eso cuento, prometida._

_\- Yo también, prometido._

_Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía el mentolado aliento de su amado golpeando sus mejillas. Cortando la ínfima distancia, fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso suave y lento, pero que buscaba reafirmar lo dicho, era suya y con su anillo y el compromiso que éste conllevaba, estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida._

_\- ¿Era por ésto que estabas tan extraño? ¿Creías que te iba a rechazar?_

_\- Draco Malfoy no se intimida ante nada, amor, pero Draco tu novio, estaba completamente atemorizado de que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que vales y te fueras corriendo en dirección opuesta. Yo soy un bastardo afortunado, Hermione, nunca lo olvidaré y a pesar de que mereces más que yo, me esforzaré por darte todo aquello que desees y aquello que aún no sabes que deseas._

_Sus palabras la conmovieron más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, por lo que optó por simplemente mostrarle. Rápidamente acunó su rostro con sus manos y colocó sus labios sobre los de él, tratando de imprimir en su beso y contacto todo aquello que su abrumadora confesión había despertado en ella._

_El beso comenzó tierno, lento y gentil, para posteriormente tornarse más frenético, más apasionado, más profundo y más sentido. Al menos así de cerca se sentía de momento con Draco._

_Pronto quiso acercarse más a su amado, pero al parecer él también pensaba lo mismo, Draco la colocó a horcajadas de él y ésta vez le importaba un comino quien los viera, su conexión con su prometido era más importante. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello, eliminando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos y él cerró sus brazos alrededor de su forma, hasta que ella comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él._

_Draco colocó sus manos en su trasero, acunando sus glúteos, acercando su entrepierna a su centro, donde a través del fino material de su pantalón sintió su imponente dureza, tampoco ayudaba que no llevaba bragas mientras se frotaba contra él buscando extender la sensación de placer que el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo les daba._

_Y fue así hasta que Draco la interrumpió, por segunda vez esa noche._

_\- Si sigues deteniéndome cada vez que estamos en éste punto vas a acabar con mi ego femenino, ¿Sabes? - Expresó con casi palpable molestia._

_Molestia que sólo pareció inspirar risa en su reciente prometido. Le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo, silenciosamente pidiendo que se detuviera. Él sólo siguió riéndose, ahora frotándose su brazo en el lugar en el que le había pegado._

_\- Y si tú sigues así me vas a dejar morado de pies a cabeza._

_\- Sólo te pegué en el brazo y fue porque estabas siendo un idiota._

_\- ¿Un idiota por detenerte de casi follarme en público en la Torre Eiffel? Tsk, Tsk. _

_Ella se cruzó de brazos._

_\- Un idiota por burlarte de tu futura esposa así._

_Él dejó de frotarse el brazo y tomó su barbilla en la mano, guiándola a observarlo a él._

_\- Gatita, si te detuve la primera vez, es porque quería sacar todo de mi pecho, antes de que nos folláramos el uno al otro._

_\- ¿Y ahora?_

_\- Ahora porque aunque me gusta mucho ésto que estábamos haciendo, cuando finalmente tenga mi camino contigo, quiero más que una follada rápida. Hoy le voy hacer ver estrellas a mi prometida, tiene que ser especial._

_Fue allí que él dejó ir su barbilla, desenlazó sus brazos y los colocó en sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo, llevándola a descansar justo encima de su pecho._

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_

_\- Por supuesto. Además, ¿Crees que yo no hice reservaciones en un hotel aquí?_

_Ella lo observó estudiándolo detenidamente._

_\- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado para hoy?_

_\- No realmente, o al menos no en la forma en que te lo imaginas. Planeé ésto para nosotros como una celebración privada de nuestra graduación, y sí, quería proponerte matrimonio, pero no parecía encontrar una ocasión perfecta, también sabía que no te gustaría un día especial, sino hacer un día especial porque te pedí matrimonio y no pude retenerlo más, por lo que quise hacerlo espontáneamente. ¿Porqué, no te gustó?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

_\- No, no es eso. Claro que me encantó, tu espontáneo es mejor que lo planeado, es sólo que tu madre..._

_Él se puso rígido bajo ella._

_\- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre?_

_\- No es lo que imaginas. Ella me dijo que..._

_Y con eso recordó y relató lo sucedido entre ella y Narcisa alrededor de un par de horas antes._

. . .

_\- ¿Sería mucho pedirte el que formemos una relación de nuera-suegra? Comprendo si de deniegas mi petición, pero me haría muy feliz el que aceptaras._

_Le tendió una mano al frente._

_\- Estaré feliz de hacerlo. Y aún no debería llamarme nuera, Draco y yo no hemos hablado al respecto._

_\- Por Merlín, - ella sacudió su mano restándole importancia a sus palabras, - ése chico quiere casarse contigo, Hermione, no me sorprendería si él se propusiera pronto, después de todo él tiene el anillo para proponerse desde que cumplió los dieciséis años._

_\- Sra. Malfoy-_

_\- Narcisa, llámame Narcisa. Aquella vez en el café me pediste que ante llamará por tu nombre, ahora pido la misma cortesía._

_\- Narcisa-_

_\- Gracias-_

_\- Draco y yo sólo llevamos un año de relación, nunca hemos discutido matrimonio y si él realmente quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría mencionado..._

_Era bizarro. Completamente bizarro, de hablar de comenzar una relación nuera-suegra a discutir su posible compromiso con Draco._

_\- Tsk, tsk. Hermione creí que eras lista. Mi hijo nunca hace nada a medias. ¿Sabes porque mi hijo nunca tuvo una novia antes de ti cuando en Hogwarts fue tan promiscuo? No me mires así, una cosa es hacerse la ciega ante la estela de mujeres que... Estuvieron con mi hijo y otra cosa es serlo..._

_\- ¿Por sus hormonas y la inhabilidad de esas chicas de decirle no?_

_Narcisa dejó salir una pequeña risita en diversión._

_\- Además de eso, porque nunca quiso. Nunca se vió con ellas en algo más serio y a largo plazo. Tú cambiaste eso en él. ¿Crees que ni Lucius ni yo lo presionamos para que se comprometiera con alguna de estas chicas? ¡Claro que lo hicimos! _

_Oh. Eso no lo sabía._

_\- ¿Y qué pasó?_

_\- Él nunca dió su brazo a torcer. Esa es la razón de que él tenga su anillo de compromiso desde los dieciséis años, era más fácil que él escogiera en vez de presionarlo para que lo hiciera. Es una de las pocas cosas además de su relación contigo en la que ha sido tan firme... Tú cambiaste eso para él, así que no te sorprendas si él pone un anillo en tu dedo pronto._

_\- No sé que decir... Wow..._

_Ella hizo otra cosa que nunca pensó que Narcisa Malfoy Black hiciera._

_Ella le sonrió._

_\- ¿Porque no mejor me dices cuando nos podemos encontrar para tomar el té o un café de nuevo?_

_Hermione hizo otra cosa que nunca pensó en hacer._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa._

_\- ¿Le parece bien si el próximo fin de semana nos encontramos de nuevo en el Callejón Diagond y de allí comenzamos?_

_\- Me parece perfecto. ¿Te escribo los detalles más tarde por lechuza?_

_\- Perfecto._

_\- Ten una buena noche, Hermione. Ahora ves y hazle compañía a Draco en el balcón, no creo que vaya a salir pronto._

_\- Lo haré. Tenga una buena noche, Narcisa._

_Con eso la bruja se fue y ella quedó de nuevo sola en aquel pasillo. Sólo le tomó un minuto decidirse si entrar o no._

_Con decisión, tomó el cerrojo, haló de el y entró._

_. . ._

_\- Ah, así que fue por eso que te tomaste tanto tiempo en entrar al balcón._

_Ella asintió pensativamente._

_\- En parte. Debo admitir que de no haber sido por ella me hubiera tomado más tiempo acompañarte. ¿Tú le dijiste a tu madre que te propondrías ésta noche?_

_\- No, pero por nuestra charla, supongo que lo vió venir. ¿Y realmente piensas encontrarte con ella para tomar té?_

_\- ¿Porqué no? Después de todo va a ser mi suegra, tú estás reconstruyendo una relación con ella y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo en su relación._

_\- Hermione, tienes todo el derecho a negarte si no quieres nada con mi madre y ella también lo sabe. No hagas ésto sólo por complacerme, haz lo que realmente quieres, no pienso forzarte._

_\- No lo entiendes Draco. No lo hago por tí o por ella, - él rodó los ojos en un gesto que claramente indicaba que no le creía, - bueno, admito que tú si llevas parte en mi decisión, pero si lo hago es porque creo que hay una oportunidad de que realmente nos llevaremos bien y además, odiaría ser causa de ruptura entre tú y tu madre, sabes que yo no tengo la mía conmigo, y si la tuya está dispuesta a aceptarme, entonces creo que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo. _

_Él la miró con maravilla en sus ojos._

_\- Realmente rezo para que nunca te des cuenta de lo mucho que vales y lo poco que te merezco._

_\- Eso nunca pasará, Dray. Tú vales mucho para mí, para todos, mi amor, sólo espero que algún día te des cuenta de cuánto._

_Él la observó con ojos brillantes con emoción. Le dolía que él pensara tan poco de sí mismo, por lo que siempre que hacía comentarios en el que él mismo se menospreciaba, se apresuraba a contradecirlo, esperando que algún día él mismo viera su valía y que ésta vez no fuera él quien corriera en la dirección opuesta._

_La guerra había dejado grandes secuelas en todos, el dudar de su valía, era el tormento de su prometido._

_Él de nuevo la besó con ahínco y pasión, su autocontrol de antes desapareciendo conforme las caricias se tornaban más carnales y lujuriosas, aunque igualmente llenas de sentimientos que ella sabía él sentía, pero que nunca diría, ésa era su forma de ser. Pero para ella eso no le restaba valor, al contrario, les daba una alta posición entre sus caricias, porque eran de aquellas que más que tocarte la piel, te tocaban el alma._

_Sin embargo, ella disfrutó interrumpiendo la pesada y caliente sesión de besuqueo. Estuvo casi sonriendo satisfecha cuando escuchó su gruñido en descontento._

_\- Ahora sé porque te molesta tanto que te detenga cuando estamos en la mejor parte._

_Ella rió suavemente ante su gruñida réplica. La venganza era una dicha cuando eras tú el vengador. Le dió una palmada en el pecho._

_\- ¿Pero no eras tú el que dijo y cito: 'aunque me gusta mucho ésto que estábamos haciendo, cuando finalmente tenga mi camino contigo, quiero más que una follada rápida. Hoy le voy hacer ver estrellas a mi prometida, tiene que ser especial.'? Ten un poco más de autocontrol, dragón._

_Él dejó salir otro gruñido y ésta vez ella no pudo suprimir su pequeña sonrisa satisfecha ante su reacción. A él no le gustaba que se mofara de él._

_\- ¿Como podría tener autocontrol cuando mi prometida está justo encima de mi polla y está tan húmeda que casi lo siento a través de la ropa?_

_Decir que quedó boquiabierta era un eufemismo. Sentía sus mejillas calentarse ante sus palabras sucias, Draco era uno de los que prefería decir cómo se sentía cuando estaba exitado y a pesar de que no era nada nuevo escucharlo hablando así, debía admitir que siempre la cogía por sorpresa y la hacía sonrojar como una pequeña quinceañera._

_Y parecía que él disfrutaba hacerlo._

_Tal vez demasiado._

_Su sonrisa vanidosa y satisfecha definitivamente le daba a entender eso. _

_Bastardo. Lo hizo a propósito._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? _

_\- Creo que más bien fue el dragón._

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_

_Decidió darle una lección y devolverle el golpe._

_Deliberadamente se inclinó hacia adelante presionando sus centros y dándole una buena vista de sus pechos, gracias al escote de su vestido, que de inmediato capturaron su atención. ¡Hombres! Dejó que sus senos quedaran a tan solo una respiración de su cuerpo y se acercó a su cuello dejando un pequeño beso justo debajo de su quijada hasta llegar a su oreja, a la que le dió un mordisco antes de hablar._

_\- Uh-hummm, ¿Pero sabes que le falta? - alargó las palabras y dejó que su tono de voz se tornara un poco ronco y para un mejor efecto bajó una de sus manos y ahuecó su miembro a través de la tela del pantalón. Su plan parecía estar funcionando según la dureza bajo su mano._

_\- ¿Qué le falta?_

_Ella había seguido con sus labios en su oreja y su cuello, dándole varios besos mojados que lo llevaron al punto en que lo quería tener._

_\- Una compañera, porque parece que estará sólo con su pequeño problema esta noche._

_Y entonces se alejó y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, su prometido en el chaise longue con aire de sorpresa y estupefacción, sus zapatos olvidados en la mesa y una risa loca mientras corría en dirección opuesta a él. No había un alumno más feliz de haber superado a su maestro en ése momento que ella, de eso estaba completamente segura._

_Sin embargo, su felicidad fue de corta duración. _

_Sólo minutos después de su desplante, su dios nórdico la alcanzó y la presionó hacia él habilidosamente colocando su dureza justo detrás de su trasero. Realmente estaba duro. Casi dejó salir una risilla, pero sabía que reírse no le ayudaría mucho de momento, por lo que prefirió reírse por dentro._

_\- Te aseguro dos cosas gatita. La primera, no tengo un pequeño problema, tenemos uno grande, tú deberías saberlo, lo has conocido muy bien durante los últimos meses. El segundo, mi compañera en calmar nuestro gran problema eres tú y por ése anillo en tu dedo, seguirás siendo tú hasta que llegue el momento en que no tengas éste problema para resolver._

_Sus palabras sedosas, gruesas y en ése tono bajo en su oído que le daban los más placenteros escalofríos y hablaban de un futuro al que añoraba pertenecer, iniciaron un fuego dentro de sí, que sólo se fue propagando conforme seguía hablando y su dureza seguía taladrando su espalda. _

_Ella se giró aún entre sus brazos, tal como en la mañana cuando quiso salir y él la atrapó justo contra la puerta. Su dureza ahora chocaba contra su abdomen, pero eso no la hacía menos erótica. Los orbes gris plata estaban tan hambrientos por ella, que allí supo que había llegado el final de su juego, para ambos._

_\- Sugiero estudiar mejor nuestro gran problema y así solucionarlo lo más pronto posible._

_\- Me parece perfecto._

_\- Es posible que con el paso del tiempo tengamos que hacer mucho más... Empírica... Nuestro estudio._

_\- No encontrarás un compañero más dispuesto a ayudarte que yo en nuestros... Estudios..._

_\- Por el resto de nuestras vidas..._

_\- Por el resto de nuestras vidas..._

_Observó la magnífica estructura de metal que fue el lugar de la noche más feliz de su corta vida hasta ahora. Sabía que para el próximo grupo de multitudes que pasarían por aquí en el futuro cercano de algunas horas, éste sólo sería un monumento más que habían visitado, pero para ella sería un monumento en su vida y casi un símbolo de felicidad. _

_Draco también dejó que su mirada gris barriera por el lugar hasta coincidir con la de ella, regalándole una sonrisa los desapareció de la magnífica Torre Eiffel hasta reaparecerlos en el vestíbulo de uno de los mejores hoteles que hubiera visto. _

_Aún estaba descalza, por lo que luego de que Draco la guiara a un abultado sofá en el vestíbulo, se puso sus zapatos sin calzárselos completamente bien, de igual forma, se desharía de ellos pronto, era sólo por las normas de etiqueta en lugares públicos que de momento odiaba._

_Y ahora más que la recepcionista salivaba sobre su prometido como lo haría un niño en una tienda de dulces. Y no era la única. A pesar de la hora, -que no sabía exactamente cual era debido a la diferencia horaria con Londres- habían varias personas en el vestíbulo, las mujeres gravitando alrededor de su futuro esposo como lo harían las polillas a la luz y de momento, Draco era el sol en un mar de polillas. Se levantaría, pero sus zapatos eran una enorme tortura puestos ella estando sentada, si llegara a estar de pie o peor aún, caminando, probablemente necesitaría una amputación doble. _

_Así de dolorosa era su situación actual._

_Aunque de momento realmente consideraba si una amputación podría ser tan mal destino, ir allá y espantar a la colmena de mujeres que gravitaban como abejas ante el panal de miel que era su prometido, era más que un poco tentador._

_Era casi una necesidad._

_Una emocionada voz en francés a su derecha llamó su atención, quitando de su mente por pocos minutos, lo mucho que querría hacer con las polillas._

_\- ¡Que hermosos zapatos, ¿Dónde los compraste?!_

_Giró a ver a un hombre francés de tal vez un par de años mayor que ella, observando sus zapatos con evidente fascinación, aunque lo entendía perfectamente, sus zapatos eran hermosos. El hombre, de cabello color arena y ojos azules, era realmente atractivo, sin embargo, era obvio que ella no estaba en el radar de él o él en el de ella. Extrañamente se sentía cómoda hablando con él a pesar de no conocerlo, supuso que ayudaba el que hablaban en su idioma natal y no el francés que medianamente manejaba. _

_\- Oh, en una venta vintage en Essex Street un par de semanas atrás._

_\- Londinense, ¿eh? _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él no parecía ser londinense, su acento llamativo e incluso podría decir sexy, lo delataba._

_\- Sí, nacida y crecida allí._

_\- Parisino. Mucho gusto, Bastian LeCroux. _

_Ah-há._

_Él le extendió una mano que ella pronto tomó mientras se introducía al hombre francés, que la sorprendió al darle un beso en el dorso de su mano._

_\- El gusto es mío, Hermione Granger._

_Él procedió a darle un beso en el dorso de su mano para luego mirarla con curiosidad en sus orbes azules._

_\- Oh, la heroína inglesa del trío de oro, ¿No?_

_Un poco de vergüenza se apoderó de ella, causando el que bajara un poco la cabeza mientras sus sonrojadas mejillas ardían._

_\- No sabía que fuera conocida por acá, quiero decir, que..._

_\- Ya, ya, querida. Se rumoreaba que no eres buena con la atención puesta en tí, supongo que es cierto. Pero no te preocupes, sólo quiero saber más de tus zapatos, dime ¿Tienes más como estos?_

_Ella rió. Él parecía un niño pequeño en busca de dulces, excepto que los suyos eran reconocidos zapatos muggles de talla internacional. Ella extendió la pierna para que Bastian tuviera una mejor vista de sus zapatos._

_\- Bueno, a decir verdad, los Louboutins como estos son mis favoritos, pero los Michael Korrs me encantan, ¿Has visto el adelanto de su nueva colección?_

_Él parecía estar tan emocionado como ella. ¡Por fin! Alguien con quien compartir su obsesión por los zapatos muggles. En su emoción se sentó más cerca de él en el abultado sofá del vestíbulo._

_\- Por supuesto. ¡Estan divinos! ¡No puedo esperar a que salgan! Aunque conseguirlos podría ser un problema, ¿Como conseguiste los tuyos?_

_\- Oh, bueno, conozco a alguien, es quien los trae a Inglaterra y pasa la casualidad de que paso a visitar ese alguien cada que viene con maravillas como esta._

_Él asintió en complicidad._

_\- Lo bueno de tener contactos._

_\- Uh-hum. - Observó de nuevo sus zapatos. - Es maravilloso a decir verdad._

_\- ¿Crees que algún día paso de casualidad por Londres, podrás mostrarme dónde los compras? _

_\- Por supuesto que sí, me encanta- Fue interrumpida por una atronadora voz a sus espaldas._

_\- ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Tanto Bastian como ella giraron a ver a Draco detrás de ambos con una expresión asesina en el rostro y ojos fulminantes puestos en ambos._

_Uh. Oh._

_¿Cual era su problema?_

_Quiso disipar algo del repentinamente tenso ambiente en el que estaban. Sin levantarse de su asiento, se giró a encarar a su prometido antes de presentar a su nuevo amigo._

_\- Draco, es un gusto presentarte a Bastian LeCroux._

_Su nuevo amigo con una gran sonrisa se levantó y extendió una mano en saludo a su prometido, pero éste sólo se quedó observando al francés con una visible mueca de disgusto y desdén sin tomar la mano ofrecida y sin hacer algún intento para hacerlo en el futuro próximo._

_\- Draco Malfoy, soy su prometido. ¿Quien eres tú?_

_\- Soy-_

_Draco interrumpió de nuevo. Él rodeó el sofá y tras empujar a Bastian con ambas manos en su pecho, se interpuso entre su amigo francés y ella en una instancia netamente posesiva y cien por ciento enardecida._

_\- No, déjame corregirte. No eres nadie y tampoco lo serás si sigues hablando con mi prometida. Aléjate de ella._

_\- ¡Draco! No hables así, nosotros- Ella trató de intervenir para ser interrumpida... De nuevo._

_\- No hay un nosotros entre ustedes Hermione. Ahora apártate para que pueda lidiar con éste como es debido. - Hablaba de Bastian como si fuera la basura de la semana pasada, Draco estaba más allá de razonar con él._

_\- Pero- _

_Bastian trató de hablar para ser interrumpido por su prometido de nuevo. Ésta vez el último, tomó por el cuello de su camisa a su nuevo amigo francés cuando volvió a hablar._

_\- Pero nada. Aléjate de ella, de lo contrario me aseguraré de que tengas una larga estadía en San Mungos._

_\- ¡Draco! ¡Discúlpate de inmediato! ¡No estas siendo justo con Bastian!_

_\- ¿No estoy siendo justo con el pobre Bastian? ¿Acaso te escuchas mujer? _

_\- ¿Acaso te estás escuchando tú? - Repentinamente fue consciente de la atención que estaban atrayendo y quiso interrumpir la absurda pelea. - Bastian, lamento mucho ésto, si decides ir a Londres no dudes en contactarme, ¿De acuerdo? _

_\- ¿Acaso- _

_Ahora fue Draco el interrumpido._

_\- Acaso nada, Draco. Nos vamos._

_\- Hermione-_

_\- Lo siento, Bastian._

_Acto seguido, tras una apologética mirada a su amigo francés, tomó a su prometido por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el ascensor, todo el tiempo siendo más que un poco consciente de todas las curiosas miradas que recibían de las personas en el vestíbulo y cómo no, del club de fans de Draco. Cuando por fin entraron al ascensor dejó que su mano cayera y deliberadamente se posicionó en el extremo opuesto al heredero de los Malfoy._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada a tu favor?_

_La pregunta goteaba molestia que sólo sirvió para alimentar la suya. Que todavía se atreviera a estar molesto tras su embarazoso numerito, era simplemente la cereza del pastel._

_Giró a verlo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ambos enlazándose en una competencia de miradas fulminantes._

_\- No tengo que hacerlo. Si dejaras tus pendejadas te darías cuenta de que quien está errado y haciendo el ridículo aquí, eres tú._

_Estaba tan furioso que su cuerpo tenso y rígido, casi temblaba de la furia que visiblemente lo consumía. Su quijada estaba tan presionada que casi pudo jurar escuchar como sus molares chasqueaban ante la fuerza a la que los sometía._

_\- ¿En qué posible forma podría estar errado? ¡Estabas sentada a su lado, mostrándole tus piernas de la forma más indiscreta!_

_Ésto ya se estaba volviendo frustrante y agotador. Suspiró pesadamente antes de responder. Se obligó a no perder los papeles, no era de ver quién tenía la razón, aunque obviamente ella no era la errada, era de hacerle razonar a Draco para que él mismo viera su error._

_\- Draco... Él sólo estaba viendo mis zapatos._

_Si era posible, se tornó aún más molesto. Una vena en su temple comenzó a palpitar visiblemente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosa._

_\- ¡Sí, sólo tus zapatos! ¡Claro! ¿Que demonios pensé?_

_Su tono de voz goteaba una gran dosis de sarcasmo y cinismo que bien pudo haber llenado una piscina olímpica con ella._

_Quiso tratar otro ángulo antes de darse por vencida._

_Él era un hombre después de todo._

_\- ¿Draco que podrías decir de mis zapatos?_

_Él pareció momentáneamente descolocado por su pregunta. Brevemente miró sus pies antes de responder._

_\- ¿Que son plateados?_

_\- Exacto._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Eso. Bastian me dijo más que sólo el color de mis zapatos._

_\- ¿Y eso qué?_

_\- ¡Draco, él sabía la marca, el precio y todo acerca de mis zapatos con sólo una mirada!_

_\- ¿Y? Eso no cambia nada._

_\- ¡Para alguien tan listo, ciertamente puedes ser increíblemente denso algunas veces! ¡Te juro que eres igual que Ronald!_

_\- ¡Tampoco me ofendas de esa manera!_

_En otro momento se habría reído ante la vehemente negativa a ser comparado con su pelirrojo mejor amigo, ahora sólo se sentía más enardecida ante su más qur obvia torpeza._

_\- ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Bastian sabía todo acerca de mis zapatos porque es gay! ¡A él le gustan los hombres, podría estar desnuda y él nunca miraría mis pechos! ¡Estaría más interesado en tí con ropa que en mí desnuda!_

_Él visiblemente se desinfló y su firme y rígida estancia se evaporó con su leve explicación._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- Él es gay, homosexual, batea para otro equipo, le gustan los hombres o como tu lo entiendas, Draco. Él no estaba interesado en mí... - Ella repentinamente se sintió agotada, no de la noche pero si de la situación. Suspiró audiblemente y se giró hasta darle la espalda a su prometido. - Es tan triste que siempre que hablo con cualquier hombre tu te pones así... La verdad ya me estoy cansando._

_Él estuvo a su lado inmediatamente._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hermione? ¿No quieres seguir conmigo?_

_\- No es eso, Draco. Es sólo que siempre enloqueces con cualquier presencia masculina cerca a mí y ya ésta reacción tuya y ésta conversación ya se está volviendo vieja, siempre lo mismo y... Sólo estoy cansada de ello..._

_\- Yo... Lamento si... _

_Por primera vez parecía que él se había quedado sin palabras y ella estaba en la misma situación. Ésta debería haber sido una noche feliz y llena de celebración por su compromiso, en vez de eso, estaban discutiendo por los celos de su prometido. _

_El silencio fue interrumpido por la entrada de un par de jóvenes que al ver a Draco entraron en risitas. Ellas trataron de conversar con Draco en francés, pero éste además de quedarse a su lado, sólo les respondió tan poco como pudo, no que ella estuviera prestando mucha atención, lo único que quería era descansar y quitarse sus hermosos y problemáticos zapatos Christian Louboutin. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de las paredes metálicas del ascensor y se desentunó de toda la conversación que las dos francesas pudieran tener con su prometido. _

_Realmente no se dió cuenta cuando las francesas se fueron, pero Draco y ella estaban nuevamente solos en el ascensor que aún subía, brevemente se preguntaba, ¿Cuantos pisos más les quedarían por subir? Al paso en que iban, quedarían tan alto que podrían ver la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Se sorprendió cuando Draco cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella y luego desde el hueco de su cuello, nuevamente habló._

_\- Lamento hacerte pasar por todo ésto, Hermione. Lamento que tengas que lidiar con mi trasero celoso cada vez que un hombre se acerca a tí. Lamento que estés cansada de ello._

_Ella sólo negó con la cabeza aún en sus brazos, rogando no dejar caer las lágrimas que tanto quemaban sus ojos. Sus celos parecían un cuento de nunca acabar. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar algún día si él no llegaba a controlarlos._

_\- No, Draco, no quiero que lo lamentes, quiero que hagas algo al respecto. Mis mejores amigos son hombres y uno de ellos estuvo interesado en mí-_

_\- Aún lo está-_

_\- No, no lo está y deja de interrumpirme-_

_\- Lo haré-_

_\- Quiero que dejes de interrumpirme desde ahora-_

_\- Que no-_

_\- Que sí-_

_\- Que no-_

_\- Que sí-_

_\- Draco-_

_\- Hermione-_

_\- Que no-_

_\- Que sí-_

_\- Que sí-_

_\- Que no-_

_\- Draco..._

_\- Biennnnnn._

_Ella sonrió a pesar de que no quería. Él también sonrió en diversión. La última parte de su conversación no pudo ser más absurda, ridícula o infantil. Pero así estaba bien. Ellos estarían bien. _

_Antes de poder reanudar su conversación en donde la dejaron, el ascensor se abrió de nuevo y ésta vez, él los condujo fuera y guiándola por un casi interminable pasillo, finalmente llegaron a la puerta de una de las suites y colocando la punta de su varita en el hueco de la bisagra, la giró un poco y la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron a la enorme habitación de hotel que él había alquilado por quién sabe cuánto._

_La suite estaba ricamente decorada, habían algunos sofás de aspecto antiguo alrededor de una ornamentada pequeña mesa de cristal, un minibar con una gran colección de distintas botellas de alcohol y vinos. Tenía una enorme ventana de como si fuera una antecámara a la verdadera habitación, la cual, tenía un par de puertas dobles de madera color caoba que señalaban su entrada y salida. Se deshizo de sus zapatos tan pronto como llegó a la habitación, poniéndolos al lado de la mesita del tocador. Observó la cama mientras lo hacía, el delgado y fino material del dosel alrededor de la cama le daba un aire más romántico, supuso, estaba de más decir que de momento, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseó previamente, ahora no estaba deseosa de estar cerca a Draco, mucho menos de tener sexo con él._

_Su furia se había extinguido, a pesar de su pasado en Hogwarts, desde que comenzaron su relación no había podido quedarse mucho tiempo enfadada con él, ahora lo que sentía era un pequeño dolor en su pecho, herida y decepcionada si se sentía y no creía que eso fuera a extinguirse pronto, a diferencia de su furia._

_Decidió no ponderar en ello y más bien explorar el resto de la habitación. Descalza, avanzó a un lado del lugar, abriendo otro set de puertas dobles, ésta vez de cristal que llevaban a un pequeño balcón que daba una espléndida vista de la ciudad del amor. Se inclinó levemente en el balcón, poniendo su mentón encima de la palma de la mano, en una instancia pensativa aunque de momento tal vez lo último que debía hacer era pensar._

_Con ése último tren de pensamiento, se dirigió al tocador en el que al lado dejó sus zapatos y sentándose en la silla de madera de más años que ella, procedió a quitarse todas las horquillas que sostuvieron y controlaron su casi indomable melena castaña durante toda la noche. Estaba tan enfocada en su tarea, tratando de quedar con algo de cabello para cuando sacara la última de las diminutas pinzas, que no se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que su prometido el mismo cerró las puertas de la habitación con algo más de la fuerza necesaria para llamar su atención._

_\- Háblame, Hermione._

_A través del espejo miró sus ojos grises que estaban llenos de una visible pesada carga de preocupación por ella, tanto para hacer hablar cuando lo único que quería hacer de momento, era tomar un largo baño de burbujas y dormir tanto como para ganarle a la bella durmiente, se sentía tan cansada..._

_Suspiró pesadamente antes de articular palabra._

_\- Ya me estoy cansando de hacerlo, Draco. No parece tener mucho efecto en ti, de cualquier forma._

_\- Hermione, háblame. No me ahogues con tu silencio, gatita._

_Él se acercó de su lugar en la puerta hasta llegar detrás suyo, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros hasta hincarse a un lado de ella, todo el tiempo sosteniéndole la mirada a través del reflejo en el espejo. Su prometido colocó un suave beso en el hueco de su cuello, antes de girar su dirección hasta encontrarse frente a frente el uno con el otro._

_\- Draco..._

_\- Gatita, sé que actué como un cretino y un imbécil, formé un gran escándalo allá abajo por nada, te avergoncé enormemente y sé que no es la primera vez que lo hago por causa de mis celos. Es solo que..._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedes confiar en mi? ¿Alguna vez te he dado razón para tu desconfianza?_

_\- No, claro que no._

_\- ¿Entonces porqué tus celos?_

_El alejó su mirada pareciendo perturbado consigo mismo en cuanto a vocalizar palabra mucho menos dar respuesta a su pregunta. No era algo nuevo, él solía ser cerrado e incluso a veces hermético en cuanto a sus problemas y sentimientos, pero por una vez deseó que fuera diferente. Suspiró pesadamente antes de girar al espejo y retomar su tarea. Ya casi había terminado cuando él de nuevo colocó una mano en su hombro y la giró sobre su asiento hasta encararla de nuevo._

_\- Decir que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, es un eufemismo, fui tu tormento por seis años, realmente no sé como pudiste superar todo lo que te hice sin darme un puño en la cara... De nuevo. - Su rostro se tornó sombrío y atormentado. - Nunca he tenido nada que no hubiera sido ganado con el dinero, influencia o por el poder de mi familia. Nunca gané algo tan precioso como tú por mí mismo, a decir verdad aún no sé como lo hice o cómo es que aún sigues conmigo, es por eso que cada vez que veo algún hombre cerca a tí me vuelvo loco y sobra decir que no tengo reparos en hacer lo que sea por alejarlo de tí._

_Notó que él si bien había expuesto más de lo que pudo haber llegado a imaginar, dejaba un pensamiento no vocalizado pero muy bien entendido en sus palabras._

_Él aún creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella._

_Era triste que él aún cuestionara su amor por él, pero entonces recordó que la guerra dejó muchas secuelas en todos, la suya, - tras una gran dosis de realidad y rechazo, - era la duda del valor que él mismo poseía y el odio que por sí mismo sentía cuando le embargaba la culpa por los errores que cometió antes, durante y después de la guerra. Él nunca llegó a perdonarse a sí mismo o a reconocer que muchas cosas estaban más allá de su control, nunca aceptó el hecho de que en varias ocasiones él sólo fue un peón más en el juego de Voldemort en la guerra que el mismo inició tantas décadas atrás. _

_Desde el inicio de su relación supo que esa sería una gran piedra en el zapato, pero no imaginó que tanto. Era notablemente obvio que sus dudas acerca de sí mismo, eran más profundas e iban más allá de lo que pensó en un principio._

_Sin embargo, no se rendiría._

_Él valía la pena._

_Ellos valían la pena. _

_Terminó de remover la última horquilla que quedaba en su cabello, haciendo que éste cayera en suaves ondas sobre su espalda. Durante casi toda su vida mantuvo su cabello corto, era más fácil de mantener para alguien que poco se preocupaba por algo tan vanal, - ella hasta sus últimos años - pero desde algún tiempo había comenzado a mantenerlo largo y de momento le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Requería cuidados que a veces resultaban molestos, pero el que a Draco le gustara pasar sus dedos por él, era un gran plus para mantenerlo así en su lista._

_Giró hasta ver esos ojos gris plata ahora cara a cara._

_Esos ojos gris plata que reflejaban tanto dolor y arrepentimiento. _

_Sabía tanto como él que sus errores nunca serian perdonados del todo y que siempre estarían en su conciencia y en el recuerdo de gran parte de la comunidad mágica. Aún habían veces en las que al salir al Callejón Diagond era acosado por personas que estuvieron en el calabozo de los Malfoy y sobraba decir que no eran muy agradables para con el heredero de la familia. Paradójicamente los Malfoy pasaron de ser la crème de la crème de la sociedad mágica a ser persona non grata en un parpadeo como consecuencia de sus pasadas alianzas durante la guerra, y era probable que eso no cambiaría pronto o algún día para el caso._

_Estaba consciente de que el peso de todo tal vez nunca se iría del todo, aun con mil vidas tras la guerra, pero estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo eso si el hacerlo significaba estar con él._

_Él valía la pena._

_Ellos valían la pena._

_Con decisión, caminó lentamente hacia él, sus ojos miel enlazados con los gris plata que tenían pequeños brillos azules que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación. Deslizó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, acunándolo, tratando de ser lo más firme en lo que iba a decir y a no dejar espacio para dudas en su corazón tras sus palabras._

_\- Escúchame Draco y hazlo bien, - habló con sus rostros a tan sólo una respiración de distancia, cosa difícil sin el apoyo que le brindaban sus Louboutins, - no hay nadie que pueda compararse a tí ni a mis ojos ni a mi corazón. Te amo, lo hago sin fijarme en tus errores, no porque no estén allí, porque si lo están y seguirán estando allí. Pero te amo sin fijarme en ellos, porque ellos te han hecho el hombre que eres hoy, el hombre del que me enamoré y del que seguiré enamorada hasta mi último día en éste mundo. No hay nadie más para mi que tú y no lo habrá nunca._

_Él pareció escuchar y ponderar en sus palabras, para después mirarla con maravilla en sus orbes._

_\- Y no creo que alguna vez puedas llegar a comprender lo mucho que es para mí el que puedas amarme así, Hermione._

_Ella sonrió suavemente, conmovida por el tono casi reverente con el que habló._

_\- Si creo poder comprenderlo, después de todo, el sentimiento es mutuo, Draco. - Su sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro un momento antes de seguir hablando. - Sé que piensas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, pero soy yo quien tal vez no es suficientemente buena para tí. - Él quiso replicar pero lo acalló con la mirada. - Como dijiste, naciste en el seno de una familia poderosa y adinerada, Draco. Pudiste seguir con ellos, pero decidiste cambiar. Comenzaste a estudiar para ser auror a pesar de toda la oposición que tuviste. Decidiste hacer enmiendas. Hiciste un cambio de 360 grados, uno que no muchos harían y que yo no estoy segura de que podría haber hecho. Mereces tener a tu lado a cualquiera, pero soy afortunada de que me hayas elegido a mí._

_Él de nuevo se quedó algunos minutos en silencio, observándola con detalle, antes de responder._

_\- Solo tú podrías ver las cosas de esa forma, Hermione._

_\- ¿No lo crees, cierto? - No era necesario que respondiera para saberlo, su rostro lo decía todo. - Entonces acordemos algo, yo te merezco y tu me mereces... _

_El rió levemente mientras ella terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, para luego deslizar sus manos de ví rostro hasta sus brazos._

_\- Acordemos en no acordar, gatita. - Su tono se turnó seductor. - Ahora... ¿No estábamos en medio de algo?_

_Él pasó las manos por su cabello, hasta detener una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, y luego comenzó a besar su cuello, disfrutando notoriamente cada vez que una de sus ministraciones le daba un escalofrío. _

_\- ¿Lo estábamos?_

_Dejándose llevar, arqueó su cuello, dando espacio a que sus ministraciones continuaran, su voz tornándose más gruesa y pesada, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo por encima de su vestido dejando un rastro de calor por cada parten de su cuerpo que pasaba._

_\- Sí, ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?_

_Él pasó ambas manos por sus muslos y luego las llevó hasta su trasero, acercando sus centros, lo que ella aprovechó para alzarse y rodear su cintura con sus piernas._

_\- Me encantaría, dragón._

_Comentó Hermione, comenzando a sacar su saco negro y luego su chaleco gris._

_\- Será un placer, gatita._

_Sin más, ambos terminaron lo que antes habían comenzado en el Baile Anual del Ministerio._

_Sin embargo, tenía un molesto sentimiento que le decía que ésto que había pasado esa noche, se volvería a repetir y no sabía si se llegase a repetir, su relación pudiese sobrevivir. Las inseguridades de Draco, - sin mencionar las suyas, propias, - podrían llegar a hundir su relación, si no llegaban cada uno a solucionar sus propias inseguridades._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok, sé que ha sido un larrrrrrrrrrgo tiempo desde que actualicé. A decir verdad, éste capítulo no se me dió fácil de escribir, aún mientras lo subo, siento que pudo haber tenido más. Esta es la segunda parte de la graduación como aurores, algo que me gustó, es que muestra que tan profundo las inseguridades de Draco y Hermione afectaban su relación. El próximo capítulo ya será continuación de lo que veníamos leyendo antes de éste capítulo.**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial para todos aquellos que me dejaron sus review, fueron un gran motor para seguir escribiendo, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y también de aquellos que ya antes me han dejado reviews. También agradezco a todos aquellos que comenzaron a seguir la historia, nunca creí que las maquinaciones de mi cabeza pudieran llegar a llamar tanto la atención.**_

_**Por otro lado, no se extrañen si llegan a leer un par de historias que tengo en mi extraña cabeza, no son dramione, aviso de antemano, pero estoy realmente emocionada por subirlas.**_

_**Abrazos y besos a todos aquellos que leen y siguen la historia, este capítulo, es para todos ustedes, porque siguen allí a pesar de mis problemas para actualizar.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**CattleyaP.**_

**. . . . **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**...**_

**. * .**

Despertó de su sueño, las imágenes de la noche de su compromiso más de cuatro años atrás aún frescas en su mente y aún dolorosas en su corazón. Casi podía sentir el tacto de Draco en su cuerpo, su aroma envolviéndola y la felicidad de aquella noche llenándola.

Ésa noche fue perfecta en muchas formas y ahora se preguntaba si tal vez hubiese sido mejor si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero al igual que todas las veces anteriores en que se hacía la misma pregunta no podía evitar querer más tarde arrepentirse de haberla pensado, no era ésa noche la que dolía, era el recuerdo de todo lo que tuvo y sintió durante ella lo que sí.

La idea, la ilusión y la casi realidad del futuro que planeó desde esa noche con Draco era una enorme espina en su corazón. Todo lo que quiso en ése momento casi pudo probarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo; para que después le fuera arrebatado de la peor forma, aún se sentía como si hubiera sido engañada o estafada.

No sabía si era lo normal, pero si era casi normal para ella sentirse así después de todo lo sucedido.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de sacar ése tren de pensamiento de su mente.

Nunca era bueno para ella.

Siempre la dejaba en una desastre de lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados, que no eran lo que ella necesitaba de momento o para el día que iba a tener. Por lo que más bien se concentró en arreglarse para su día en el trabajo que...

Tampoco sabía como iría.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vió a Draco tras dejarlo en la oficina de Albert tras unas cuantas palabras que tuvo con él. Había logrado no verse con él ya que después de ése último día en que se vieron, ella había estado ocupada en San Mungos revisando y estudiando los casos de los pacientes más críticos con respecto a la maldición, los padres de Neville incluidos, lo que además de obligarla a quedarse en el hospital mágico, le aseguró una completa evasiva al heredero de los Malfoy.

Los Longbotton eran un caso especial, puesto que eran la única pareja en sobrevivir a la maldición cruciatus en su condición de poca 'estabilidad mental' y no se sabía con exactitud como reaccionarían ante el tratamiento. Su condición llevaba mucho tiempo en ellos para ser ignorada o para saber a ciencia cierta si la cura para sus secuelas ante la maldición cruciatus también incluirían una cura para su demencia.

No quería imaginarse como estaría Neville o su abuela de momento.

La poción _recovera_ _mortis _ ayudaba con los efectos en los nervios, músculos, tendones e incluso huesos, pero no se sabía como afectaría al cerebro en el caso de los Longbotton. El cerebro también era un músculo, aunque uno complejo, su naturaleza seguía siendo la misma...

Pero tener la esperanza de ver a tus seres queridos colgando en una línea con la incertidumbre de si mejorarán o si seguirán igual, de si reconocerán a su familia o no...

Es simplemente descorazonante por decir lo menos...

Bajó a la cocina y mientras se preparaba su desayuno, una lechuza de magníficas plumas de colores dorado y miel, llegó depositando una carta en la mesa de la cocina, para luego tomar vuelo, al parecer, sin órdenes de esperar respuesta. Calmadamente terminó de hacer un poco de jugo de naranja, tomando un pequeño sorbo mientras abría la carta y leía su contenido. Un segundo después el sorbo de jugo se atragantó en su garganta ante el contenido se la carta y quien se la mandaba.

Leyó.

Casi se atragantó a mitad de su lectura.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que ésta pequeña carta te encuentre bien._

_Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que hablamos y que tras tu ruptura con Draco no desees hablar conmigo. Sin embargo yo, -a pesar del difícil comienzo de nuestra relación- si deseo hacerlo, llegaste a ser muy cercana a mí antes de tu partida. Me encantaría encontrarnos pronto para tomar el té, si es tu decisión. Escríbeme los detalles de ser así._

_Sinceramente, _

_Narcisa Malfoy_.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

Su corta misiva no hacía nada para aliviar el torrente de emociones confusas dentro de sí. Si, era cierto. Tras aquella vez en que ella y Narcisa Malfoy hablaron justo en la noche de su graduación y posterior compromiso, una tentativa relación nació entre ellas, floreciendo en una relación de suegra y nuera que pronto se sintió casi de madre e hija.

Oh, la ironía.

Ahora simplemente no sabía que hacer con ésto o de ésto. Cuatro años habían pasado y muchas cosas cambiaban durante ése tiempo, demonios, ella había cambiado, ¿Como la ilustre Narcisa Malfoy no? En ése entonces, llegaron a un punto en el que increíblemente se podían llegar a contar de todo e incluso la rubia llegó a ayudarle con gran parte de la boda que nunca se celebró.

Oh, la ironía.

Pero sabía que por más que no quisiera o se sintiera preparada, le debía eso a su ex-futura-suegra. A pesar de su difícil comienzo, -difícil siendo un eufemismo y uno muy grande- ella llegó a estar allí para ella durante las crisis emocionales en las que lloraba a moco tendido porque su madre no estaba allí con ella para escoger su ajuar de novia, o para llorar mientras escogían el vestido de novia o para hacerle preguntas incómodas a Draco sobre temas que sabía él nunca querría discutir en público o en privado... Como su vida sexual, por ejemplo mientras abiertamente se reiría de su incomodidad, la tensión en sus hombros o su cara larga...

Si madre hubiese hecho eso y más...

Oh, la ironía.

La matriarca de los Malfoy era única en muchas formas y todas ellas por una buena razón.

Detuvo ése tren de pensamiento.

Las cosas habían cambiado y la verdad no sabía como sentirse con respecto a Narcisa.

O peor aún, Draco.

Con la fuerza de un huracán, apartó los pensamientos que pudiera tener respecto al hijo del heredero de los Malfoy también.

Tener la certeza y la imposición de tener que verlo dentro de poco, definitivamente le estaba pasando factura, más de la que debería para alguien que tras cuatro años debería haber superado a su ex.

Detuvo ése tren de pensamiento, al sentir una picazón en sus ojos.

Era obvio que al menos una parte de ella no lo había superado, brevemente se preguntó si alguna vez lo haría.

Sus manos se hicieron puños de la frustración, haciendo que la pequeña misiva que tenía en la mano se hiciera una bola arrugada con su fuerza.

No.

No, no lloraría.

Estaba cansada de llorar por él.

Se instó a tomar varias respiraciones lentas y profundas. Tras obligarse a recomponerse y obligarse a terminar de desayunar, buscó una pluma y un poco de pergamino y tras mucho debate en su cabeza, comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_Querida Narcisa,_

_Estoy bien, gracias por tus deseos._

_Espero que tú también estés bien._

_La idea de tomar té contigo me emociona y realmente deseo hacerlo pronto, me gustaría ponerme al corriente de todo. ¿Te parece encontrarnos mañana en el callejón diangond para el almuerzo? No tengo mucho tiempo libre, por razones que probablemente ya conocerás bien, por lo que almuerzo es lo que puedo hacer contigo. Espero tu respuesta de cualquier forma._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione._

Sí. Con eso bastaría. No era demasiado cálido o frío, pero si sincero. Decidió llevarla consigo para en el camino a la oficina, encontrar alguna lechuza que llevara la carta a su distinguida destinataria. Todo el tiempo tratando de apartar la ola de nervios y aprehensión que aún le había sido imposible de eliminar, su causa sobraba decir tenía nombre y apellido, cabello rubio platino, ojos gris plata y traía consigo una gran carga con respecto al día de hoy.

Una con la que no sabía sobrellevar.

.

.

**. * .**

Tras dejar la carta para la matriarca de los Malfoy en una de las lechuzas del Ministerio, se dirigió a la oficina de su mejor amigo antes de dirigirse a su destino final unos niveles más abajo.

No estaba retrasando nada, sólo quería ver a su amigo.

O de eso quería convencerse.

Poniendo a un lado ése tren de pensamiento, - parecía algo común esa mañana, - se dirigió a la oficina del ilustre Harry Potter brevemente pidiendo que ésta vez no tuviera que encontrarlo con Pansy como la última vez. La primera vez fue lindo, porque por la forma en que besaba y miraba a la ex Sly, era más que obvio lo mucho que le importaba, pero sobretodo, era prueba de haber superado a la menor de los Weasley; tal vez pudo haber estado lejos de su amigo mucho tiempo, pero era indudable lo mucho que lo hirió la traición de la pelirroja, sin embargo, encontrarlo otra vez a pocos pasos de perder la ropa con su nueva novia no le era para nada atractivo.

Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños favores.

Bajando un par de niveles arriba del cual era su destino, sintió ser el enfoque y punto de encuentro de los trabajadores del lugar que la seguían con sus ojos. Ésta vez al pasar por los pasillos del edificio, las miradas que le quemaban la espalda, si bien eran muchas, al menos eran discretas, por lo que la sensación si bien molesta, podía ser fácilmente ignorada con un poco de determinación.

Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños favores.

Sin embargo, su plan de visitar a su amigo se vió truncado cuando una rubia falsa de una forma no muy cortés se introdujo como su secretaria, le informó de forma poco agradable, que el aludido no estaba 'Y que le era imposible saber cuando el Sr. Potter estaría disponible para atender visitas, ' mientras la veía de arriba a bajo como si fuera una mosca en su zapato, antes de agregar en el tono más pomposo, 'No espere tratos especiales sólo porque es parte del trío dorado, la próxima vez haga una cita y así tal vez el Sr. Potter la pueda atender.'

La rubia estaba determinada a no dar más información que esa, lo cual, no era realmente útil de momento. Decidiendo, - muy difícilmente, - ignorar la actitud de la mujer, dió media vuelta hacia el ascensor. En otra ocasión probablemente la hubiera puesto en su lugar, sin embargo, con lo aprehensiva y al borde que estaba, sabía que no era lo indicado, no podría controlarse.

Y de lidiar con la rubia falsa, en verdad necesitaría mucho autocontrol antes de hacer algo que la pudiera mandar a Azkabán. Con una postura rígida y la resignación sudando a poros, se dirigió a la oficina de Albert Montgomery.

Aún pensaba en la secretaria de Harry, preguntándose brevemente si su actitud de p***a era sólo por ésa mañana y ella tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutarla o ella era así todo el tiempo. Se preguntaba si Pansy había tenido que tratar con la rubia, sabiendo al instante que no. De la ex Sly haber interactuado con la secretaria, la última aún no estaría allí, o al menos no en una pieza.

Deseaba estar allí para cuando eso pasara.

Tan ocupada estaba en sus planes malévolos para con la desagradable rubia, que no se fijó que iba directo a chocar con alguien hasta que estuvo envuelta en sus brazos y siendo asaltada por su aroma.

¿Como olvidarlo?

Olía a una mezcla de sándalo, pino y canela.

Una mezcla de la que había querido empaparse tanto cuatro años atrás, que aún durante su tiempo en Francia, la sintió en el viento cada vez que éste pasaba.

Una mezcla que nunca pudo olvidar.

Al igual que su dueño.

.

.

**. * .**

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Narcisa?

La pregunta del patriarca de los Malfoy hizo que la matriarca de la familia se girara a verlo entrar a la parte del jardín en el que estaba tomando té. Su esposo, si bien tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro - algo común en él, - sus ojos grises tenían un borde molesto que no encajaba en su fachada neutral. Él siguió dirigiéndose a ella, poniendo una hoja de papel arrugado en la mesa, justo al lado de donde reposaba la taza té que momentos antes tomaba.

\- ¿Que es ésto, Narcisa?

Decidió no contestar, eligiendo más bien tomar el papel notablemente arrugado. Leyendo la corta misiva, tuvo que luchar para mantener sus rasgos faciales plácidamente neutros, - algo de lo que tuvo que llegar a ser maestra habiéndose criado en la Familia Black, - lo que refería la carta era breve, pero sabía que tendría grandes connotaciones en el futuro, después de todo, conocía muy bien a su hijo, ésto jugaría a su favor.

Sin embargo, su esposo era otro caso completamente diferente. A él no le haría mucha gracia el que la historia se repitiese una vez más. Decidió escoger muy bien sus palabras.

\- Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Lucius. - Con practicada parsimonía, llevó la taza de té a su boca, luego de tomar un sorbo, respondió, tratando de parecer indiferente. - La pregunta es, ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Su esposo aún seguía parado delante de ella, no haciendo uso de ninguna de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Él llegó a inclinarse lo suficiente como para estar a su nivel, mientras ella continuaba sentada.

\- Esa muchachita regresó a Londres. Entiendo que cuatro años atrás te 'congeniaste' con ella para poder hacer enmiendas con Draco, pero, ¿Ahora? Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Se instó a mantenerse calmada.

\- Lucius, tú eres más listo que ésto. - Giró a mirarlo. Mentirse a sí mismo, no era algo que su esposo había hecho desde los inicios de la relación de su hijo y la ex Gryff. - Sabes que ella tiene todo que ver con nosotros, y si conozco en algo a mi hijo, él hará que siempre sea así.

La implicación que ésta vez hicieron más claras sus palabras eran obvias.

Ni siquiera Lucius podía negarlas.

Su esposo ocupó el asiento frente a ella su rostro desfigurándose. Ésta vez su máscara neutral se derrumbó y una expresión agobiada y molesta ocupó su lugar. El que su esposo dejara ver tan claramente era tan extraño como preocupante, hablaba de lo mucho que le desagradaba la siquiera posibilidad de su hijo regresando con Hermione y lo que la misma significaría para ambos.

\- ¿Y la Weasley?

La persistencia de su esposo había logrado arreglar parte de su relación con Draco. Había cosas que aún no habían llegado a solucionar, pero fue su persistencia lo que hizo que Draco le diera una segunda oportunidad al padre que le decepcionó en tantas ocasiones.

Para desfortuna de Lucius, su persistencia no haría nada en el tópico que había elegido.

\- La Sta. Weasley no va a ser de ayuda en lo que piensas, Lucius.

\- Él la ha mantenido a su alrededor los últimos cuatro años, eso ha de significar algo, más de lo que imaginamos, Narcisa.

\- Abre los ojos, Lucius. Incluso en estos cuatro años de ausencia, nadie ha ocupado en lugar de Hermione en la vida de Draco.

\- ¿Aún con la horda de mujeres que han calentado su cama tras su separación? - Su esposo más que escéptico, era terco en el tema. Algo que también compartía con su hijo, notó. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado.

\- Incluso con _todas _ ellas.

La matriarca de los Malfoy observó a su compañero de tantos años con detenimiento. Él parecía genuinamente creer que Hermione era insignificante en la vida y futuro de Draco o más bien, querer creerlo. Parecía querer armarse de cualquier cosa para hacerlo.

Abrirle los ojos a su esposo, no era algo ocurrente en la vida de Narcisa, solo lo había hecho dos veces en sus poco más de tres décadas de matrimonio. La primera, durante la segunda guerra mágica al hacerle ver lo errado en seguir apoyando a un dictador como Voldemort. La segunda, poco antes del compromiso de Draco y Hermione, cuando quiso hacerle entender que seguir en su cruzada por oponerse a la relación de su hijo con la castaña sólo iba a hacer que su ya fracturada relación con su hijo, se agrietara más, y por más que quiso evitarlo, aún hasta ése día habían grietas que nunca pudieron ser reparadas entre ambos.

Ahora, ésta parecía ser una tercera vez.

\- ¿Y tú como podrías saberlo? - Lucius casi parecía escupir las palabras, desdén evidente en su voz.

\- Porque a diferencia de tí, no siempre tuve los ojos cerrados ante los intereses de mi hijo.

\- ¿Interés? Su relación terminó hace cuatro años, como cualquier interés de Draco por esa muchachita, sin mencionar, que no ha estado exactamente solo estos últimos años, ¿O sí?

\- No te engañes a tí mismo, Lucius. La Sta. Weasley no te será útil si lo que quieres es evitar que Draco regrese con Hermione. - Repitió lo dicho antes, sin embargo, su tono firme no dejaba lugar a dudas. - No estoy segura de porque Draco le ha dejado acercarse tanto durante éste tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que no es por nada romántico. Draco aún quiere a Hermione, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Su esposo, de nuevo se puso de pie, esta vez, su rostro cada vez más desfigurado en molestia.

\- ¿Entonces porqué su separación? ¿Porqué no hizo nada con respecto a la partida de la muchachita esa? ¿Porqué si la amó tanto, ella sólo lo ignoró en el baile del ministerio?

Ella no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante la obvia terquedad de su esposo.

\- Es claro que faltan muchas piezas en el rompecabezas de su relación, pero-

\- Pero nada Narcisa. No cierres los ojos ante la realidad.

\- No tengo todos los detalles de su separación, pero algo si sé, Lucius. - Esta vez se levantó de su silla, prendando sus ojos azules con los gris plata de su esposo, los mismos ojos que compartía con el hijo que poco parecía entender. - No ha pasado un día en que Draco no haya tenido en su cabeza o corazón a Hermione. No hay un día en que él la haya olvidado y no hay un día en estos cuatro años que él no la haya buscado, créeme, lo hizo, sólo que nunca la encontró, ahora, ¿Vas a abrir los ojos ante lo que tienes frente a tí, o vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Ésta vez su esposo parecía no estar pensando en Draco al escuchar sus palabras, más bien, parecía estar observándola detenidamente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú al respecto?

Sabía que no se refería a Draco y a Hermione, ésta vez se refería a ambos y lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás, en la mañana del día de la boda de Draco y Hermione...

Y la razón por la cual terminaron en San Mungos en primer lugar...

**. * .**

_**Cuatro años atrás.**_

_Chequeando su recolección en el espejo, Narcisa verificó que no hubiera nada que debiera modificarse en su apariencia, después de todo, era la madre del novio, no podría haber ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar en su apariencia en el día de su boda. Además, debía ayudar a Hermione a prepararse para su aparición en la recepción de la boda. _

_Era un día agridulce en su vida, su madre no estaría allí para ella, pero su futura suegra sí. Incluso ella podía ver la ironía en ello, años e incluso meses atrás la sola idea de ayudar a su futura nuera - una chica sin ascendencia pura, - era una idea tan lejos de la realidad como lo sería para Lord Voldemort tomar el té con Albus Dumbledore en la sala común de Gryffindor._

_Si, así de imposible era._

_Ahora la realidad era otra._

_Meses atrás no lo había visto así, pero las cosas habían cambiado a tal grado para su hijo, que no había nadie mejor para él, incluso si muchas veces parecían ser polos opuestos de una misma moneda. Era indiscutible. No podía ver a su hijo con una mujer mejor. Una que lo entendiera, lo amara o lo manejara como ella lo hacía. Ella era en verdad la mujer perfecta para él. Tampoco había visto a Draco así por y con nadie. Su hijo era genuinamente feliz, incluso sin los recursos con los que había crecido toda su vida._

_Lo único que manchaba el día, era la terquedad de su esposo en ver lo que claramente ella ya había visto alrededor de meses atrás y lo que le permitía estar presente en la boda de hoy._

_Que no había nadie mejor para Draco que Hermione y que no habría manera de separarlos._

_El susodicho acompañó su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador, un ceño fruncido y una expresión lívida eran visibles en su rostro, aún estando en lugares opuestos de la habitación. El desagrado en su rostro era tan claro, que el más despistado Gryffindor podría haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que le desagradaba la unión de Draco con Hermione. Él sólo se quedó en la puerta, su molesta mirada nunca dejando la suya._

_\- ¿Y todavía piensas ir a ése circo?_

_Su voz goteaba desdén, sin embargo, la ignoró tanto como pudo. Él quería una reacción. Cuidadosamente, terminó de aplicarse el último toque de maquillaje antes de responder tan neutralmente como pudo._

_\- Dudo mucho que como circo califique la boda de tu hijo._

_\- Califica así si la novia es una sangre sucia, la misma que su enemiga por años y la misma que por poco nos mandó a Azkabán. ¿O puedes negarlo?_

_\- Todo lo que objetas es cierto, pero sí te molestaras en reconectar con tu hijo, sabrías que en verdad se quieren, por lo que si es una boda, no el circo que tu objetas que es._

_Finalmente se puso de pie, inspeccionando en el enorme espejo que nada en su vestimenta, maquillaje o arreglo estuviera fuera de su agrado. _

_\- Acordaremos a no acordar entonces. - Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pudo sentir como sus ojos observaban su figura de arriba hacia abajo con el usual candor, sin embargo, su expresión molesta no desfalleció. - Pero hazte a la idea, Narcisa, que si tu hijo persiste en ésta ridícula boda, no permitiré que vuelvas a visitarlo. Ningún Malfoy se asociará con sangresucias, y menos esa que me envió a Azkabán._

_Una esposa nunca desafiaba a su esposo, hacía lo que él quería, cuando lo quería y donde lo quería. Una esposa siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que su esposo decía. Una esposa era astuta, dócil y sumisa. Una esposa siempre estaba a la orden y disposición de su esposo._

_Así había sido criada._

_Sin embargo, éste era el punto de ruptura de aquello que le enseñaron desde su infancia y que tanto había seguido durante su adultez. No permitiría que Lucius la alejara de su hijo, ya lo había hecho una vez al inicio de su relación con Hermione y ella lo había seguido, si lo mismo sucedía una segunda vez, sabia que nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, podría enmendar su relación de nuevo con su hijo._

_No lo dejaría._

_No lo haría._

_\- No._

_Él ya iba de salida cuando finalmente habló. Al escuchar su negativa se detuvo y se giró a mirarla al tiempo que ella se giró a encararlo._

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_\- Lo que escuchaste. No. No me alejaré de mi hijo sólo porque tú no toleras a su esposa._

_\- Eres mi esposa, me debes respeto y obediencia, Narcisa._

_\- Lo soy. Sin embargo, éste es mi punto de ruptura, Lucius. No me alejaré de mi hijo. No de nuevo, aún si tú me lo pides._

_\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, Narcisa._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, antes de que ella suspirara en abatimiento. La idea de lo que una a decir le traía una profunda tristeza a su corazón, a pesar de todo, Lucius siempre había sido un buen esposo hasta que el Señor Tenebroso apareció, lo amó incluso durante sus errores, pero su hijo estaba primero. Era hora de que lo fuera. Ya había sufrido demasiado durante el tiempo en que no lo fue._

_\- Entonces dejaré de ser tu esposa, Lucius._

_La postura de su esposo se tensó, su respiración se hizo un poco errática y sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente. Luego, sus facciones y respiración se escolarizaron de nuevo hasta cerrarse y adoptar una expresión fría y desacoplada, su máscara habitual. Era obvio que no podía creerlo._

_\- ¿Qué dices, Narcisa?_

_Su corazón se rompía con cada momento que pasaba, pero se instó a ser firme, a usar esa columna de acero que tuvo que desarrollar al crecer en una familia como los Black y a retener un poco más las lágrimas que tanto querían salir. _

_\- Si no me permitirás ver a mi hijo y a su esposa, entonces no seguiré estando casada contigo._

_\- ¿Me estás amenazando?_

_Negó con la cabeza sus rizos siguiendo el movimiento, sus ojos prendados en los de su compañero por tantos años._

_\- No. No te estoy amenazando, te estoy informando Lucius._

_Sus ojos observaron su forma por mucho tiempo. Él la observaba detenidamente, como sopesando la determinación tras su propósito. Parecía que ahora si tomaba en serio su declaración._

_\- ¿De verdad lo harás, Narcisa? ¿Me dejarás por causa de una sangre sucia?_

_Lo esperaba molesto, lívido, frustrado, escéptico, de cualquier forma excepto... Herido. Su esposo dejaba entrever su sentir finalmente, sólo que no sabía que hacer con ello, excepto que no dejaría que su resolución se amedrentara. Su hijo era más importante que ella. Era deber de los padres poner a sus hijos primero, y era hora de que comenzara a hacerlo._

_\- No. Te dejaré para poder estar con mi hijo, incluso si para hacerlo tengo que dejarte a tí._

_Se dirigió a la salida, sintiendo el escozor que producían las lágrimas que aún no permitía salir, cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su codo. El agarre era firme sin llegar a herirla. Su toque era conocido, pero algo extraño. Su cercanía era la misma que en antaño, pero no completamente bienvenida cuando quería mantenerse firme en su objetivo. Su esposo la detuvo pero no giró a verlo, no podría salir de la habitación de hacerlo._

_\- ¿Estas dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de tú decisión, Narcisa? ¿Dejarás tu posición, tu hogar y a tu esposo por seguir con una estúpida diatriba?_

_Mirar al frente mientras él hablaba a su oído, era difícil, requirió de todo el autocontrol que tenía, pero de alguna forma lo logró, sólo imploraba seguir poder haciéndolo. Su hijo, era toda la motivación que necesitaba._

_\- Estoy dispuesta a todo por mi hijo. Te apoyé durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando estabas errado y el apoyarte me llevó a alejarme de mi hijo, lo hice vez tras vez, pero no lo haré de nuevo. Ésta vez, mi hijo va por encima de todo, Lucius, aunque afortunadamente apoyo su decisión, sin embargo llegado el momento, sé con seguridad y certeza que lo apoyaré con todo aquello que me pueda desagradar. _

_Sus palabras apuntaron al elefante en la habitación, optando por exponer la problemática en vez de abordarla cautelosamente, tal vez algo de su futura nuera se le estaba pegando. La explosiva respuesta de su esposo no se hizo esperar. _

_\- ¡Draco es nuestro hijo, y como tal es su deber actuar! ¡Él debe hacer lo que yo le digo, no lo que le plazca! ¡Así ha sido siempre y no va a cambiar sólo porque él se ha encaprichado con una inmunda sangre sucia!_

_El tono hosco y furioso de su compañero sentimental, despertó el instinto de defender a su hijo, lo que la hizo girar a verlo y a tirar del agarre en su codo, eliminando así cualquier contacto entre los dos. No mirarlo no era necesario para mantenerse firme en su posición cuando la ira ante sus palabras era más que suficiente._

_\- Es hora de que aceptes que nuestro hijo quiere algo diferente y que a pesar de que sea o no de nuestro total agrado, hay que apoyarlo, es lo que hace la familia, Lucius._

_\- ¡No cuando implica en que nuestra familia se manche cuando esa sangre sucia sea parte de nuestra familia!_

_\- ¡Las cosas cambian! ¡Las personas cambian, Lucius!_

_Él comenzó a caminar por la habitación, refrenando por poco su temperamento y su casi palpable furia._

_\- ¡No! ¡Es la forma en que yo crecí, tú creciste y todos los de nuestra posición crecemos! ¡No va a cambiar sólo porque él lo desee así!_

_En una tarea titánica, quiso razonar con él en un último intento de cambiar el curso que llevaban las cosas. No quería dejar a su esposo, pero lo haría si así podría estar con su hijo._

_\- Eso es cierto, crecimos así, pero, ¿No ves que si sigues por éste camino perderás a tu hijo? ¿Acaso quieres perderlo?_

_\- No-_

_\- Entonces debes ver más allá de aquello en lo que crecimos, nuestro hijo es diferente, pero aún así sigue siendo nuestro hijo. Debes cambiar de parecer antes de que lo pierdas por completo, Lucius._

_Sus ojos azules se quedaron prendados en los ojos grises de su esposo, su mirad sabía que era implorante creyendo lograr el objetivo de razonar con su esposo, hasta que observó como sus ojos se endurecieron y sus facciones se hicieron de piedra._

_Sabía que había perdido a su testarudez._

_\- Si no he cambiado de parecer en todo el tiempo de su relación, no lo haré ahora, Narcisa, solo porque tú me lo pides._

_\- Si no puedes cambiar se parecer, al menos puedes intentar tolerarla, no perderás nada con ello, Lucius._

_Hubo un cargado y alargado tenso momento de silencio entre los dos. Sus ojos se entrelazaron desde los puntos opuestos de la habitación. Éste era el momento decisivo. _

_Con sólo una mirada sabía que ambos habían llegado a una decisión._

_Él lo sabía y ella también._

_Él no cambiaría de parecer..._

_Y ella tampoco._

_Asintió sintiendo sus ojos escocer, su garganta cerrarse y su pecho apretarse._

_\- Bien. Haré los arreglos necesarios después de la boda. _

_Giró para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, no podría retener las lágrimas mucho tiempo, necesitaba algunos minutos para recomponerse antes de ver a Hermione, ella intuiría que algo estaba mal y daría con todo. Más adelante le informaría a ella y a Draco lo ocurrido y su consecuente resultado, pero no hoy, el sólo pensarlo le hacía dejar salir lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos._

_Se apoyó sobre la puerta que había acabado de cerrar cuando el sonido de varios objetos rompiéndose llamó su atención, su esposo no era uno de romper cosas, no era uno de dejar que su temperamento ganara lo mejor de él, punto; lo sucedido entre ambos era la discusión más explosivo en todos los años a su lado._

_Con rapidez abrió la puerta que acababa de cerrar, llegando a observar la causa de tantos objetos rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo. Dejó salir un gemido mientras que con sus manos cubrió su boca sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban las últimas por la imagen frente a sus ojos. Su esposo... Su esposo tenía la respiración errática y superficial, estaba casi azul y claramente no podía mantenerse de pie._

_Y era toda su culpa._

_Velozmente se dirigió a él justo a tiempo para atraparlo cuando vió que su mano resbaló de la mesa de cristal en la que se apoyaba y se precipitaba al suelo. Pudo atraparlo. Pero no pudo con su peso. Sintió un fuerte golpearle en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y varios pinchazos en su piel descubierta antes de que todo se volviera negro._

_**.**__._

**. * .**

Ciertamente, aquella conversación no había sido tranquila, como le había referido más tarde en San Mungos a Draco, sin embargo, no era su intención decirle porqué o en qué condiciones su padre había tenido aquel ataque cardíaco.

Luego de que aquello pasara ella se había ocupado de su esposo, quien fue poco a poco enmendando su relación con Draco, al igual que su relación conyugal. Ciertamente, la partida de Hermione y el que Draco se hiciera cargo de la fortuna familiar, le ayudó a Lucius a reconectar con su heredero durante los cuatro años subsecuentes a aquella agitada discusión.

Sin embargo, el tópico de Hermione nunca llegó a ser tema de conversación entre ambos.

Hasta ahora.

_\- _Hace cuatro años te dije que continuaría viendo a nuestro hijo, aún tras su matrimonio con alguien sin ascendencia pura. Hoy, si bien las cosas entre ambos están inciertas, mi posición sigue siendo la misma, si Draco decide comenzar una relación con Hermione, yo estaré a su lado apoyándolo, incluso si para ello tengo que estar en tu contra, Lucius.

Él asintió, aceptando su respuesta tranquilamente a diferencia de la última vez que habían hablado del mismo tema. Probablemente también esperaba su respuesta. Tuvo que admitir estar sorprendida cuando su esposo se calmó notablemente, en vez de explotar como lo esperaba tras tan acalorada conversación.

\- ¿Como puedes estar así de segura de su aún inexistente relación, si tienen cuatro años sin contacto alguno, Narcisa?

Esta vez su tono de voz no estaba lleno de escepticismo o desdén, sino de genuina curiosidad.

Extraño.

Decidió responder de la mejor forma, escogiendo bien sus palabras, pero llenando las mismas con más sinceridad de la acostumbrada. Ésto podría marcar un nuevo inicio.

\- Porque sus ojos perdieron ése brillo luego de su partida, un brillo que sólo recobró desde su regreso en el Baile Anual del Ministerio, porque nunca dejó de mirarla. Ellos pudieron estar separados por cuatro años, Lucius, pero sé que los sentimientos de Draco por Hermione no murieron nunca y si en algo conozco a mi hijo, es que si él quiere algo tan desesperadamente como quiere, _ama_ a Hermione, él lo hará suceder y tú lo sabes también. - Sacudió la cabeza, optando por darle a sus palabras un tono de voz más firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas. - Aún no sé todos los detalles, pero sé que no hay nada entre Draco y la Sta. Weasley, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá. No cuando Hermione es todo lo que ha habido en la vida de Draco, aún si ella no ha estado aquí físicamente por cuatro años.

Él asintió, pareciendo meditar en sus palabras, para luego darle un beso en la frente y retirarse del jardín tan rápidamente como había venido.

Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer de ello.

Confusa decidió regresar a su asiento, sirviendo un poco de té para luego observar la arrugada carta que aún permanecía en la mesa y que tan grande tempestad había traído. La respondería más tarde, decidió. Necesitaría escoger las palabras de su respuesta a Hermione, pero no ahora cuando su esposo era quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien al final.

*** . ***

Aún estaba atrapada en los brazos de aquel que por casi dos años había hecho tocar el cielo, su cercanía ciertamente se sentía divina, una combinación no muy buena con su intención de mantenerse alejada de él, la misma que se había visto flaqueada por la lluvia de melancolía con la que la bañaron sus recuerdos de cuatro años atrás, años en los que sintió vivir en el infierno en su ausencia. Ése último tren de pensamiento fue el balde de agua fría que necesitaba para alejarse de él.

O al menos tratar.

Él al parecer, no pensaba igual que ella cuando apretó y siguió apretando sus brazos a su alrededor efectivamente eliminando cualquier oportunidad de escapar de sus brazos.

Maldición.

Pudo sentir su media sonrisa satisfecha antes de alzar la cabeza para dirigirle lo que deseaba fuera una ácida mirada, la misma que usualmente funcionaba en alejar de su proximidad a cualquiera a quien fuera dirigida en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

En todos, excepto él, al parecer.

Maldición.

\- Déjame ir, Malfoy.

El ex-Sly disfrutaba de la situación más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago, Hermione?

Su tono satisfecho definitivamente no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de lo mucho que le agradaba tenerla prisionera.

Maldición.

Apretó los dientes en molestia. Casi escupió las palabras.

\- Granger. Te dije que me llamaras Granger.

\- Prefiero llamarte Hermione, es después de todo tu nombre, ¿No? Hermione.

Su nombre sólo tenía tres sílabas, pero en su boca, parecía tener diez, lo que sólo la molestó más; odiaba que él aún tuviera ése efecto sobre ella, aquel que le aceleraba la respiración y le hacía temblar las rodillas con tan sólo decir su nombre, literalmente.

Maldición.

\- ¡Déjame ir, Malfoy! ¡Tengo prisa!

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porqué?

Estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso y parecía disfrutar en agregar leña al fuego que ya era su creciente molestia.

\- ¡Urrrrrrg! No juegues al rubio tonto, Malfoy, no te queda. Nunca lo has sido. Y además, estamos juntos en ésto, no es como si no conocieras de lo que te estoy hablando.

Pudo jurar que una risa casi salió del pecho de su ex, antes de que una divertida sonrisa iluminara su hermoso rostro aristócratico. Odió como el ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir un hueco en su estómago al igual que lo hacía en antaño. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan apuesto?

\- Ciertamente es así, Hermione. - Él apuntó con sus orbes gris plata hacia abajo, haciendo énfasis en la posición en la que estaban.

Su burla sólo sirvió para que - en vano, - tratara de golpear el pecho del rubio y así tal vez encontrar una manera de safarse de su agarre. Tenía que alejarse de él, su voz, su olor y su cercanía ya le estaba causando estragos a su voluntad de safarse de él.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde con el Sr. Montgomery.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por Albert.

Y se notaba bastante por el tono despreocupado de su voz. Ella en cambio no.

\- Tú no, pero yo sí, déjame ir, Malfoy.

Pese a sus constantes esfuerzos, los brazos alrededor de su forma se mantenían infranqueables y el bastardo que la mantenía encerrada continuaba riéndose, parecía que mientras más trataba de librarse de él, más fuerte se hacía el agarre de sus brazos a su alrededor y más atractiva se sentía su cercanía. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que no había ningún espacio entre ambos y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más y más.

O al menos así fue hasta que...

\- ¿A donde pretendes ir, gatita?

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, eso fue todo lo que le tomó.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que sus mejillas ardían, lo sentía tanto como la furia que la embargó ante el término.

¿Como se atrevía a llamarla así?

Con un gran empujón, - para el cual él no estaba preparado, - finalmente pudo safarse de él casi resbalando en el proceso y con sus risos cubriéndole el rostro con resultado. Probablemente lucía como una demente, pero valía la pena. Escucharlo llamarle así y recordar el dolor que ése término conllevaba por su pasada relación, era lo que necesitaba para recordar porqué tenía que alejarse de él.

Él era peligroso para su corazón.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, Malfoy! ¡Nunca más, ¿Me oíste?!

Probablemente se escuchaba como una loca histérica, pero prefería eso a que él notara lo mucho que la hería escuchar aquel apodo que él le puso.

**. * .**

**.**

_Estaban en la cama de la habitación de su pequeño apartamento. Era pequeña, por lo que estaban juntos, observándose el uno al otro tras una larga y acalorada sesión de besos. Se suponía que debían estar estudiando, pero incluso ella estaba feliz de aplazar un poco los libros por sentir los labios de su novio otro rato más. _

_\- ¿Porqué siempre me llamas gatita? ¿No es sólo porque estuve en Gryffindor, cierto?_

_Él rió._

_\- No, claro que no._

_Él la quedó observando por algunos minutos, era obvio que no quería darle una respuesta. Estaba siendo deliberadamente evasivo. Irritante era una forma de describirlo que le venía a la cabeza, ¿Porqué sería?_

_\- ¿Porqué me llamas gatita? Vamos, dime._

_Ella colocó sus labios sobre los de él, en un intento de coaccionarlo a decirle, su pequeña acción desencadenando otra sesión de besos terminada por la necesidad de respirar._

_\- Dimeeeeeeee._

_Estaba segura de que gimoteó y que incluso estaba haciendo un puchero, pero no le importó._

_Quería saber._

_El bastardo le gustó verla así, si su risa era algún indicativo del hecho, aunque no le molestaba ser objeto de su burla si él reía así. Él no solía reír mucho. Valía la pena. Además, escucharlo reír le daba una dosis de calidez por dentro que casi deseó ser un payaso de circo para ayudarlo a reír más a menudo._

_Finalmente accedió._

_\- Porque eres linda, eres sexy y cuando te atacan sacas las garras. ¿Ves? Eres una gatita. - Él la observó detenidamente por un momento antes de seguir, sus ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. - Pero eres mi gatita, Hermione._

_Sonrió tan abiertamente que estaba segura mostraba todos sus dientes y sus mejillas dolerían más tarde. Tal vez la estaba llamando como un animal de cuatro patas. Tal vez debía estar ofendida por alguna razón. Tal vez era ofensivo, teniendo en cuenta su casa. Tal vez no era el apodo más romántico, pero era suyo._

_Él se lo había dado._

_Y eso era más que suficiente_.

_Siguió sonriendo como una loca, antes de que él la sacara de su fase y la siguiera comiendo a besos. _

**.**

**. * .**

Aquel recuerdo la bombardeó con la fuerza de una bomba y sintió como el dolor la sacudía. Después del dolor vino la furia.

¿Como se atrevió a decirle así, tras todos los buenos recuerdos con ése apodo? ¿Con recuerdos que él mismo manchó?

Recompuso su postura y su respiración antes de alzar los ojos para verlo. Aún a través de la furia que la atravesaba, tuvo que admitir que el rubio lucía impecable... Y sexy. El traje de color negro y camisa blanca sin corbata que lucía acentuaba la palidez de sus rasgos y le quedaba a la medida, acentuaba sus anchos hombros, se apegaba a su pecho y a su cuerpo de forma atractiva, lucía como un modelo de Corazón de Bruja, el más atractivo, ciertamente.

¿Porqué tenía que lucir tan... Él?

Sin embargo, se instó a recordar la situación actual. Eso bastó.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así, Malfoy. Tal vez tú lo hayas olvidado, pero sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, cualquier otro tipo de relación entre nosotros pertenece al pasado y allá va a quedar. - Su voz afortunadamente salió fría y dura, sin indicio alguno de la tormenta dentro de sí misma. - El que seamos compañeros no es algo de mi agrado, así que no presiones tu suerte con algo que me lleve a herirte en el futuro. ¿Estamos claros?

Él siguió observándola, la máscara Malfoy, - ésa expresión de su rostro en que no dejaba ver alguna emoción, o pensamiento, dejando sus facciones neutras y escolarizadas y que todos los Malfoy parecían tener, - puesta en su lugar para posteriormente a sentir sin despegar sus orbes plata de los suyos. Su mirada la enervaba, pero se obligó a mantener sus facciones duras y frías a pesar de lo mucho que le perturbaba el que él no estuviese perturbado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió.

\- Hoy no nos encontraremos con Albert. Al parecer tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir del país. - Él sacó una carta del bolsillo interior de su saco. - Me escribió diciendo que posiblemente regresará el viernes y me encargó que te mostrara donde estaremos trabajando.

Él sonó completamente profesional, su tono de voz frío, desapasionado y carente de emociones, como si sólo momentos atrás no la hubiera tenido prisionera entre sus brazos. Huh. Una parte de de ella se sentía desconcertada y quizás un poco herida. Tomó una respiración profunda. Ella también podía sonar así. Se enfocó en lo que dijo.

\- ¿Mostrarme? ¿Acaso tú conoces el lugar donde trabajaremos?

\- Sí y tú también lo harás si me sigues.

Él no esperó respuesta y giró en la dirección opuesta a la que había venido. Se moría de curiosidad por saber a donde la llevaba, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Minutos después llegaron al ascensor, tras tomarlo, quedaron solos y en polos opuestos en la cabina hasta que un tumulto de empleados entró y la forzó a moverse hacia atrás, justo teniendo de espaldas a Draco. Sobraba decir lo mucho que odiaba lo mucho que le _afectaba _ el que el solo tenerlo de espaldas aún le _afectara _ tanto como lo hacía. Sentía como su olor, tacto y calor la embobaban poco a poco.

Maldijo en su cabeza.

Subieron algunos pisos en los que mientras tanto el flujo de personas bajaba o subía dejando pero nunca dejando demasiado espacio personal. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al primer piso. Salió con rapidez del ascensor, brevemente se preguntó a dónde iría, hasta que una mano se posó en la parte baja de su espalda. Trató de avanzar y deshacerse de ella, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía, después de todo su objetivo era alejarse de él. Sin embargo, por más que trató Draco no se lo permitió. Él mantenía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda; pero cuando trataba de alejarse de él, él hacía avanzar su mano de su espalda hasta un costado de su cintura, efectivamente manteniéndola anclada a él a pesar de sus varios intentos de alejarse.

Bufó en frustración.

Ni siquiera fuera del ascensor podía librarse de él.

Cuando al fin se rindió, notó como sin una palabra la gente hacía un camino para que él - y por ende ella, - pasaran sin tener contacto alguno con el mar de gente en el largo pasillo, era como si Draco fuera de la realeza y ellos sus súbditos. Notó como algunos lo saludaban al pasar, otros lo veían tratando de disimular lo mucho que lo seguían sus miradas mientras que un grupo de mujeres lo observaban con desnudo interés carnal sin que él reconociera a ninguno de ellos excepto tal vez a los primeros con un simple y mudo asentimiento al. Al segundo grupo los ignoraba con evidente maestría como moscas en un vidrio. Sintió algo muy parecido a alivio cuando se percató de que si bien se percataba del tercer grupo, las ignoraba tanto como al segundo, aunque no quiso detenerse a pensar en el porqué de ello, de inicio no tenía un muy buen presentimiento acerca del mismo con su corazón por lo que su cabeza evitó su pensamiento.

Finalmente pudo observar cuál había sido su destino todo el tiempo, se preguntó cómo no se había percatado antes.

Ah, sí, por la presencia de un rubio que embobaba sus sentidos e inteligencia al parecer también.

Eventualmente llegaron a las chimeneas que estaban alineadas a la entrada del Ministerio, entrando a una, él la condujo consigo dentro y tras echar una gran cantidad de polvos flu que no supo cuando tomó, le escuchó decir, 'Empresas Malfoy', antes de que las llamas verdes los embargaran.

**. * .**

**.**

**.**

**. * .**

Tan pronto como salieron no tuvo otra opción excepto dejarla ir, observando bajo una cuidadosamente neutral mirada como ella tomaba el lugar que por los próximos meses, sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Aquellos orbes miel observaban el vestíbulo de su empresa con velada admiración, tomando la vista de las paredes con tonos grises en donde estaba el nombre de la empresa, bajo de la cual estaba la cresta de su familia en letras góticas en oro, las ornamentaciones en fríos metales con el contraste del enorme candelabro de oro y cristal, - uno que seguramente era más viejo que el abuelo de su abuelo, - que adornaba la estancia desde antes que su padre naciera.

Ella pasó a observarlo a él, tomando en cuenta su gesto expectante. Al percatarse del último, quedó extrañamente sin palabras.

\- Es...

\- Frío, impersonal y estéril. - Comentó completando su opinión. Extrañamente, él también había pensado lo mismo la primera vez que vino tras el ataque cardíaco de su padre. - Sé que no te agrada, Hermione, no trates de encubrirlo por educación.

\- Es Granger.

Su réplica fue automática, rápida y no exactamente enojada. Él sintió como una de las puntas de sus labios se alzaron en diversión. Si bien no negó su deducción, cuando lo corregió le faltó un gran porcentaje del fuego en su voz que momentos atrás había tenido en el Ministerio.

Progreso.

En vez de informarle la dirección a la cual iban, colocó de nuevo su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla, ésta vez sintió como ella se tensaba levemente pero no hizo comentario o movimiento alguno para alejarlo.

Progreso.

Pequeñas victorias.

La condujo del vestíbulo de su empresa hasta al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el elevador. Habían tres, tomó el del medio que tenía la M y la cresta de su familia incrustada en oro en las puertas. Tras entrar al ascensor pudo percibir como ése olor a jazmín que llegó a estar en sus sábanas años atrás, rápidamente llenaba el pequeño espacio del elevador. Disimuló la profunda inhalación del tan delicioso olor y se obligó a hablar del tema que les involucraba de momento.

\- El lugar que estaremos usando para elaborar las pociones, - Draco le informó tras algunos minutos en el elevador, - es diferente a cualquier otro complejo en la Empresa. Para comenzar, es una poción que tendrá un complejo de seguridad máxima para su acceso, contando con sólo un pequeño grupo de personas con acceso a la misma mientras se realiza la mezcla de ingredientes de la poción.

\- No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa. La verdad, tras saber a qué se dedican las empresas de tu familia el que estemos aquí no es extraño.

\- Era de esperar que lo dedujeras. Sin embargo, tendremos algunos cambios. Los laboratorios de la empresa se encuentran en la parte inferior del edificio-

\- ¿Y porqué estamos subiendo si los laboratorios se encuentran abajo? ¿No es un tanto incongruente?

\- Nunca dije que el laboratorio que utilizaríamos estaba con los demás.

\- Entonces, ¿En donde está?

\- Si guardaras silencio y me dejaras terminar, ya lo sabrías.

Él alzó las cejas, arqueándolas en retórica, quedando satisfecho cuando vió como el fuego aumentaba en los orbes miel de Hermione. Tras lo que fue una larga batalla de miradas, ella asintió. Él casi sonrió en diversión. Molestarla nunca pasaba de moda y su reacción tampoco. Ver como sus mejillas se calentaban debido a su molestia era una vista que había extrañado observar. Sin mencionar, que cuando estaba molesta lucía muy sexy toda arrebolada desde las mejillas hasta su cuello, en algunas ocasiones, incluso más abajo...

Decidió presionar su suerte y molestarla un poco más.

\- ¿Puedo contar con que ya no me interrumpirás al menos por un margen de cinco minutos?

Ella bufó observándolo airadamente antes de responder.

\- Sí puedes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?, No lo escuché.

\- Sí puedes contar con que guardaré silencio, Malfoy.

Tuvo que refrenar una risa que quiso salir, pero estaba seguro de que ella pudo verlo sonreír en diversión. Parecía estar haciendo eso más en su presencia que en todos los cuatro años de su ausencia. Así era ella. Ése era el efecto de ella en él. No habían palabras que expresaran lo mucho que lo extrañó durante sus años de ausencia.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

\- ¿Como qué? ¿Tu incapacidad de guardar silencio mientras se te explica algo?

\- Como el que tú sigas siendo el mismo, Malfoy.

\- ¿Y para qué cambiar la perfección?

Su expresión airada se afianzó y el color rojo en sus mejillas creció tanto como el fuego en sus orbes. Dejó que su expresión plácida y satisfecha fuera otro motor para aumentar el fuego de la castaña.

\- ¡Urrghhh! ¡Confía en que tu enorme ego tampoco cambie nunca!

\- Como te dije antes, Hermione, no hay razón para cambiar algo que ya es perfecto.

En medio de su 'conversación' no se fijó en el tiempo y lo mucho que se acercaban a su destinación hasta que el sonido de alerta del ascensor y el sonido de las puertas les hicieron saber que ya estaban efectivamente en el piso del laboratorio que utilizarían. Era obvio que debido a que la pequeña burbuja de privacidad que el ascensor había proveído se había acabado por lo que al abrirse las puertas su conversación murió y todo rastro de discordia con ella.

Permitió que Hermione saliera primero, de nuevo colocando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, quedando ambos parados por algunos minutos permitiendo que al igual que en la planta de abajo, ella observara con detenimiento la ostentosa decoración del lugar, la misma que al igual que la de abajo, había estado en el mismo lugar mucho antes de que ellos nacieran y probablemente seguiría allí siglos después de que sus nietos poblaran la Tierra.

El lugar tenía un candelabro aún más grande que el que tenía el piso inferior, con más ramificaciones en oro blanco y varios adornos con zafiros y algunos diamantes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris cremoso, contrastando con el piso blanco de mármol pulido y el relieve en yeso del techo. La habitación estaba vastamente iluminada con la luz exterior reflejada a través de la alargada pared de cristales que daba hacia afuera y que dejaba apreciar el nombre de la fábrica en enormes letras de metal.

A un lado del lugar, estaba un alargado escritorio en forma de L en madera de ébano color pétreo que tenía el nombre de la empresa en alargadas letras de oro seguidas de la cresta familiar. Escritorio en el cual estaba la secretaria de presidencia, dándole la espalda a la pared de vidrio. La misma que al escuchar el sonido del ascensor alzó sus ojos del paquete de papeles que observaba para luego darle una sonrisa más alargada y encantadora de lo profesional.

Sí, él siempre se había percatado del profundo interés que su secretaria mostraba en él, aunque él siempre lo había ignorado y a ella también para el caso. Ahora de momento, no sabía con certeza si ése había sido el mejor camino a seguir. Si bien, ella en su afán de complacerlo y llamar su atención había sido un valuable activo con su trabajo, eficacia y competitividad, las miradas que le enviaba, - lujuriosas como de costumbre, - no parecían ir bien con Hermione allí.

Incluso ella en tan sólo segundos se había percatado del interés personal de su secretaria.

Y no sabía con exactitud si eso era para bien o para mal. Decidió ir con la primera, ya que por la figura tensa frente a él y que se encontraba en contacto con la mano que él aún conservaba en la parte baja de su espalda hacía obvio su desagrado e incomodidad.

Estaba celosa.

Pequeñas victorias.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo la castaña frente a él.

\- Buenos días, Lauren. Esta es la Sta. Hermione Granger, estará con nosotros desde hoy.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy.

La secretaria contestó con su usual tono educado sin perder una sílaba... Excepto aquellas con las que saludaba a su acompañante. Con una mirada le hizo saber su garrafal error sin necesitar una palabra. Las mujeres en la habitación se dieron cuenta, ambas notablemente en desagrado de la otra y de la situación. Otra mirada suya, le hizo saber a su secretaria en el lado de quien se encontraba él, observando como la indignación crecía bajo los orbes azul de la misma.

\- Buenos días, Sta. Granger.

-Buenos días, Lauren.

Él decidió no darle largas al asunto, en especial si involucraba a alguien tratando mal a Hermione. Durante muchos años él lo había hecho y a pesar de que en ese entonces poco le importó, ahora nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si lo hacía o dejaba que alguien más la hiriera de nuevo, incluso si era sólo un saludo. No iba a dejar que se originaran precedentes.

\- Lauren, desde hoy en adelante la Sta. Granger trabajará con nosotros en mi laboratorio. - Su tono al hablar con su secretaria era carente de cualquier calidez, haciendo claro a Hermione , o eso quiso, de que nada había entre él y la susodicha. - Quiero que la trates como si de mí se tratara, ¿Entendido? No toleraré faltas de ningún tipo en contra de su persona. No me importa si es algún ejecutivo, un pocionista o tú. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?

\- ¿Su laboratorio privado? ¡Pero nadie entra allí excepto usted!

\- Y es obvio que ella será la excepción en ésto y en otros aspectos. ¿Te quedó claro?

\- Sí, señor Malfoy.

No dignó su aceptación con una respuesta, sólo el tiempo le diría si a ella de verdad le quedó claro lo que le impuso o no. De cualquier forma el resultado sería el mismo. No dejaría que nadie hiriese a Hermione de ninguna forma. Con la mano que aún estaba en la espalda baja de su ex, caminó en dirección de las puertas dobles de su oficina llevándola consigo a su lugar de trabajo. Las puertas dobles se abrieron a unos pasos de entrar y se cerraron mágicamente tras entrar al espacioso lugar, quedando solos en la estancia tras las puertas dobles de su oficina.

Él no tenía ninguna prisa por dejarla ir y extrañamente ella tampoco se zafó de su toque o agarre, cuando su mano pasó de la parte baja de su espalda hasta un lado de su cadera, haciendo que el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos desapareciera completamente y que el olor que llevaba intoxicándolo de la más placentera forma, se acentuara más con su cercanía.

Decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

En un rápido movimiento, puso esa delicada espalda contra las puertas y sus brazos atraparon el cuerpo de la que fue su prometida. El intoxicante olor se hizo más fuerte, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo despertó sus sentidos y el tirón que sentía hacia ella se afianzaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Pudo apreciar aquellos hermosos ojos miel como había querido desde que la vió esa mañana con ese traje color hueso y pumps rojos que le estaban volviendo loco con cada mirada que le daba.

Y eran muchas.

Se obligó a no desviarse del tema.

Mucho.

La reacción de su cuerpo era dura en sus pantalones y sabía que ella también la sentía, su fuerte inhalación de aire que se parecía demasiado a un gemido, era más que suficiente prueba. Disfrutaría más de ello, si no fuera porque él también pasaba por lo mismo y no sabía cuanto autocontrol le quedaba.

\- Lamento la ofensa de mi secretaria, Hermione. - La sorpresa de sus palabras se registraron en el rostro de su ex pareja, pero no se dió tiempo de analizarlo antes de continuar. - Te aseguró que no volverá a suceder nunca más, ni con ella, ni con nadie.

Ella no respondió, sólo sus orbes miel se hicieron enormes. Él sentía como su autocontrol se disipaba como neblina y absorbiendo un poco más la sensación de tenerla cerca con su olor y calor, se obligó a alejarse, al tiempo que rápidamente la guiaba a un juego de sofás de cuero negro en donde solía atender sus visitas, esperando que pudiera controlar de nuevo la reacción de su cuerpo y pudiera dejar de imaginarla en ése sofá de cuero, con ella usando sólo los zapatos que llevaba.

Un gruñido dejó su garganta al verla sentarse y así afianzar su fantasía.

Algún día, se prometió, no tendría que hacerlo. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado hasta la sección del cuello que el tortuoso vestido que le quedaba como un guante, le dejaba ver.

Algún día.

*** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ***

_**A/N: Hola a todos!**_

_**Sé que han sido algunos meses desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia y aún más con la otra historia que estoy traduciendo. Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir y constantemente le quitaba o agregaba cosas, tal vez soy demasiado perfeccionista, pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también. Esperó también me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**_

_**Me esforzaré por actualizar pronto.**_

_**Besos y abrazos,**_

_**CattleyaP.**_


End file.
